St Martin's University, Washington
by Zimra David
Summary: UA. Nos héros de la Navy lors de leur dernière année au lycée! Tiva, McAbby, J2.
1. Bienvenue à la maison, Ziva !

Bonjour!

Me voilà avec une fiction **NCIS** plutôt différente ; en effet, nos héros de la **Navy** évolueront dans le cadre du **Lycée**!

Vous allez donc découvrir ce que mon machiavélique esprit à imaginé pour nos personnages...! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire cette fiction.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_Bienvenue à la maison, Ziva !_

* * *

Ziva ferma la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Elle ne s'était pas rendue au fil des années passées en Israël, mais il faisait vraiment très chaud à Tel-Aviv… Elle avait l'impression que la température de son corps avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. _Et encore, _pensa t'elle, _nous sommes fin aout, qu'est ce que se sera en décembre…_Elle attrapa sa valise, que lui tendait un vigile et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en suivant son regard il avait les yeux fixés sur son Etoile de David… Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu que les Américains étaient assez étranges en ce qui concernait le judaïsme, elle était tout de même étonnée du nombre de regard qu'elle avait attiré depuis son arrivée celui de la femme qui avait contrôlé son passeport, où encore, celui de l'homme d'affaire assis à côté d'elle dans l'avion…

Elle soupira et tira sa valise, cherchant sa correspondante du regard. Ziva était venue aux Etats-Unis afin de perfectionner son anglais et d'obtenir un diplôme valable dans le pays, et elle avait découvert que le lycée de son amie américaine organisait des échanges de quelques années avec d'autres pays, ayant pour but l'apprentissage de la langue et l'obtention d'un diplôme. Elle en avait donc parlé à son père qui avait accepté à conditions qu'elle n'abandonne pas son entraînement physique, afin d'intégrer les jeunes recrues du Mossad à son retour. Elle s'était renseignée et le lycée de Washington ou allait son amie proposait des cours avancés d'arts martiaux et de l'endurance, en options. Elle les avait donc prises, en plus du tronc commun qu'elle suivrait au cours de l'année.

« Zivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla une jeune fille en lui fonçant dessus, ses couettes flottant derrière elle, tu es lààà ! »

Ziva eut à peine le temps de lâcher la poignée de sa valise pour accueillir la gothique dans ses bras. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment changé.

« Abby… ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

Abby la lâcha, lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et attrapant la valise de Ziva tout en la bombardant de question.

« Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

-Très bien… Un peu long, j'en ai profité pour lire les brochures sur ton lycée. »

Abby acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres, en la détaillant un peu mieux, Ziva remarqua un nouveau tatouage dans le cou de son amie, en forme de toile d'araignée, elle ne put réprimer son sourire.

« Tu admires mon nouveau bébé, pouffa Abby en sentant le regard de Ziva

-Combien en as-tu au total ? demanda l'Israélienne, après avoir hoché la tête.

-Six ! répondit Abby en battant des mains, et je compte en faire un septième pour le Nouvel An. »

Ziva s'esclaffa, Abby était si différente des gens qu'elle côtoyait d'habitude… Si tout le monde était comme ça en Amérique, ce séjour promettait d'être enrichissant.

« Voilà ton royaume ! » s'exclama Abby en poussant la valise de Ziva dans une chambre.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, les murs étaient blancs, une grande fenêtre ouvrant sur l'avenue dans laquelle vivait les Scuito permettait à la lumière d'inonder la pièce et un bureau avait été judicieusement placé non loin de la, afin de bénéficier de l'éclairage extérieur.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très personnel, mais tu pourras décorer à ta guise… commença Abby

-C'est parfait ! l'interrompit Ziva en souriant, alors qu'elle se laissait mollement tomber sur le lit.

-Cette porte mène à ma chambre, expliqua Abby, comme ça, si un jour tu éprouves l'envie de dormir dans un cercueil… »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil appuyé qui fit éclater de rire l'Israélienne, une chose était sûre, la personnalité d'Abby lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis la dernière fois. Elles avaient certes échangé de nombreux mails, et pas mal de lettres, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de se parler face à face.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et le père d'Abby, Kyle, entra.

« _On va passer à table, les filles, _signa-t-il.

-Okay ! » répondit Abby en signe et de vive voix.

Les Sciuto précédèrent Ziva dans les escaliers puis ils s'assirent tous à table. Mme Sciuto sourit à Ziva et déposa un bol de soupe devant elle.

« _Ziva chérie, nous ne sommes pas au courant des pratiques du judaïsme… Nous avons un ami qui est juif et qui serait ravi de t'emmener avec lui pour les diverses réunions et cérémonies… »_

Ziva écouta Abby qui lui traduisait les paroles de sa mère sans lâcher les mains de Mme Sciuto du regard, il allait falloir qu'elle se remette sérieusement à l'APL* pour ne pas poser de problèmes à Kyle et Sarah. Elle les remercia en signes et leur assura qu'elle était ravie de leur initiative en agitant maladroitement ses mains, essayant de se rappeler les bases du langage des signes qu'elle avait appris, plus jeune, et qu'Abby lui avait rappelé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Le père d'Abby lui sourit et le repas se poursuivit dans le silence, malgré la conversation dans laquelle étaient plongés les Sciuto et Ziva.

Lorsque Ziva se réveilla, elle regarda directement le réveil posé à côté de son lit. Sept heures. Parfait, son horloge interne était désormais réglée sur l'heure de Washington, elle ne put s'empêcher de calculer… Il était deux heures de l'après-midi en Israël. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée en Amérique et au fil des jours, son corps avait pris l'habitude du décalage horaire. Elle se leva, enfila un sweat et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Si elle s'était faite au décalage horaire, le changement de température la gênait toujours autant… Elle sourit à Sarah qui finissait de manger et attrapa un mug afin de se préparer son thé. En une semaine, elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie de la maison juste pour ses joggings en début de soirée. Mais aujourd'hui, Abby et elle devaient aller chercher les livres et la carte de lycée de Ziva, la rentrée étant le lendemain. Elle était un peu inquiète, il lui arrivait encore de penser en hébreu, surtout au réveil et pendant les repas… Et l'APL qu'elle pratiquait couramment chez les Sciuto ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus, et elle craignait un peu la réaction des autres étudiants face à son accent. C'était stupide, elle le savait, comment elle, Ziva David, pouvait être effrayée par une bande d'ado' américains qu'elle n'avait jamais vu alors que chez elle, en Israël, elle devait être constamment sur ses gardes parce que son père était le nouveau directeur du Mossad…

Elle sursauta quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler et se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Mme Sciuto, sa tasse pleine d'eau bouillante dans une main, son sachet de thé dans l'autre.

« _Angoissée ? »_ lui demanda cette dernière, un petit sourire compréhensif au coin des lèvres.

Ziva hésita puis hocha finalement la tête à quoi bon lui mentir ?

« _C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, le lycée d'Abs' accueille en permanence des élèves étranges, dis-toi plutôt que tous ces jeunes auront envie d'en savoir plus sur toi et sur Israël, et c'est sans doutes eux qui seront intimidés ! »_

L'Israélienne qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde les mains de Mme Sciuto des yeux esquissa un sourire.

« _Merci Mme Sciuto. » _répondit-t-elle.

Sarah se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne avant de partir rejoindre Kyle qui partait travailler. Ziva termina son thé, sentant la boule au creux de son ventre disparaître au fur et à mesure que le liquide brûlant coulait dans sa gorge. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, se massant lentement les temps. Sarah avait raison, il fallait avant tout qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Abby qui descendait prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa chemise de nuit représentait un ours en peluche, l'œil gauche masqué par un bandeau de pirate brandissant une hache d'une main, et un micro de l'autre, lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle bailla et adressa un petit signe de la main à Ziva.

« Déjà levée… Tu m'épates ! »

Elle ouvrit le frigo et attrapa son caf-pow en poussant un grognement de contentement en aspirant le liquide par la paille, les yeux fermés. Ziva émit un petit rire en levant les yeux au ciel; seule Abby

pouvait avaler cette chose matin, midi, et soir…

« Aaah ! Rien de tel que ça pour être d'aplomb ! s'exclama la gothique en secouant le récipient désormais au tiers entamé, bon, je file prendre une douche en haut et m'habiller. Tu peux te laver en bas. Ensuite on traine avant de préparer le déjeuner et on sort chercher tes affaires, okay ?

-Parfait, répondit Ziva, gagnée par l'enthousiasme de son amie. A quelle heure arrive ton ami ?

-Gibbs ? Il passe nous chercher vers une heure. »

Ziva avait rencontré Gibbs un peu plus d'un an auparavant, alors qu'il était venu chercher Abby en Angleterre, où les deux jeunes filles avaient passé deux semaines. L'Israélienne avait trouvé le jeune homme très protecteur envers Abby et son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était encore un des trucs que l'apprentissage de son père lui avait permis de développer, l'instinct… Et ce dernier n'avait encore jamais faillit.

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? A la relecture, je me rends compte qu'il est plutôt court... Disons que c'est un avant-goût de la suite!

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction.


	2. Virus de type C

Bonjour!

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction.

Elle est plutôt courte mais je ne pouvais pas l'introduire autrement... Les chapitres suivants se rallongeront, promis!

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_Virus de type C._

_

* * *

_

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Abby et Ziva venaient de finir la vaisselle. La gothique se précipita dans le hall et l'ouvrit à la volée, se retrouvant face à un garçon grand, plutôt bien bâti et dont les yeux bleu semblaient scanner les alentours.

« GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBS ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme qui eut à peine le temps de lever sa main droite dans laquelle se trouvait un gobelet de Caf-Pow d'une taille impressionnante.

-Hey Abs' ! » répondit-il, une fois qu'elle eut desserré son emprise, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il lui tendit sa boisson qu'elle accepta, les yeux brillants avant de lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Gibbs inclina la tête et fit un petit signe de la main à Ziva qui arrivait, s'essuyant encore les mains sur le torchon à vaisselle.

« _Shalom _Ziva. Prête pour demain ? »

Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle en fut surprise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la passait au Rayon-X de son regard bleu perçant… Mais, étrangement, cela ne la gêna pas et elle hocha la tête, changeant mollement de jambe d'appui.

« Je crois, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Entre Gibbs ! On allait se faire un café.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors… répondit-il en suivant les filles dans le couloir, jusqu'à la cuisine. »

Abby se dirigea vers la cafetière pour finir la préparation des doses alors que Gibbs et Ziva s'asseyaient autour de la table, après avoir sorti trois mugs. Jethro en profita pour détailler l'Israélienne. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, environ un an auparavant, son père était Directeur adjoint du Mossad, et il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il initiait déjà sa fille au maniement des couteaux, au tir et aux diverses formes de close combat. Mais elle lui avait paru vivante et chaleureuse malgré tout cela, alors il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Après tout, son père à lui, un marine, lui avait appris à survivre dans la nature et à manier les armes à feu avant de l'inscrire à l'option sniper au lycée, et pourtant, il était aussi un ado' comme les autres.

« Alors Ziva, quoi de neuf depuis Londres ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Abby leur servait du café.

-Eh bien… J'ai enfin appris à prononcer le mot _that _en plaçant correctement ma langue, répondit-elle avec un petit rire qui gagna rapidement les deux autres jeunes.

-Je me souviens… Tu désespérais d'y arriver un jour… Enfin, ta prononciation était tout de même excellente, je peine encore à croire que tu n'es pas d'ici. »

Elle lui sourit et avala une gorgée de café.

« Je m'en souviens, commença Abby en s'esclaffant, tous les soirs tu me demandais de te montrer… Et tu répétais _Dat… Daaat… »_

Un nouvel éclat de rire les prit, et lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Ziva parvint à répliquer.

« Oui, mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas… Le son _th- _ne m'a jamais posé de problème, je disais _the _relativement bien, je trouve… Mais le _that_, elle le prononça en exagérant bien le _th-_, impossible…

-Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi car j'ai toujours été épaté par le nombre de langue que tu maitrisais… dit-il avec un petit sourire compatissant en lui tapotant l'épaule, alors, pour un petit _that… »_

Les trois adolescents continuèrent de discuter, Gibbs questionnant Ziva sur sa vie à Tel-Aviv et sur le compte rendu qu'elle aurait à rendre à son retour, avant que l'Israélienne ne dirige la conversation vers lui, lui demandant s'il snipait toujours. Alors que Gibbs lui répondait positivement, la brune enchaîna dans une discussion technique sur les armes les plus propices et Abby roula les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ça ! A dix-sept ans, alors que tous les sujets de conversations sont possibles, vous choisissez les armes… Vous en pourriez pas faire comme tous les ados' normaux et parler, je ne sais pas moi… De _garçons,_ elle jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Ziva, ou bien d'info-…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Abs', la coupa Gibbs, je ne connais que toi qui peux parler d'ordinateur, de connexion pi-fi…

-_Wi_-fi Giiiibbs ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Ziva, un air faussement excédé sur le visage, ça fait depuis quelques années que je lui donne rendez-vous pour lui donner des cours d'informatique. Il me pose toujours un lapin ! A force Gibbs, je vais finir par penser que tu ne m'apprécie pas… »

Il éclata de rire et embrassa Abby sur la joue

« Abby, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi que je fuis mais toute cette _Bi-Fi. »_

La gothique fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la faute de son ami et se retourna vers Ziva qui avait assisté à la scène en souriant. Elle avait l'impression que l'Israélienne et Gibbs ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis des années et qu'ils s'appréciaient depuis toujours. Gibbs faisait souvent cet effet la, il mettait naturellement ses interlocuteurs à l'aise… Sauf quand il en avait décidé le contraire. Mais là, la réaction avait été rapide, alors que Ziva était plutôt renfermée face aux inconnus, elle s'était montrée ouverte et chaleureuse envers Gibbs. Bon, okay, ils s'étaient déjà vus, mais s'était il y a plus d'un an. Et puis, après tout, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! L'après-midi se déroulerait encore mieux.

« Bon, les filles, je ne veux pas vous pressez, mais si vous avez l'intention de passer au lycée chercher les bouquins et tout le tralala scolaire, comme le tiers du lycée qui s'y prend toujours en retard, et d'être rentrée avant la nuit… Il faudrait mieux partir maintenant ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, Abby attrapa son sac et, alors que Ziva s'apprêtait à faire de même, Gibbs la devança et mit le sac sur son épaule, en se dirigeant vers la porte, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Ziva attrapa la carte que lui tendait la secrétaire blonde du St Martin's University, où elle passerait l'année. Elle la rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en toile et jeta un coup d'œil machinal au plan que la femme lui avait aussi remis elle devait retrouver Abby et Gibbs à la bibliothèque ou ils étaient allés chercher ses livres avant de sortir acheter deux trois trucs qui seraient utiles à l'Israélienne au cours de l'année essentiels, même, avait dit Abby.

Ziva emprunta un couloir et prit le premier escalier à sa gauche, avant de se retrouver devant une longue file d'élèves… Super, comment allait-elle retrouver son amie dans cette foule ? Elle grogna et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'apercevoir les couettes si caractéristiques d'Abby… Rien. Elle soupira et se résigna à faire la queue. A cette allure la, elle ne serait pas rentrée chez les Sciuto avant dix heure… Elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter sur son sort quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna violemment en levant les poings avant de reconnaître Gibbs. Elle baissa les bras et ses muscles se détendirent. Il y eut quelques secondes de gêne au cours desquels Gibbs ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Puis il desserra son emprise sur son bras, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Abby est devant, on avait un peu peur que tu ne nous trouve pas, alors elle m'a envoyé te chercher. »

Ziva hocha la tête et suivit le jeune homme, ignorant les remarques des autres jeunes sur le fait qu'ils remontaient la queue. Quand ils furent aux côtés d'Abby, elle serra sa correspondante dans ses bras, lui coupant le souffle momentanément. Quand enfin, la gothique la lâcha elle lui lança :

« Alors, tu as eu ta carte ? J'ai eu un peu peur que la queue du secrétariat soit pareille qu'ici…

-Non ça allait. » répondit son amie, un peu étourdie par les conversations qui fusaient autour d'eux. Abby regarda l'heure sur son portable et jeta un coup d'œil sur la file d'attente qui restait plus que trois personne et ce serait à eux.

Quand enfin le couple de jeunes devant eux s'effaça, Abby poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Bonjour, c'est à qui ? demanda une femme noire plutôt âgée en relevant la tête et en invitant Jethro, Abs' et Ziva à s'avancer.

- Bonjouur ! lança Abby, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, nous venons chercher les livres de Ziva David. »

La femme pianota quelques instants sur le clavier de son ordinateur en plissant les sourcils avant de pousser un grognement las en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Steve ! Je… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase un long bip émana de l'ordinateur et il s'éteignit. La femme tapa du poing contre la table et jura alors qu'un homme arrivait, les bras chargés d'un carton.

« Quoi ?

-L'ordinateur est mort… Et regarde la file d'attente… »

Alors que la jeune femme sembla sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux et l'homme de fondre en larmes, Abby posa son sac à dos en forme de pierre tombale et contourna le bureau, sa mini-jupe virevoltant au rythme de ses pas.

« Vous permettez… ?

- Bien sûr, allez-y Mlle…

-Sciuto, Abby.

-Kim, répondit-t-elle en lui tendant sa main qu'Abby s'empressa de serrer, si vous parvenez à faire quelque chose de ce truc, vous nous sauverez.

-En attendant, reprit Steve en serrant la main de Abby, il faudrait s'occuper de ces gens. »

Gibbs n'hésita pas et il contourna à son tour le bureau, suivit par Ziva.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Abby était assise en face du bureau, un casque sur les oreilles, un câble reliant son micro au poste de la bibliothèque pendant que Kim, Steve, Gibbs et Ziva distribuaient leurs livres aux élèves. Soudain, alors que Gibbs tendait un sac rempli de livres à un ado' boutonneux, Abby poussa un juron et enleva son casque de ses oreilles, la mine déconfite.

« Le Lieutenant Micro me dit que votre ordi' a été infecté par un virus de type C…

-Et… ? demanda Steve en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de la gothique, peu étonné par le surnom affectif que la jeune fille avait donné à son ordinateur.

-Je ne peux pas l'exterminer seule avec le Lieutenant… Il me faudrait une autre unité et… »

Alors qu'elle expliquait à Steve dans des termes rudimentaires la façon dont le virus avait dû pénétrer leur système et les façons dont ils pourraient équiper leur futur poste pour éviter ce genre de problème, un adolescent s'approcha et écouta leur conversation avec un sourire avant de s'avancer et de s'accouder au bureau, se penchant vers Abigail.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

* * *

Voilà donc l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage... Des idées quant à son identité?

N'hésitez pas à les faire savoir!


	3. St Martin

Bonjour!

Beaucoup d'entre vous avait deviné l'identité du personnage... Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient souvent pas loin!

Je vous laisse donc profiter de votre victoire...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

St Martin.

* * *

Abby releva brusquement la tête, balança son micro sur Steve qui manqua de basculer en arrière alors que la jeune femme se précipitait dans les bras du jeune homme accoudé au bureau, en face d'elle.

« TIMMY ! hurla-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Salut Abby, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Je croyais que tu restais à Londres cette année, pour obtenir ton diplôme ?

-Eh non, Washington me manquait trop, et l'enseignement anglais, bien que très instructif, ne changeait pas trop d'ici. J'ai donc préféré mettre fin à l'échange au bout d'un an. Mais je te raconterai ça plus tard, un problème de virus C ? »

Abby lui relata le problème et McGee tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté d'elle, sortant son portable de son sac. Steve avait vaguement suivit la conversation des jeunes mais s'était finalement éloigné en haussant les épaules, dépassé par les termes techniques et ébloui par la vitesse à laquelle les mains tapaient sur les claviers. Les visages d'Abby et McGee étaient graves alors qu'ils parlaient à voix basse du virus et de la façon de le contrer. Quant à Gibbs et Ziva, ils aidaient toujours la bibliothécaire à distribuer leurs livres aux jeunes lycéens.

« Ah ! soupira Abby en se laissant aller sur le canapé de son salon, je suis extenuée ! J'ai du mal à me dire que nous avons réussis à faire tout ce que nous voulions plus d'autres imprévus aujourd'hui… »

Après avoir réparé l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque, en récupérant presque toutes les données que le virus avait tenté de détruire, les jeunes s'étaient rendus à la terrasse d'un café, en faisant les présentations Ziva/Tim. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rapidement cernés et McGee avait tout de suite questionné Ziva sur Israël et sur ses premières impressions sur les Etats-Unis avant de relater son propre voyage en Angleterre. Il était parti à Londres pour étudier l'informatique dans une grande université réputée. Il avait donc passé toute son année de première en Europe, loin d'Abby, de Marion et de Sarah, ses sœurs. Ziva avait confié à Abby alors qu'elle rentrait chez les Sciuto, après le départ des garçons, que McGee était très gentil et Abs' lui avait raconté leur rencontre, au collège, dans les cours de techno+ qu'ils n'étaient que huit à suivre. Ziva consulta l'heure sur son téléphone portable, une acquisition récente '_Comme ça, on aura plus de problèmes pour nous localiser !' _lui avait dit Abby avec un clin d'œil. Les deux jeunes filles étaient alors fin prêtes pour la rentrée à St Martin's University, le lendemain. Ziva avait rangé ses livres, de quoi écrire et un trieur dans son sac de toile. Elle avait apporté ses affaires d'Israël pour éviter les dépenses mais Abby avait tenu à lui offrir un agenda blanc, tout simple, qu'elle lui donnerait demain avant de se rendre en classe. L'israélienne avait accepté en riant, décidément, le caractère jovial de son amie était contagieux !

Ses craintes matinales s'étaient dissipées, Mme Sciuto avait raison, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle serait dans la classe d'Abby, peut-être même aussi de Jethro et Tim. Et elle pourrait faire connaissance avec d'autres gens, il s'agissait bien du but de l'échange, non ?

Elle se leva et monta enfiler son jogging avant de prévenir Abby qu'elle serait de retour bien avant le dîner. La gothique leva le pouce et monta dans sa chambre, ça lui laissait le temps de décorer l'agenda de son amie ! Excitée, elle s'assit sur sa chaise roulante et alluma son ordinateur. Elle navigua quelques instants dans ses dossiers et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait la photo de Ziva et elle devant Buckingham Palace, plus d'un an auparavant. Elle imprima le cliché et le colla sur la couverture vierge du carnet. Puis, à l'aide d'un feutre noir indélébile, elle signa la photo avant de la recouvrir d'un film plastique pour la protéger des chocs et éraflures que subiraient, sans aucuns doutes, l'agenda au fil de l'année. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de l'Israélienne et posa l'agenda à côté de son réveil avec un petit sourire elle était heureuse que Ziva soit là.

« On est avec Timmy ! » s'exclama Abby devant les listes battant des mains comme une enfant le soir de Noël.

Elle acheva de lire la pancarte, fronça les sourcils et lâcha, un peu déçue

« Mais Gibbs n'est pas avec nous…

-Je te promets que l'on mangera ensemble tous les jours de la semaine, lança une voix moqueuse derrière Abby.

- GIIIIIIIBBS ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il salua Ziva et désigna un groupe de personne d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis en T4. » annonça-t-il.

Abby hocha frénétiquement la tête, lui agrippant fort le bras, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Ziva la regardait faire, amusée.

« On s'échangera nos emplois du temps !

-Promis ! lui dit-il, bon Abs' je vais devoir y aller, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont m'attendre, plaisanta-t-il en désignant le groupe d'élèves qui se mettaient en marche derrière un enseignant.

-Okay… gémit la gothique avant de lui placer un bisou sonore sur la joue, mais on se revoit ce midi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dit-il avant de rejoindre le groupe d'étudiants de sa classe qui étaient en train de monter les marches du bâtiment principal, à tout à l'heure !

-Salut Gibbs ! »

Abby eut une petite moue déçue qui fit rire Ziva, à quelques mètres d'elle. Cette dernière se rapprocha et passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie.

« Allez Abs', il survivra ! »

La gothique eut un petit sourire espiègle et embrassa son amie, ragaillardie. Puis elles se mirent en quête de Tim, qui devait être au milieu des trente-cinq élèves qui constituaient leur classe. Ziva rajusta sa veste et dévisagea les gens autour d'elle. Ils allaient passer l'année ensemble, elle allait apprendre à les connaître, à les apprécier… C'était étrange. En Israël, les classes ne ressemblaient pas à ça. D'abord, ils n'étaient jamais plus de vingt élèves. Ensuite, les études étaient primordiales, et chaque adolescent suivait des cours particuliers à côté. Son père avait choisi pour elle arts martiaux, endurance et tirs. Elle était sa 'petite guerrière'. Depuis ses sept ans, il l'avait initié aux armes et l'avait confié à un de ses amis, Azriel, pour qu'il commence son entraînement en close-combat. Elle avait toujours excellé partout, au lycée, en tir, en combat… Eli avait toujours été fière de son petit soldat. Ari avait un caractère plus fort que Ziva, et Eli ne l'avait pas destiné aux mêmes choses. Quant à Tali, elle souffrait d'asthme sous sa forme la plus grave et leur père avait dû se résigner à faire d'elle une aussi bonne machine à tuer que sa sœur. Elle s'entrainait donc pour devenir sniper, au sein du Mossad, alors que Ziva serait un agent de terrain, et Ari un espion. La famille des David menait le Mossad, s'était bien connu. Et Ziva savait qu'au moment venu, se serait sur elle que reposerait ce fardeau…

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas raté son bus… »

Les paroles de la gothique ramenèrent Ziva au moment présent… Elle cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Soudain, quelque chose lui trotta dans la tête et elle demanda à Abby, les sourcils froncés

« Abby, Gibbs n'avait pas un an de plus que toi ?

-Si, si. Il a dix-huit ans, dix-neuf en janvier. Il a redoublé son année. »

L'Israélienne remarqua la tristesse qui masqua le visage d'Abby et se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie de remuer un souvenir difficile… Après tout, elle se souvenait que le père de Gibbs était militaire, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et que cela avait entravé les études de son fils… La voix de McGee coupa court à ses pensées et elle le salua en souriant alors qu'Abby se précipitait dans ses bras.

« TIMMY ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais JAMAIS ! Tu es avec nouuus ! s'exclama-t-elle, en désignant rapidement la pancarte ou les élèves se pressaient toujours pour savoir leur classe, avant de le serrer de plus en plus fort dans ses bras.

-Oui, Abs', j'ai vu les listes, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui se transforma peu à peu en grimace alors que l'air venait à lui manquer. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir où était Gibbs…

-T4… répondit Abby avant de le relâcher, au grand soulagement du jeune homme qui remplit plusieurs fois ses poumons avant de serrer délicatement son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter avant de se tourner vers Ziva, lui sourit et entama la conversation

-Quelles options as-tu prises ?

-Comme je viens dans le cadre d'un échange, j'ai une heure d'anglais en plus. J'ai choisi de prendre italien en première langue et espagnol en deuxième. Ce sont les langues que je maitrise le moins bien… »

McGee hocha la tête et expliqua comment s'était déroulé son année en Angleterre, Ziva buvait ses paroles. Et alors que McGee terminait une anecdote à propos de la façon dont son accent avait été perçu à Londres, une voix les interrompis, il était temps. Les trois amis se joignirent à la masse qui constituait leur classe et ils se mirent en marche, suivant leur professeur. La matinée était banalisée, les 'vrais' cours ne commençaient que l'après-midi.

Une fois tous les étudiants entassés dans une salle de classe, le professeur se présenta. Il était leur professeur référant, et il leur enseignerait les mathématiques, une matière du tronc commun. Il distribua les emplois du temps et Ziva apprit qu'elle commencerait l'année par un cours d'italien, à une heure cette après-midi. A cause des arts-martiaux et de l'endurance, elle avait un emploi du temps légèrement différent de celui d'Abby, malgré les options de cette dernières. Tim, en revanche, avait exactement le même emploi du temps que la gothique et cela les enchanta. Le professeur parla quelques instants du changement d'options qui était encore possible d'effectuer puis il distribua le livret scolaire de l'Etablissement. Arrivé devant Ziva, dont le dossier était vierge car il s'agissait de sa première année à St Martin's University, il lâcha

« Ah, Mlle _Dayvid_…

-David, le reprit ploiement Ziva.

-Excusez-moi ! se hâta-t-il de dire, s'empourprant légèrement, vous arrivez donc de Tel-Aviv et vous voulez obtenir votre diplôme… »

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Ziva, et certains élèves avaient tournés la tête, tendant l'oreille pour suivre la conversation. Quand enfin, il finit par tendre à la jeune fille le dossier, il lui lança, un grand sourire aux lèvres, imité par quelques élèves

« Bienvenue à St Martin's University Mlle David ! »

Le bruit des chaises qui raclent le sol… _Ca m'a pas manqué_ pensa amèrement le jeune homme, son sac sur l'épaule, jetant un regard amère au couple qui se bécotait devant la porte de la salle, avant que le garçon ne s'en aille rejoindre sa propre classe… Les vacances d'été servaient à quatre choses dans le monde des ado' essayer de garder son petit ami, le tromper le plus discrètement possible, en changer, ou bien en trouver un. Et apparemment, ces trois choses avaient été réussies pour la plus grande partie de sa classe s'il en croyait le regard que Betty jetait à Franck alors que ce dernier tenait la main de Vanessa, c'était l'étape trois qui s'était jouée durant ses deux mois… Il soupira et continua de parcourir les étudiants de sa classe, cherchant quelqu'un. Quand il avait vu son nom sur la liste de sa classe, ses doutes s'étaient dissipés, et le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était allégé. Il espérait juste que…

« DiNozzo. »

Il fit volte-face. Il était là.

« Gibbs. »

Le fait qu'ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille avait toujours étonnés leur camarade, ils étaient pourtant de très bons amis. Mais c'était comme ça, un truc entre eux. Et beaucoup de jeunes l'avaient imité, en appelant le jeune garçon Gibbs. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez intimidant, peut-être était-ce pour ça… Ses yeux bleu donnaient l'impression d'avoir déjà tout connu, malgré ses dix-huit ans. Même les professeurs étaient étonnés de la maturité qui émanait du garçon. Quant à DiNozzo, son prénom, Anthony, avait pratiquement été oublié par une majeure partie des jeunes qui ne l'appelaient que 'Tony'. Mais certains l'appelaient aussi DiNozzo, pour le charrier amicalement, comme le faisait Tob', ou parce qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, comme avec Gibbs. A vrai dire, tout le monde appelait Jethro 'Gibbs', sauf elle…

L'estomac du jeune homme se contracta, _elle _l'appelait L.J, comme son père.

« C'est cool qu'on soit ensemble. » lâcha l'italien, essayant de renvoyer le fantôme, qu'il commençait à voir danser devant ses yeux, de la d'où il venait.

Gibbs le scruta de ses yeux perçants et DiNozzo vit qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il avait juste réussi à se relever, et à avancer. En boitant, sans aucuns doutes, mais à avancer. Comme lui… Enfin, lui s'était réfugié dans le travail, sans pour autant oublier. Il n'avait pas revus son ami depuis le mois de juin, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au cimetière pour _son_ anniversaire, et avant ça, Gibbs ne sortait presque plus de chez lui. Ils avaient passés les deux mois de vacances sans aucunes nouvelles l'un de l'autre, une première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Mais maintenant, ils étaient près, et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient affronter la suite que tous les deux.

« Le doc' te salue, lâcha Jethro après une brève hésitation.

-En quelle année est-il maintenant ? demanda Tony en soutenant le regard de son ami.

-Dernière. Il bosse dur, il veut obtenir son année avec un bon classement. Que sa mère soit fière de lui. »

Tony acquiesça mais ne put répondre, leur référant ayant pris la parole.

* * *

Alors, le verdict?

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, il s'est passé quelque chose l'an dernier. Quelque chose qui a causé le redoublement de notre cher Gibbs! Quelle peut bien être cette chose...?

Pour ceux qui suivent avidement NCIS, je pense que ce n'est pas très dur à deviner, pour les autres... Patience! La suite arrive!


	4. Rencontres

Bonjour!

Certains ont deviné... D'autres n'étaient pas loin! Je pense que ce chapitre apportera quelques indices qui, mis bout à bout vous permettront de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer!

Un grand merci aux reviewers ; vos commentaires me donnent le sourire, et Dieu sait qu'un auteur avec le sourire, c'est important!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Rencontres._

* * *

« Alors Ziva, cette matinée dans un lycée américain ? demanda Gibbs alors qu'il les rejoignait à table.

-Très bien, répondit l'intéressée en sortant son propre repas de son sac, préparé la veille chez Arthur Abot, le voisin et ami juif des Sciuto son père l'aurait tué si elle avait arrêté de manger kasher pendant un an…

-Et toi, Gibbs ? demanda Abby tout sourire de retrouver son grand manitou adoré.

-Bien, et puis de toute façon je connais la chanson ! » dit-il en souriant.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler de tout et de rien, Ziva se mot à dévisager Gibbs. Et lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle en lui souriant, ayant senti son regard, ses soupçons se confirmèrent il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose l'année dernière. Cette lueur au fond des yeux du jeune homme, elle la connaissait. Son père l'avait gardé plus de dix ans après la mort de sa femme. Peut-être que le père de Gibbs avait été blessé sans l'exercice de ses fonctions… Ou bien était-ce en rapport avec sa mère, dont Abby ne parlait jamais…

Les pensées de la jeune femme furent stoppées quand elle entendit la phrase de sa correspondante

« Tiens Gibbs, mon EdT.

-EdQuoi ? les interrompis Ziva, complètement déboussolée par ce terme. »

Tim lui sourit alors que Abby lui expliquait la signification du sigle

« Emploi du Temps, EdT.

-Ah !

-C'est difficile de croire que tu es étrangère, enchaîna McGee, tu as un petit accent mais il n'est presque pas perceptible, et tu maitrise vraiment bien notre langue !

-L'anglais est couramment utilisé en Israël, expliqua Ziva un peu gênée, et puis, avec l'hébreu on ne va pas très loin… »

DiNozzo regarda une dernière fois son portable avant de rentrer en classe. Le fond d'écran le représentait, tenant une jeune fille par la main, en enlaçant une autre par la taille alors que Gibbs plaquait un énorme baiser sur la joue de la fille brune, à la gauche de Tony. Ils semblaient tous si heureux… Le sandwich qu'il avait rapidement avalé après avoir quitté Gibbs sembla faire des siennes dans son estomac. Même au bout de tant de temps, la douleur était toujours là.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers le fond de la salle. Il avait pris italien comme langue surtout pour avoir de bonnes notes facilement… Alors il s'autorisait à ne pas trop écouter durant ce cours, paix à cette brave Mme Mortino qui était sa professeur depuis sa seconde. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans la classe, une quinzaine au maximum. Il connaissait tout le monde de vue, certains suivant l'apprentissage de cette langue avec lui depuis le collège. Mais il ne s'était rapproché d'aucuns d'entre eux ses amis lui suffisaient. Tiens, Melissa et Daniel s'étaient remis ensemble au cours de l'été… A quelle règle cela correspondait-il déjà ? Alors qu'il calculait combien de temps il donnait à ce couple, une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas franchi la porte de la salle et vint s'asseoir juste devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires. Celle-là, il ne la connaissait pas, et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Les autres T4 la dévisagèrent un instant. Les T2 ne réagirent pas, Tony en conclu donc qu'elle était dans cette classe. Il décida de vérifier si son analyse était correcte alors que Mortino faisait l'appel.

« Ziva _Dayvid ?_

-David. » corrigea la jeune fille en levant la main.

Gagné ! Elle était en T2 ! DiNozzo retomba dans sa chaise, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il adorait avoir raison sur les autres… Il leva la main à l'appel de son nom et décida de ne plus écouter à partir de là. Mortino allait _encore _revoir les bases du présent en demandant aux élèves de se présenter… Quel ennui… Il préféra sortir discrètement son mobile de sa poche et commença une partie de Tetris alors que Bruno, l'intello' du premier rang, se mettait à se décrire avec un accent très exagéré. Tony retint le ricanement moqueur alors que la prof' le corrigeait sur une grossière erreur de prononciation. Il adorait avoir le pouvoir de se moquer, en sachant très bien qu'il arriverait à faire mieux sans le moindre effort. Il manqua de s'étrangler quand Cassandra, une cheerleader, termina sa présentation. Il se contenta de tousser le plus discrètement possible pour masquer son hilarité. Mais, quand la fameuse Mlle _David_ commença à parler, il cessa immédiatement de se moquer, tendant, au contraire, l'oreille. Elle maitrisait vraiment les subtilités de l'italien… A côté d'elle Mortino avait l'air d'une débutante. Elle avait un petit accent mais il ne semblait pas venir de l'anglais… Une autre langue, plus gutturale. _A-t-elle un accent quand elle parle anglais ?_ se demanda Tony, se giflant mentalement pour ne pas avoir mieux écouté la jeune fille plus tôt… Il buvait littéralement ses paroles et quand elle buta sur un mot pour clore sa présentation, il devança Mortino et le lui donna. Elle se retourna cherchant la source de son secours et lui adressa un sourire éclatant qui coupa le souffle de Tony. Puis elle reprit sa position initiale et termina sa présentation.

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là, rompant le charme qui s'était emparé de Tony. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau comme ça…

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires afin d'avoir le temps de la suivre. Elle du sentir qu'il la regardait car elle se retourna et lui dit

« Merci encore. C'est toi Anthony DiNozzo, non ?

-Oui, répondit-il, surpris qu'elle est retenu son nom, devant son air étonné elle lui donna une explication

-Ca m'a paru logique, tu as un nom italien et… Enfin… »

Elle sembla embarrassée et il s'empressa de la rassurer, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un retient mon nom grâce à un exploit scolaire, vois-tu, c'est pour ça que je suis étonné ! »

Elle éclata de rire et finit de ranger ses affaires.

« Je m'appelle Ziva, se présenta t'elle

-Je sais, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, tu étais la seule tête qui m'était inconnue dans cette classe, j'ai fait en sorte que cela cesse ! »

Elle rit une nouvelle fois en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle, Tony sur les talons.

« Tu as quoi comme cours ? lui demanda-t-il

-Histoire, répondit-elle après une courte hésitation grâce à l'entrainement de son père elle avait acquis une mémoire visuelle extrêmement développé ce qui lui permettait de retenir sans problème son emploi du temps, ses cours… Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Physique. C'est dans le même coin. »

Il avait noté le petit accent qui perçait lorsque la jeune femme parlait mais il n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Il était sur le point de lui demander d'où il venait quand il remarqua l'Etoile de David accrochée à son cou. Il fit alors le rapprochement.

« Tu viens avec le programme d'échange ?

-Oui.

-Et d'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer sa théorie.

-Tel-Aviv. »

Gagné.

Elle était arrivée devant sa salle mais était en avance, Tony décida de rester quelques instants de plus en sa compagnie.

« Et où vis-tu ? A l'internat ?

-Non, j'habite chez Abby.

-Abby… Abigail Sciuto?

-Ouais. Tu connais?

-C'est l'amie d'un ami. »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Tim ?

-Nah, Gibbs. »

Il vit le visage de Ziva s'éclairer alors qu'elle hochait la tête apparemment elle le connaissait aussi.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit et Tony fut contraint de s'en aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son deuxième cours de l'année.

« Bon ravi de t'avoir rencontré Ziva.

-Moi aussi, Anthony.

-Tony, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-D'accord. Au revoir Tony ! »

Il eut un petit rire et lui fit un geste de la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de physique.

Ziva se laissa tomber sur son lit, en fermant les yeux. Elle avait enchaîné ses deux heures d'arts martiaux avec un petit footing avant de rentrer chez les Sciuto. Le temps de prendre sa douche et il était l'heure de passer à table. Cette première journée de cours en Amérique l'avait épuisé mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait raconté à Abby ses impressions et avait noté quelques trucs dans son journal vierge dont elle se servirait pour rédiger son rapport, à son retour en Israël. Abby lui avait parlé de Tony après que Ziva lui ai raconté leur rencontre. Abs lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontré Gibbs alors qu'ils étaient au collège mais elle était restée assez vague sur leur rapport, lui disant juste que Tony avait soutenu Gibbs l'année passée… Enfin plutôt qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus. Ziva avait compris que la gothique ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet et ne lui avait pas posé de questions après tout ce que Gibbs avait vécu ne la regardait pas.

« Alors, heureuse d'être ici ? » lui cria Abby depuis sa chambre, mais elle n'obtint aucunes réponses.

Quand elle vient voir ce à quoi était occupée son amie, elle se figea et sourit Ziva s'était endormie. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son maillot de l'équipe de football de SanFransisco en guise de pyjama, la couette à moitié tirée sur elle. La gothique éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, réglant son réveil et se glissant à son tour dans son lit.

Gibbs soupira alors qu'il arrivait devant la grille du lycée. Il était onze heures moins le quart et il commençait à peine les cours il venait pour une heure de russe puis avait un trou de deux heures au cours desquelles il retrouvait Abs', Tim et Ziva pour manger. Peut-être que Tony se joindrait à eux, il lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Ziva et Gibbs n'avait pu retenir son sourire bien qu'il ne soit que d'un an son aîné et que Tony soit très mature, il avait parfois l'impression d'être son père… Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, cette rencontre ne pouvait faire que du bien à son ami, il avait besoin d'un soutien moral autre que le sien, après tout sa rupture avec son ex était survenue au moment où… Enfin, Ziva était peut-être l'éclaircie qu'il fallait dans le monde de Tony. Sur un point de vue purement platonique, la jeune femme avait beaucoup à lui apporter. Il grimpa rapidement les marches des trois étages qui le séparait des labos'. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient cours en demi-groupe, alors déjà que le nombre d'élèves apprenant le russe était faible, divisé en deux il devenait presque ridicule… En effet, avec lui, il était six. L'assistant le salua et attendit qu'il soit assis pour expliquer le travail aux élèves. Gibbs écoutait, fier de voir qu'il comprenait de mieux en mieux l'accent russe. Il releva la tête, cherchant un partenaire pour l'exercice auxquels ils allaient se soumettre. Il était deux garçons et quatre filles. Tom, l'autre gars, s'était mis avec Marjory, sa petite amie, une fille blonde qui s'appelait… Cam' s'était mise avec une autre fille brune assez jolie qui était déjà avec Gibbs l'an passé. Jethro se dirigea donc vers le fond de la salle, où une jolie file rousse notait la consigne de l'exercice.

« Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés

-Hey. »

Elle lui sourit et finit de noter ce que l'assistant avait dit avant de reporter son attention sur Gibbs. Ce dernier eut un petit frisson alors qu'elle le détaillait de ses yeux bleus. C'était étrange, d'habitude, c'était lui qui regardait les gens de cette façon…

« Je m'appelle Jenny Sheppard, se présenta t'elle quand elle eut finit son examen visuel.

-Jethro Gibbs. Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant… »

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas trop s'avancer, après tout, il retapait et avait été aux abonnés absents une grande partie de l'année dernière, après l'accident… Mais non, il ne se trompait pas

« Je suis nouvelle. Nous avons déménagés cet été avec mon père. Mutation…

-Fille de militaire, ajouta Gibbs.

-Yep.

-Moi de marine.

-Donc je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer le processus, réplica-t-elle en riant.

-Non, je m'y connais aussi. Mais mon père a toujours essayé de rester aux alentours de Washington. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit.

« Je serai aussi fixe pendant quelques temps et… »

Mais elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux roux.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça…

-Peut-être parce que je t'ai questionné, j'ai la sale manie de faire ça.

-Futur flic ? »

Il haussa les épaules en ouvrant son cahier et en sortant un crayon, gribouillant rapidement quelques mots en russe.

« Sais pas. Je pense devenir un marine, j'ai grandi là-dedans.

-Semper Fi.

-Exactement. »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter tout en exécutant la recherche et en bavardant en russe avec l'Assistant. Il était déjà venu deux ans auparavant et Gibbs avait sympathisé avec lui. Mais comme les assistants changeaient chaque année, il était reparti en Russie. Gibbs et lui avaient alors échangés quelques mails pendant une assez longue période.

Quand la cloche indiquant l'heure du déjeuner sonna et alors que Jen' rangeait ses affaires, Gibbs lui par-dessus son épaule.

« Ah ! Mais tu es en T2 !

-Yep.

-Tu connais Abs, Tim et Ziva ? »

Elle arrêta un instant de ranger ses livres et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Puis elle hocha la tête positivement.

« J'ai déjà discuté avec Timothy mais je ne connais Ziva et Abby que de vue.

-Eh bien que dis-tu de faire leur connaissance à midi ? Si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Gibbs s'accouda alors au montant de la porte en attendant la jeune fille qui rangeait toujours ses affaires, pas mécontent de l'avoir rencontré. Il aimait bien pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas que dire 'J'imagine' quand il parlait du métier de son père, mais qui pouvait répondre « Je comprends ».

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ces multiples rencontres? J'attends vos impressions!


	5. Mise au point

Bonjour!

Je m'excuse par avance pour la taille de cette suite ; cependant, je n'avais pas prévu de couper le chapitre précédant, et ils n'auraient dû constituer qu'un seul et unique chapitre, mais il aurait été un peu trop important... J'ai donc préféré le couper, à mes risques et périls!

Voilà donc un 'foetus' de suite... Bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_Mise au point_.

* * *

« GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBS !

-Hey Abs'. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue, faisant grimper le sourire de la gothique jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« S'lut Gibbs… » marmonna Tony alors qu'il tentait péniblement d'avaler son énorme bouché de steak.

Tim lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de saluer Jen' que Gibbs s'empressa de présenter. La rousse fut tout de suite acceptée au sein du groupe et les conversations reprirent de plus belle, chacun plaisantant, racontant une anecdote ou ses impressions sur tel ou tel prof'.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cafétéria, il était une heure. Abby tenait Ziva par un bras et Tim de l'autre. L'israélienne était en grande conversation avec Jenny à propos de son pays que la jeune fille avait déjà visité. Tony, lui, discutait avec McGee de jeux vidéo alors que Gibbs se tenait derrière Abby, plaisantant au sujet de la coiffure de cette dernière. Au bout d'un moment, Jethro jeta un coup d'œil complice à Abby et il contourna la petite bande, de manière à se retrouver devant eux. Puis, sans prévenir, il sorti son portable et prit une photo, en tenant l'appareil le plus loin de lui de manière à apparaître sur le cliché. Le bruit indiquant la prise d'une photo alerta les autres jeunes et ils se regroupèrent autour de Gibbs pour admirer le résultat de sa manœuvre. Ils sourirent on les voyait tous, de Jen à Tony en passant par Ziva et Gibbs… L'image était vraiment réussie, aussi Abby se proposa pour en imprimer une pour chacun. L'idée fut chaleureusement accueillie et Gibbs envoya l'image à la jeune fille puis à Tony qui la réclamait aussi. Après avoir longuement détaillé la photo, ils s'installèrent tous dans un foyer, continuant leur discussion.

Quand la cloche indiquant la reprise des cours sonna, tous poussèrent un grognement avant de se diriger vers leur salle de cours respectives, le sac sur l'épaule, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez vieux ! s'exclama Tony en tapant sur l'épaule de Gibbs on va voir ce que tu as dans les tripes.

-DiNozzo, ne te fais pas d'illusions, même avec trois heures de sport en plus que moi, je te mettrai la raclée de ta vie ! »

Ils riaient toujours alors qu'ils se séparaient. Tony et Gibbs se dirigent vers la sortie de St Martin pour se rendre au gymnase alors que Tim, Jenny, Abby et Ziva prenaient le chemin de la salle de chimie.

« Ziva, à quelle heure finis-tu ce soir ?

-Sept heures trente. Je serai chez toi vers huit heures moins le quart. Le stade n'est pas loin.

-Okay. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on passe te prendre ?

-Non, ne vous dérangez pas, et puis il faut bien que je me fasse la patte !

-LA MAIN ZEE-VAH ! » leur parvint la voix de Tony.

Ils éclatèrent tous à nouveau de rire, même Ziva, qui détestait pourtant qu'on la reprenne sur ses erreurs d'expressions.

Tony soupira d'aise en sortant de sa douche. Ces trois heures et demie de sport l'avaient tué et il aurait volontiers assassiné Gibbs qui partait plus tôt pour se rendre à son cours de tir, son option dominante, en lui adressant un sourire goguenard alors que Tony finissait ses tractions. Quelle idée de prendre sport + en Terminale…

Il allait s'échouer sur son lit, heureux comme un pape, lorsqu'une lettre posée sur sa table de nuit attira son regard. Sans doute Martha, la bonne, l'avait-elle posé ici avant de partir. Parfois Tony aurait aimé être un ado normal, qui n'avait pas un employé pour effectuer toutes ses tâches… Même les plus banales, comme lever son courrier, étaient faites par quelqu'un. Mais voilà, être le fils de Mr DiNozzo n'était _malheureusement _pas rien… Il décacheta l'enveloppe et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Jeanne… »

Il hésita. Devait-il lire cette lettre… ? C'était elle qui avait rompu, l'accusant de ne plus s'occuper d'elle, de ne penser qu'a lui… Un frisson de haine le parcouru, elle l'avait accusé d'être égoïste alors que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, était morte. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et serra les dents avec rage, non, cette fille ne le ferait plus verser une larme. Il décida de lire quand même sa lettre.

_Tony,_

_Je regrette d'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit… J'ai agi sur un coup de tête, je t'en prie, pardonnes moi… Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour à mon égard…_

Il émit un petit rire jaune et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment avait-il pu sortir avec cette fille aussi longtemps sans se rendre compte de sa stupidité ? Il continua de lire la lettre un poussa un petit grognement alors qu'il lisait le deuxième paragraphe… Elle osait parler de Kate… Il se retint de déchirer la feuille de papier et de l'envoyer dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, et lire cette lettre jusqu'à son dernier mot lui permettrait d'enfin réussir à tourner, arracher, brûler cette page de sa vie.

_Dis-moi juste de revenir et je le ferai. Les inscriptions pour les échanges ne sont pas terminées… Je pourrai être avec toi pour Noël…_

_Je t'aime Tony._

_Jeanne_

Il lança la lettre sur son lit et s'y laissa à son tour tomber, se massant activement les tempes. Il devait mettre les choses au clair. Il attrapa son portable, tant pis s'il devait exploser son forfait, il devait le faire.

Il composa le numéro. Une tonalité, deux…

« Allô ?

-Jeanne. C'est Tony.

-Tony ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ? »

Il n'aimait pas le ton enjoué qu'elle employait, comme si elle savait qu'il l'appelait pour la supplier de revenir. _D'un autre côté, tant mieux, elle tombera d'encore plus haut, _songea t'il machiavéliquement.

« Oui, je viens de finir de la lire.

-Et… ? minauda-t-elle

-Rien. »

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil et Tony senti que la conversation ne prenait pas du tout la tournure que Jeanne aurait voulue et ça le faisait jubiler.

« Comment ça, rien ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et…

-Tu l'as _écris_, la reprit-il.

-Mais je peux te le dire Tony, je t'ai-…

-Stooop !

-Quoi ?

-Bourdonnages.

-Hein ?

-Eh oui, depuis quelques temps, j'ai développé un truc dès que quelqu'un ment, mes oreilles bourdonnent, extra non ? dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Tony, reprit elle, énervée, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

-Justement, _chérie,_ je ne joue plus. J'en ai marre de jouer.

-Pourquoi m'a tu appelé de l'autre bout du monde alors ? balança t'elle, triomphante.

-Pour te dire d'arrêter. Stop. J'en ai marre. Ne m'écris plus, ne m'appelles pas, et cesse de croire que tu comprends ma vie ! »

Et il raccrocha le téléphone, le balançant sur son lit à quelques centimètres de lui. Il attrapa la lettre de Jeanne, la froissa, et la jeta dans la poubelle.

« Panier ! » lança-t-il faussement ravi.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il se sentait mieux, pas encore bien. Sa tête buta contre son téléphone et il se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à son fond d'écran. Il tenait Jeanne par la main et Kate par la taille alors que Gibbs embrassait cette dernière dans le cou. Ils souriaient… Tony se décida en une fraction de seconde il se rendit dans le menu de son téléphone puis chercha ma photo utilisée en fond d'écran. Il cliqua sur 'modifier' puis sur 'rogner'. Il respira un grand coup et cliqua la photo fut redimensionnée. Seuls trois personnes apparaissaient désormais. Le jeune couple et lui… Il sourit et s'apprêta à éteindre son portable quand une autre idée lui vint. Il retourna dans le menu des photos et sélectionna celle prise dans l'après-midi… Celle de la 'bande' Jen', Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Tim, et lui. Là aussi, ils souriaient… Même Gibbs. Il valida son choix et observa une dernière fois la photo. Tous si différents, Jen' en jean et converses, sa chemise ouverte, ses longs cheveux roux volant derrière elle. Abby, ses docs aux pieds, sa mini-jupe noire et rouge, son sac en forme de pierre tombale, ses deux nattes et son tee-shirt déchiré. Tim en jean délavé et portant ses chuck' usées et une chemise grise. Gibbs, égal à lui-même, vêtu d'un jean bleu marine, de rangers et d'une veste entrouverte qui laissait voir une chemise noire. Lui, sa veste en cuir grande ouverte sur les épaules, une chemise noire mal boutonnée qui lui donnait un style de bad boy, ce style qui attirait tant de filles... Et enfin, Ziva. Elle portait son pantalon noir en toile moulant, sa veste marron, en toile aussi, qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette, musclée par des heures de courses à pieds et de combats. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés aux reflets caramel lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sur cette photo, elle riait aux éclats. Elle était belle, vraiment. Ils étaient tous beaux, tous différents, tous uniques. Tous amis.

* * *

Personnellement, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré. Mais il fallait bien que la confrontation Jeanne/Tony ai lieu... Alors la voici!

Vos impressions?

A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Leçon d'histoire

Bonjour!

Et hop! Une petite suite de postée!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ; l'histoire avance petit à petit...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Leçon d'histoire.

* * *

_

Plus les semaines défilaient plus l'amitié qui unissait les six adolescents se renforçait. Ainsi, Jenny que personne ne connaissait avant la rentrée, s'était totalement intégrée au petit groupe et il aurait été difficile pour quelqu'un de deviner que les autres ne la connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Du point de vue de la bande, ils avaient tous l'impression de se connaître depuis belle lurette. Tony avait pris l'éducation de Ziva à propos de la culture américaine en main et il l'aidait à rédiger son rapport de voyage. Ils passaient leur cours d'italien assis au fond de la salle à plaisanter et à jouer à des jeux idiots, comme qui parlerait le plus durant l'heure ou qui trouverait le mot d'italien le plus inattendu sans pour autant sortir du contexte du cours.

Ce lundi, Tony était en tête avec 'apocalyptique' et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant le visage anxieux de l'Israélienne alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un mot. Mortino, qui avait vu d'un bon œil l'amitié naissante entre les jeunes gens, acceptait leurs jeux. Après tout, ils restaient dans le contexte du cours et parlaient italien. Elle avait cependant posé une condition faute de budget St Martin n'avait pas pu engager d'assistant pour l'italien cette année. Mortino avait donc demandé à Tony de parler en italien avec ses camarades de temps en temps, après tout, il était d'origine italienne ! Au fil des cours, la professeur avait entendu Ziva s'exprimer sans aucun problème, elle lui avait donc proposé de seconder Tony dans son rôle. Les deux jeunes gens devaient donc faire des exposés.

Tony avait parfois du mal à se dire que sa camarade n'était pas une américaine et que l'italien était l'une des langues qu'elle maitrisait le moins… Il savait qu'elle parlait français sans aucun problème pour l'avoir entendu aider McGee et Abs plus d'une fois dans leur devoir. Il l'avait aussi entendu baragouiner ce qui ressemblait à du russe avec Gibbs…

« Alors, Zee-vah ? »

Elle fit mine d'être vexée par le ton moqueur qu'il employait mais elle ne parvint pas à réprimer totalement son sourire. Tony l'avait surnommé ainsi une fois, et, voyant que cela l'énervait, il avait continué. Finalement, cela ne la gênait pas tant que ça…

« Chut, Tony. Quand je t'aurais épinglé le bec avec un mot, tu feras moins le fier !

-_Cloué _le bec, Zee-vah. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'énervement. Cependant, elle dû se résoudre car la cloche sonna, marquant à la fois la fin du cours et la victoire du jeune homme.

« Et encore gagné !

-Encore ? Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà écrasé deux fois, la semaine dernière ?

-Mouais… »

Comme chaque lundi, Ziva se rendait en histoire-géo' alors que Tony allait en physique. Et, comme chaque lundi, il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa salle.

« Au fait, Ziva, tu sais ce qu'il y a vendredi prochain ? s'exclama soudain l'italien.

-Euh… Nah. »

Le jeune homme pila dans le couloir et il fallut plusieurs secondes à Ziva pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et le dévisagea, étonnée.

« Quoi ?

-Ca m'étonne qu'Abby ne t'ai rien dit… si cette fête évoque quelqu'un c'est bien notre chère Abs' !

-Vas-tu _enfin _me dire de quoi tu parles ?

-Halloween, Zee-vah, Halloween! L'une des journées les plus géniales et les plus étranges aux Etats-Unis! »

Elle le regarda, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

« Bon, dit-il précipitamment alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentissait, ma prof' d'anglais est absente ce soir, je finis à quatre heures. Tu vas au gymnase ?

-Ouais.

-Je t'accompagne je tâcherai de te résumer cette _magnifique _journée du mieux que je peux… »

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Tim, qui n'avaient pas eu cours de français, s'étaient installés dans un coin de la bibliothèque et avaient sortis leurs portables qui les suivaient partout.

« Tu vois, se plaignit Abby au jeune homme en lui indiquant quelque chose sur son écran, je pense que ça vient de mon processeur…

-Mmh… Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Ch'ais pas… Je crois l'avoir eu… L'année dernière. »

Depuis sa seconde, Abby ne cessait de chercher des pièces à changer, apporter, ou ajouter à son portable, pour le rendre plus 'Abbycide' disait-elle.

« C'est encore jeune ! répondit McGee, je ne vois pas sur quoi tu te bases pour penser qu'il est défaillant. »

Alors qu'Abby expliquait ses doutes à son ami, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils rangèrent leur PC et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment dans lequel le cours d'histoire avait lieu. Ils pressèrent le pas quand la seconde sonnerie retentit. Arrivé devant la porte du bâtiment, ils croisèrent Tony qui enfilait sa blouse de chimie.

« Abs ! cria-t-il, comment ça se fait que Ziva ne soit pas au courant pour Halloween ? »

Abby écarquilla les yeux, ce qui lui donna un air comique, avant de battre des mains en sautant sur place.

« Halloween ! Halloween ! C'est vrai que c'est bientôt ! Comment ai-je pu oublier _ça _?

-Sais pas, grogna Tony, emmêlé avec les manches de sa blouse et les bretelles de son sac, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'instruire Ziva sur ce sujet !

-Pour ça on te fait confiance, répliqua McGee, faussement irrité.

-Bon, à plus DiNozzo, lança Abby en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir à l'italien qui entrait en physique, puis elle ajouta en fronçant le nez, rah, Timmy ! Comment ai-je pu zapper Halloween ? »

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent alors qu'ils rentraient in extremis en classe, se hâtant de s'assoir aux côtés de Jen' et de Ziva au deuxième rang. Lorsque leur professeur entama la leçon, il se pencha vers Abby et lui glissa silencieusement

« Ca nous laisse une semaine pour prévoir quelque chose de grandiose ! »

« Alors Ziva, prête pour ta leçon d'histoire ?

-Pitié Tony, j'en sors à peine, répliqua l'Israélienne après avoir salué Tim, Abby et Jen' qui quittaient le lycée.

-Oui, mais là, ce sera passionnant, crois-moi ! »

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qu'il pouvait être puéril parfois… Alors qu'ils franchissaient le porche de St Martin's University, se dirigeant vers le gymnase, l'italien commença :

« Ce que tu dois savoir avant tout, Zee-vah, c'est qu'Halloween est _La_ fête de début d'année, ici. C'est le moment ou les étudiants peuvent se relâcher après le premier trimestre, arrêter de bosser et se comporter comme les adolescents bouillants d'hormones qu'ils sont. »

Le ton du jeune garçon était si sérieux que Ziva faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint, avide malgré tout d'en savoir plus sur cette tradition.

« Donc, reprit Tony, Halloween est une fête qui se déroule dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre. La façon de la célébrer la plus connue est de revêtir un déguisement effrayant et comique et de…

-Comment un déguisement peut-il être _effrayant ET comique _? l'interrompit Ziva, les sourcils froncés.

-Enfin, Zee-vah ! C'est justement _ça_ Halloween !

-Okay, répondit-elle, peu convaincue.

-Donc, reprit-il à nouveau, les gens revêtissent un costume et ils vont frapper à la porte d'autres personnes, elles-mêmes déguisées, pour la plupart, demandant des bonbons ou des gâteaux avec la formule _Trick or treat ? _

-Alors, tous les 31 octobre tu te déguises en zombi et tu parcours la banlieue de Washington en demandant _Trick or treat, trick or treat ?_ demanda Ziva, dubitative.

-Naaah, ça c'est la tradition… Notre soirée commence comme ça, et une fois que tout cela est finit, aux alentours de dix heures, on se rend dans une maison lugubre dans laquelle à lieu un bal masqué… Et c'est dans la nuit de ce fameux 31 octobre que les choses les plus folles peuvent se passer, grâce à la magie d'Halloween ! conclut-il théâtralement.

-Mmmh… Et d'où vient cette fête ?

-La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, un ivrogne avare, méchant et égocentrique appelé Jack, rencontra le diable, un soir, dans une taverne. Le diable lui demanda alors son âme… »

Tony laissa sa phrase en suspens, jetant un coup d'œil sur son amie. Elle semblait captivée par son récit. Il eut un petit sourire et reprit d'une voix envoutante :

« Jack aurait alors demandé au diable de lui payer un dernier verre avant de partir pour l'Enfer. Le diable accepta et se transforma en pièce de six pence. L'homme l'a saisi et la rangea immédiatement dans sa bourse qui arborait une serrure en forme de croix, ce qui empêchait le diable de s'en échapper… »

Ziva ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le gymnase, elle continuait de fixer Tony, buvant ses paroles.

« Jack accepta de le libérer à condition que le diable le laisse vivre un an de plus. Douze mois plus tard, Jack fit une autre farce au diable qui lui fit la promesse de ne plus le suivre. Mais lorsque Jack mourut, l'entrée au paradis lui fut refusée, tout comme celle de l'Enfer. Il parvint quand même à convaincre le diable de lui céder un morceau de charbon ardent afin d'éclairer son chemin dans le noir. Il plaça la braise dans un navet creusé en guise de lanterne et il fut condamné à errer sans but jusqu'au jour du jugement dernier. On l'appelle alors _Jack of the Lantern _ou _Jack-o-Lantern_, et chaque année, il réapparait le 31 octobre, jour de sa mort… »

Ziva reprit sa respiration, les yeux brillants.

« Wow… On ne t'a jamais dit que tu racontais vraiment bien les histoires ? »

Gibbs grogna alors qu'il quittait la salle d'histoire-géo en compagnie de Tony. Décidément, même en redoublant il n'arrivait pas à mieux comprendre ce fichu programme… Bon, le fait qu'il ait passé deux heures à discuter de Jeanne avec Tony y était sans aucun doute aussi pour quelque chose. En effet, l'italien avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son ex' la veille, ou elle le suppliait de lui pardonner, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait toujours… enfin, d'après Tony elle ne semblait pas sobre et il n'avait rien compris les deux tiers du temps car elle avait parlé en français. Jethro avait écouté avec attention son ami et lui avait donné son avis une fille qui avait un tant soit peu de respect et d'amour pour lui ne l'aurait pas appelé ivre. Il avait semblé à l'apprenti snipper que Tony n'avait pas paru réellement convaincu mais il n'avait pas insisté il savait que son ami ne foncerait pas dans le mur une deuxième fois. Ou du moins, il l'espérait…

« Où retrouves-tu Abs' ? lui demanda l'italien

-Devant le lycée elle veut sortir acheter un costume pour Halloween avant que Ziva n'aille à son cours. »

Tony lâcha un vague 'Ok' et s'accouda au mur dans le hall de St Martin. Gibbs l'observa à la dérobé, un peu inquiet, peut-être que ce coup de fil l'avait plus remué qu'il ne le pensait… Après tout, du temps où Tony sortait avec Jeanne, lui avait Kate… Il secoua la tête en sentant son estomac se contracter ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer ses souvenirs douloureux avec son ami. Un jour, ils seraient prêts et en parleraient. Cependant, en attendant prononcer le nom de Kate était un sujet tabou.

« HEEEEY ! »

Gibbs manqua de tomber à la renverse alors qu'Abby lui sautant sur le dos.

« Hey Abs'. » la salua-t-il en riant.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fila serrer Tony dans ses bras alors que Tim s'avançait pour le saluer.

« Où est Jen' ? demanda Jethro en cherchant la rousse du regard.

-Oh, elle ne pouvait pas venir. Son cours de politique+ organisait un meeting avec les T de St Jude, l'informa Ziva qui semblait elle aussi déçue.

-Ah… marmonna-t-il, l'absence de sa partenaire de russe portant un coup à sa « bonne humeur ».

-C'est partiiiiii ! s'exclama Abby en attrapant Tim et Gibbs par les bras, Halloween, nous voilà ! »

Ziva lui emboita le pas en réajustant la bandoulière de son sac et en souriant alors que Tony fermait son blouson il commençait vraiment à faire froid bien qu'ils ne soient qu'en octobre…

Alors qu'Abby parlait avec enthousiasme de son futur déguisement, Tony glissa à l'oreille de Ziva qu'il avait rattrapé, la faisant sursauter :

« Comme si _elle _avait besoin d'un déguisement pour Halloween ! »

Ziva pouffa en hochant la tête, dégageant ses cheveux de son écharpe.

« Et toi Tony, en quoi te déguises-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'étais Frankenstein l'année dernière et… »

Mais il se tut, sentant le regard intrigué de Ziva qui pesait sur lui.

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Frankenstein ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes. Alors que Tony entreprenait de lui conter l'histoire du monstre, à quelques mètres devant eux, Abby expliquait à voix basse comment allait se passer la fête.

« Vous voyez la maison abandonnée vers la 13ème ?

-Celle d'y a deux ans ? répondit McGee, les yeux brillants.

-Ouais ! Et bah il va y avoir une fête là-bas. J'ai proposé à Dave, qui l'organise, de l'aider dans la déco'. Jen' est avec moi, comme ça on est sûr d'avoir des places.

-Cool, commenta Gibbs, gagné par l'enthousiasme de sa cadette.

-Il faudrait que vous alliez acheter de quoi décorer toiles d'araignées, spots colorés, gélatine, pendant que Ziva et moi on s'achètera nos costumes.

-Quand commencez-vous la déco' ?

-A trois heures. Comme ça, Ziva sera au gymnase et elle ne verra la maison que le soir de la fête. C'est beaucoup plus excitant de la découvrir le soir, à la pleine lune, avec les bruits de chauves-souris et hurlements de loups préenregistrés.

-Euh… Ouais, enfin le 31 ce sera la demi-lune cependant… »

Mais le regard glacial que jeta la jeune gothique à Tim le fit instantanément ravaler ses explications scientifiques en bredouillant.

« Eh bien McBafouille ? lança Tony en donnant une bourrade affectueuse à Tim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On essayait de lui faire avouer son costume, répondit Abby en faisant un clin d'œil à Ziva qui les rejoignait.

-On fête Halloween en Angleterre McGee ? demanda Ziva.

-Euh… Non, à Londres ça ressemble plutôt à une immense garderie… Les rues grouillent d'enfants déguisés en Wookies…

-Who-_qui _? demanda Ziva

-C'est une race imaginaire dans StarWars, Zee-vah, ne me dit pas qu'il va falloir _en plus _que je prenne ton éducation cinématographique en main… »

Elle arqua un sourcil et Tony reprit d'une voix exagérée

« Ziva, ta formation le Conseil autorise… Un Jedi tu deviendras, jeune Padawan, c'est promis. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'imitation très réussie de Yoda et McGee résuma brièvement le synopsis de la Guerre des Étoiles à Ziva pendant que Tony illustrait ses dires avec des mimiques et des répliques cultes. L'italien lui promit de les lui faire voir avant son retour à Tel-Aviv.

« Les meilleurs sont les IV, V, VI, expliqua-t-il, les autres ne sont que de pâles plagiats… »

* * *

Je dois avouer que l'avis de Tony est grandement inspiré du miens à propos des StarWars! Cependant, je pense que n'importe quel cinéphile qui se respecte aurait préféré les originaux de cette trilogie, bien que Portman et McGregor ne sauvent l'honneur des trois suivants!

Je m'excuse auprès des fans de la préquelle de StarWars et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer de lire cette fiction!

A bientôt!


	7. Préparatifs

Bonjour!

Je suis ravie de savoir que cette histoire vous plait, et rassurez-vous ; pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur de la lecture, il reste encore beaucoup, **beaucoup** de chapitres et de rebondissements!

Voilà donc un petit chapitre qui permettra une transition...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_Préparatifs._

* * *

« Abby, tu es _sûre _que cette tenue est… Suffisamment décente… ?

Le rideau de la cabine d'essayages s'ouvrit, découvrant une Ziva plus que réticente à montrer sa tenue.

-C'EST PARFAIIIIT ! s'exclama la gothique en entrainant son amie en dehors de la cabine en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

-Tu es vraiment sûre que ce n'est pas _trop court _?

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est génial ! N'est-ce pas Tony ?

-Uh ? » grogna Tony en relevant la tête de son magazine.

Mais sa question s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il aperçue son amie elle avait revêtue une jupe courte mais loin d'être vulgaire qui aurait pu être digne d'Abby noire avec un voilage rouge translucide, comme elle n'avait pas prévue de collants, elle avait les jambes nues et Tony pu se rendre compte à quel point elles étaient bronzées et musclées. Ziva avait aussi enfilé une chemise moulante qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette que le close combat et l'endurance avait dessiné au fil des années, sans l'alourdir ou la déféminiser. La jeune fille enfila maladroitement la veste noire lustrée qu'Abs' lui tendait on aurait dit qu'elle avait été taillée pour elle… il referma vivement la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait gardé ouverte en matant ouvertement Ziva…

« N'EST-CE PAS PARFAIT ? papillonna Abby, je te prêterai mes docs' noires… Un ou deux coups de maquillages… Oui… Et ce serait formidable ! N'est-ce pas Tony ? répéta-t-elle

-Oui… Parfait… répondit-il d'une voix rauque qu'Abby ne note pas tellement elle était occupée à arranger la tenue de Ziva qui tentait de masquer sa gêne… »

Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'italien, elle s'empourpra violemment mais ne détourna pas pour autant la tête, soutenant son regard.

« …Et ce sera super !

-Oui… répondit Ziva, sans même avoir écouté les paroles de son amie, en clignant des yeux, rompant le charme, oui sans doutes Abs'.

-Et toi Abby, en quoi te déguises-tu ?

-On s'est mis d'accord avec Timmy, cette année nous aurons un costume à thème !

-Oh non, commença Tony, ne me dit pas que l'un de vous fera l'arrière de la vache et l'autre la tête…

-Bien sûr que non ! Quoique… »

Les adolescents retrouvèrent Jethro et Tim à la terrasse d'un café et le clin d'œil que Gibbs adressa à Abby alors que McGee levait discrètement le pouce signifiait qu'ils avaient réussis à acheter la décoration qu'Abby leur avait demandée.

« Alors Ziva, en quoi te déguiseras-tu ?

-En sorcière, répondit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Tony.

-C'est indémodable, commenta McGee en souriant.

-Et toi, McSecret, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ? le questionna Tony, l'air de rien.

-Ca ne sert à rien de nous harceler, Tony, Abby et moi ne dirons rien !

-Ouais… » grommela le jeune homme alors que le serveur arrivait vers leur table, prêt à prendre leur commande.

Ce fut sans surprise que Gibbs demanda un café et Abby un gobelet XL de sa boisson fétiche.

« Ce sera une limonade pour moi s'il vous plait, demanda McGee

-Un _capuccino_, demanda Tony

-Une limonade pour moi aussi, merci, compléta Ziva.

-Deux limonades, un café sans sucre ni lait, un Caf-Pow et un _capuccino_, tout d'suite m'sieurs dames ! » s'exclama le jeune serveur en souriant à Ziva qui s'empourpra légèrement c'était définitif, elle n'avait jamais autant rougis de toute sa vie.

Naturellement, la conversation s'orienta vers le lycée et les cours. Ils rirent tous un bon moment quand Tony fit une caricature loufoque du professeur de SVT, que leurs classes avaient en commun. Puis il y eu quelques minutes de silence, troublées par le bruit d'aspiration qu'Abby faisait avec sa paille. Lorsque la discussion reprit, ils parlèrent de leur classe respective, Tony insistant lourdement sur deux personnes de son cours d'italien qui passaient leur temps à se bécoter, à gueuler, à rompre pour finalement se remettre ensemble en pleurant et en se promettant un amour éternel et passionné.

« C'est vrai quoi, grogna-t-il, _dix-sept_ ans… Comment peut-on se promettre une fidélité éternelle ?

-En Israël, certains adultes que je connais sont ensemble depuis leur collège.

-Déconne ? s'exclama Tony en arquant un sourcil.

-Bah… Si je te le dis.

-Et toi Ziva, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'attends en Israël ? » lança Gibbs, ses yeux bleus ou dansait une lueur amusée la fixant.

Ziva rougit de nouveau en sentant le regard de ses amis, et particulièrement celui de Tony, se poser sur elle.

« Euh… Non…

-Mouais, pas très convainquant tout ça, répliqua McGee pris au jeu.

-Ziva est amoureuuuuse ! pépia Abby, non, je plaisante, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant le regard meurtrier de son amie et en se rappelant son niveau plus qu'expérimenté en combat au corps à corps… Euh… D'ailleurs, sans vouloir te virer Ziva, il est deux heures et demi. »

L'Israélienne consulta l'heure sur son portable et grimaça, en effet, il était temps de partir si elle voulait être à l'heure pour son cours. Elle prit juste le temps de terminer sa limonade et d'embrasser tout le monde, masquant sa gêne lorsque ce fut au tour de Tony. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, dans le magasin… Cela l'ennuyait d'être autant embarrassée. Si son père savait ça…

Alors que Ziva tournait au coin de la rue, prenant la direction du gymnase, les quatre compères se penchèrent instinctivement vers le centre de la table avec des têtes de conspirateurs.

« Vous avez tout trouvé ? s'enquit Abby, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Toiles d'araignées, spots colorés, bonbons, bombes de serpentins…

-Géééénial ! s'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains, ses deux nattes remuant autour de sa tête, ça va être super ! Ziva se souviendra d'Halloween pendant un bon bout de temps ! »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, gagnés par l'enthousiasme contagieux d'Abby puis ils discutèrent pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes de la future fête. Halloween était la première _vraie _fête de l'année, l'occasion de relâcher complètement et d'oublier qu'ils étaient en train de remplir leur dossier pour la fac, de bâtir leur vie. Un fardeau un peu lourd à porter pour des gamins de dix-sept ans.

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit dans la petite cuisine bleue et blanche. Gibbs ouvrit la porte de l'appareil et en sortit un mug aux couleurs de la navy qui contenait son café. Dès qu'il eut avalé la première gorgée de liquide, son visage se détendit et il poussa un soupir de contentement. Son médecin lui avait déjà fait part de son inquiétude à propos de son addiction à la caféine. Mais Jethro lui avait gentiment expliqué que sa santé se détériorerait s'il n'avait pas son café.

Lorsqu'il eut bu la moitié de la tasse, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ses yeux rencontrèrent le calendrier accroché au mur. Cela faisait huit mois désormais… Son estomac se contracta alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise, huit mois et pourtant la douleur et le vide étaient toujours là. Il savait qu'ils ne disparaitraient jamais, qu'il apprendrait juste à vivre avec. Heureusement, il avait trouvé de l'aide, des gens pour le soutenir. Il avait réussi à se relever, à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour finalement réussir à se remettre en route. A continuer d'avancer er de vivre. Presque comme avant. Presque…

Il tira son sac vers lui et en extirpa ses cahiers, rapprochant son café de lui il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des résultats excellents, il voulait juste entrer chez les marines en tant que sniper. Son talent de tireur était déjà assez connu, cependant travailler lui permettait de se vider la tête lorsqu'il était seul chez lui. Il grogna et mâchouilla son stylo devant son exercice de russe. Même s'il faisait le programme pour la seconde fois, il avait encore un peu de mal. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Ziva avant qu'elle ne parte pour son cours d'endurance à six heures… Il avait pourtant traîné chez Abby de quatre à cinq… Ca lui apprendra. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par ranger son cahier, découragé. Tant pis, il irait au lycée à dix heures le lendemain afin d'attendre Jen' à la fin de son cours de politique afin qu'elle lui explique l'exercice pendant l'heure de perm' qui précédait leur cours de russe du vendredi matin. Organisée comme elle l'était, elle avait sans doute expédié l'exercice le soir même après l'avoir reçu. Il faudrait qu'il songe à s'organiser un peu mieux.

Il regarda son agenda et sourire se dessina sur son visage dans un peu plus de sept jours, ils seraient en vacances… Et ils fêteraient Halloween ! Il devait aller chercher son costume avec DiNozzo lundi, quand ils quitteraient le lycée à cinq heures. Il envisageait de se déguiser en loup-garou alors que Tony parlait d'un costume de vampire. McGee et Abby étaient restés muets sur leur 'Super-Costume-Qui-Déchire !' et Jen' était, elle aussi, restée plutôt vague sur le sujet. Jethro regarda sa montre, comme il ne travaillerait pas ce soir, autant rejoindre Abby et Tim qui aidaient à décorer la maison pour la fête. Il déposa son sac dans sa chambre, attrapa sa veste et une écharpe avant de filer rejoindre ses amis. Le lieu de la fête était à vingt minutes de chez lui et marcher dans l'air frais de cette fin de journée le relaxait. Il s'arrêta au Starbucks du coin de sa rue et prit un gobelet de café noir avant de se remettre en route. Le trimestre allait bientôt s'achever et la semaine de vacances allait leur permettre de récupérer un petit peu. Puis ce serait Thanksgiving. Son père allait être déployé, il passerait donc le week-end de Thanksgiving chez les Sciuto. Tony n'avait rien dit à ce sujet mais Gibbs savait qu'il allait aussi être délaissé par son père ce-jour là… M DiNozzo ne s'occupait pas vraiment de Tony depuis que sa femme était repartie vivre à Venise, suite au divorce. Tony faisait tout pour le cacher cependant le départ précipité de sa mère, suivit par la mort de Kate qu'il avait considéré comme une sœur l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Sans parler de Jeanne qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Contrairement à Gibbs qui avait surmonté sa douleur en laissant sa haine se déverser jusqu'à en être vidé, Tony n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il s'était juste renfermé sur lui-même, refusant que l'on parle de Kate. Ils n'avaient jamais abordés le sujet, aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à entendre le nom de leur amie…

L'arrivée de Jethro dans la maison coupa court à ses pensées mélancoliques. Même de jour, elle n'était pas rassurante sa haie non entretenue s'élevait autour de la propriété, la masquant en partie aux regards des passants, bloquant la lumière et la chaleur du soleil. La brique délavée et sale qui constituait la bâtisse était par endroit émietté. Trois immenses arbres se dressaient dans le 'jardin', leurs longues branches dépourvues de feuilles faisant penser à d'immenses bras maigres…

« GIIIIIIIBBS ! s'écria une voix reconnaissable entre mille

-Abs… ! » répondit-il, le souffle coupé par l'arrivée brutale et rapide de la gothique dans ses bras.

Tim arriva et salua Gibbs en souriant, des mètres de câbles dans les mains. Jethro l'interrogea du regard et McGee commença à lui expliquer ce qu'Abby et lui avaient prévus.

« Nous allons installer des micros indépendants dans les branches des arbres un peu partout, comme leur nom l'indique, ils sont indépendants, ce qui signifie… »

Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Gibbs n'en comprit pas plus et Abby s'empressa de tout lui résumer

« Il y aura des bruits de vent, de chauve-souris, des hurlements de loup… Alors que dans la maison, à l'étage, ce sera des bruits de pas, de portes qui grincent, de courant d'air…

-Mais la musique ne masquera pas tout ?

-Giiibbs ! s'exclama Abby en levant les yeux au ciel, Timmy te l'a dit nous installons des panneaux insonorisant autour de la pièce principale, et si tout se passe bien, personne n'entendra la musique à moins d'être dans le salon ou la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée !

-Génial, non ? commenta McGee à quelques mètres, occupé à installer les câbles.

-C'est vrai, admit Gibbs en souriant, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva au deuxième étage de la maison en train de propulser des toiles d'araignées factices et d'accrocher des rideaux en lambeaux aux fenêtres avec l'aide de Zach, un gothique au caractère semblable à celui d'Abby, qui devait avoir tout juste vingt ans. Lui et Gibbs discutaient de ce qu'ils pouvaient ajouter pour rendre la pièce encore plus effrayante. Gibbs finit par dénicher un pot de peinture rouge dont ils se servirent pour éclabousser les escaliers, un pan de mur, les draps d'un des lits et les rideaux.

« Ah ! Les cocos qui viendront ici passer un peu de bon temps seront surpris quand ils entendront des pas et une voix qui fredonne se diriger vers eux… ricana Zach en essuyant un peu de peinture qui avait giclée sur sa joue, totalement dans son élément.

-C'est sûr. » renchérit Gibbs, l'image de Camille et Jackson, le couple le plus mielleux qu'il n'est jamais vu, arrêtés net dans leurs batifolages, fous de terreur.

Ziva se frotta les cheveux avec une serviette avant d'attraper le sèche-cheveux, posé devant elle. Le fait que les douches du gymnase soient en libre accès et individuelles l'avait ravie, non pas qu'elle soit pudique, mais elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un détaille son corps. Au Mossad, c'était différent. Elle devait être la plus jeune personne présente aussi souvent dans les locaux, avec sa sœur, Tali. Cependant, les agents ne faisaient pas attention à la grande balafre dans son dos, ou celle en travers de sa poitrine. Là-bas, il s'agissait du lot de chacun. Mais ici… Elle éteignit le sèche-cheveux, laissa tomber la serviette qui la recouvrait au sol et enfila ses habits propres avant de se brosser les cheveux. Cette tâche accomplie, elle rangea rapidement son survêtement, étala les serviettes et remit le sèche-cheveux à sa place. Elle regarda sa montre. Dix heures vingt-cinq. Elle pouvait rentrer doucement à St Martin pour l'heure d'italien.

Sur le chemin, elle songea avec joie au repas de ce vendredi il s'agissait du jour ou la 'bande' se retrouvait pour deux longues heures ou ils pouvaient parler tous ensemble. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à Tel-Aviv, hormis Ari et Tali. Elle suivait l'entraînement du Mossad, bien que n'ayant pas l'âge réglementaire. Mais être la fille d'Eli David, Directeur, permettaient certains 'privilèges'… Ari, l'aîné, avait un et demi de plus que Ziva et ils étaient proches. Si proches, que son père, inquiété par cette proximité, avait fini par renvoyer Ari auprès de sa mère. Ziva avait mis du temps à se remettre de cette séparation brutale avec son frère. Elle n'avait gardé qu'une seule chose de lui sa gourmette qu'elle portait à la cheville pour la cacher aux yeux de son père, de peur qu'il ne la lui prenne. Elle s'était donc rabattue sur Tali, d'un an et demi sa cadette, la protégeant du monde qu'Eli leur offrait. Elle lui avait appris à se défendre mais avait toujours réussie à convaincre son père de ne pas l'enrôler dans ses rangs, remplissant le plus de missions afin qu'il ne se contente que de sa fille aînée. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'au moment où elle s'était envolée pour Washington, Tali l'avait remplacée auprès de son père. Exécutant ce que Ziva avait toujours fait depuis ses quatorze ans.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la salle d'italien, Tony n'était pas encore arrivé. D'un côté, cela la soulagea ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis l'épisode dans le magasin et elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier ses yeux verts qui la parcouraient des pieds à la tête, laissant comme une caresse sur leur passage… Elle était gênée par ce qu'elle ressentait l'entraînement rude du Mossad ne prévoyait pas de cours sur l'amour et Ari était partit trop vite pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle sursauta quand la chaise à côté d'elle crissa et serra les poings, les muscles tendus. Mais ce n'était que Tony qui arrivait, balançant son sac au sol, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la tension et le trouble de son amie.

« Hey, souffla-t-il une fois assis.

-Salut. » lui répondit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Puis, Mortino commença la leçon que Tony écoutait d'une oreille distraite, préoccupé par Ziva qui semblait assez mal à l'aise.

* * *

La suite arrive la semaine prochaine... En attendant, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour le boulot qu'il me reste à faire!

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ; j'adore lire vos reviews!


	8. Jour J

Bonjour!

Je suis vraiment contente de lire vos reviews, merci, merci, merci mille fois! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir!

Voilà donc la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Jour J._

* * *

La gêne de Ziva se dissipa au fil des jours. Toutefois, les cours d'italien restaient différents quand elle était seule avec lui, Tony remarquait qu'elle ne réagissait plus comme avant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui.

Le 31 octobre, les vacances se faisaient sentir la tension des élèves étaient palpables alors que l'heure avançait. Plus les minutes passaient, plus leur esprit s'éloignait des salles de cours. Quand la sonnerie libératrice se fit entendre, les élèves de la classe d'italien se hâtèrent de ranger leur affaire, de saluer leur professeur et de se précipiter dehors, enfin libres… En effet, suite à une réunion du personnel scolaire, les cours s'arrêtaient à midi. Tony salua Mortino puis quitta la salle, suivit par Ziva qui soupira d'aise.

« Contente d'être en vacances ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Je dois avouer que ce trimestre m'a fatigué… »

Son accent israélien ressortait, signe de fatigue que Tony avait déjà remarqué.

« Tu verras, ce soir tu n'auras plus envie de dormir, lui assura-t-il, les images de la fête de l'an passé lui revenant à l'esprit.

-D'après ce que raconte Abby, j'en suis sûre ! »s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils retrouvèrent la bande devant le portail, Gibbs un peu à l'écart discutant avec un jeune homme châtain, plus petit et plus râblé que lui. Tony s'avança pour le saluer en souriant.

« Hey Toby !

-DiNozzo… Toujours aussi… _Toi_, à ce que je vois.

-Ah, Tobias, ne fais pas celui qui a tout vu, tout connu, tout vécu sous prétexte que tu as ton diplôme ! plaisanta Tony en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu viens ce soir ? Malgré le fait que nous, simples _lycéens_, seront aussi de sortie ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est _LA_ fête ! Enfin ! »

Gibbs ricana alors que Fornell et Tony continuaient leur discussion. Il se tourna vers Tim et les filles, occupés à discuter de la soirée à venir. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, la conversation lui parvint par brides, apparemment, Jenny tentait de faire avouer leur costume à Abby et McGee, mais les deux jeunes gens restaient muets, souriants de toutes leurs dents alors que Jennifer usait de toutes ses ressources pour tenter de les amadouer. Gibbs décida de lui prêter main forte et se positionna à côté d'elle, prenant part à la conversation sous les yeux amusés de Ziva qui refusait de s'engager dans cette discussion. Quand Tony la rejoignit, Tobias les héla du trottoir d'en face, aux côtés d'un homme brun, noir de peau et de deux autres types.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Vance ! constata Jen' alors qu'elle répondait au signe de main du jeune homme.

-Tu connais Leon ? s'étonna Tony

-Ouais, on suivait des cours ensemble avant qu'il ne passe son diplôme. »

McGee s'éloigna pour répondre au téléphone alors que Jenny racontait une anecdote sur Vance. Tandis que Tony et Gibbs éclataient de rire, Abby suivit McGee des yeux, un peu anxieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Ziva en suivant son regard.

-Marion, la plus jeune sœur de Tim à la grippe. Et Sarah, son autre sœur, toussait ce matin. Elle est asthmatique, expliqua Abby devant l'incompréhension de son amie, les parents de Timmy ont peur des séquelles qu'ils pourraient y avoir sur sa santé elle est chearleader.

-Ah, répondit Ziva en hochant la tête, Tali aussi est asthmatique. Je crois que ma mère l'était aussi. »

La gothique eut un petit sourire triste Ziva parlait rarement de sa mère, Esther, tuée il y a des années par un cancer. Elle savait juste qu'Eli avait vu ça comme un entrainement pour sa fille aînée, alors âgée de huit ans. Abby ne portait pas le père de Ziva dans son cœur, mais ne lui avait jamais dit, sachant très bien que cela ne changerait rien de l'étrange fascination que l'Israélienne éprouvait pour son géniteur. Jethro lui avait posé quelques questions sur la façon dont le père de Ziva l'élevait, apparemment bien plus au courant qu'elle sur les méthodes d'Eli David en matière d'enseignement.

« Bon, lança Tony alors que Tim revenait, on va manger ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils prirent le chemin de la maison d'Abby. Les parents de cette dernière était partis aux alentours de midi pour rejoindre la sœur d'Abs', Karen, qui vivait à New York. Thomas, l'aîné des Sciuto, les y rejoindrait lui aussi. Sarah et Kyle avaient donc laissé leur maison à leur cadette pour le week-end, sachant qu'elle était raisonnable. Lorsque le petit groupe eut franchi la porte d'entrée, Abby se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine ou l'attendait son Caf-Pow. Elle était précédée de près par Gibbs qui ouvrit les placards et entreprit de préparer du café. Tony, Jen' et Tim mirent la table en plaisantant alors que Ziva sortait les plats surgelés du congélateur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à table, une assiette de ratatouille devant soi, un gobelet de Caf-Pow non loin d'Abby, une tasse de café noir pour Gibbs, un thé pour Ziva, de l'eau gazeuse pour Jen' et du lait pour McGee. La conversation était essentiellement axée sur la fête du soir, les autres avaient finis par abandonner l'idée de faire avouer leur costume à Abby et Tim, résolus à attendre le soir pour le découvrir. McGee et Tony resteraient chez Abby et iraient à la soirée avec elle et Ziva tandis que Gibbs et Jen' rentraient chez eux, se changeaient et ase rendaient à la maison hantée après avoir fait le tour du quartier avec les autres, quémandant des bonbons comme le voulait la tradition. Ils étaient convenus qu'ils passeraient tous la fin de la nuit chez Abby, d'abord car sa maison était la moins loin du lieu de réjouissances, qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tous et que les parents de cette dernière étaient absents, permettant aux ado' de finir tranquillement leur nuit et de se lever à l'heure qui leur plaira.

L'année dernière, Abby avait passé la soirée avec Dave et Stanley, deux de ses amis gothiques, alors que Gibbs et Kate était à une autre fête en compagnie de Jeanne et de Tony. Mais ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés tous dans le même lieu aux environ de trois heures du matin. Toutefois, à l'époque, Abby ne connaissait pas Tony aussi bien que maintenant et elle était juste passé dire bonjour à Gibbs et à Kate en coup de vent. A vrai dire, elle n'aimait pas du tout la française avec qui Tony était resté agglutiné toute la soirée. Cette fille était une véritable peste égocentrique qui ramenait toujours tout à elle-même. Elle savait que Kate et Gibbs ne l'aimait pas non plus mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à l'italien, après tout, s'ils s'aimaient… Abby regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir connu Tony plus tôt, enfin, elle le connaissait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il lui était toujours apparu comme le dragueur de service qui roulait des mécaniques dès que l'occasion se présentait elle se rappelait de lui, en seconde, il changeait de petites amies chaque semaines, et encore…

Elle l'avait 'rencontré' par l'intermédiaire de Gibbs, quelques années plus tôt, à peu près en même temps que Kate. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié la jeune fille, bien qu'elles ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. A l'annonce de sa mort, Abby avait été écroulée. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour Gibbs qui l'aimait comme un fou, ou pour Tony qui l'a considérait comme sa sœur. Elle avait vu Jethro, après l'enterrement, juste avant qu'il ne quitte le lycée. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tant la colère et la peine le rongeaient. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle passe le voir durant sa thérapie il n'était plus lui-même et il ne voulait pas qu'elle garde cette image de lui. Finalement, elle l'avait revu, début juin et ils avaient longuement discuté. Il lui avait aussi présenté cet étudiant en médecine, Donald Mallard, un interne qui l'avait beaucoup aidé durant cette fameuse thérapie. Elle avait revu Tony ce jour-là, Gibbs lui avait donné rendez-vous. Abby n'avait pas pris le temps de le détailler mais si elle s'y était attelé, elle aurait remarqué ô combien il avait changé. Et puis, il y avait eu ce fameux vendredi, en septembre ou ils s'étaient tous trouvés réunis… Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils s'entendraient tous aussi bien surtout Ziva et Tony. Elle avait aussi été étonnée de l'attention que son grand manitou éprouvait pour la jeune rousse il la regardait comme il regardait Kate les premiers jours. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand sa blessure aura bien cicatrisée, il pourrait…

Gibbs, assis entre Abby et Ziva, était en grande conversation avec cette dernière à propos de son pays. Il avait vraiment du mal à se dire qu'elle n'était pas d'ici elle parlait avec tant d'aisance, malgré ses erreurs d'expressions. Elle s'était vraiment bien intégrée en Amérique et il redoutait le moment de la séparation… Il dévisagea son amie, à voir, elle ressemblait à toutes les ado' de son âge, peut-être un peu moins narcissique et plus belle que la moyenne, mais en creusant un peu, il se rendait compte que son existence avait été loin d'être commune jusqu'ici… Il savait pour son père et ses méthodes assez étranges en matière d'apprentissages. Il savait aussi qu'Eli David n'hésitait pas à employer ses propres enfants pour effectuer des tâches dignes d'un agent du Mossad. Aussi n'avait-il pas été surpris des réflexes de Ziva, de ses sens surdéveloppés et toujours à l'affut, et de la peur qu'il pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux. Car une enfant qui avait connu la mort, l'ayant parfois frôlé de près ne pouvait masquer cette peur de l'être humain, cette peur incontrôlable qui prends aux tripes et ne vous lâche plus. Cette peur que Gibbs retrouvait chez les amis militaires de son père, pourtant aguerris, qui venait parfois chercher Jackson chez lui. Cette peur due à la connaissance de ce que l'homme est capable de faire. La retrouver dans les yeux d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans était très déroutant, d'autant qu'elle y était constamment présente, bien que Ziva tentait de masquer ses réflexes et ses réactions à ses amis. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu sursauter parce qu'il lui posait la main sur l'épaule, sans prévenir ? Ou alors porter sa main à sa ceinture, cherchant une arme imaginaire lorsque les coups des cours de tir leur parvenaient dans un bâtiment ?

L'après-midi passa bien vite et ce fut rapidement l'heure pour Jenny et Gibbs de prendre congé afin de rentrer se changer. Dès qu'ils durent partis, Tim et Abby se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain, Ziva monta dans sa chambre se changer alors que Tony enfilait une longue cape aux tons violets par-dessus une chemise noire, délavée et déchirée par endroit. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'éclabousser sa cape de peinture rouge, Ziva réapparue, beaucoup plus sereine que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son costume. Elle lui sourit et termina son troisième thé de la journée.

« En quoi te déguises-tu ? lu demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés après avoir longuement détaillé sa tenue.

-Ah ah ! Tu ne devines pas ?

-Euh… Nah.

-C'est parce qu'il me manque le dentier, expliqua-t-il, je suis Dracula, le grand vampire !

-Ah… Ok… répondit-elle, peu convaincue par l'image de Tony, tenant sa cape dans chaque main et écartant ses bras au maximum, mais amusée par la mimique de l'italien. Sinon, tu sais en quoi consistera la soirée ?

-Eh bien, je pense que nous frapperons à la porte des gens sur le chemin de la baraque… Puis nous passerons la nuit dans cette grande bâtisse lugubre et hantée, ou d'étranges bruits se font entendre… C'est un autre monde, les fêtes. L'endroit où toute la pression retombe. Ou tu peux te laisser aller. Te lâcher ! »

Elle acquiesça, essayant d'imaginer la tête de son père s'il l'avait vu à cet instant… Mieux valait ne pas y penser…

Il était huit heures moins dix quand Abby et McGee quittèrent enfin la salle de bains, débarquant dans le salon au moment où Ziva éclatait de rire suite à une blague de Tony. Leur entrée, d'abord inaperçue, fut accompagnée d'un grand silence pendant lequel Tony et Ziva les détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds, bouche bée.

« Hé beh pour être réussit, c'est réussi ! » les félicita l'italien en s'approchant plus près.

* * *

Quel peut bien être le costume de nos deux geeks favoris? N'hésitez pas à faire exploser ma boîte mails pour vos suppositions, ça me permet de m'esclaffer tellement certaines de vos reviews sont déjantées!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	9. Halloween !

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà donc une petite suite... Où vous pourrez découvrir les réactions de vos chers agents du NCIS à une fête étudiante...

J'espère que cette fiction continue de vous plaire ; bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Halloween.

* * *

Lorsque les jeunes franchirent le portail rouillé, Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva qui regardait le jardin délabré autour d'elle elle ne frémit pas une seule fois… Même l'enregistrement du hurlement de loup ne la fit pas sursauter. Il eut un petit sourire, Gibbs lui avait parlé du Mossad et d'Eli David sur le chemin, pendant que Jen' tournait autour des deux geeks, épatée par leur costume. En effet, Abby et McGee s'étaient créés les plus fidèles reproductions de tenus Starfleet que Tony n'eut jamais vu ainsi, McGee s'était métamorphosé en Spock, le demi-vulcain, et Abby en B'Elanna Torres, la mi-humaine mi-klingonne. Les oreilles pointues de Tim étaient aussi bien réussies que le front d'Abby et Tony avait été le premier à les applaudir.

Quand Gibbs lui avait dit ce qu'il savait sur Eli, Tony ne l'avait d'abord pas cru… En effet, Jethro avait appris par Jackson que le Directeur du Mossad avait entrainés ses enfants dès leur plus jeune âge afin qu'ils deviennent ses 'supers agents'. Le jeune homme avait ensuite posé un regard différent sur son amie il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la vie qu'elle avait dû mener, essayant de protéger sa sœur tout en devenant une froide espionne au service de son pays. Tony savait qu'elle avait un frère, Ari, d'environ un an son aîné. Gibbs lui en avait vaguement parlé, relatant sa rencontre avec lui lorsqu'il était venu chercher Ziva après sa semaine en Angleterre avec Abby. Le garçon avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de Gibbs à l'époque il devait avoir tout juste dix-sept ans, mais il avait semblé si mature, si prévenant à l'égard de Ziva. Il savait que son frère occupait une place importante dans la vie de Ziva il l'avait toujours protégé au maximum de son père, un peu comme elle faisait avec Tali. Tony avait vu une photo de la famille de Ziva, une fois chez Abby alors qu'il l'aidait pour son rapport. Sur le cliché, Ziva devait être âgée de sept ans. Elle tenait Tali par la main et Ari lui enlaçait l'épaule d'un geste protecteur. En voyant comment l'Israélienne avait regardé la photo, comment les bords de l'image étaient racornis, il savait qu'elle attachait une grande importance au cliché. Elle lui avait dit que c'était la seule image de sa 'famille' au complet. Elle n'avait aucune autre photo qui la représentait avec Ari et Tali. Il avait vu une photo de son père cachée dans son portefeuille, comme si elle avait honte de garder une image de lui avec elle constamment. Malgré tout, il restait son père, et elle l'aimait…

Tony s'approcha du minibar et attrapa une bière, maudissant ses fausses dents qui l'empêchaient de boire et manger sans répandre la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur son costume. Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre sur l'enlèvement de son dentier quand Jenny le rejoignit. Elle portait une robe blanche vaporeuse et sa tenue immaculée jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux et son voile ensanglanté. Elle sourit à Tony et attrapa un verre de punch en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Cette dernière changea, abandonnant le 'Rosenrot' de Rammstein pour 'The Scientist' de Coldplay. La foule d'ado' poussa une sorte de râle et quelques personnes se réunirent au centre de la piste de danse, entamant ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une espèce de slow… Tony tenta de sourire mais ses dents l'en empêchèrent il grogna et les enleva sous les rires de sa camarade. Une fois le dentier rangé au fond de sa poche, il tendit son bras à Jen' et lui demanda, pompeusement :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se fondirent alors dans la masse de jeunes, dansant au rythme de la musique.

Un peu plus loin, Ziva terminait sa boisson en promenant son regard sur l'assemblée, un vague sourire aux lèvres si son père l'avait vu…Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêta à rejoindre McGee quand quelque chose attira son attention une porte non loin de la 'cuisine'. Elle posa sa vodka-grenadine et s'avança vers ladite porte, le bruit des docs' de Abby à peine perceptible au milieu du brouhaha de la fête. Elle tâtonna un moment avant de trouver la poignée, ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le corridor délabré, laissant la porte entr'ouverte. La jeune fille cligna un moment des yeux, le temps que ces derniers s'habituent à la pénombre. Elle avança lentement, ses pas faisant craquer le plancher. Malgré elle, ses sens aiguisés par son père se mirent en éveil et ses muscles se crispèrent. Elle se retrouva bientôt devant un escalier qui n'avait pas une fière allure une couche de poussière soigneusement entretenue le recouvrait, des toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond et le papier peint se décollait par endroit. Elle gravit une marche puis une autre, essayant de répartir son poids de façon à ne pas faire craquer le bois. L'alcool embrumait un peu son esprit et elle devait serrer fermement sa main sur la rampe pour s'empêcher de tanguer. Quand elle fut finalement arrivée en haut des marches, elle se retrouva devant deux portes aussi abimées l'une que l'autre. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa la plus proche, se retrouvant dans une chambre désaffectée. Seul trônait au milieu de la pièce un lit aux draps déchirés. Ziva se rendit alors compte que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Au moment ou elle la referma, elle se rendit compte de l'étrange silence qui régnait autour d'elle… Ziva était sur le point de se retourner quand une main l'agrippa fermement. Les réflexes reprenant le dessus malgré l'alcool, elle se retourna et fit un croche-pied à son agresseur qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle allait l'enjamber et quitter la pièce quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange…

« Gibbs ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit la silhouette qui gisait au sol dans un grognement amusé.

-Oh ! Excuses moi !

-Ne t'excuses jamais Ziva, c'est un signe de faiblesse… Enfin, dans ton cas je pense avoir compris que ce mot ne serait pas le meilleur qualificatif pour te décrire… »

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et aida le jeune homme à se remettre debout. Elle s'autorisa ensuite un regard sur la pièce qui les entourait. Décorée lugubrement avec goût, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Gibbs, qui guettait sa réaction, fut un peu déçu de constater qu'elle ne frissonna même pas devant les fausses éclaboussures de sang sur les murs.

Soudain, l'enregistrement « spécial horreur » de Zach démarra et Ziva se retourna vivement vers la porte, d'où leur parvenait des bruits de pas. Malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà entendu ces enregistrements, Gibbs tressaillit et ne put qu'admirer le courage de son amie qui restait stoïque face aux chantonnements lugubres qui leur parvenaient… Quand les bruits cessèrent, Gibbs s'approcha de Ziva et lui demanda, plus intrigué que déçu

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas avoir peur une seule fois ? Même moi qui connaissais ces trucs je me suis senti mal…

-Je savais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais la présence de quelqu'un est perceptible on sent lorsqu'on nous regarde ou que quelqu'un nous suit. Là, je savais qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Tu m'épates ! »

Elle rougit un peu et ajouta, modeste

« C'est vraiment rien, c'est instinctif. Il faut juste apprendre à écouter les réactions de son corps. »

Il eut un petit rire et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter la chambre. C'est alors que des bruits de pas, réels cette fois-ci, leur parvinrent. Ziva se crispa malgré elle et Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras, à la fois pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le premier qui franchirait le seuil de la porte, mais aussi pour se rassurer, les verres de punch aidant la peur à paralyser son corps. C'était toujours comme ça quand il buvait, il n'était pas ivre ou euphorique mais un rien le faisait sursauter. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un couple de jeunes, Ziva recula brusquement, atterrissant dans les bras de Jethro qui les referma autour de la jeune fille pour lui éviter la chute. Le garçon en face d'eux releva la tête, surpris d'être en compagnie de deux autres adolescents dans ce moment si intime… Sa copine gloussa et le tira dehors en minaudant :

« On vous laisse, on reviendra quand vous aurez finis ! »

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée Gibbs et Ziva se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Il desserra son emprise, aida Ziva à se remettre debout et ils rejoignirent les autres à la fête.

Pendant ce temps, Abby flirtait outrageusement avec McGee dans la salle principale au rez-de-chaussée alors que Jen' et Tony dansaient sur _How Soon Is Now_, une bière à la main. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin et la fête battait son plein. Alors que la chanson s'achevait, les deux amis s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Jen jeta un regard à McGee qui jouait avec l'une des nattes d'Abby et Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

« Cela fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour… Mais le départ de McGee pour l'Angleterre à un peu gelé la chose…, dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ah ! » répondit Jen' en souriant, sans noter le trouble de Tony, alors qu'Abby se penchait vers Tim pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Tony continua de fixer ses amis en finissant sa bière et en continuant sa conversation avec Jenny. Puis, quand un garçon de St-Jude vint demander à Jen' si elle voulait bien danser avec lui, il l'abandonna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'une bouteille de vodka pour tester quelques cocktails. Il extirpa une bouteille du mini-réfrigérateur et se prépara à quitter la pièce quand un couple pénétra dans la cuisine, occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement. La jeune fille gloussa alors que son copain l'allongeait sur la table, l'embrassant dans le cou. Tony ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré et leur lança

« Vous pourriez pas faire ça là-haut ?

-Désolé, c'est déjà pris, répondit le garçon entre deux baisers.

-D'ailleurs, ton pote à bien de la chance, balança la fille alors qu'elle envoyait voler l'une de ses chaussures, il se tape un vrai canon !

-Uh ? demanda Tony, confus.

-Bah ouais, reprit le gars, ton pote aux yeux bleus, il s'envoi en l'air avec la jolie brune. »

Tony éclata de rire et laissa le couple à ses ébats. Gibbs coucher avec quelqu'un à une fête ? Déjà en temps normal ça ne se ferait pas, alors maintenant que Kate était morte… il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la piste de danse quand il aperçut Gibbs qui arrivait, accompagné de Ziva. Il éclata à nouveau de rire, comprenant à qui le couple faisait allusion en parlant de la « brune canon ». L'italien aurait d'ailleurs dû se douter que les deux imbéciles parlaient de Ziva combien de brune canon qui traînait avec Gibbs connaissait-il ? Il se hâta de les rejoindre pour leur raconter le quiproquo. Ses amis rirent à leur tour et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle principale, le bras de Tony posé sur la taille de Ziva, geste qu'ils n'auraient en temps normal et avec un esprit clair, jamais osé.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est court ; mais je n'aurais pas pu continuer ce chapitre sans dériver sur du Tiva... Eh oui, excusez-moi très chers lecteurs, mais la maladie du Tivaïsme me cause bien des problèmes, mais je consulte! Je consulte! Je vous le promet!

N'hésitez pas à me donner tout de même votre avis...! Malgré tout!


	10. La visite de Tony

Bonjour!

Voilà donc la suite ; un petit passage uniquement centré sur... Non, je ne dirai rien! Je ne dirai rien! N'essayez même pas d'envoyer un quelconque membre du Mossad pour me faire parler!

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_La visite de Tony._

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Ziva se hâta de dévaler les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Elle sourit à Tony alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le hall d'entrée, les joues rougies par le froid, de la neige encore accrochée à ses cheveux. Il enleva ses bottes, sa veste et son écharpe en poussant un grognement.

« Et dire qu'on est qu'en Novembre… »

Ziva sourit puis alla dans la cuisine, précédée par le jeune italien. Elle attrapa deux tasses et entreprit de préparer du café. Devant le regard interrogateur et amusé de Tony, elle se justifia

« A force de côtoyer Gibbs…

-Je comprends. »

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Ziva sortit son dossier. Elle devait rédiger un compte-rendu sur son voyage en Amérique et l'italien l'aidait dans son travail. Ils relire ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans un silence tout juste troublé par le glougloutement de la cafetière. Tony saisit un stylo puis nota quelques indications sur une feuille de brouillons. Ziva se leva afin de leur servir deux tasses de café bouillant, le jeune homme la remercia et ils avalèrent tous deux une gorgée de liquide.

« Bien ! commença-t-il, nous avons déjà bien avancé ! »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il faudrait mettre quelque chose sur Thanksgiving, dit-il en tapotant sa feuille de brouillon où étaient résumées ses idées.

-Faire une page comme pour Halloween ? demanda l'Israélienne

-Ouais, une explication historique puis des photos des rues de DC et de la soirée.

-Okay, dit-elle en tirant son cahier de brouillon. L'explication historique… »

L'italien allait parler mais elle lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main, les yeux brillants.

« Attends ! Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler ! Tu me diras si c'est bon, d'accord ?

-Ca marche, répondit-il avec un sourire en reprenant sa tasse de café et en se laissant aller dans sur sa chaise.

-Alors… commença la jeune fille, Thanksgiving est une fête qui a lieu le quatrième jeudi de novembre en Amérique, et le deuxième lundi d'octobre au Canada… Cette manifestation avait comme but de remercier Dieu avec des prières et des réjouissances. Les origines de Thanksgiving remontent à l'époque ou des pèlerins britanniques arrivèrent en Amérique sur le Mayflower, dans le Massachussetts. Là-bas, ils fondèrent la Colonie de Plymouth et une ville du même nom, mais la moitié d'entre eux moururent. »

Elle marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de l'aider mais elle reprit, un peu hésitante :

« Puis, une tribu leur offrit leur aide et leur apprirent à pêcher, cultiver la terre et chasser afin de se nourrir… Et, pour célébrer leur première récolte, le gouverneur…

-Bradford.

-Oui, le gouverneur Bradford décréta trois jours d'action de grâce pendant lesquels les anglais invitèrent le chef et d'autres membres de la tribu à partager leur repas en guise de remerciement pour leur aide. Ils ont d'ailleurs mangé des dindes, qui est un plat… Mythique de Thanksgiving depuis.

L'italien haussa un sourcil impressionné Ziva retenait les choses avec une telle facilité… Mais surtout à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle le regardait, un peu anxieuse quant à sa réaction. Tony eut un immense sourire et lança :

-Parfait ! Je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Son amie rougit et se pencha vers sa feuille, attrapant un stylo. Elle rédigeait deux versions pour son compte-rendu, l'une en anglais, l'autre en hébreu. Ziva griffonna rapidement ce qu'elle venait de dire sur une feuille pendant que Tony cochait ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il termina ensuite son café en attendant la jeune fille qui terminait son brouillon sur Thanksgiving.

« Maintenant, direction le centre-ville ! » clama Tony en attrapant son sac et en y fourrant l'appareil photo de Ziva.

Cette dernière déposa les tasses dans l'évier et mis son compte-rendu dans son sac, avant d'aller enfiler sa veste et son écharpe. Elle ne put retenir un grognement quand l'air froid lui brûla les joues, alors qu'ils quittaient la maison des Sciuto. Tony la regarda, amusé. Il savait qu'il faisait chaud en Israël, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qui gênait le plus Ziva lors de son année à Washington, aurait été le changement de température.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que Tony entame la conversation :

« Alors, la coloc' avec Abby ? Pas trop… _Lugubre _? »

Ziva éclata de rire et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle.

« Non, non. Au contraire, c'est très enrichissant. J'apprends beaucoup de chose, Kyle et Sarah sont très patients avec moi. Ils n'hésitent pas à passer du temps pour m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Et puis, j'ai progressé en ASL ! »

Tony eut un petit sourire en écoutant Ziva parler avec enthousiasme des Sciuto. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle les tenait en très haute estime. Lui-même n'avait rencontré que peu de fois les parents d'Abby, quant au frère et à la sœur de cette dernière, il avait appris leur existence lorsqu'Abs' lui avait dit que ses parents partaient les voir à New York.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en centre-ville et Tony chercha des yeux ce qui pourrait les intéresser. Il fallait une photo afin de montrer l'ambiance des rues lors de Thanksgiving. Il avait aussi sa petite idée quant à l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver des prospectus et de la publicité. Ils continuèrent leur route un instant avant, attrapant divers papiers, prenant quelques photos sans grand intérêt. Au bout de quarante minutes, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans le centre-commercial et d'aller manger quelque chose dans un café.

« Alors, lança Tony alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans un coin d'un Starbucks, Washington te plait ?

-Oh oui ! répondit Ziva, les yeux brillants, c'est une belle ville. Rien à voir avec Jérusalem ou Tel-Aviv, ça c'est sûr !

-Comment c'est, là-bas ?

-Tu veux dire, pour les cours et tout ?

-Oui, enfin, pour tout. Je ne connais pas du tout l'Israël.

-Eh bien… Il fait chaud ! plaisanta-t-elle en se frottant les mains les unes contre les autres. Et pour les cours, j'en suivais des particuliers. Des cours de langues, surtout. Et j'aidais mon père…

Sentant qu'ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain assez glissant et que son interlocutrice semblait peu incline à l'aborder, il changea de sujet.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui. Une sœur, Tali et un frère.

-Plus jeunes ?

-Tali, oui. Ari est l'aîné.

-Et ça se passe bien ? Je veux dire… Mieux que McFamille et Sarah ? »

Ils pouffèrent silencieusement il n'était pas rare que McGee se plaigne de Sarah, sa sœur la plus âgée. Tous savait qu'ils s'aimaient tout deux beaucoup et avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais c'était ainsi, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que McGee ne raccroche son téléphone, rouge de colère d'apprendre que Sarah avait utilisé son ordinateur, ou qu'elle avait utilisé tel logiciel pour faire telle chose…

« Oui, oui, nous sommes très unis. Tali n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle a encore douze ans… Et Ari, malgré ses dix-neuf ans, se comporte comme s'il était notre père. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend de vos nouvelles… »

Il y eut un silence, rompu par la serveuse qui venait prendre leur commande. Tony ne lâcha pas Ziva des yeux jusqu'au départ de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas que le père de Ziva ne prenait pas de ses nouvelles… Enfin, il s'en doutait, vu la façon dont Gibbs l'avait dépeint… Mais, tout de même… Sa fille était partie un an aux Etats-Unis.

« Tu veux dire… commença-t-il prudemment, que ton père ne t'as pas contacté depuis que tu es arrivée ?

-Non… lâcha Ziva, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais, je le comprends. Il a beaucoup de travail, depuis qu'il est devenu Directeur, au Mossad… »

Malgré le ton qu'elle employait, l'Italien eut la certitude qu'elle essayait autant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

« Cette photo est superbe ! s'exclama Tony en regardant l'écran de l'appareil.

-Je demanderai à Abby de l'imprimer, pour la joindre au dossier. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur une chaise après avoir traîné plus de vingt minutes au café, ils s'étaient décidés à rentrer quand ils étaient tombés sur un chœur d'enfants qui chantaient, alors que la neige commençait à tomber. Tony avait donc prit une photo rapide des gamins et ils étaient retournés chez les Sciuto. Arrivés là-bas, ils avaient regardé la photo et avaient été scotchés le cliché était sublime. Les enfants de chœur étaient debout, devant des boutiques et la neige tourbillonnait autour d'eux, figée mais tellement vivante… Alors qu'elle regardait le cliché, Ziva souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Tony, retenant une mèche de ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre traînant sur le dossier de la chaise dans laquelle l'italien était vautré.

« Bon, on termine la page sur les origines et on boucle ton dossier pour aujourd'hui ?

-D'accord. »

Elle contourna la table, ouvrit la chemise cartonnée qui se tenait devant elle et attrapa un stylo. Elle acheva rapidement la recopie de son brouillon sur une feuille blanche, en laissant de la place pour y ajouter la photo. Elle prit ensuite une nouvelle feuille et commença l'écriture, en hébreu cette fois ci. Tony la regardait faire, passionné par le mouvement régulier de sa main, de droite à gauche, traçant des caractères qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la voyait se détendre au fur et à mesure que les mots qu'elle écrivait dans sa langue maternelle coulaient sur le papier.

Il mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il la fixait, un sourire béat sur les lèvres… Il se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. Ziva releva la tête et le dévisagea, surprise. L'italien bafouilla et s'étira, un peu gêné.

« Euh…Non, je… Enfin… »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur, un peu perdue.

« Je voulais savoir, si… Enfin… Comment on écrivait Tony en hébreu ? »

L'israélienne eut un petit sourire et attrapa un morceau de feuille qui traînait et traça quelque signes.

« Ca donnerait… Ca, pour 'Anthony' אנחונ' . Et pour 'Tony'… טונ'. »

Elle fixa encore quelques instants sa feuille avant de la tendre au jeune homme. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant les caractères tracés sur le papier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ziva en le voyant fixer son écriture.

-Rien, rien… C'est juste… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Me dire que quelque part des personnes parlent couramment cette langue, alors que pour moi elle ne veut rien dire… C'est… Enfin, tu comprends ?

-J'essaye, répondit-elle en riant.

-Ca doit être bien, de comprendre tout ce qui se dit autour de soi, non ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu une conversation ou je ne comprenais rien du tout…

-Mmh… »

Le lycéen la fixa alors qu'elle recommençait à écrire. Se dire que, dans la tête de son amie, six ou sept langues flottaient continuellement, s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, la faisant bafouiller, lui procurait une étrange sensation, comme si elle était à la fois près de lui, mais qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde…

* * *

Je dois avouer que ce passage n'était pas prévu initialement... Mais je voulais montrer que l'intimité Tony/Ziva est belle est bien réelle, même si elle n'est peut-être pas très visible lorsque la bande est réunie.

En revanche, entre ce que vous avez lu et ce que j'avais imaginé... Il y a un petit décalage... Comme toujours en fait! Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi... Disons léger en matière Tiva. Eh oui, encore cette cruelle maladie...! Elle fait vraiment des ravages...

Allez, j'arrête de parler! A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Petits papiers

****Salut à tous!

Voilà donc la suite des aventures de nos héros de la Navy!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Petits papiers._

* * *

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Pendant les vacances, Tony avait fait visionner à l'Israélienne tous les films cultes dont ils avaient parlés. Elle était donc très vite devenue incollable sur les Wookies, les Jedis, Starfleet, les klingons, les Goa'uld…

Thanksgiving s'était déroulé calmement, chacun chez soi le soir de la fête, tous chez Jen' le surlendemain. Ziva avait récupéré des photos afin de les ajouter à son dossier. Tony l'avait a nouveau aidé, entre deux films, à choisir les plus belles et les plus explicites.

La rentrée avait été accueillie par des grognements et très vite la routine des cours s'était réinstallée.

Début décembre, Jenny avait été admise à l'hôpital pour une appendicite aigüe, elle était donc obligée de rester là-bas en observation, le temps de se remettre de son intervention. Ziva, Abby et Tim s'étaient relayés pour lui apporter ses devoirs pendant une semaine mais, Abby ayant une rage de dent, Tim devant garder une de ses sœurs et Ziva étant à son cours de close combat, Gibbs avait donc réunis les nouveaux devoirs et cours de son amie afin de les lui apporter. C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'il franchit les portes du grand édifice, son sac sur l'épaule. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis l'accident de Kate… Il déglutit puis se dirigea vers la standardiste. Cette dernière lui indiqua la chambre de son amie, Gibbs la remercia et se mit en route.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans l'ascenseur lorsque quelqu'un l'interpela

« Jethro ! »

Il se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait son interlocuteur

« Doc' !

-Je ne suis pas encore docteur, le reprit le jeune homme en secouant la tête, amusé.

-Okay, _Ducky_.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va. Je viens de voir une amie, appendicite. »

Donald Mallard acquiesça sans quitter Gibbs des yeux. Il avait bien changé… Il avait passé le cap. Neuf mois plus tôt, le jeune homme ressemblait plus à une épave qu'au garçon que Ducky avait en face de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il était avant l'accident il ne l'avait rencontré qu'après la mort de Kate. Il l'avait aidé, lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital pendant sa thérapie. Mallard avait été impressionné à la fois par la dépression qui avait ravagé le jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans qu'il était à l'époque mais aussi par la volonté qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux à cette époque la volonté de s'en sortir malgré tout.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? demanda Jethro en s'accoudant au mur.

-Je finis ma dernière année en tant qu'interne. Je passerai mon diplôme puis irai à Chicago effectuer un apprentissage auprès de Riley Gates. Tu savais qu'il était le co-fondateur de l'Institut Ryan Loeb ? Cet institut a été créé il y a environ une trentaine d'années, et bien que Gates n'était qu'un jeune médecin à l'époque… »

Cependant, voyant que le nom ne disait rien à son ami, Ducky précisa

« Il est devenu un important légiste.

-Ah ! Tu as donc vraiment l'intention de travailler avec les morts ?

-Oui. »

Gibbs soupira, faussement dégouté alors que l'interne remontait ses lunettes.

« Comment va Anthony ?

-Lui aussi, ça va. Je crois qu'il arrive petit à petit à s'y faire…

-Vous en avez parlé ?

-Nah.

-Ca viendra. Quand vous serez prêts. »

Gibbs eut un petit rire et donna une tape amicale au futur-médecin.

« Si tu ne te précipitais pas au milieu des cadavres tu pourrais devenir psy' !

-Ce domaine ne me déplaît pas non plus, je dois dire… Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs... » commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par son bipper. Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha à l'adresse de Gibbs

« Désolé Jethro, je dois y aller.

-Pas grave ! J'aurai droit à cette explication plus tard ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Gibbs suivit du regard son ami qui se précipitait sur un charriot aux côtés d'un résident qui hurlait des choses dans un jargon médical que le lycéen ne comprenait pas. Il reprit donc son chemin vers la chambre de Jenny, deux étages plus haut.

« Salut Jethro ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il franchissait la porte, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand-chose… Tony veut absolument te faire parvenir des DVD, bien que Tim lui ai répété des milliards de fois que tu n'avais pas de lecteur dans ta chambre. Et toi ? Tu récupères ? »

La rousse haussa les épaules, un air un peu bougon sur le visage. Gibbs savait qu'elle détestait rester inactive plus d'une journée, alors se retrouver coincée plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital devait lui paraître horrible. Il tira une chaise en plastique prévue pour les visiteurs vers lui et s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et soupira

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? demanda Gibbs en regardant à son tour par la vitre.

-Il neige, répondit-elle en poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, j'adore la neige…

-Il y en aura encore quand tu sortiras, lui promit Gibbs, les prévisions à dix jours annoncent de grosses chutes dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi.

-Oui… répondit-elle, peu convaincue. Que fais-tu pour Noël ?

-Eh bien… Mon père est là le soir du vingt-cinq mais pas pour le réveillon. Je pense passer chez Abby.

-Il faudrait organiser quelque chose… Ziva n'a jamais fêté Noël après tout.

-C'est vrai ? » demanda Gibbs surpris.

Puis la religion de son amie lui revint en tête et il eut un petit sourire une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit…

« Des Pères-Noël Secrets ! s'exclama Abby, ravie.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Ziva

-Zivaaaa ça va être su-per ! » répliqua la gothique sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Tim lui jeta un regard amusé et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient, debout devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, pour fêter la sortie de Jenny. Son père s'était envolé d'urgence ce matin, alors Abby avait proposé de l'héberger afin qu'elle puisse quitter l'hôpital les médecins s'étaient montrés réticents à l'idée de la voir rester seule chez elle. La bande s'était donc retrouvée à dix heures le samedi devant le bâtiment. En attendant que les infirmiers aient réglés tous les détails, Gibbs avait expliqué l'idée des pères-noëls secrets à ses amis qui avaient tous

accueillis l'idée par de grandes exclamations, sauf Ziva qui semblait un peu perdue.

« Me voilà ! » s'exclama Jen' en franchissant les portes de l'hôpital, un sac sur les épaules, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Abby se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa, faisant virevolter ses couettes. Tony la salua en se soufflant dans les mains pour tenter de se réchauffer alors que Ziva souriante, le nez rosi par le froid, faisait la bise à son amie. La bande se mit en route vers la maison des Scuito qui se trouvait la plus proche de l'hôpital. En chemin, Jen' développa son idée aux autres, Abby, comme à son habitude, batifolait autour du petit groupe en chantonnant des cantiques et en frottant ses pieds dans la neige, absolument ravie. Tim la regardait, les yeux brillants et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres elle était tellement … Elle-même. Tony avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Ziva qui frissonnait et avait à son tour tendu l'oreille pour écouter Jenny.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, commença-t-il, nous tirerons un nom et nous devrons offrir un cadeau à cette personne… ?

-Ouais, répondit Gibbs en jetant son gobelet vide de café, et on s'échange nos cadeaux la veille du réveillon ? »

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard tous savaient que Gibbs passait le Réveillon chez les Sciuto, en compagnie de Ziva et Abby. Jethro savait aussi que le père de Tony le délaisserait certainement mais il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose avec l'italien ce dernier était un peu irascible ces derniers temps… Jen partait pour quelques jours avec ses parents. Quant à McGee, il devait passer Noël avec ses sœurs chez une tante.

« Le 23 ça va à tout le monde ? demanda Abby en se retournant brusquement, faisant face aux autres, les devançant de quelques mètres.

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Parfait ! Va pour le 23 ! » lança Jen', une lueur au fond du regard.

Arrivés chez Abby, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon devant une tasse de chocolat chaud ou de café pendant que Jen découpait méticuleusement des papiers avec le nom des différents amis. Abby, qui était parti chercher quelque chose afin de cacher les papiers lors du tirage au sort, revint avec une boite en métal. Elle tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Son agitation gagna rapidement ses camarades et ils gardèrent tous les yeux fixés sur Jen qui lâchait les papiers dans la boîte.

« Très bien, Ziva, à toi l'honneur ! »

L'Israélienne se pencha en avant et tira un papier. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil.

« Alooooors ? demanda Abby

-Abs' ! » lâcha Gibbs, feignant d'être menaçant en fronçant les sourcils, à ton tour !

Abby attrapa un papier et poussa un petit couinement en découvrant le nom.

« Tim. »

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire éclatant en découvrant l'identité du récepteur de son cadeau et il tendit la boîte à Jen. Cette dernière préleva à son tour un des papiers restant et fit passer la boîte à Tony avant de regarder le nom inscrit par ses soins sur le papier.

« Ah ah ! Qui sera l'heureux gagnant d'un cadeau signé Anthony DiNozzo ? Heiiin ? » clama l'italien en attrapant un papier et en faisant passer la boîte à Gibbs en accompagnant son geste d'une petite courbette.

Gibbs préleva le papier et eut un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

« La folie des magasins peut désormais commenceeer ! » s'exclama Abby en battant des mains.

« Allez, avoues !

-Nah. »

Tony eut un petit sourire sarcastique alors que McGee détournait la tête. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, l'italien essayait de faire avouer à son ami quelle était la personne à qu'il devait faire un cadeau. Sans succès.

« Ne me dis pas que… commença Tony en prenant un air outré.

-Quoi ? paniqua McGee en s'arrêtant brutalement.

-Oh non… Timmy, tu n'as pas…

-QUOI ? répéta le jeune homme, un peu plus fort.

-Tiré _mon _nom ? » lâcha Tony dans un soupir, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire horreur possible.

McGee sourit et se remit en marche, regardant les vitrines des magasins. Tony arqua un sourcil et hâta le pas afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ils avaient décidés d'aller faire leur course de Noël ensemble. Tim devait trouver un cadeau pour ses sœurs et ses parents, Tony avait trouvé que cela lui permettrait sans doute d'avoir une idée. Il avait tiré le nom de Ziva et il était bien décidé à lui offrir quelque chose dont elle se souviendrait. Seulement voilà il n'avait aucune idées de ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à son amie. Non pas qu'il ne la connaisse pas, mais elle restait toujours discrète sur ses passions.

McGee entra dans un magasin de friperies, Tony trainant des pieds derrière lui. Marion, la plus jeune des sœurs de McGee, aimait bien le genre d'articles que proposaient le magasin, aussi, Tim acheta une des peluches qui trônait en vitrine et un attrape-rêve aux couleurs chatoyantes. Tony s'amusa un instant à secouer les boules à neige et à retourner les boites qui reproduisaient les cris d'animaux en riant bêtement, devant le regard étonné de la vendeuse et celui condescendant de McGee.

« Eh alors, McHonteux ? On aime pas quand son petit Tony joue avec les boites à … »

Et Tony retourna à nouveau la boite, produisant un meuglement puis puissant que la dernière fois qui fit se retourner deux vieilles dames, non loin d'eux. L'italien éclata de rire, salua la vendeuse et les deux dames et quitta le magasin en compagnie de McGee.

« Bon, sinon, tu as une idée pour ton cadeau ?

-Je ne veux pas te dire de qu'il s'ag-… commença Tim

-Rah ! McSerieux ! Je ne te demande pas _qui c'est_ mais si tu as _une idée._

-Euh… Non.

-Ah. »

Tony soupira et donna une grande tape dans le dos de son ami, manquant de le faire trébucher.

« J'essaye d'imaginer qui a tiré mon nom, et ce qu'il va m'offrir en conséquences… commença Tony, rêveur, s'il s'agissait d'Abby, j'aurai sûrement droit à un bon gratuit chez le tatoueur… Jen'… Sans doute un manuel sur la politique en cours dans les autres pays. Gibbs…

-T'offrirai le livre 'Être aimé des filles en 10 leçons' répliqua McGee, goguenard. »

Le sourire de Tony se figea et il se tourna vers Tim, lui jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-surpris.

« Pas mal, McHumour, pas mal. »

Ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial et Tony soupira d'aise en enlevant son écharpe il faisait vraiment froid… Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, il se rendit compte que McGee l'avait abandonné pour se hâter dans une des boutiques qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Le jeune homme s'apprêta pénétrer dans le magasin quand Tim en ressorti, un sac en plastique contenant un nouveau paquet.

« Ah ah ! Tu as trouvé un nouveau cadeau… ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas et se remit en marche. Tony tenta de deviner la nature de l'objet mais la forme ne lui évoquait rien, et le fait qu'il soit emballé dans du papier cadeau, rangé dans un sac plastique opaque que McGee balançait au rythme de ses pas ne l'aidait pas tellement. L'italien soupira il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une idée…

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de Barnes and Noble et McGee y entraîna Tony, les yeux pleins d'étoiles devant les rangés de livres. DiNozzo l'abandonna au rayon informatique, devant un pavé d'environ 800 pages sur 'Comment entretenir son matériel' et il déambula dans les différents rayons. Cuisine, Voyages, Romans Policiers… Il attrapa le premier des thrillers mis en évidence et lu le résumé. Mouaif… Il préférait autant voir des films… Tony s'apprêtait à rejoindre Tim à la caisse lorsqu'un livre attira son attention… Il le feuilleta et lu rapidement la quatrième de couverture avant de le mettre sous son bras, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il avait trouvé son cadeau.

Ziva sorti de la salle de bain, en poussant un grognement rauque. Jen' était en bas, dans le salon, avec Abby et elle avait profité du fait qu'elles soient absorbées dans leur discussion pour monter prendre une douche brûlante. Même au bout de trois mois passés à Washington, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à la température. Et la neige qui tombait au dehors ne l'aidait pas.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux fermés, relaxée. Elle sentait d'ici la vapeur de la salle de bain et eut un petit sourire ce n'était pas en Israël qu'elle prendrait des douches à plus de quarante degrés… ! Elle avait enfilé l'un de ses jogging propre comme pyjama, les siens n'étant pas suffisamment épais pour lui permettre de passer une nuit sans s'emmitoufler dans plusieurs couvertures, monter le chauffage et disparaitre sous la couette.

Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent du salon et elle sourit la compagnie de Jen' était vraiment agréable, elle mettait un peu de couleur dans cette maison.

Ziva se leva, dans l'intention de rejoindre ses amies lorsqu'un morceau de papier l'interpella. La fine écriture de Jen', reconnaissable entre mille pour ses fioritures à la fin des mots, composait le prénom de Gibbs… Ziva sourit et attrapa le papier, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et le fixa intensément. Elle avait déjà trouvé quel cadeau offrir à Gibbs, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment… Elle hésitait… Son regard se posa directement sur sa valise et elle la tira vers elle, avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle fixa un moment ses affaires, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait pu ranger l'objet de ses recherches… elle ne voulait pas vider complètement sa valise, qui contenait encore quelques vêtements, malgré le fait qu'elle habite chez les Scuito depuis quelques mois. Le Mossad lui avait appris à toujours être sur le qui-vive, au cas où… Et même chez sa meilleure amie, en Amérique, elle ne pouvait effacer ce que son père avait mis des années à lui inculquer. La jeune fille soupira et leva délicatement des vêtements, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le sorti délicatement de sa valise et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Son père ne s'en rendrait pas compte, à son retour en Israël, et elle aurait juste à aller en chercher un nouveau dans le local à matériel.

Elle remballa l'objet dans du papier cadeau, qu'elle avait emprunté à Abby, quelques heures plus tôt, puis elle attrapa un stylo avant d'écrire une phrase en hébreu sur le paquet. Elle sourit, satisfaite de son travail, et rangea le paquet dans sa valise, qu'elle referma et poussa sous son lit, avant de rejoindre les deux filles, dans le salon.

* * *

Et voilà, chacun à reçu un nom à qu'il devra offrir un cadeau...! A votre avis, qui a eu qui?


	12. Reflexions

Coucou!

Ce chapitre, bien que contenant peu d'actions, m'a permit d'explorer des personnages que j'emploie peu souvent, comme Jenny. C'est fou ce que je peux oublier qu'ils existent. Encore un revers de ma maladie incurable...? Peut-être...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

_Réflexions._

* * *

Gibbs hâta le pas, grommelant contre le temps, un gobelet de Starbuck à la main. Il était tombé tellement de neige que le bus n'avait pas pu circuler, vidant ainsi la plupart des classes. Il s'était donc retrouvé presque seul, avec Tony, pendant toute la journée. De plus, la neige c'était remise à tomber, l'empêchant de boire convenablement son café. Et s'il y avait une chose que Gibbs n'aimait pas, c'était bien qu'on l'empêche de boire son premier café de fin d'après-midi…

Il poussa la porte de chez lui avec un grognement de satisfaction, tout en terminant le gobelet de café, au deux tiers pleins. Il jeta rapidement l'emballage et mit en route la cafetière. Son addiction devenait de plus en plus terrible… Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, enlevant ce qui lui restait d'épaisseur, désormais superflues.

Gibbs sourit en voyant le voyant de son téléphone allumé un message. Il appuya sur un bouton et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, à côté d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'avenue dans laquelle il vivait. La neige ne se calmait pas, bien au contraire…

« Salut Gibbs, c'est Abby, c'est pour te dire que, le soir du vingt-deux, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour préparer la maison. Tony ne peut pas venir il doit aller faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où en compagnie de Ziva… »

Il y eut un petit silence mais Gibbs aurait juré qu'Abby avait sourit et volontairement laissé sa phrase en suspens il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Donc, j'ai ensuite été lâchée par ce traitre de McGee, qui doit s'occuper de Sarah et Marion parce que ses parents vont à un gala. Il ne me reste donc plus que toi, ô grand manitou. Jen' sera là aussi et elle m'a dit de te rassurer elle apporterait de quoi tenir un siège en buvant du café au cas où la neige t'empêcherait de rentrer chez toi. Bien que nous sommes constamment en communication spirituelle, j'aimerais que tu m'envoie un texto pour me donner ton accord, car tu vas venir, heiiin ? »

Le lycéen éclata de rire et sauvegarda le message avant d'attraper son portable pour répondre à son amie. Malgré ses airs lugubres, sous son maquillage et ses vêtements, Abby était une jeune fille qui respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. Elle aimait sa famille, avait de bons résultats et personne ne la détestait. Elle lui faisait du bien, mais alors un bien fou.

Un bip sonore lui indiqua que son message était arrivé à destination et il posa son portable sur la table basse devant lui. Gibbs réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter pour aider Abby a décorer sa maison… Il ne savait même pas quelles idées la gothique avait dans la tête, alors bon… Il devait bien avoir quelques trucs qui seraient utiles, Jackson avait une cave pleine de ce genre de broutilles.

Soudain, le motif de la fête lui revint en mémoire et il se leva d'un bond, se précipitant au grenier, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Dès qu'il avait vu ce nom, il avait exactement su quel cadeau offrir, restait à savoir si ledit cadeau était toujours là et en bon état…

Jenny posa son sac au pied des escaliers puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, en sifflotant distraitement un chant de Noël, entendu sur la route. Elle attrapa un mug et un sachet de thé avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir. L'air était glacial, et même sous sa veste et ses deux pulls, elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle mettait le nez dehors… Cependant, il était hors de question de rester cloitrée chez elle elle avait promis à Abby de l'aider à décorer sa maison pour la fête et elle devait encore chercher des décorations. Le sifflement de la théière la rappela à l'ordre et elle versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse sur le sachet de thé. A l'approche des fêtes, les profs' avaient été assez indulgents et avaient ralenti le rythme, allégeant les devoirs et terminant les derniers examens. De plus, comme sa classe fonctionnait plutôt bien et qu'ils étaient en avance sur le programme, certain professeur avait même exceptionnellement changé la nature de leur cours pour aller avec le thème de Noël. Jen' sourit en se remémorant l'image de Ziva, interloquée qui demandait des explications sur la signification du Père Noël et son air plus que dubitative quand leur professeur lui avait révélé que cette image venait du Coca-Cola…

La rousse monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage quatre à quatre et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Sur son bureau immaculé ne trainait qu'une seule chose le morceau de papier portant le nom de McGee. Elle avait longuement hésité sur ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ses goûts, Tim' étant un jeune homme de nature discrète et, étant constamment soit avec Abby soit avec Tony et Gibbs, il devenait alternativement bavard comme quatre ou complètement bégayant. Toutefois, elle était sûre d'une chose Timmy adorait écrire, il le lui avait confié une fois alors qu'elle était tombé sur l'un de ses cahiers, dont les pages étaient remplies d'idées, d'histoires, de fiches de personnages et de ratures. Elle avait été impressionnée par le travail que tout cela avait du demander au jeune garçon et ils avaient parlé pendant quelques minutes du métier d'écrivain que Tim' entrevoyait parfois comme une possibilité de carrière.

Lorsqu'elle avait tiré son nom, elle ne s'était pas immédiatement rappelée de cette discussion. Puis, un jour, l'image de McGee lui confiant, les joues cramoisies, qu'il adorait écrire, s'était imposée lentement dans son esprit. Par chance, son père était rentré et elle avait pu lui demander s'ils étaient toujours en possession des affaires de son grand-oncle, Cameron, mort quelques années auparavant. Le militaire lui avait répondu positivement le matin même et depuis, Jen' avait attendu avec impatience la fin de la journée pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle et vérifier l'état et l'apparence de son cadeau. Elle avait malgré tout du passer chez Abby pour un check-up complet de ce dont ils auraient besoin et la jeune fille n'avait pu franchir la porte de chez elle qu'une heure et demie après la fin de ses cours, son esprit focalisé sur le cadeau qu'elle allait offrir. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la chose fonctionnait encore, car maintenant que cette idée lui était venue, elle ne se voyait pas offrir quelque chose d'autre à son ami.

Elle termina rapidement son thé tout en mettant de l'ordre dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans la cuisine, rincer sa tasse et jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur la neige tombait beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison des Sciuto et elle craignait que cela n'empire au fil des jours… Jenny enfila un gros sweat appartenant à son père et alluma la lumière des escaliers menant à sa cave elle allait avoir le cœur net.

« Mon Dieu Ziva, regarde-moi toute cette neige ! grommela Abby, assise devant la fenêtre, je n'en ai jamais vu autant ! Si ça continue, tous les transports seront interrompus ! »

L'Israélienne hocha la tête elle avait déjà vu de la neige, lorsqu'elle avait accompagné son père en Ecosse lorsqu'elle devait avoir six ou sept ans, mais jamais elle n'avait eu devant les yeux un spectacle tel que celui-là la neige recouvrait complètement le trottoir, masquant la limite avec le perron de certaine maison. Le sillage laissé par les voitures semblait si profond qu'elle était sûre qu'accroupi dedans un petit enfant aurait pu y passer inaperçu.

La gothique se réattela à sa tâche en lâchant un gros soupir et en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Ziva se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, jetant tout de même un petit regard vers Abby. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé quel cadeau offrir à son mystérieux destinataire, mais elle n'avait pas craqué devant les demandes répétées de son amie pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et qui serait l'heureux receveur. La brune avait abandonné au bout de vingt minutes de tentatives d'intimidations en riant avant de retourner lire son livre. C'était un polar assez intéressant, rédigé par un auteur plutôt célèbre Richard Castle. Elle avait beaucoup accroché à son style, à la fois simple et captivant, qui l'obligeait à commettre un effort surhumain pour interrompre sa lecture. La nuit, elle s'était surprise à rêver de Derek Storm, le héros des livres de Castle. Il ne lui restait que quelques pages à lire avant le dénouement et elle était proche de l'était second. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer, elle avait lu sur _Wikipédia_ que Castle avait commencé un nouveau livre avec une nouvelle héroïne mais elle n'avait pas voulu se spoiler d'avantage, préférant tout découvrir par elle-même.

Alors que la jeune fille tournait d'une main tremblante la dernière page du livre des dernières aventures de Derek Storm, Abby poussa un hurlement si strident que Ziva faillit s'étouffer et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle releva la tête, et fixa son amie, penaude.

« Oh, désolée, dit-elle, un peu gênée, c'est juste que je viens de lire la réponse de Gibbs…

-Okay ! » répondit l'Israélienne en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine qu'arborait son amie.

Elle relut la dernière phrase, afin d'être sûre que le cri d'Abby n'avait pas faussé sa lecture et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et non, Derek Storm était bel et bien mort… Elle referma avec précaution l'énorme volume et réveilla l'ordinateur à côté d'elle d'un coup de souris. Ziva lança ensuite Internet et retourna sur l'encyclopédie libre pour avoir de plus ample information sur cette nouvelle héroïne… Il s'inspirerait apparemment du travail d'une flic de New York pour son personnage… Mmmh… Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la date de sortie du prochain roman et soupira elle serait rentrée en Israël… Elle doutait que son père l'autorise à lire un roman américain pendant ses heures de détente…

Ziva pensait parfois à son retour dans son pays, et elle se sentait… _Bizarre_ devant cette idée. Elle s'était tellement intégrée dans la petite vie des Sciuto que retourner aux entraînements et cours au sein même du bâtiment du Mossad lui semblait insensé. Entrevoir la vie de jeunes de son âge sous cet angle la perturbait, elle n'avait jamais vécu selon le même code, jamais fais la moindre des activités dont ils parlaient souvent, mais elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose c'était de rattraper de temps perdu.

* * *

Les fans de Castle auront saisi le clin d'oeil... Il faut dire que je suis tombée sous le charme de cette série, alors j'en ai profité pour glisser une petite allusion...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Des idées quant à la suite...? Je veux tout savoir, lâchez-vous!


	13. Mon beau sapin

Bonjour!

Un petit chapitre aux notes de compte de Noël... Ah, la neige, les sapins...!

Vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir une partie des cadeaux et leurs destinataires...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_Mon beau sapin !_

* * *

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Abby, des étoiles pleins les yeux en voyant le sapin, décoré de haut en bas par Jenny et Gibbs. Ces derniers, pas peu fiers de leur travail, se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils pour admirer leur œuvre sous un autre angle. Les boules scintillaient et la guirlande électrique clignotait lentement, permettant de ressentir une profonde sérénité au bout de quelques secondes passées à la fixer.

« Abby, tu n'aurais pas un truc à boire ? » la supplia Jen'.

En effet avait refusé de commencer à boire ou manger par « respect pour leurs camarades absents »

« Bon… céda la gothique, allez, tournée de lait de poule ! »

Elle alla dans la cuisine et revint, un verre dans chaque main. Ses amis se hâtèrent de la décharger et attendirent son retour pour boire.

« Ah… grogna Gibbs, là je me sens vraiment bien !

-Meilleur que le café ? » plaisanta Abby.

Jen secoua la tête en riant et retint un soupir d'extase alors qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps. Ce n'était pas chez elle qu'elle aurait pu boire du lait de poule !

« Rooh, mais que font-iiiils ? papillonna Abby en regardant par la fenêtre, d'habitude Timmy est toujours là lorsque l'on commence le lait de poule ! »

Jenny éclata de rire et posa soigneusement son verre sur la table. Il était clair que, dans leur bande, Jethro était celui qui avait le don le plus stupéfiant pour arriver à un moment assez inattendu. Toutefois, Tim arrivait étrangement lorsque l'on entamait une quelconque boisson sucrée et alcoolisée… En sachant que Tony était avec Ziva et qu'ils passaient prendre McGee chez lui... Tout dépendait de la route en effet il avait encore beaucoup neigé et les jeunes ne savaient pas si les transports en communs fonctionnaient. Jen' avait été déposée par son père en début d'après-midi et Gibbs était arrivé chez les Sciuto à midi, déjeunant avec Abby. Il faisait trop froid pour que quelqu'un se risque à l'extérieur, marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus afin de savoir si, oui ou non, il passait. Ainsi, ils étaient résolus à attendre.

« Bon, en attendant, installons les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre ! » lança Abby en sautillant sur place, plus excitée qu'une puce.

Elle avait revêtue pour l'occasion une robe rouge sombre avec de la dentelle noire et des collants opaques gris foncés. L'ensemble rendait très bien avec son chignon et les quelques mèches qui en échappaient. Gibbs portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir et Jen avait elle aussi noué ses cheveux en chignon, en laissant tomber quelques mèches rousses. Elle s'était habillée toute en blanc, ce qui lui donnait une apparence presque angélique avec sa peau laiteuse et ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

« Alleeeez ! piailla Abby en apportant son paquet, VIIIIITE ! »

Elle monta ensuite dans la chambre de son amie, un peu hésitante quant à la façon de procéder. Ziva lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aller chercher son cadeau et le poser selon la tradition. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était sur son bureau mais Abby rechignait un peu à envahir l'espace de son amie. Elle n'hésitait pas à le faire quand Ziva était là, mais lorsque cette dernière était absente, elle avait l'impression de fouiller dans son intimité… Elle sentait le regard des personnes, sur le cliché, collé à côté du lit de l'Israélienne. La gothique savait qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Ziva, de son frère et de sa jeune sœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle entrait doucement dans la chambre, cherchant le paquet des yeux, évitant de regarder la photo.

Quand enfin elle redescendit les marches, les autres présents s'étalaient déjà au pied du sapin. Le sien ressemblait plus à un pavé et elle sourit en se rappelant ce qu'il contenait. Elle savait que celui de Jen' était lourd, très lourd même, pour l'avoir aidé à le porter. Quant à celui de Gibbs… Cela relevait du mystère, comme tout ce qui entourait leur ami. Elle allait le questionner sur sa nature, arborant sa mine de chien battu pour le faire avouer lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« HOURRAA ! hurla Abby en se jetant sur les nouveaux arrivants qui manquèrent de trébucher, en sursautant face à l'arrivée brutale de leur amie, ENFIN VOUS ÊTES LAA ! »

Elle serra Ziva de toutes ses forces, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, puis Tony, en lui administrant au passage un baiser sonore sur la joue. Quand arriva le tour de Tim, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aïe ! gémit ce dernier, pourquoi… »

Mais Abby ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« C'est de ta faute si vous êtes en retard !

-Mais… »

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air un peu abattu.

« Allez, entrez, on entamait le lait de poule.

-Sans nous ? rugit Tony, feignant la colère.

-Eh oui, sans vous DiNozzo, réplica Gibbs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tony éclata de rire et lui administra une tape sur l'épaule en guise de salut.

-Oh ! s'exclama Abby en voyant le cadeau que portait Tim et qui semblait étrangement mou, je vais essayer de deviner de quoi il s'agit… »

Et alors qu'elle se jetait littéralement à quatre pattes pour examiner le colis que McGee tentait de lui dissimuler, Gibbs et Jen' revinrent avec trois verres de lait de poule.

« Merci. Cet arbre est vraiment magnifique ! les complimenta Ziva, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

-N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Jen.

La brune acquiesça et continua de détailler la pièce. Elle était partie en fin de matinée avec Tony pour aller faire un tour à la fête foraine qui avait lieu tous les ans au moment des fêtes. Elle avait quitté la maison des Sciuto trop tôt pour voir les installations. Maintenant qu'elle revenait, elle avait peine à croire que ses amis avaient réussi tout ça en à peine quelques heures… Ziva reconnaissait bien la patte d'Abby parmi les agrémentations qui d'autre aurait accroché un crâne avec une barbe et un chapeau de père Noël en haut du sapin… ?

« Tim, tu es très chic, lui dit Abby en sortant la tête d'entre les paquets qui jonchaient à présent le sol du hall.

-Me-merci, bégaya Tim, un peu surpris de passer de la tape douloureuse sur l'épaule au compliment concernant sa tenue.

-Toi aussi tu es pas mal, Abby ! lança Tony qui posait son verre. En fait, dit-il après avoir fait le tour des personnes présentes, vous êtes tous très classe ! »

Tout le monde se dévisagea en riant. En effet, Tony avait fait un effort et revêtu une chemise noire –qu'il avait boutonné jusqu'en haut !- un jean gris délavé retenu par une ceinture et des converses noires –presque- propres. Tim, plus sobre, portait tout comme Gibbs une chemise blanche et un jean gris, mais cela ne rendait pas pareil alors que Gibbs faisait classe et décontracté, tout en gardant sa prestance typique, Tim aurait pu passer pour un véritable homme d'affaires ! Ziva avait, quant à elle, enfilé un jean gris plutôt moulant qui donnait l'impression que ses jambes étaient démesurées. Ayant constamment froid malgré le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, Abby lui avait prêté avant qu'elle ne parte, un pull en laine blanc fin qui semblait léger et très vaporeux. « Je le porte d'habitude pour mon costume de mardi gras, quand je me déguise en Marilyn ! » lui avait-elle confié. En tout cas, toute sa tenue jurait à merveille avec ses longs cheveux, détachés, qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

« Dîtes, lâcha Abby, à brûle pourpoint, je sais que la tradition veut que l'on ouvre les cadeaux à minuit, après un long et délicieux repas, elle fit un clin d'œil à Tony, le cuisinier de la soirée, mais c'est pas vraiment Noël… »

Elle avait une mimique tellement puérile que Jen' et Gibbs éclatèrent de rire.

« Eh bien, la décision revient à Ziva. Il s'agit toute de même de son premier Noël !

-Oh… C'est vrai !

Ziva senti toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle et elle rougit. Sentant son trouble, Gibbs lança :

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en même temps ?

-Ouiiiiiiii ! s'exclama la gothique, en attrapant Tony et en le poussant vers la cuisine, VITE TONY, VITE ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Ziva en profita pour remercier Gibbs en souriant. Ce dernier lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un sourire presque imperceptible sur le visage. Il aimait vraiment Ziva, et cet amour était étrange… Ce n'était pas comme celui qu'il éprouvait pour Kate. C'était différent d'un amour fraternel, qu'il pourrait ressentir pour Tony. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la simple amitié, c'était plus, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec Ziva. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait et cela le gênait un peu. Il avait toujours su mettre un nom très précis sur tout ce qu'il éprouvait sauf là.

Ziva se hâta de rejoindre Tony en cuisine, enfilant au passage un tablier qui appartenait à la mère d'Abby.

« Ah ! Voilà mon marmiton ! » plaisanta l'italien, déjà aux fourneaux.

Ziva et Tony étaient les seuls capables de cuisiner plus qu'une assiette de pates ou un bol de riz, aussi avaient-ils été réquisitionnés pour le repas, afin que cela ait vraiment l'air d'un Réveillon.

« Alooors… grogna Tony en surveillant la cuisson de sa sauce, lasagnes pour le plat…

-Saumon en entré ?

-Oui, oui…

-Je m'en occupe, continue les lasagnes.

-Okay ! »

« Les gars, c'était dé-li-cieux… lâcha Jen en regardant avec envie l'assiette de McGee, dans laquelle il restait encore quelques restes de lasagnes.

-Bon, maintenant, dessert et…

-CADEAUX ! compléta Abby, au taquet comme jamais.

-Voui… Bon, on apporte le dessert, vous vous chargez des… » commença Tony, mais Abby avait déjà filée sous le sapin.

Lui et Ziva se hâtèrent d'aller chercher le soufflé et la mousse au chocolat. Lorsqu'ils apportèrent les plats, ils virent que leurs amis avaient déjà débarrassés la table et fait de la place pour cadeaux et assiettes.

« Wow ! lâcha McGee, des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant les desserts.

-Héhé, McGateau… » commença Tony mais un coup de coude de Ziva dans ses côtes le coupa dans son élan.

Les assiettes circulèrent et tout le monde fut rapidement servi.

« Et maintenant…

-CADEAUX ! » hurla Abby, sa cuiller coincée dans sa bouche, les mains tendues vers les paquets.

Tony remarque qu'il n'y avait que cinq cadeaux sur la table. Il allait le faire remarquer quand Gibbs

posa délicatement un paquet qui semblait plutôt lourd.

« C'est parti ! » lança-t-il alors.

McGee aperçu un paquet portant son nom entre deux bouchées de mousse au chocolat. Il l'attrapa et constata qu'il était assez lourd, très lourd même. Il déchira le papier et manqua de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il restait de mousse dans sa bouche. Devant lui se trouvait une authentique Remington qui brillait de mille feux. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'objet pendant deux bonnes minutes. Quand, enfin, il releva la tête, il remarqua Jen' qui lui souriait.

« Jen… C'est…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu en feras sans aucun doute une meilleure utilisation que mon grenier !

-Me-Merci beaucoup ! » lâcha-il avant d'enlacer son amie et de lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue.

Pendant ce temps, Abby avait réussi à attraper le cadeau qui portait son nom tout en se goinfrant de gâteau. Elle défit prudemment le scotch et sorti le plus cérémonieusement du monde son contenu. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et eut un sourire éclatant.

Un bruit de pet monumental fit régner le silence sur la petite assemblée et tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du son. Abby éclata de rire et serra à nouveau l'hippopotame péteur dans ses bras.

« Merci Timmy ! » lança-t-elle.

Ce dernier sourit, presque aussi rouge que le bonnet de père Noël du crâne perché en haut du sapin. Après avoir difficilement avalé sa part de gâteau, Tony lança :

« Comment va tu nommer cet euh… Etrange animal flatulent ?

-Bart ! s'exclama Abby sans une once d'hésitation.

-Bart, Bart… Mmh, oui ça sonne bien pour une peluche aux bruits douteux… »

Tout le monde rit et le bruit des couverts et des papiers froissés reprit le dessus. Jen attrapa le cadeau portant son nom et fut surprise de son poids. Elle le posa assez difficilement sur ses genoux et commença à l'ouvrir. Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants et chercha immédiatement Gibbs du regard. Ainsi, il s'était souvenu…

* * *

Si je ne m'abuse... Vous ne connaissez pas encore le cadeau de Jen', Gibbs et Tony... A votre avis, qui les leur aura offert? Et que renfermeront-ils...? Ah ah ! Vous découvrirez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre... Avouez, avouez, vous avez hâte! Je le sens, je le sais...!

Allez, à la semaine prochaine!


	14. Flashback et Proverbe

Bonjour!

Oulà, je me met à être à l'heure dans mes updates, grand Dieu, je m'épate!

Je sais que vous vouliez tous savoir les différents cadeaux, allez, avouez-le, plus la peine de vous cacher mes petits, ne soyez pas timides!

Ce chapitre remplira toutes vos attentes... Enfin, en matière de cadeaux du moins... Sinon, d'autres réponses viendront plus tard...!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Flashbacks & Proverbes._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Deux jours après la fête d'Halloween._

« Alors tu dis qu'Abby et Tim flirtent depuis des années comme ça ?

-Eh oui… Mais à chaque fois ils se comportent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Mmh… C'est pour ça que Tim est parti ? »

Gibbs sourit son amie pouvait être très perspicace.

« A l'époque, je ne trainais pas autant avec eux, expliqua-t-il. Je voyais beaucoup Abby en dehors du lycée, mais elle était souvent au labo informatique. Je restais bien plus avec Tony et… Et Kate. »

Jen retint sa respiration c'était la première fois que Gibbs prononçait le nom de Kate.

« A cette époque, Tony était un vrai coureur de jupon. Je crois bien qu'il était sorti avec toutes les filles de sa classe ! »

Gibbs arborait un petit sourire nostalgique, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il était dans ses souvenirs. Ceux qui étaient si agréables à l'esprit mais dont le retour au présent faisait mal.

« Et donc, reprit-il, Tim et Abs' flirtaient, ça oui. Beaucoup plus que maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais Tim en a eu marre. Quand cette opportunité de partir pour ses études lui a été proposée, il a accepté. Abby n'a jamais rien dit mais elle a été malheureuse. L'année dernière elle a traîné avec d'autres gens, ils étaient là vendredi, Zach et tout… J'ai essayé de passer la voir, mais je ne remplaçais pas Tim. Puis Jeanne est arrivée, avec le même programme que Ziva cette année. Abby ne l'a pas aimé du tout, et comme elle restait avec Tony, Kate et moi… »

Il se tu et soupira, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Jen' s'assit prudemment à côté de lui. Elle savait que Gibbs était en train de confier quelque chose qui lui pesait lourd sur la conscience, elle ne pouvait que l'écouter d'une oreille attentive.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait si mal. Je passais la voir, deux, peut-être trois fois par semaine, je la saluais au lycée. Puis Kate a pris les choses en main. Elles étaient très amies, mais c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elles se sont réellement rapprochées. Elles ont passées beaucoup de temps ensemble. Kate l'écoutait. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, Kate ne me répétait rien. Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec Tim et son départ, sans plus. J'essayais de la faire sortir, voir du monde, mais c'était difficile avec Jeanne. Et Tony était vraiment amoureux.

-Mmh… reprit Jenny, entrevoyant la situation.

-Puis… Enfin, Kate… commença Gibbs, à partir de là je… Enfin je ne pouvais plus voir Abby. Tony a réagi complètement autrement… Il s'est enfermé dans le travail, je sais, ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit-il en souriant tristement. Ca a vraiment été une mauvaise période. Etrangement, c'est Abby qui a le mieux réagit. Elle est redevenue… Enfin, Abby quoi ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé pendant l'été et au deux derniers trimestres. Je sais juste que Tony a quitté Jeanne et qu'elle est repartie en France alors qu'elle allait demander à rester une année de plus en Amérique pour son diplôme.

-Wow… lâcha Jen' en tournant la tête vers le ciel ou les premières étoiles faisaient leur apparition.

-Ouais… soupira Gibbs. J'ai eu un peu peur en voyant Tim revenir alors qu'Abby rayonnait. Mais, finalement, ils ont mûrit tous les deux et leur relation n'est plus aussi destructrice. Ils s'entendent même plutôt bien !

-Et Tony et Ziva ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi penser, répondit Gibbs, Tony est clairement fasciné par Ziva mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit vraiment d'amour. Après tout, il a toujours changé de fille comme de chemise, sauf avec Jeanne. Peut-être qu'il se croit amoureux mais qu'il se sent juste attiré par la 'nouveauté'. Et Ziva… Elle semble tellement vulnérable mine de rien ! Je crains qu'une relation ne les fasse souffrir tous les deux.

-Surtout qu'elle repart…

-Ouais, surtout qu'elle repart. Tony a déjà vécu une séparation douloureuse avec Jeanne, et bien que Ziva soit dix milles fois moins nocive que cette fille, il risque soit d'être très affecté par son départ, soit par la détester.

-Et Ziva sera malheureuse. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tous les deux que la seule relation ambiguë qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé était la leur. Ils ne pouvaient nier l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais Jen respectait trop Gibbs pour évoquer le sujet. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour mettre de côté ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir, afin que leur relation ne s'arrête qu'à l'amitié, ce qui était déjà bien !

« Jen, commença Gibbs, se sentant obligé d'aborder le sujet

-Tu sais, lança-t-elle pour détourner la conversation qui s'annonçait, j'aime beaucoup regarder les étoiles. Se dire qu'on est une toute petite chose dans l'Univers. »

Elle se tu, un peu gênée d'avoir abordée une de ses facettes pour empêcher une discussion sur Gibbs et elle.

« Continue, murmura Gibbs en s'appuyant sur sa main, de façon à la regarder.

-Eh bien… Le ciel semble infini, alors qu'en réalité il est lui-même une simple parcelle de quelque chose de plus grand.

-C'est une intéressante façon de voir le monde… Au moins, tu arriveras à te relever de beaucoup d'obstacles, dit-il avec un sourire. J'aimerais avoir ta vision des choses.

-Regarde le ciel. »

Il obéit et tourna la tête vers les constellations. Il n'avait jamais su les reconnaitre, à part la grande et la petite ourse. Son père disait qu'il avait l'esprit trop stratégique pour ce genre de choses. Il devait avoir raison. La respiration calme de Jen' résonnait dans le silence et il se surprit à caler la sienne sur celle de son amie. Il sentait la chaleur émaner de leur corps et il se détendait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, mais quand il senti Jenny se lever, il ne put réprimer une pointe de tristesse.

« Il faut que je rentre, lâcha-t-elle, j'ai promis à Abby d'aller à la piscine avec elle et Ziva demain matin… »

Gibbs sourit, c'était tellement… Rassurant de savoir que toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient là.

Il raccompagna Jen' jusqu'à sa maison et la salua avant de prendre le chemin de chez lui. Au moment où il tournait au croisement de sa rue, il se surprit à regarder le ciel.

_Un jour, je te promets que nous affronterons cet Univers ensemble, Jen. Je te le promets._

_De retour au repas de Noël_

Jenny releva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard bleu perçant de Gibbs. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ce sourire très _gibbsien_. A côté du télescope soigneusement emballé dans du papier bulle, Gibbs avait ajouté un mot :

'_Parce que certaines parcelles insignifiantes le sont moins que d'autres…'_

Gibbs se concentra sur les cadeaux qu'il restait sur la table et repéra son nom. Il attrapa le paquet et su immédiatement de qu'il venait en voyant l'inscription en hébreu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva, assise à sa droite. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait trouvé son cadeau. Il déchira le papier, faisant attention de garder intacte la phrase. Il sortit une pochette de toile du paquet et la contempla. Il pouvait la passer autour de son cou et l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit et remarqua les cavités de tailles spéciales qui se trouvaient sur la paroi intérieure en toile de la sacoche. Il ne put retenir un sourire. A voir l'aspect qu'avait la pochette, il en conclut qu'elle avait déjà servi à Ziva et il ne put réprimer une vague de tristesse lui s'entrainait à tirer sur des cibles de cartons au lycée pour entre dans la Navy en tant que sniper alors que Ziva tirait sur d'autres gens sur ordres de son père. Mais, étrangement, ce cadeau lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. C'était comme si la jeune fille lui confiait ses arrières, d'une certaine façon.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'elle se retournait. Elle resta quelques secondes surprise puis sourit un peu gênée.

-Merci, Ziva.

-De rien… Je n'étais pas sûre…

-C'est parfais, la rassura Gibbs, vraiment ! Juste, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il montra le morceau de papier cadeau, précieusement mis de côté. Elle sourit et répondit :

-C'est un proverbe. Ca veut dire _Qui donne ne doit jamais s'en souvenir. Qui reçoit ne doit jamais oublier'._

-Okay ! »

Gibbs rangea ce qu'il restait du papier cadeau, ou le proverbe étranger trônait, dans la sacoche qu'il glissa dans son sac à dos. C'était sans doute l'un des cadeaux les plus _pertinent _qu'il n'est jamais eu.

Tony attrapa son cadeau et remarqua que Ziva tenait le sien, tout en parlant avec Gibbs. Il soupesa son paquet en commença à l'ouvrir.

« Aaah ! Abby ! »

Toute la tablée se tourna vers lui alors qu'il agitait une boite métallique, décorée après achat par son amie.

« Le fourre-tout du cinéphile » !

Il ouvrit la boite et sourit en extirpant un énorme livre intitulé « L'œil du lynx » dans lequel semblait être réunis toutes les répliques cultes et clin d'œil des cinéastes. Dans la boite restait un porte-photo semblable à une pellicule, un clapet avec le prénom de Tony et une toile de chaise pliante sur laquelle était marquée « Conoisseur ». L'italien continuait de s'extasier bruyamment en jouant avec son clapet, alors que McGee, levant les yeux au ciel, ne retourne à sa précieuse Remington. Ziva, amusée par le comportement enfantin de son voisin, ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle tenait encore son cadeau, semi-emballé, sur les genoux. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle secoua le tête et entreprit de finir d'extirper la chose que contenait le paquet du papier cadeau. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle resta un instant indécise devant le livre puis remarqua son titre « Contes et Légendes ». Elle l'ouvrit au hasard et tomba sur la légende de Jack Lantern, dont Tony lui avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle sourit et posa la main sur le bras de son ami, attirant son attention.

« Merci Tony.

-Oh… Ca te plait ? J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile pour ton do-… »

Mais il se tu interrompu par Ziva qui l'embrassait sur la joue avant de lui serrer doucement l'épaule.

« C'est super, merci beaucoup.

-Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclamèrent alors leurs amis.

Les jeunes se retournèrent puis regardèrent la pendule. Avec toute l'effervescence des cadeaux, ils en avaient presque oublié l'heure, et le fait que ce n'était pas _vraiment _Noël.

« Joyeux Noël Tony !

-Joyeux Noël, Ziva… » souffla-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors que sa voisine serrait Jenny dans ses bras.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de commentaires ; c'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver, moi, la flemmarde par nature... Et puis bon, ça fait toujours plaisir...! Oui, j'avoue, c'est surtout parce que ça me fait plaisir à vrai dire...! Et bon, parfois je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fiction, et je préfère avoir vos avis, mêmes s'ils ne sont pas forcément positifs, hein! Ca me permet de me situer.

Bref, j'arrête là mon petit discours... Et à la semaine prochaine!


	15. Tatoo'

Salut la compagnie!

Voilà un petit chapitre qui amène lentement vers l'un de mes chapitres préférés... J'ai hâte, hâte, hâte!

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la dernière (enfin, façon de parler) lubie d'Abby...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

_Tatoo'._

* * *

Ziva attrapa un cahier qui trainait et le rangea dans son sac. Elle avait entreprit de terminer les quelques devoirs qu'il lui restait, afin d'être tranquille pour le reste des vacances. Elle avait fêté le 'vrai' Noël en compagnie de Kyle, Sarah et de la sœur d'Abby, venue à Washington spécialement pour la fête. Son frère n'avait pas pu passer mais il avait téléphoné, et grâce à l'option Visio, il avait pu converser avec ses parents. Le frère et la sœur d'Abby était eux aussi sourd. Abby avait expliqué à Ziva que la surdité de son frère s'était manifesté vers ses deux ans. Ses parents le lui avaient raconté apparemment, il souffrait d'une sorte de déficience qui faisait baisser l'ouïe peu à peu, tout comme leur sœur. Il s'agissait d'un problème génétique dont Abby n'avait pas hérité. Le repas c'était donc déroulé dans le silence le plus total et Ziva en avait encore mal aux mains ! Lorsqu'elle ne les utilisait pas pour manger, c'était pour répondre à une question de la sœur d'Abby -presque aussi enthousiaste qu'elle !- à propos de Tel-Aviv. Gibbs, qui avait passé le Réveillon chez les Sciuto, son père étant absent, parlait lui aussi l'ASL. Il n'y avait donc eu aucun échange de parole, sauf quand Abby ou Gibbs parlaient en même temps qu'ils signaient, chose que Ziva ne faisait jamais. C'était pourtant un trait très courant chez les entendants qui utilisaient le langage des signes. Abby mettait ça sur le fait que Ziva parlait beaucoup –trop !- de langues et que cela la freinait.

Ce soir, la bande se retrouverait pour fêter le Nouvel An. Ziva n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde avait réussi à se libérer ! Les parents de Tim avait accepté, le déposant sur Washington après Noël, retournant chez un membre de leur famille avec leur deux filles. Le père de Gibbs, qui était rentré pour le 31, avait été un peu déçu, sentant que son fils commençait à réellement vivre sa vie. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le brider toute sa vie, et si, quand Jethro était plus petit, il était ravi de retrouver son père, souvent absent soit pour Noël soit pour le Nouvel An, désormais il arrivait à survivre malgré ses absences, ne lui en voulant même pas. Les parents d'Abby passaient le Nouvel An chez le frère de cette dernière, qui avait pris deux jours de congés, encadrant le 1er janvier, pour être avec sa famille. Il avait été un peu triste que sa petite sœur ne soit pas là, mais il n'avait rien dit, sachant qu'Abby avait traversé une passe plutôt sombre l'année dernière. Les Sciuto étaient tous heureux de voir leur fille revivre et passer son temps avec ses amis, ne négligeant pas pour autant ses études.

Tony, quant à lui, n'avait rien eu à faire il aurait dû passer le Nouvel An avec la cuisinière et le jardinier de son père, à qui ce dernier avait demandé de rester pour ne pas laisser son fils seul, afin de faire bonne figure. Mais dès qu'il avait appris que Tony avait trouvé un endroit pour passer la fête, il avait libéré ses employés et quitté Washington pour Los Angeles, où il passerait le dernier jour de l'année en compagnie de Tony-ne-savait-qui.

Bref, toute la petite bande avait pu se retrouver, à nouveau, chez Abby pour le Nouvel An. Cette fois-ci, Tony et Ziva, à nouveau employés pour la cuisine, avait décidés de faire léger, afin qu'ils ne soient pas, comme pour leur Noël, occupés une grande partie de la soirée par de la cuisine. Personne ne savait encore comment allait se dérouler la fête sans doute regarderaient-ils un film en début de soirée, puis ils parleraient, comme ils le faisaient si souvent, jusqu'à l'heure tant attendue qui marquait la nouvelle année.

« Ziva ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux manger un morceau, c'est le moment ! » chantonna Abby de l'étage inférieur.

Ziva sourit, la bonne humeur de son amie était tellement contagieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais autant sourit, rit ou ce genre de choses, que depuis qu'elle séjournait chez les Sciuto. Cela faisait désormais quatre mois qu'elle partageait leur vie et elle avait l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours Sarah et son sourire bienveillant, Kyle et son humour très particulier qui avait le don de faire sourire n'importe qui… Elle se demandait parfois, non sans un léger nœud à l'estomac, de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir se réadapter à l'Israël, à ses cours, à sa famille, au Mossad… Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une vie de 'jeune' aurait pu ressembler à ça, et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle aurait aimé y rester.

Ziva dévala les marches et se rendit dans la cuisine, ou Abby terminait son quatrième gobelet de Caf-Pow depuis le matin. L'Israélienne se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant son amie aspirer de toute ses forces ce qu'il restait de la boisson caféinée. A part Gibbs, Abby était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui réussissait à ingurgiter autant de caféine du matin jusqu'au soir, sans pour autant dérailler… Enfin, en ne prenant pas en compte le caractère déjà assez déjanté de la gothique. Enfin, ce matin Ziva devait bien avouer qu'Abby était surexcitée, presque plus que le soir de leur Noël.

« Abby, commença Ziva, pourquoi es-tu si… »

Mais elle se tu, apercevant les différents images qui trônaient devant Abby, étalées sur un coin de la table.

« Je vais me faire un nouveau tatouage ! s'exclama cette dernière.

-Ah, oui, tu m'en avais parlé ! se rappela Ziva.

-Oui, répondit Abby, prenant une voix grave, mais le choix est rude. »

Devant elle se trouvait trois images différentes l'une représentait une sorte de chat noir, qui s'ondulait assez bizarrement, une autre portait un symbole qui ressemblait curieusement à celui de _Charmed_ et la dernière représentait… Un triskèle.

« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux mythes celtes ? demanda Ziva en prenant les deux dernières images.

-Enfin Ziva ! Les farfadets, les pubs, les moutons, le trèfle à quatre feuilles ! Tout le monde s'intéresse aux mythes celtes ! » lança-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ziva lui sourit et reposa les feuilles, se rendant vers le frigo ou son déjeuner traînait. Elle s'était habituée peu à peu à abandonner la nourriture kasher, se contentant de manger comme Abby et ses parents. Mr Abot, le voisin juif des Sciuto, passait la voir de temps en temps, et n'oubliait jamais de l'inviter pour telle ou telle célébration religieuse. Ziva s'était rendue avec lui à la synagogue pour Hanoukka, et pour un bar-mitsvah de l'un des fils de ses amis. Elle avait été longuement assaillie de questions à propos de la terre-sainte par tous les enfants présents beaucoup d'entre eux n'ayant jamais été en Israël. Elle leur avait alors raconté quelques trucs à propos de Tel-Aviv et de Jérusalem, sans vraiment leur dire grand-chose. C'était l'une de ses spécialités, enrober ce qu'elle racontait de façon à masquer la vérité sans pour autant mentir. Elle usait beaucoup de cette méthode avec son père. La jeune fille aurait aimé leur dire à quel point ils étaient chanceux de vivre avec leurs parents qui les aimaient alors que les gamins la fixaient, impressionnés d'apprendre par un adulte qu'elle était la fille du Directeur des services secrets d'Israël.

En tout cas, Ziva avait finis par abandonner de nombreuses choses et craignait les foudres de son père lorsqu'elle retournerait à Tel-Aviv. Non pas qu'il soit très croyant, mais c'était bien pour l'image du Mossad la bonne petite fille David qui suivait à la lettre la Torah…

« J'hésite… répéta Abby, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise !

-Mmh, lança Ziva, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, ch'ais pas, demande à Gibbche quand il chera là !

-Ouiiii ! Gibbs sait toujours me conseiller ! lança Abby en rangeant les images dans un coin, il saura m'éviter une grossière erreur de farfadet ! »

Elle rejoignit son amie et commença à manger. Elles avaient toute l'après-midi pour traîner, parler, regarder la télé ou encore aller en ville avant que leurs amis n'arrivent. Abby était à la fois impatiente et réservée. Cette année avait commencé horriblement mal, mais elle se terminait dans la joie la plus totale… Elle avait cru, l'an passé, alors qu'elle fêtait le Nouvel An avec sa famille avant de retrouver Kate pour se raconter mutuellement leur début d'année, qu'elle tournait la page de la pire année de son existence. Elle avait eu tort. A peine quelques semaines après le premier janvier, Kate avait eu son accident qui lui avait couté la vie. Alors qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux commencé une vie paisible, à l'abris de tous les remous de l'adolescence ! Elles avaient eu tort, aussi, Abby ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur. Elle savait que Tony, et surtout Gibbs, partageait le même point de vue.

Tim, lui, n'était pas là au moment de l'accident. Il n'avait pas vu Gibbs, dévasté par la douleur et la colère au point de devoir aller à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas vu Tony s'enfermer dans le travail, ravalant toutes ses émotions, ne laissant rien filtrer. Abby savait que, de Gibbs, Tony et elle, c'était Tony qu'il fallait le plus surveiller. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas fait son deuil, pas épuisé ses larmes et sa rage. Il pouvait le faire à tout moment, et il faudrait qu'ils soient là.

D'une certaine manière, Abby était contente que McGee soit parti pour Londres, qu'il n'est pas été là. Elle avait commencé par le détester, le haïr de ton son être au point de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Kate l'avait sauvée in extremis de la douce dépression vers laquelle elle filait, jour après jour. Elles avaient tant parlé… Abby s'en rappelait encore. Kate avait écouté son histoire sans rien dire, puis elle l'avait emmené en ville, au cinéma, à la piscine… Elle passait la voir tous les jours, avec ou sans Gibbs. C'était grâce à Kate et à Ziva qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir. D'un côté Kate, qui parlait volontiers de ce qu'Abby ressentait sans jamais la juger, passant chez elle pour la faire sortir de sa chambre, de l'autre Ziva, qui correspondait, répondait à chacune de ses lettres ou de ses mails, lui envoyait sans vraiment le faire exprès, l'image d'une vie pire que la sienne. Puis, Kate était morte, disparue, comme ça. Etrangement, c'était ce qui avait permis à Abby de redevenir elle-même. Certes, elle avait longtemps pleuré cette amie perdue, mais, d'une certaine façon par hommage pour Kate qui avait tant donné pour elle, Abs' s'était ressaisie, affrontant la vie, tournant la page. Maintenant que Kate n'était plus là, elle ressentait ce vide, comme si elle avait perdu un petit morceau d'elle-même, ce qui était un peu le cas Kate connaissait une part très importante de l'histoire d'Abby aux yeux de la jeune gothique, en mourant c'était comme si elle avait emporté cette partie de la vie d'Abs', avec elle… Puis, Ziva était arrivée après cette horrible année. Elle semblait si… Fragile malgré tout, qu'Abby avait décidé de la protéger. Elle savait que c'était une image grotesque, jamais Ziva n'aurait besoin de protection –elle était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pourrait tuer avec un stylet de Nintendo DS !- mais elle voulait la préserver comme Kate l'avait fait avec elle, l'écoutant quand elle aurait besoin de se confier.

« Quelque chose de prévu pour cette après-midi ? demanda Ziva en débarrassant la table, à part le tatoueur bien sûr ! » plaisanta-elle.

Abby releva la tête, un peu perdue. Elle s'était emprisonnée dans ses souvenirs, ne se rendant même pas compte du repas qui avait défilé alors qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs. Elle sourit à Ziva tout en s'étirant.

« Ca te dirait de faire du pop-corn et de se vautrer sur le canapé devant _Friends_ pendant au moins deux heures, sans rien faire d'autre que manger et glousser comme de vraies dindes ? »

Ziva éclata de rire et sorti la poêle pour toute réponse.

* * *

Qui n'est jamais tombé sous le charme de _Friends_? Avec ces petites vannes bien lourdes, ça permet de se relaxer après n'importe quel mauvaise journée! Et j'imagine bien Ziva rigoler devant Ross ou Monica...

J'espère que cela n'empêchera pas les non-fans de Friends de me laisser leurs avis...! A vos claviers!


	16. Tempête

Bonjouur!

Je n'aurais jamais cru arriver à seize - et plus! - chapitres... Et je peux vous assurer que je n'aurai jamais pu écrire et inventer autant sans vos commentaires. Alors, franchement merci! Et j'en reprofite pour redire à quel point ça aide de recevoir des commentaires ; nous autres, auteurs, n'avons aucun autre avis que le vôtre, internaute assis en face de vos écrans. Alors, laisser un petit message avec vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou pas!, ne vous prends pas beaucoup de temps et nous permet d'avoir un avis sur notre histoire. Et souvent, ce n'est pas parce qu'une histoire n'est pas lue qu'elle n'est pas commentée, mais simplement parce que tous les lecteurs se disent qu'un autre laissera un mot à sa place... Erreur! Lâchez-vous, et dites nous ce que vous en pensez! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_Tempête._

* * *

Tony jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Contrairement au jour du Noël improvisé, il faisait clair malgré la neige qui tombait doucement sur Washington. Ce n'était pas comparable à l'espèce de tornade de grêle, de neige et de froid qui avait sévie quelques jours plus tôt… Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, l'esprit ailleurs.

Son père était parti deux jours plus tôt, le laissant seul chez lui en compagnie des employés qui pourraient rentrés chez eux après leur service. Tony leur avait soufflé de partir à midi avec un petit clin d'œil, avant de débrancher le téléphone, actionnant automatiquement le répondeur. Il ne voulait pas jouer au secrétaire pour son père tout l'après-midi… Et si quelqu'un voulait le contacter personnellement, il avait son portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier, comme s'il en avait besoin… Dans quelques semaines, cela ferait un an. Un an que Kate était morte, tuée sur cette route alors qu'elle revenait de Yale… Un an qu'il aurait pu tout changer, s'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête avec les autres, pour célébrer le changement d'année, il n'était pas comme Gibbs, qui avait déversé sa peine et sa colère et qui n'avait qu'une hâte tourner la page de cette année malheureuse. Non pas qu'il oublie Kate, loin de là. Elle avait été une part importante de la vie de Jethro et il ne l'oublierait pas comme ça, mais il avait besoin de savoir cette année belle et bien terminée pour pouvoir avancer réellement.

Tony n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui c'était passé après la mort de Kate pour Gibbs. Il savait juste qu'il n'était pas revenu au lycée et qu'il avait été à l'hôpital pendant une longue période. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait rencontré le doc', un brave type bien que pas vraiment dans son temps… Tony n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé sa peine, personne ne lui offrant une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Voyant ses résultats remonter en flèche, personne ne s'était posé de réelles questions, alors qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un l'écoute, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il n'avait jamais raconté ce qui c'était passé, la veille de l'accident de Kate, même lui, sur le coup l'avait oublié. Ce n'était que plus tard, alors qu'il se réveillait en sueur d'un cauchemar, que tout lui revenait. Kate, sa question, son refus… Peut-être que si…

La sonnerie de son portable coupa court à ses sombres pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appelant et décrocha.

« Gibbs.

_-DiNozzo, je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire un petit tour en ville avant de passer chez Abby._

-Avec qui ?

-_Moi._

-Eh bien… »

Alors qu'il cherchait une raison pour décliner poliment l'offre de son ami, préférant être seul pour broyer du noir, une information lui revint en mémoire.

« Oh non…

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-_Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose de monstrueux, Gibbs, plaisanta-il, sa bonne humeur presque retrouvée.

-_Toi, te rappeler de quelque chose ? Laisse-moi rire, DiNozzo !_

_-_Ah ah. Rigole, Gibbs, rigole, on verra bien qui rigolera le dernier ! » lança Tony en attrapant ses clés et son sac à dos, se préparant à rejoindre son vieil ami.

« Salut les gars !

-Hey Abs' ! » lança Tony.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner en le voyant qu'il avait passé la matinée et une majeure partie de son début d'après-midi à ressasser ses idées noires. Au contraire, il paraissait enjoué et heureux. Gibbs, qui se tenait à ses côtés, enlacé par Abby, avait passé l'après-midi à écouter ses devinettes chantantes alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le centre commerciale. Au final, Tony n'avait rien acheté, tout comme Gibbs, à part un café et des cookies chez un Starbucks. Ils avaient aussi passé un long moment à jouer à la console dans un magasin d'électronique presque digne de McGee avant de prendre le chemin de la maison des Sciuto. Ils avaient constatés qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, qu'occupaient encore Ziva et Abby, un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt.

« Où est Ziva ? demanda Gibbs, remarquant l'absence de l'Israélienne.

-Elle est à la douche, elle était sortie courir. » expliqua Abby en attrapant le Caf-Pow que Gibbs lui avait apporté.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et posa son regard sur la cuisine. Il sentait d'ici l'odeur du café. Tony, remarquant le regard de son ami, ricana en croisant les bras.

« Mon pauvre vieux, tu es totalement accro' au café. On en a bu un il y a…

Il regarda sa montre, hésita, et regarda l'horloge digitale d'Abby.

« Bon, d'accord, tu en as bu il y a plus de deux heures, je conçois que tu puisses être en manque ! »

Abby sourit et revint avec deux tasses de café. Gibbs la remercia et vida la moitié de la sienne en un temps record, sans prêter attention à la température du liquide. Tony, quant à lui, souffla un instant sur sa tasse avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Abby avait déjà bu le tiers de son gobelet de Caf-Pow, pourtant énorme, lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers.

« Salut Ziva ! lança Tony en la voyant débouler, les cheveux pas tout à fait sec, vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise noire.

-Salut ! répondit-elle, un peu perdue de trouver Tony et Gibbs dans le salon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est nous qui sommes en avance ! » la rassura Gibbs avec un sourire.

Elle sembla se détendre immédiatement. Abby sourit, elle avait remarqué l'affection toute particulière que son 'grand manitou' portait à Ziva. Elle avait aussi remarqué les réactions de cette dernière face à lui il la rassurait mais elle le craignait d'une certaine façon. Ziva s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil du salon en soupirant, sa petite course, bien que plutôt brève, l'avait épuisée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à la température plutôt glaciale de Washington et, courir avec trois ou quatre épaisseurs ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« Tu as l'air extenué, Tony ! lança Abby en dévisageant l'italien qui buvait une autre gorgée de son café.

-Oui… J'ai regardé un film tard, hier soir… » lança-t-il vaguement.

Alors qu'Abby et Gibbs semblait se satisfaire de cette réponse, Tony se décontracta pourquoi c'était-il braqué devant cette question… ? Ils avaient cru à son histoire de film… Tous ? Il senti le regard de Ziva avant même d'avoir tourné la tête vers elle et il pesta intérieurement, il avait oublié que cette fille était un détecteur de mensonges ambulant. Heureusement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa courts à ses craintes. Dès que Ziva tourna la tête vers McGee, qui bafouillait quelques excuses pour ne pas avoir prévenu qu'il arrivait un peu en avance, il se précipita dans la cuisine, rapidement rejoint par Abby.

« Déjà aux fourneaux ?

-Non, je regarde ce que tu as dans ton frigo'.

-Zut ! Je crois bien qu'on a oublié de faire les courses…

-Pas grave, dit-il en constatant qu'en effet, le frigo était vide. Je vais y aller.

-Non, non, te dérange pas ! lança McGee qui avait entendu la conversation, je vais y aller, ça me permettra de passer poster le colis de ma mère, Marion a oublié une partie de ses devoirs à la maison, expliqua-t-il, je pensais le poster demain mais finalement, le faire ce soir m'arrange !

-Bon, je viens avec toi ! lança Abby, il faut que j'achète une cartouche d'encre, l'imprimante est vide.

-Vous êtes surs… ? lança désespérément Tony, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver coincé entre Gibbs et Ziva qui risquaient de le harceler de questions.

-Oui, oui… Va dans le salon… Il y a la saison quatre de _Friends_ qui traîne, Ziva est devenue accro', alors si vous trouvez le temps long… »

Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Gibbs qui allait se chercher une nouvelle tasse de café et claqua la porte après s'être emmitouflée dans un manteau, des gants et une écharpe. Tony allait soupirer lorsque les rires préenregistrés de _Friends_ lui parvinrent. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et aperçu Ziva, assise sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux, riant doucement devant Joey qui effectuait une pitrerie quelconque. L'italien se sentit alors coupable et soupira il était vraiment à cran ces derniers temps. Tellement à cran qu'il se mettait à avoir des idées préconçues sur tout le monde. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme.

Pendant ce temps, Abby et McGee marchait rapidement sur le trottoir enneigé, sans échanger la moindre parole. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis le retour de Tim d'Angleterre, mais c'était l'une des rares fois où ils étaient _vraiment_ seuls pas dans une salle de classe quelconque du lycée en compagnie d'autre groupe de travailleurs, pas dans la bibliothèque avec d'autres groupes de recherches, pas chez Abs' avec ses parents à l'étage inférieur. Ils étaient presque seuls dans la rue, entourés par de simples inconnus qui effectuaient tout comme eux des courses de dernière minute. Tim avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler sa veste avant qu'Abby ne soit déjà sur le perron. Il tenait le colis pour sa sœur sous son bras et cherchait le bureau de poste des yeux. Il leur restait quelques mètres à faire avant de l'atteindre, puis ils iraient à la supérette ouverte jusqu'à huit heures où ils pourraient acheter de quoi se faire à manger pendant la soirée. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la dérobé à son amie avec son bonnet qui ne laissait dépasser que ses couettes, son écharpe qui lui masquait la majeure partie du visage et son grand manteau, il aurait été difficile de la reconnaitre ! Sauf peut-être son sac à dos en forme de pierre tombale et ses Docs' ! McGee sourit et lui tint la porte du bureau de poste, il était rare qu'Abby reste muette aussi longtemps…

« Bonjour ! lança la petite blonde qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans de plus qu'eux, c'est pour un colis ?

-Bonjour… lâcha McGee en époussetant la neige accumulée sur le paquet, oui, voilà. Un colis en prioritaire s'il vous plait.

-Pas de problème ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et tapa quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur avant d'imprimer une étiquette qu'elle colla sur le colis. Alors que Tim réglait, Abby regarda autour d'elle. Rares étaient les fois où elle se rendait au bureau de poste, elle n'envoyait que des lettres, et encore, depuis que Ziva était à Washington, elle n'en écrivait plus beaucoup, utilisant bien plus les mails. Aussi, s'amusa-t-elle un moment de la petite balance, chargée d'évaluer le surpoids d'une lettre au décigramme près.

« Au revoir, joyeuse fête ! » lança Tim en quittant l'employée.

Abby, sortie de sa rêverie par le froid glacial qui lui mordait à nouveau la peau, bougonna. Ce temps commençait à devenir un peu gênant quand ce n'était pas la neige qui bloquait la circulation, c'était le verglas qui la rendait difficile… Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas loin du lycée sans quoi elle et Ziva devrait quitter la maison bien plus tôt…

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Tim alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le supermarché situé non loin du bureau postal.

-A Ziva, empêtrée dans deux mètres de neige… » avoua-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard azur du jeune homme et ils éclatèrent de rire. Tim mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son sérieux, il s'essuya rapidement les yeux en lançant un paquet de pommes de terres sautées dans le panier. Abby s'occupait des boissons, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de la voir revenir avec une grande bouteille de Caf-Pow et d'autres sodas. Il prit discrètement un paquet de chamallows alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs tout en continuant de déambuler dans les rayons. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi acheter, de quoi faire une cuisine rapide et pas trop lourde sans pour autant manger des petits pois… En sachant qu'ils allaient sans doute regarder un film, il fallait aussi trouver du pop-corn, Abby et Ziva aillant finis le stock devant _Friends_.

« Tiens, prends ça, marmonna Abby en fourrant un paquet de M&M's dans les bras de Tim avant de repartir dans un coin du magasin.

-Abby, est-ce que tu as prévus des assiettes en cartons ?

-Timmy ! Tu me connais ! » lança-t-elle, faussement outrée.

Cependant, alors que le jeune garçon tournait le dos, la gothique camoufla un paquet de verres en plastiques et plusieurs rouleaux de papier essuie-tout. Elle fit mine de regarder un magazine quand Tim revint, les bras chargés de chips.

« Je pense que c'est bon… On peut y aller ! » lui dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au panier.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les caisses, rajoutant du dentifrice et des élastiques pour les cheveux au passage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le magasin, aussi ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, sous la neige.

« Ca tombe encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, grogna Tim en enfilant ses gants.

-Et regarde on ne voit même plus nos traces de pas. »

En effet, les traces du passage des deux jeunes à peine quinze minutes plus tôt avaient disparues, cachées sous cinq bons centimètres de poudreuse.

« Je pense que nous devrions prendre un autre chemin, dit McGee en regardant autour de lui, le trajet sera plus long mais on risquera moins de glisser…

-Toujours aussi peureux, Timmy ! lança Abby en s'aventurant dans la rue, essayant de ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas, il n'y a aucune raisons de ne pas passer par ici c'est juste de la neige. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il semblait peu enclin à suivre le chemin que proposait Abby, cette dernière le remarqua et ajouta, sur un ton un peu plus décidé que la dernière fois.

« Allez, ce n'est que de la poudreuse McGee ! »

Il tiqua alors qu'elle prononçait son nom et l'attrapa par la dernière minute par le bras. Autour d'eux, une sorte de brouillard était tombé, les empêchant de voir plus loin que le passage piéton, pourtant situé à moins de cinq mètres.

« Abby, regarde, c'est en train de virer à la tempête et les gens conduisent comme des fous ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un bruit de frein suivit d'un coup de klaxon leur parvint aux oreilles. La jeune fille ne se démonta pourtant pas et ajouta :

« Raison de plus si on passe par là, la maison n'est qu'à quelques rues, alors que si on fait un détour, il nous faudra au moins quarante minutes !

-Abby soit raisonnable, répliqua-t-il, inquiet par la tournure que prenait leur discussion, s'il te plait… »

A ce moment-là, les réverbères, allumés tôt en fin d'après-midi car il faisait sombre, clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre. McGee jeta un regard à sa montre, il n'était que six heures moins le quart… S'ils partaient maintenant ils seraient rentrés vers sept heures et demie.

« Tu as ton téléphone ? » lui demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Surprise par cette question, Abby redevint calme et sorti son mobile de sa poche. Au moment où elle l'allumait, une sonnerie lui indiqua que la batterie était épuisée et il s'éteignit. Elle regarda Tim, un peu perdue par ce qui se passait.

« Bon, dit-il après une grande inspiration, il commence à vraiment geler, on n'y voit rien à deux mètres. Nous allons nous abriter à la bibliothèque le temps que tout cela se calme.

-Tim… commença Abby, consciente de s'être emportée trop vite.

-Viens. » la coupa-t-il, passant son bras sur ses épaules, hissant le sac de courses sur son dos.

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. C'est parce que nous arrivons peu à peu vers l'un des fils conducteurs qui m'ai venu à l'idée au tout début de cette fiction, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un projet, alors je n'ai pas pu résisté et j'en ai fait des tonnes... Au moins, vous aurez de la lecture, car les chapitres suivants sont tout aussi , voire plus, longs!

J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer cette histoire, et que vous vous continuerez par la suite!

N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laisser vos impressions! A bientôt!


	17. Perturbation

Bonjour bonjour!

Voilà la suite! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment, des moments formidables. Je n'avais pas prévu ça au départ, mais petit à petit, cette partie de l'histoire m'a semblé évidente alors... La voilà!

J'avais d'ailleurs prévu un OS intitulé Le journal de Kate qui permettrait de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, deux ans plus tôt... A voir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

_Perturbation._

* * *

Gibbs jeta un regard en direction de Tony, assis un peu en retrait sur le canapé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ d'Abby et de Tim, lâchant juste quelques blagues qui sonnaient pourtant fausses. Ziva n'avait rien dit, se contentant de s'assoir à côté de Gibbs alors qu'il lançait _Friends_. Elle semblait assez amusée par la série et ne portait pas plus attention au comportement étrange de DiNozzo. _Heureusement d'ailleurs…_ songea Jethro. Lui-même c'était gentiment fait renvoyer dans son coin lorsqu'il avait interrogé son ami sur son étrange attitude, le lendemain de Noël. En ce temps-là il avait cru que Tony était de mauvaise humeur à cause du comportement de son père il n'avait pas passé Noël avec lui et s'en allait pour le Nouvel An. Tout le monde croyait que DiNozzo s'était habitué à l'attitude peut paternelle de son père, mais peut-être que cela continuait à le toucher. Après tout, sa mère ne le contactait pas beaucoup non plus depuis son retour à Venise. Tony avait une fois confié à Gibbs qu'il pensait que son père intervenait et cachait ses lettres mais à l'époque, tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de Tony il avait une petite amie, des copains… Maintenant il ne lui restait que ses sombres pensées.

« DiNozzo, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tu veux un truc ?

-Nah merci Gibbs.

-Ziva ?

-Je veux bien de l'eau, s'il te plait. »

L'adolescent lui sourit et chercha un verre dans la cuisine des Scuito. Il se servit au passage une autre tasse de café et regarda l'heure. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Tim et Abby étaient sortis, le bureau de poste était à quelques rues de la demeure des Scuito, mais Gibbs ne savait pas combien de supérette fonctionnait aujourd'hui… S'ils avaient dû traverser la moitié de la ville, aucuns doutes qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard ! Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'obscurcissait et de gros flocons tombaient du ciel. Il espérait que ses amis seraient un peu épargnés pendant qu'ils seraient en ville… Surtout que les gens étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, conduisant souvent comme des fous. Et avec le verglas cela ne faisait jamais bon ménage.

« Tiens. » dit Gibbs en tendant un verre d'eau à Ziva.

Remarquant que cette dernière était emmitouflée dans un plaid, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, rajoutant une bûche et attisant les flammes. Même lui frissonnait dessous son pull, alors pour Ziva qui ne s'était toujours pas faite à la température ! Alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le canapé, la jeune fille lui sourit, le remerciant d'un signe de tête pour la cheminée. Il répondit à son sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui.

Gibbs sentait que Ziva se détendait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La chaleur venant de la cheminée remplissait peu à peu la pièce, provoquant une sorte d'atmosphère enivrant. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, vautré de l'autre côté du canapé et constata qu'il était endormi. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur la télé, sentant la respiration de l'Israélienne devenir de plus en plus calme et régulière. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans le même état que Tony, endormie dans les bras de Gibbs. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder un moment et émit un petit rire il avait l'impression d'être un père qui avaient enfin réussis à endormir ses enfants.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas froid ? Abby, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues !

-Je vais bien… » grogna l'intéressée, qui se retenait pour ne pas claquer des dents.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient réfugiés, comme bon nombre d'autres piétons, dans la bibliothèque municipale. D'après le dernier bulletin météo, la neige se calmerait durant la prochaine heure. En attendant, personne n'osait se risquer à pied dehors on se retrouvait trempé jusqu'aux os par la poudreuse et les flocons qui tombaient si fort empêchaient d'y voir à plus d'un mètre. Certaines personnes, réfugiées dans la bibliothèque, avaient appelés des proches qui étaient venus les chercher en voiture. Abby et Tim, n'ayant pas de téléphone, n'avaient pu prévenir les autres de leur situation. Ils s'étaient donc assis, dans un recoin du rez-de-chaussée, attendant que la tempête passe.

« Abby…

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait, McGee ! » répéta-t-elle.

Le pauvre Tim accusa le coup. Il avait froid, certes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa camarade malgré ses épaisseurs, elle claquait des dents, avait les lèvres bleues et tremblait comme une feuille. Il hésitait à poser sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de température, elle aurait bien pu la lui mordre !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une bourrasque glaciale parcourue le hall, faisant frissonner McGee et jurer Abby. Un homme et une femme se levèrent, coururent vers la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans ce qui devait être la voiture de l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte. Il ne prit même pas soin de la refermer correctement et sauta sur le siège conducteur, démarrant en trombe. Une femme pesta et alla claquer la grande porte, avant de retourner s'assoir aux côtés d'une gamine qui jouait sur un portable.

« On devrait essayer de prévenir les autres, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas…

-Bravo McGee ! ironisa Abby, sauf qu'on a pas de téléphone ! »

Bien que blessé par sa remarque, il ne le montra pas et se leva, se dirigeant vers la femme qui avait fermé la porte. Abby le suivi du regard en tremblant comme une feuille. Tim parla quelques minutes à la jeune femme et elle lui tendit le portable sur lequel jouait sa fille. Cette dernière jeta un regard mauvais à McGee alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas. Apparemment, il téléphonait à Jenny, Abby l'entendit prononcer son nom. Elle avait froid, tellement froid… Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête, rentrant ses bras dans les manches de sa veste. Ce n'était pas inefficace, mais pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de trembler. Alors qu'elle serrait ses eux de toute ses forces, elle se senti attirée vers quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un. En à peine quelques secondes, elle sentit la chaleur de Tim à travers son manteau. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il fixait un point, loin devant lui.

« Tim… Je suis désolée… marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est rien.

-Si. Je t'ai vraiment mal parlé, je…

-Tais-toi, Abby, lança-t-il doucement, en resserrant son emprise autour d'elle. Tu as tes raisons d'être en colère contre moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de clarifier son esprit que le froid avait comme gelé. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de quel chemin il aurait fallu prendre, non. Cela remontait à bien avant.

« Tim… »

Il se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait changé ses traits s'étaient affirmés, ses cheveux semblaient plus foncés et ses yeux n'avait plus le même regard… Abby se sentit un instant déboussolée par cet homme que McGee était devenu. En un an il avait tant changé, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait vraiment compte. En Seconde ils s'étaient comportés bêtement, jouant comme s'ils étaient plus grands. Et ils en avaient souffert.

« Tim, répéta-t-elle, un peu perturbée, je… Toi aussi, tu as des raisons d'être fâché…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es comportée comme un salop, Abby. C'est moi. On était jeune, j'étais con… »

Il secoua la tête, resserrant machinalement son bras autour des épaules d'Abby.

« Je… commença-t-il.

-Tim…

-Non, il est grand temps d'avoir cette conversation.

-Pas maintenant…

-J'ai été lâche une fois, je ne le serai pas deux. J'ai déjà fuis… Plus maintenant.

-S'il te plait, Tim. » répéta Abby, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas se remettre à claquer des dents.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il semblait tellement perdu, triste, hésitant… Et dire qu'elle l'avait détesté. Quand elle l'avait revu, à St Martin juste avant la rentrée, la joie de le retrouver avait pris le dessus sur la haine qu'elle avait éprouvé. Puis, elle avait préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, savourant leur sorte de complicité retrouvée. Lors de la fête d'Halloween, elle savait qu'ils avaient outrageusement flirtés, mais elle était ivre et lui loin d'être sobre. Ils avaient à nouveau fermé les yeux. Avant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette conversation, pouvoir lui envoyer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait lu sa lettre ! Mais désormais, maintenant qu'elle avait vu à quel point il se sentait mal, elle ne voulait plus. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se taise et qu'ils enterrent cette histoire loin derrière eux.

« Abby, nous devons en parler.

-Non… Pas aujourd'hui… On est le 31 décembre, finissons cette année sur une touche de gaieté ! » lança-t-elle en essayant de paraitre enthousiaste.

Tim éclata de rire et lui montra le hall de la bibliothèque, la fenêtre ou l'on voyait des rafales de neige tourbillonner dans le ciel. Elle sourit malgré elle et se serra contre lui.

« Tu as réussi à avoir quelqu'un ? »

Conscient qu'elle changeait de sujet, il fronça les sourcils, puis lâcha en soupirant

« J'ai eu Jenny. Elle était chez une voisine lorsque la tempête a commencé. Apparemment, un chasse-neige passe dans sa rue et elle s'apprêtait à aller chez toi. Comme sa voisine devait retrouver des amis ce soir, elle a proposé à Jen' de l'emmener… Quand elle a su ou nous étions, la dame a proposé de passer nous prendre pour nous déposer chez toi. Elles sont juste derrière le chasse-neige et Jen' a envoyé un message à Gibbs. On en a encore pour une trentaine de minutes.

-Okay… »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle savait que Tim allait revenir à la charge, il leur restait plus d'une demi-heure à passer ici. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa avant de lâcher

« Tu sais, je t'ai détesté. Quand tu es partis, vraiment. Tu avais pu me laisser une lettre pour t'expliquer alors que je ne pouvais rien te dire ! »

Tim encaissa en acquiesçant doucement la tête.

« J'étais furieuse, je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Gibbs et Kate étaient tellement heureux, et Tony avec sa française… Je ne voulais pas troubler leur bonheur, j'ai préféré ne rien dire, restant avec d'autres gens. »

Tim connaissait vaguement cette partie de l'histoire, en aillant entendu une partie lors de la soirée d'Halloween.

« Puis, Kate et moi, on a parlé, et ça allait mieux… Ca va mieux. Je ne t'en veux plus, rien ! Alors s'il te plait, ne remet pas cette histoire sur le tapis. C'est du passé, McGee.

-Non. Tu me déteste encore.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si, Abby, et c'est normal. Tu m'en veux et, tant que tu m'en voudras, rien ne pourra s'améliorer.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas ! explosa-t-elle, arrête de vouloir ressasser le passé !

-Si tu ne m'en voulais pas, tu n'essayerai pas de te justifier à ce point.

-Tu… Es… Si… Con ! lança-t-elle, essuyant une larme de rage, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de claquer, mais aussi pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler.

-Je sais. Je n'attends pas que tu me pardonnes, je veux juste que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé… »

Il recommença à fixer un point, sur le sol cette fois, gêné de regarder Abby alors qu'elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

« Tout est derrière moi, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton tellement désespéré qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même, je ne… Je ne veux plus en entendre parler… Je… Je t'ai pardonné et…

-C'est faux ! rugit McGee, s'arrachant à la contemplation du sol, fixant Abby, Abby, tu ne _peux pas _m'avoir pardonné. Je te connais. Ca te ronge, cette colère. On peut encore faire semblant, on y arrive si bien ! Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de cette… Cette _amitié_ qui n'existe pas… Je… Je préférerai que tu m'en veuille, que tu me méprise…

-Tim… Je t'en veux mais jamais je ne te mépriserai… Crois-moi, je ne suis plus en colère… En tout cas plus contre toi.

McGee sembla un instant interloqué en entendant la fin de la phrase d'Abby. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui répondre mais elle lui posa une main sur le bras, le devançant.

« Je m'en veux d'avoir fuis cette confrontation… Je suis en colère contre moi, contre _moi_, parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'avais ressenti, cherchant toujours un prétexte pour fuir la conversation. J'ai préféré faire croire à tout le monde que je ne te considérais que comme un ami. Et c'était vrai, McGee, je ne t'ai vu que comme l'ami que j'avais retrouvé. Et je t'en veux, de m'avoir en quelque sorte 'forcée' à jouer cette espèce de comédie dont je n'avais même pas vraiment conscience. Mais je suis en colère contre moi, uniquement contre moi… Je… Tim… »

Cette fois-ci les sanglots étouffèrent complètement sa voix, se mêlant à ses claquements de dents. Tim l'attira contre elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Ils avaient trop joués des personnages qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il fallait que cela cesse.

McGee se redressa et releva doucement la tête d'Abby. Elle fuyait son regard, le visage barbouillé de larmes, les lèvres redevenue bleues.

« Abby… »

Elle s'obstina à regarder droit devant elle, tentant de refouler ses larmes.

« Abby… Regardes moi… »

Elle n'en fit rien, continuant de regarder le mur. Tim posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et la caressa, lentement. Il la senti frissonner, il vit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Non.

« Abby, regardes moi. »

Elle tressaillit et consentit à lui obéir. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres bleues, chuchotant son prénom. Abby abandonna et laissa les larmes couler à nouveau, se sentant particulièrement faible. McGee essuya lentement ses joues, ne la quittant pas du regard. Puis, très lentement, sans rompre le contact visuel, il se pencha, l'embrassant avec une infinie douceur. Abby ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de McGee, qui lui semblèrent bouillantes comparé à la température de son corps. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle devait passer pour une désespérée à la façon dont elle s'agrippait à Tim, mais, à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait.

* * *

Bon, pas bon? J'attends vos réactions!

Au prochain chapitre... La nouvelle année sera déclarée pour nos héros! Je vous attends la semaine prochaine!


	18. Bonne année !

Salut!

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre!

Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux congelés...? Ah ah !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_Bonne année._

* * *

Tony s'était réveillé le premier, peu après le message de Jen indiquant à Gibbs que leurs amis étaient coincés à cause de la neige mais qu'elle allait les chercher. Jethro l'avait rapidement mis au courant de la situation et Tony s'était dépêché de faire chauffer du lait, sachant qu'un bon chocolat chaud ferait du bien à ses amis lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Gibbs, qui n'avait pas bougé de peur de réveiller Ziva, avait sourit en voyant son ami s'afférer en cuisine. Voilà qu'il retrouvait le vrai DiNozzo !

Lorsque l'odeur de lait chaud avait commencé à envahir le salon, Ziva s'était à son tour réveillée. Un peu confuse de s'être endormie –et sur Gibbs de surcroit !- elle bégaya quelques mots.

-T'inquiète pas, murmura Gibbs, DiNozzo aussi s'était endormi, et je n'en étais pas loin !

Il lui relata alors ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Tony à propos d'Abby et Tim. Elle hocha la tête et s'étira. Tony revint et, ayant entendu l'Israélienne parler, avait préparé une tisane. Elle rougit et le remercia en prenant sa tasse alors que Gibbs avalait son cinquième café de l'après-midi. Tony se contenta d'un verre d'eau et il parla quelques instants avec Ziva. Il avait déjà remarqué son accent israélien, signe de fatigue, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire Ziva semblait si frêle, si innocente, emmitouflée dans sa polaire, assise sur le canapé, les cheveux attaché rapidement en queue de cheval. Gibbs, qui regardait ses deux amis discuter du coin de l'œil, faisant semblant de suivre le bulletin météo, ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Ziva faisait tellement de bien à Tony... Les voir parler, côte à côte, était un tableau des plus attendrissants, alors que lui-même ne s'attendrissait que très rarement.

Environ un quart d'heure après le réveil de Ziva, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tony se redressa mais Gibbs fut plus rapide et alla ouvrir à leurs amis. Jen' avait le nez rosi par le froid, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Abby et McGee Abby avait les lèvres blanches, presque bleues, et Tim le teint plutôt pâle. Jen portait le sac de courses qu'elle posa dans la cuisine après avoir refermé la porte.

« Cheminée, cheminéee ! » grogna Abby en se dirigeant dans le salon.

La télé, toujours allumée, diffusait un nouveau bulletin météo.

« C'est ça, grogna-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à la présentatrice blonde, en mini-jupe, présente nous le Pôle Nord habillée comme ça… C'était ya deux heures qui fallait nous prévenir ! »

Gibbs sourit et tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à McGee qui l'accepta volontiers. Abby ne se fit pas prier et la vida d'une traite, sans prêter attention à la température de la boisson.

« Mon Dieu, grogna Jen en regardant par la fenêtre, et encore, ça s'est calmé… Tu parles d'un bon moyen de commencer l'année. »

Tony hocha la tête et Ziva referma jusqu'en haut la fermeture de sa polaire. Gibbs en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure il était non loin de huit heures désormais.

« Bon, lança l'italien qui avait suivi le regard de son ami, je pense que nous autres, qui avons passé l'après-midi à pioncer sur ce canapé devant les déboires de Rachel et Ross, allons-nous mettre à cuisiner pendant que ces pauvres gens se réchauffent. »

Ziva acquiesça et se leva, attrapant la tasse vide d'Abby.

« Quel film voulez-vous regarder ? demanda Gibbs, accroupi devant le placard où étaient rangés les DVD de la famille Scuito.

-Tout sauf Titanic, grogna Abby, encore une histoire de glaçon… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, y compris Abby, gagnée par la bonne humeur générale.

« Bon… _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill _? demanda Gibbs en sortant un DVD.

-Ouiiiiiii ! pépia Abby, des étoiles pleins les yeux, revivifiée par l'image de Hugh Grant.

-Des objections ? demanda Gibbs, une lueur amusée au fond du regard.

-Pas de problème. » lança Tony.

Jen et McGee hochèrent la tête.

« Bon, on prépare de quoi subsister et on le lance ! » cria Tony de la cuisine.

Ziva l'y rejoignit et ils se mirent à préparer les pommes de terre sautées et les nugets au poulet qu'Abby et Tim avaient acheté.

En à peine vingt minutes ils avaient cuisinés suffisamment pour rassasier la moitié de l'Etat et ils purent rejoindre leurs amis, avachis sur l'immense canapé des Sciuto. Abby, qui avait retrouvé sa couleur normale en même temps que son habituelle gaieté, lança le film.

Tous l'avait déjà vu une fois sauf Jen et Ziva. Aussi, Tony s'abstint de tous commentaires, les laissant découvrir le caractère pour le moins étonnant de Spike, Honey et les autres.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides, ils avaient déjà vu le quart du film et l'histoire commençait à se mettre en place. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher les M&M's et divers paquets de chips achetés quelques heures plus tôt. Alors qu'Abby secouait le paquet de chamallows, un air un peu suspicieux sur le visage, Tim disparu momentanément pour chercher des bols. Lorsqu'il revint, Abby avait oublié le mystérieux ajout des bonbons dans le panier des courses, absorbée par Tony qui attrapait dans sa bouche les M&M's que les autres lui lançaient. Ils remirent le film, suivant passionnément l'histoire au rythme des bruits de craquements qu'émettaient les chips ou les dragées. Lorsque ce fut l'un des moments les plus poignants du film, McGee manqua de s'étouffer avec un M&M's et Gibbs du lui taper dans le dos alors que Jen et Ziva s'approchaient plus près du poste pour continuer à saisir le dialogue malgré les toussotements de Tim. Tony ne put s'empêcher de battre la mesure, chantonnant en même temps que le film lorsque _Ain't no sunshine when she's go_ accompagna le passage du temps et la marche du pauvre Hugh Grant, délaissé par la cruelle Julia Roberts. Jen semblait captivée et suivait avec attention la suite des évènements, alors que Tony mimait les personnages, faisant rire Abby. Gibbs ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil tantôt à Abby, tantôt à Tony. Il sentait que cette dernière semblait différente depuis qu'elle était rentrée avec Jen, et il espérait qu'elle n'est pas pris froid. Quant à Tony, il semblait s'amuser et avoir mis ses soucis de côté. Tout se déroulait donc pour le mieux et les adolescents furent attentifs au film jusqu'à la dernière minutes, alors que l'écran devenait noir, les laissant sur l'image de Grant et de Roberts, enceinte, qui se donnaient la main sur un banc sur la très célèbre musique _She._

Gibbs ralluma la lumière alors qu'Abby rangeait le DVD. Ziva et Tim rassemblaient les paquets vides de chips et de bonbons qu'ils avaient mangés durant le film. Alors que Tony s'étirait, Jen poussa un petit cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Abby qui se trouvait la plus près de la rousse.

-Eh bien, il est onze heures quarante ! »

Le temps de faire la cuisine, de mettre le film, de le regarder en comptant les quelques pauses, la soirée s'était écoulée bien plus vite que les jeunes gens ne le pensaient ! Ils se hâtèrent de ranger avant d'allumer la télé, mettant une émission totalement débile mais qui leur permettrait de suivre le compte à rebours. Il leur restait dix minutes.

« Dernières choses à faire avant de quitter cette année ? »

Personne ne remarqua le coup d'œil discret qu'Abby jeta à Tim. Dès qu'elle eue levé les yeux, Tim la regarda à son tour, sans savoir qu'elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Si on pouvait remettre une bûche dans la cheminée, pour commencer cette année dans la chaleur… » marmonna Ziva qui s'était à nouveau emmitouflée dans la couverture polaire qui trainait toujours sur le canapé.

Les autres rirent de bon cœur et Gibbs s'occupa du feu alors que Jen ne quittait pas l'heure des yeux.

« Dans huit minutes ! » annonça-t-elle.

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà vécu d'autres Nouvel An, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le passaient entre amis. Aussi, l'année qui s'annonçait leur permettait de tirer définitivement un trait sur celle qui venait de s'achever, remplie de promesses et d'espoir d'une vie moins tourmentée. Tony glissa un coup d'œil à Gibbs, il y a un an jour pour jour, ils étaient deux des garçons les plus heureux du lycée… Est-ce qu'il pensait lui aussi à ce qu'il avait perdu ? A cette vie qu'il ne connaitrait pas ? Tony en aurait mis sa main au feu. Toutefois, il savait aussi que, contrairement à lui, Gibbs réussissait à se tourner vers l'avenir. Il voyait ce qu'il pourrait accomplir en tant que marine, la formation qu'il allait suivre, l'amitié qu'il allait développer avec Jen'… Alors que lui n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà du lendemain. La seule date qui flottait devant ses yeux était un jour bien précis de janvier…

« Trois minuuutes ! » lança Jen', totalement surexcitée.

Gibbs sourit en la regardant il n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir ainsi un jour, elle qui était si calme, si posée d'habitude, excitée par le simple changement d'année ! Abby, qui était allée se chercher un gobelet si grand de Caf-Pow que l'on ne voyait que sa frange et ses couettes, fixait le compte à rebours de l'émission, tapant sur le plastique pour battre les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Ziva, quant à elle, un peu en retrait, regarda sa montre, un air étrange sur le visage. Gibbs allait s'approcher mais Tony le devança. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Ziva qui sursauta et le dévisagea, un peu perdue

« Ca va ?

-Oui… »

Elle hésita, regarda à nouveau sa montre, soupira et dit :

« C'est juste que… il est sept heures du matin, à quelques minutes près, en Israël…

-Ah… »

L'italien ne savait pas trop comment réagir lui-même ne c'était jamais interrogé sur l'heure qu'il était à Venise, et sur le fait que sa mère avait fêté la nouvelle année avant lui. Il serra doucement l'épaule de Ziva et lui tendit son autre main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle lui sourit, un peu timidement et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils retournèrent devant la télé, sans remarquer le regard que Gibbs leur jetait, son éternel sourire _gibbsien _aux lèvres.

« Dix, neuf, huit, sept… !

-Six, cinq, quaaatre !

-Trois, deux un…

-BONNE ANNÉEEE ! »

Une explosion n'aurait pas fait autant de bruit… Jen sauta sur place, enlaçant McGee qui était le plus près d'elle, lui déposant une bise sur chaque joue avant de passer à Gibbs. Tony se retourna vers Ziva et l'embrassa, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'y attarda un moment, troublé par le parfum de l'Israélienne et la serra un peu plus fort avant de se reculer.

« Bonne année Ziva.

-Bonne année, Tony. »

Il aurait juré qu'elle avait rougit, mais elle soutint son regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sera sa main dans la sienne et s'éloigna pour aller embrasser les autres.

Abby se glissa rapidement sur le perron, son gobelet de Caf-Pow à la main. Les autres continuaient de faire la fête, dansant n'importe comment sur la musique ringarde de l'émission que la télé diffusait encore. Elle avait profité de l'effervescence de la fête pour se rendre discrètement sur le pas de sa porte. La neige avait cessé et la route, bien qu'encore un petit peu blanche, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui les avaient bloqués, McGee et elle, à la bibliothèque. En repensant à cette épisode, son estomac se contracta. Jenny était arrivée un tout petit peu après qu'elle et Tim se soient embrassés et ils étaient montés dans la voiture de la voisine de leur amie. Ils avaient discuté avec Jen et Mrs Miller, qui se révélait être adorable, pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa maison. Puis, ils s'étaient laissés aller aux réjouissances qu'avait provoqué le film et le compte à rebours. Toutefois, Abby s'était éclipsée après avoir souhaité la bonne année à tout le monde, sauf à McGee. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient partagée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer leur jeu enfantin, qui avait mis en péril leur amitié…

Elle aspira ce qu'il restait de Caf-Pow et le posa à côté d'elle en soupirant.

« Tu es partie sans que j'ai le temps de te souhaiter la bonne année ! » lança une voix.

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes puis se retourna, faisant face à McGee

.

« Désolée.

-Je pourrais croire que tu m'évites. » dit-il, s'appuyant contre la balustrade.

Elle se tu. Il avait raison, c'était elle qui commençait à envenimer leur amitié. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique.

« Ecoute… commença-t-elle, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Disons que ça faisait partit de l'année dernière… Et que… »

Elle s'arrêta, consciente de n'être pas du tout crédible. Tim la fixait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. De la tristesse, de la déception… ?

« Abby…

-Tu sais, reprit-elle, je comprendrais. Nous venions d'avoir une conversation assez, disons éprouvante, qui a ravivé des souvenirs. Pas la peine d'en faire…

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

Interloquée, elle le dévisagea.

« Euh…

-Tu crois _vraiment_ que je me serais encore comporté en gamin ? Je ne veux plus jouer, Abby. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres. »

Elle frissonna, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tim profita de son déroutement pour faire un pas vers elle, l'attrapant par les épaules, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Abby…

-Tais-toi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais pas… Pas te souhaiter une bonne année ? hoqueta-t-elle, une _nouvelle _bonne année ? Je… Je ne voulais pas en changer, mais… »

Consciente de s'enfoncer encore plus, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de McGee, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Abby ! »

Il l'a rattrapa et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas, complètement dépassée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il s'était passé trop de choses aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de sommeil…

Tim la retourna lentement et lui fit face, en souriant.

« Bonne année. Bonne _nouvelle _année. »

Alors qu'Abby se demandait s'il se moquait d'elle, Tim exécuta à nouveau le geste qu'il avait eu, un peu plus tôt. Il caressa la joue d'Abby avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser, plus fort que la dernière fois. D'abord perdue, la gothique ne réagit pas. Puis elle répondit au baiser, serrant Tim dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, front contre front, un air totalement idiot mais heureux sur le visage, un bruit les fit se retourner.

« Mon Dieu, McBaiser !

-Tony, dégage ! » lança Abby en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Verdict?

Bientôt, un petit moment spécial Tiva... Enfin, Tiva n'est peut-être pas le plus approprié... Bref, vous verrez!


	19. Incident

Hey!

Et voilà, la publication du chapitre qui engendrera la première grande idée de cette fiction... Et dire que cela fait plus de cinq mois que j'ai eu cette idée et que maintenant elle est posée, ah, je suis toute émue!

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fiction. Elle n'aurait jamais pu en arriver à ce stade sans vous, alors merci!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

_Incident._

* * *

La rentrée avait été encore plus difficile que la dernière fois malgré les trois jours complets de repos qui avaient suivis le Nouvel An, les élèves qui franchirent la porte de St Martin avaient tous l'air plus épuisés les uns que les autres.

D'abord abasourdis par le récit de Tony, les autres avaient commencés par ne pas croire à son histoire de baiser entre Tim et Abby. Puis, quand ces derniers étaient rentrés, mains dans la main, Jen en était tombée du canapé ! Abby avait promis à Ziva de tout lui raconter, alors que cette dernière lui jetait un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur. Tony quant à lui, ne cessait de tournicoter autour de McGee, lui assenant encore plus de surnoms qu'à l'accoutumé, voulant absolument qu'il lui explique comment lui, « McGuignol » avait pu séduire la terrifiante Abby Sciuto !

Abby était finalement allée se faire faire son septième et tant attendu tatouage ! Elle n'avait pas demandé conseil à Gibbs, n'hésitant plus entre le chat-serpent, le triskèle ou l'autre symbole bizarre. Elle s'était fait tatouer un petit flocon de neige dans le creux des reins et, bien que Ziva n'ai rien dit, elle trouvait cela bien plus sympa qu'un chat mutant ou autre !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le retour en classe avait été dur. Ziva, qui avait été plutôt triste à cause du non-appel de son père pour lui souhaiter une bonne année, avait retrouvé le sourire quand Abby lui avait montré une carte, signée par Tali et Ari. Son frère lui disait qu'il était rentré pour quelques jours à Tel-Aviv avant de repartir, Tali lui disait qu'elle lui manquait et lui parlait de Joshua, un garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis apparemment quelque mois. Ziva avait été tellement contente en lisant des nouvelles de sa fratrie que son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage pendant la première semaine de cours.

En revanche, Tony, qui s'était montré de loin le plus jovial après Tim et Abby le soir du Nouvel An, bougonnait. Il ne mangeait plus aussi souvent avec la 'bande' et évitait tout le monde. Il venait en cours puis rentrait directement chez lui. Gibbs, qui savait qu'il aurait voir Ziva pour son projet, avait essayé de lui en toucher deux mots mais l'italien s'était énervé. Depuis, ils évitaient de parler d'autres choses que de banalités, Gibbs attendant le bon moment pour secouer son ami.

Jen' était partie, la semaine après la rentrée, pour assister à une sorte de séminaire à New-York avec les élèves de son cours de politique. Abby et Gibbs l'avaient accompagnée le jour de son départ, son père ne pouvant se libérer. Elle avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et que tout se passait bien. La 'bande' faisait donc plutôt vide, sans les éternelles blagues de Tony et la présence de Jenny. Ziva, un peu réservée quant à la conduite de Tony, profitait des heures qu'elle avait de libre pour s'entraîner à la course et au combat, négligeant un peu son projet. Elle ne l'avait pas avoué mais Abby avait bien compris que l'absence de l'italien la démotivait un peu…

McGee et Abby, quant à eux, n'avaient jamais été aussi rayonnants. Pour des personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas, il était impossible de savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble leur conduite l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas changé, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se bécoter furieusement dans les couloirs ou se ploter entre deux cours. Aussi, pratiquement personne ne remarqua l'évolution de leur relation et s'était mieux ainsi. Ziva, a qui Abby avait confié une majeure partie de son histoire avec Tim, qui avait débuté en Seconde, avait été triste de savoir que son amie avait été si mal l'année passée. Mais, la voir sourire et s'épanouir en compagnie de leur ami l'avait tout de suite rassurée.

Durant la semaine ou Jenny s'était absentée, Gibbs avait fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire comme cette année cela tombait un jeudi, ses amis lui avaient souhaités au lycée et lui avait donné ses cadeaux là-bas. Cependant, ils avaient promis d'essayer de trouver un week-end de libre pour organiser une petite fête, ou Jen' pourrait être présente. Cette dernière avait été désolée de ne pas pouvoir souhaiter l'anniversaire de son ami en face, mais elle avait assuré qu'elle s'arrangerait pour être là quelques soit le week-end où ils décideraient de le fêter.

Cela faisait donc presque trois semaines que la nouvelle année avait commencé et l'ambiance était plutôt morose en ce mercredi après-midi. Ziva, Gibbs et Tony étaient réunis chez Abby. Jen devait rentrer le soir même et, son père étant encore absent, elle passerait ce qu'il restait de la semaine chez les Sciuto. Gibbs s'était donc proposé pour aider Abby à terminer tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant l'arrivée de leur amie. Le jeune homme avait même réussi à convaincre Tony, qui était dans sa phase je-grogne-mais-je-mords-pas, de venir et que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Abby leur avait appris que le professeur de sport de Ziva avait eu un accident et qu'elle était donc là aussi. Gibbs l'avait salué avec un sourire, la remerciant encore de la montre waterproof qu'elle lui avait offerte avec l'aide d'Abby et de Jen. Tony lui avait offert des jumelles et McGee un livre sur bateaux et Gibbs les avait déjà remerciés mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Ziva depuis jeudi dernier ils n'avaient fait que se croiser en coup de vent dans les couloirs. Elle lui sourit et retourna à ses devoirs. Abby termina rapidement les siens et expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

« La chambre que Karen utilise quand elle vient est libre, mais cela fait, pfiouu, disons un mois que personne n'a passé l'aspirateur ! Et il y a quelques cartons qui traînent… »

Elle conduisit Gibbs et DiNozzo dans ladite chambre afin de leur montrer l'étendue du travail qui les attendait. Alors qu'elle s'armait de l'aspirateur, Gibbs et Tony poussaient les cartons dans des coins afin de permettre à Abby de pouvoir passer l'aspirateur dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Puis ils commencèrent à hisser les caisses vers le grenier. Kyle et Sarah avaient voulu faire le ménage ce week-end mais Karen s'était cassé le poignet et avait eu un traumatisme crânien en tombant d'une échelle. Ils avaient donc décollés pour l'hôpital, devant absolument remplir des formulaires sur place. Abby leur avait demandé si elle pouvait inviter Jen jusqu'au samedi et ils avaient acceptés, à condition que la chambre soit présentable. La jeune fille avait donc décidé de la nettoyer et de la ranger complètement, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire à leur retour.

Alors que Gibbs et Tony descendaient du grenier, Ziva arriva pour leur prêter main forte. A eux quatre, le travail fut vite terminé et ils purent se laisser tomber sur les chaises de la cuisine devant une menthe à l'eau ou un café.

« Ca vous dirait de regarder un film ? lança Abby afin d'essayer de changer les idées de Tony.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il immédiatement, il faut que je rentre, je suis déjà en retard… Je file ! »

Il prit juste le temps de terminer sa menthe à l'eau, salua tout le monde de la main et quitta la demeure des Scuito. Abby soupira et attrapa le gobelet de Caf-Pow qu'elle avait en vain tenté d'ignorer. Ziva garda son expression neutre et termina son verre alors que Gibbs nettoyait sa tasse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment… dit-il comme pour excuser la conduite grossière de son ami.

-Mmmh… » lança Abby en aspirant le soda.

Ziva rinça son verre et leur annonça, confuse, qu'il fallait qu'elle aille courir. Elle monta enfiler un jogging, salua Gibbs puis Abby et quitta à son tour la maison.

« Bon, tu veux en regarder un, film toi ? » demanda Abby en souriant.

Le retour de Jen' à Washington et son séjour chez les Sciuto se déroula à merveille. Elle raconta à ses amies son séminaire, leur parla des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés et de New-York qu'elle redécouvrait. Gibbs passa chez Abby un soir pour remercier Jenny pour la montre et ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure dans le salon, alors qu'Abby et Ziva étaient à l'étage, trop gênées à l'idée de les déranger. La relation qu'entretenaient Gibbs et Jen' étaient étrange lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les deux, on aurait dit deux adultes. Le fait que leur père soir militaire et marine les avait peut-être fait grandir trop vite… Dans ce cas qu'en était-il de Ziva, qui était elle-même un agent secret au service de son père ? Abby ne savait plus quoi penser.

La troisième semaine de janvier s'acheva lentement, sans réelles encombres à part la panne du portable d'Abby. Heureusement, Tim et elle parvinrent à sauver tous les fichiers et l'assurance rembourserait le poste. Rien de bien dramatique, en somme.

Tout changea le lundi suivant. Les cours avaient été suspendus pour les Terminales à cause d'une rencontre avec les élèves d'un autre établissement pour les premières et secondes. La 'bande' au complet s'était retrouvée chez Abby pour se mettre en avance dans leur devoir. Tony avait demandé, un peu gêné, si Ziva voulait qu'il l'aide pour son projet. Elle avait accepté en restant neutre, presque froide.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la cuisine, elle termina rapidement de recopier une page en hébreu. Tony en profita pour se servir à boire avant de commencer. Mais à peine se fut il rassit que Ziva planta son regard dans le sien, lui demandant de but en blanc :

« Tony, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Quoi… Beh rien.

-Arrêtes, tu es tout pâle, tes cernes sont dignes de ceux de Marilyn Manson et tu ne plaisante plus !

-Comment connais-tu Manson ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Abby. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

-Bon, je suis démasqué, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en écartant les bras, j'ai recommencé à télécharger des films et j'en ai regardé deux cette nuit. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui hérissa l'échine.

« Comme le soir du Nouvel An.

-Euh…

-Tu mens, Tony.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Je le sais.

-Ah ouais ? s'emporta-t-il, et c'est tes supers talents de ninja déjantée qui te font dire ça ? »

Il avait déjà usé de surnoms du genre pour la qualifier, mais jamais il n'avait employé un ton si cassant pour le lui dire. Presque rabaissant. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin lorsqu'il vit Ziva pâlir et serrer son stylo dans sa main.

« Euh…

-Je crois que tu devrais retourner à tes films, Tony, lança-t-elle, perfide.

-Ziva, je… »

Mais elle se releva, rangeant ses affaires méthodiquement comme pour tenter de se calmer.

« Ziva, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Très bien, s'énerva-t-il, reste là à essayer de contenir ta colère ! »

Elle se retourna si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de reculer.

« Tu voudrais que j'en fasse quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend au Mossad ? A couper des doigts à la cisaille ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'un de tes films stupides, rugit Ziva, tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer ce qui se passe là-bas.

-J'espère bien, cracha-t-il, je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars ! »

Il s'écarta de Ziva et s'avança vers la porte. Si lui bouillait de colère ce n'était rien comparé à Ziva elle tremblait tellement de rage qu'on aurait pu le remarquer du pavillon d'en face. Tony ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il disait, la colère obscurcissant ses pensées. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et dévisagea l'Israélienne. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'afficher un masque dénué d'expressions mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler, lança-t-il, goguenard.

-Crois-moi si je ne m'étais pas contrôlée, il te manquerait quelques dents et tu serais en train d'appeler ta mère. »

Cette phrase eut comme l'effet d'une claque sur l'italien. Sa colère était toujours présente mais il était capable de réfléchir. Il se sentit alors très petit devant Ziva et il préféra quitter la pièce. Dans le salon, les autres riaient devant ce qui devait être une rediffusion de _Une Nounou d'Enfer_. Il préféra ne pas les alerter de son départ et il quitta discrètement le pavillon, allongeant le pas pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ziva quant à elle, se préparait une tasse de tisane pour se calmer. Elle s'appliqua à ne pas trembler en versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Lorsqu'Abby entra dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ziva en était à sa quatrième tasse qu'elle s'appliquait à remplir.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces tasses de tisane ? demanda Abby.

-Euh… Les mettre dans un thermos pour quand j'irai courir.

-Ah. Tony est parti ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, il avait quelque chose à faire… répondit vaguement Ziva en évitant de croiser le regard d'Abby.

-Ah… Tu vas courir maintenant ou tu restes avec nous dans le salon ?

-Je vais aller courir, dit Ziva avec un sourire vide sur les lèvres, ça me fera du bien.

-Okay ! Je t'enverrai un sms si Tony revient, vous pourriez bosser sur ton projet ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'Israélienne en versant les mugs dans le thermos bleu clair se maudissant d'avoir préparé autant de tisane.

-Bon, d'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle allait sortir mais se ravisa, se tournant vers Ziva et la serrant dans ses bras. Cette dernière, un peu déboussolée par le comportement de son amie resta un moment perplexe avant de sourire.

« Fais attention à toi ! »

Gibbs avait compris à l'instant même où il avait vu Tony qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Abby lui avait raconté la version de Ziva, qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Mais Gibbs était sûr qu'elle avait menti, il s'était passé quelque chose dans la cuisine et vu le caractère irritable de Tony en ce moment, il craignait le pire. Il n'avait pas essayé de le faire parler, se contentant de le fixer longuement pendant que Tony détournait ostensiblement la tête. Jethro n'avait rien confié à la gothique quant à ses craintes, autant ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Ziva n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle était rentrée de sa course, deux heures et demie après être partie. Jen' était rentrée chez elle, raccompagnée par Gibbs qui était repassé chez les Sciuto pour récupérer son téléphone qu'il avait oublié. Il avait croisé Ziva en nage qui revenait de sa sortie. Elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire, avait salué Tim qui partait et était montée se doucher. Depuis, cela faisait presque trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé dans les couloirs et le jeune homme était certain qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien elle avait été entraînée pour survivre, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres...?

Les fans de Ziva vont me maudire... Ah là là, c'est un truc à risquer, malheureusement... Laissez-moi donc votre avis avant que je sois lapidée...!


	20. A jamais

Bonjour!

Et voilà la suite, sans aucun doute ma partie préférée pour le moment! J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire, à mettre en place le scénario... J'espère que vous aimerez le rebondissement!

Ah, et aussi, un personnage absolument cultissime de NCIS fait son apparition... Le trouverez-vous?

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

_A jamais._

* * *

Si la tension qui existait entre Tony et Ziva avait assombri l'ambiance, ce n'était rien quant à la suite des évènements. Le vendredi soir, Gibbs se trouvait seul chez Abby en compagnie de Ziva. Cette dernière achevait de recopier une nouvelle page de son projet quand Abby aborda, sans le faire exprès, le sujet 'Tony'.

« Est-ce que Tony va bien, Gibbs ? Cela fait presque cinq jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé ! Je l'ai bien croisé dans les couloirs, mais il était toujours loin et le temps d'arriver il était parti. »

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva elle faisait toujours mine d'écrire mais il remarqua qu'elle serrait les mâchoires et que ses jointures blanchissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle serrait son stylo.

« Ca peut aller, dit-il, gardant un œil sur Ziva. Disons qu'il traverse une mauvaise passe.

-Ah… ! »

Abby eut un regard entendu avec Gibbs, ce 'Ah' signifiait qu'elle avait compris que la mauvaise passe de Tony avait un rapport avec l'an passé.

« Il faudrait l'inviter ici, ça lui changera les idées ! »

Un bruit sec interrompit Gibbs et il se retourna, en même temps qu'Abby vers Ziva qui venait de jurer en hébreu. Ses mains étaient pleines d'encre suite à l'explosion de son stylo. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à éloigner son rapport qui n'en avait pas reçu.

« Désolée… » bougonna-t-elle.

Abby garda tout de même un œil inquiet sur son amie. Elle savait qu'elle ne parlait qu'hébreu lorsqu'elle ne se contrôlait plus, fatigue, joie, tristesse, ou colère…

« Ziva… » commença-t-elle.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone la coupa dans son élan. Elle décrocha, ouvrit de grands yeux et tendit le combiné à l'Israélienne qui sembla encore plus surprise.

« Allô ? lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-_Ziva ! »_

A la façon dont son nom avait été prononcé, son cerveau bascula immédiatement en mode hébreu et elle répondit à son interlocuteur dans cette langue.

_« Non, non ma chérie, je ne vais pas te déranger pendant ton séjour linguistique ! Parlons anglais veux-tu._

-D'accord _Papa_.

-_Ma chérie, j'ai reçu ton bulletin, je suis fier de toi ! Malgré la barrière des langues tu as réussi à avoir de très bonnes notes ! »_

Ziva se retint de dire à son père que le premier trimestre était terminé depuis deux mois désormais.

« Merci.

-_Ah ma Ziva…_dit-il, une voix un peu tremblotante, _je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…_

-Me dire quoi ? demanda alors la jeune fille, alarmée par le ton de son père.

-_Ma fille, ma petite fille… _répéta Eli David.

-_Papa !_ lança Ziva, presque hystérique. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son père sangloter.

-_Ma Ziva, qu'allons-nous devenir ? _murmura-t-il après avoir reniflé.

-_Papa_, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-_C'est Tali, elle…_

-Tali ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

-_Elle… Une bombe…_ marmonna le Directeur du Mossad, _Elle…_ puis, comme si le dire dans sa langue maternelle lui apportait un soutient quelconque, il lâcha _Heya mita_.

-Non… C'est… Tali… ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte Ziva envoya le téléphone contre un mur, tombant à genoux. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur qui lui écrivait encore quatre semaines plus tôt pour lui parler de ses déboires amoureux avec un jeune garçon… Tali était morte…

La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte que son père criait dans le téléphone et que les bruits avaient alertés Gibbs et Abby qui accouraient dans la pièce. Alors qu'Abby se précipitait aux côtés de Ziva, Gibbs échangea quelques mots avec Eli David avant de raccrocha. Ziva, inconsolable, était secouée de spasmes et de larmes et était totalement incohérente, mélangeant l'anglais et l'hébreu dans des phrases inaudibles.

« Ziva, Ziva calme toi, murmura Abby.

-Je… Tali… _ah'ot _… _Lamah ?! »_

Alors qu'Abby jetait un regard désemparé à Gibbs, ce dernier profita de l'inattention de leur amie pour signer

_« Sa sœur est morte, tuée par une attaque à la bombe à Tel-Aviv. »_

Abby porta une main à sa bouche avant de se retourner vers Ziva qui continuait de pleurer et de trembler.

« Ziva… »

Alors que la gothique hésitait quant à la conduite à adopter, Ziva la repoussa brutalement et couru vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ziva, attends ! cria Abby en se redressant. Gibbs, elle n'est pas dans son état normal !

-J'y vais. Ziva peut courir des heures, vu son entrainement. Mais elle est désorientée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira bien loin, j'arriverai à la rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? lança Abby en se tordant les mains.

-Prépare son lit, une bouillote... Préviens ta mère.

-Sois prudent Gibbs ! »

Il quitta au pas de course la maison, attrapant au passage un sweat Ziva était partie seulement vêtue de sa chemise. Il la repéra à une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui. Elle courait. Malgré son souffle irrégulier, sa cadence était bonne et Gibbs douta quelques secondes quant à l'idée de la suivre… Elle était entraînée pour fuir, si elle se sentait menacée, elle parviendrait à le semer sans aucun problème. Il accéléra l'allure, maugréant de n'avoir pas fait d'exercice suffisants et réguliers ces derniers temps. Gibbs se concentra sur Ziva, loin devant lui, et sur sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il économise ses forces.

Devant lui, la jeune fille courait avec un dynamisme dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable mais ses trébuchement trahissaient son inattention et les soubresauts de ses épaules ses larmes. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir une longue distance dans cet état-là. Gibbs ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire lorsqu'il la rattraperait, elle était déchirée par la perte de sa petite sœur, qu'elle avait tenté de protéger au détriment même de sa propre vie depuis ses quatorze ans. Et son père lui annonçait ça par téléphone, entre deux autres choses. Comment avait-il cru que sa fille allait réagir ?! Gibbs ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé mais les quelques secondes avaient suffis pour qu'il confirme l'image qu'il avait d'Eli David un homme froid, égoïste, mis au pied du mur, devant être confronté à ses actes. Ses actes qui lui avaient couté une partie de sa famille. D'accord, il sanglotait au téléphone, mais, un père qui avait perdu sa fille ne 'sanglotait' pas. Il n'appelait pas la dernière fille qui lui restait pour lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle… Quel genre de père était-ce ? _Le genre à envoyer ses enfants se faire lapider sur le champ de bataille_, lui souffla une petite voix.

Ziva avait ralenti l'allure, sans doute n'arrivait-elle pas à maintenir son rythme sans respirer convenablement. Elle avait rétrécit ses foulées, le mouvement d'accompagnement de son balancier se désordonnant de plus en plus. Gibbs en profita pour allonger le pas et gagner quelques mètres. Ziva ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Et lorsqu'elle lâcherait prise il faudrait qu'il soit là.

Il passa encore un quart d'heure avant que Ziva ne faiblisse encore plus. Elle courait, toujours à un bon rythme, mais bien plus lentement qu'au début. Elle inclinait la tête, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, d'un coup, elle abandonna, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe qui jonchait l'allée du parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Gibbs fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes et il posa le pull sur ses épaules. Elle pleurait toujours autant, et était essoufflée. Le jeune garçon espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire une crise d'hyperventilation, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour gérer ce genre de chose.

-Ziva, respire, lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant le rythme en inspirant et expirant bruyamment.

Ramenée à la raison par le ton de Gibbs, elle lui obéit, essayant de retrouver un souffle normal, sans pour autant réussir à calmer ses pleurs. Gibbs attendit qu'elle est retrouvée un semblant de respiration normal pour l'attirer contre lui. Ziva se laissa faire, agrippant au passage le pull du jeune homme, continuant de pleurer.

« Tali… hoqueta-t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais… » répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Ziva renifla un moment, secouée de sanglots. Jamais elle n'avait versé autant de larmes. Même pour la mort de sa mère, se montrant 'brave' pour honorer la famille. La _famille_, que lui en restait-il ? Ari. Juste Ari. Eli n'était plus rien. Il était son géniteur, son patron. Pas plus. Comment avait-il pu envoyer Tali sur une attaque terroriste d'une si grande envergure ?! Elle était asthmatique, jamais elle n'aurait pu se sauver, si se sauver il avait été possible. D'habitude, il se contentait de l'employer en tant que sniper, elle assurait les arrières d'autres troupes, sur des opérations mineures… Que faisait-elle non loin d'une bombe ?! Elle aurait dû écouter les explications de son père…

« Ziva, il faut rentrer… » lui chuchota Gibbs d'une voix douce, sans cesser de lui caresser la tête, comme si elle était une enfant en proie à un cauchemar.

Elle hocha la tête. Jamais elle ne lui était apparue aussi vulnérable. Il l'emmitoufla un peu mieux dans le sweat et la souleva doucement du sol. Si, au départ, Ziva se braqua, n'ayant aucune envie d'être portée, elle finit par abandonner, épuisée par sa course, ses larmes et sa tristesse. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Gibbs alors qu'ils sortaient du parc, sous le regard intrigué des passants.

Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à la maison des Sciuto, où la voiture de Sarah était garée, lui indiquant qu'elle était rentrée. Abby, qui attendait derrière la vitre de la cuisine, se précipita à l'encontre de Gibbs. Il porta Ziva jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'Abby traduisait ses propos à Sarah, complètement paniquée. Lorsqu'il eut mis Ziva au lit, prenant soin de la border, ils s'isolèrent dans un coin, préférant rester avec elle au cas où elle se réveillerait. Gibbs relata à Abby et Sarah en langage des signes ce que lui avait dit Eli David et comment s'était déroulée sa course avec Ziva. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle attraperait au moins un rhume. Sarah s'approcha du lit et caressa lentement la tête de la jeune fille. Elle essuya une larme et embrassa Ziva sur le front. Elle semblait bouleversée.

_« Je vais rester avec elle. Abby, téléphone à Mr Abot, peut-être qu'elle aura besoin de parler autre chose que l'anglais à son réveil… Il faudrait aussi un médecin… Mais il ne pourra pas l'ausculter maintenant…_

_-Je connais quelqu'un, _l'interrompit Gibbs_, il n'est pas encore médecin mais il saura dire si elle est souffrante._

_-Ton ami peut passer aujourd'hui ?_

_-Je vais l'appeler, je ne promets rien. »_

Gibbs quitta la pièce, suivit par Abby. Mme Sciuto tira la chaise roulante, installée près du bureau, pour s'assoir aux côtés de Ziva. A ce moment précis, elle s'en voulait amèrement d'être sourde et muette, ne pouvant pas rassurer la jeune fille qui, de toute évidence, faisait un cauchemar.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs avait téléphoné à Ducky qui avait justement pris quelques jours et qui promettait d'être là dans l'heure qui suivait

« _Seulement si le jeune futur étudiant de médecine qui m'amène ne se perd pas en route, Jethro ! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi peut à l'aise avec une carte routière, ça me rappelle, une fois… »_

Abby était allée trouver Mr Abot qui n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. Elle le croisa alors qu'il rentrait des courses et lui exposa la situation, un peu gênée d'étaler la vie de son amie. Arthur fut si scandalisé qu'il laissa échapper son sac de courses, qu'Abby rattrapa. Ils se hâtèrent de ranger ses achats avant de retourner chez les Scuito. Tout ça leur avait pris une bonne trentaine de minutes et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'ami médecin de Gibbs se garait devant la porte.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être Abigail ? Enchanté, Donald Mallard !

-Ah, vous êtes le doc' !

-Je ne suis pas _encore _docteur, mais…

-Arrêtes, _Ducky_, c'est comme si c'était fait ! lança Gibbs qui venait saluer son vieil ami.

-Jethro ! Je te présente Jimmy Palmer. Il va entrer à la faculté de médecine l'année prochaine.

-Bonjour m'sieu, lança le jeune garçon qui devait avoir l'âge d'Abby, sinon un an de moins.

-Un gentil garçon, bien qu'il ne sache pas se repérer ! J'espère que tu ne confondras pas l'œsophage et l'intestin comme tu as confondus la sortie est et la sixième, Monsieur Palmer !

-Oui, doc… Mr Mallard ! »

Abby fit entrer tout le monde dans le salon. Sarah redescendait pour dire que Ziva était réveillée. Gibbs monta à l'étage et sourit à son amie qui semblait un peu plus calme.

_« Ziva chérie, _signa Sarah, _Mr Abot est là… Si tu as envie, de… Parler. Tu comprends ? »_

Ziva hocha la tête, des larmes, de reconnaissance cette fois, brillants dans ses yeux.

_« Ziva_, signa Gibbs cette fois, _on a demandé à un médecin de venir. Il est probable que tu es pris froid. Il veut juste t'examiner. Tu veux attendre ou il peut monter maintenant ? »_

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un moment, partagée entre se terrer sous sa couette et en finir au plus vite.

_« Il peut venir_, finit-elle par signer. »

Sarah alla l'embrasser sur le front et quitta la pièce. Gibbs la suivit et dit à Ducky qu'il pouvait monter. Ce dernier laissa Mr Palmer aux bons soins d'Abby.

« Alors, Jimmy, tu veux faire médecine ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans doute surprise par le jeune âge du garçon.

-Oui. Le Doc… Mr Mallard s'occupe de moi pendant ma période de, disons, reconnaissance de l'hôpital. J'étais avec lui quand vous avez téléphoné, dit-il à l'intention de Gibbs, je suis désolé de m'incruster… Mais ma maison n'était pas sur la route et nous aurait fait faire un détour… »

Alors que le jeune garçon se morfondait en excuses, Ducky redescendait.

« Elle a eu de la chance, je pense qu'elle s'en tirera avec un bon gros rhume. Fièvre, toux et tout le tralala. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire d'ordonnance. J'imagine que vous avez de quoi traiter tout ça ? »

Abby traduisit ses paroles à sa mère qui acquiesça avant de remercier Ducky.

« Bon, Mr Palmer, nous allons prendre congés. Au revoir, Jethro, Abigail, madame. »

Il fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée alors que Jimmy faisait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

« Salut ! »

Il se précipita ensuite à la suite du presque médecin, dérapant au bas des marches.

« Je monte voir Ziva, dit Gibbs tout en le signant. »

Tous acquiescèrent, sachant que Gibbs était le mieux placé pour parler avec la jeune fille.

* * *

Pour moi, Ziva appelle son père 'Papa' en français. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'idée m'est venue comme ça et je ne peux l'imaginer autrement... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi...!

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Et avez-vous trouvé ce mystérieux personnage...?

A propos de personnage, un nouveau arrive dès le prochain chapitre... A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il...?


	21. Ari

Saluut!

Ah ah ! Je sais, je sais, je suis horrible... Je n'arrive pas à me dire autre chose ; mettre Ziva dans cet état... Mais c'était nécessaire, mes amis, nécessaire!

Voilà donc la suite. J'imagine que vous avez dû deviner quel était le nouveau personnage à cause du titre, mais je vous laisse découvrir son arrivée malgré tout!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

_Ari._

* * *

Ziva resta couchée tout le week-end, recevant la visite régulière de Gibbs. Abby avait installé son futon dans la chambre de son amie, pour être là lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Ziva ne le lui avait pas demandé mais Abby avait eu l'impression que cela la touchait. Mr Abot, qui avait longuement discuté avec Ziva le dimanche matin, lui avait parlé de la possibilité d'organiser une célébration pour Tali à la synagogue. Ziva avait gentiment décliné l'offre, sachant que sa sœur serait pleurée à Jérusalem, mais elle le remercia chaleureusement lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait dit quelques mots pour Tali, la veille en compagnie du rabbin. Parler hébreu lui avait fait du bien, comme si sa famille n'était pas si loin.

Le lundi soir, alors qu'Abby rentrait du lycée, marchant plutôt vite pour ne pas laisser Ziva seule trop longtemps, son père n'aillant pu prendre que sa matinée, elle découvrit un inconnu, assis devant la porte de chez elle. Il se redressa à son approche et vint à sa rencontre. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Abby Sciuto ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ? »

Il parlait avec le même accent que Ziva, en beaucoup plus marqué. Alors qu'il allait se présenter, elle le coupa, retrouvant la mémoire.

« Ari, le frère de Ziva !

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris pour Tali… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Abby remarqua le voile de tristesse qui passa devant ses yeux.

« Notre père ne sait pas que je suis là, et il ne l'accepterait pas. Je ne vous demande pas de me cacher, j'aimerais juste voir ma sœur. » expliqua-t-il.

Abby le détailla un peu plus longuement, il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Ziva, mis à part la très légère fossette qu'il avait au niveau des joues. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine mais il avait l'air grave d'un homme adulte qui avait vu beaucoup de choses. Ses yeux semblaient éteints, seule quelque chose semblait les rendre vivant. _Un peu comme ceux de Ziva_, songea Abby.

« Bien sûr, viens. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au rez-de-chaussée. Normalement, Ziva n'aurait pas dû quitter son lit, au moins jusqu'à demain, le temps que son organisme lutte correctement contre la fièvre. Le diagnostic de Ducky avait été le bon un gros rhume. Toutefois, Ziva étant peu habituée au climat hivernal américain, la fièvre avait été plus forte que la moyenne, la clouant au lit le samedi.

Abby monta doucement les marches, faisant signe à Ari qu'il pouvait la suivre, il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, un an auparavant, mais en même temps il n'était plus le même…

La gothique poussa lentement la porte, qui grinça à peine, faisant se retourner Ziva, terrée au fond de son lit. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de Tali avec Abby, ni avec Gibbs, mais la jeune fille l'avait entendu renifler plusieurs fois alors que Ziva la croyait endormi.

« Ziva ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Abby s'effaça, laissant Ari pénétrer dans la chambre. Il semblait totalement décalé par rapport au décor, mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant sa petite sœur.

« Ari ? »

Ziva écarta les bras et Ari se précipita sur elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Ziva… Tu es brûlante ! »

Son accent fit tristement sourire l'Israélienne, il ne l'avait à ce point que lorsqu'il était réellement épuisé.

« Tu es extenué Ari… Depuis quand voyage-tu ?

-J'étais à Tel-Aviv, après avoir appris… Je suis passé voir Tali, j'ai prié pour elle, expliqua-t-il, puis j'ai pris un avion pour Paris, avant de brouiller les pistes. Personne ne sait que je suis ici, le Mossad me croit en Galicie. »

La jeune fille resserra son emprise sur son frère. Cela faisait du bien de le voir, même si les circonstances étaient si terribles…

« Tu as cette photo ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le cliché, collé au-dessus du lit de Ziva.

-Oui. Tali l'avait dans sa chambre… Et… _Papa_ sur son bureau.

-Eli… »

Ari remarqua que les yeux de sa sœur s'embuaient de larmes.

« Ziva, ma Ziva…

-Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas… A être forte… »

Elle essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et Ari la regarda faire, tristement. Eli avait raclé ses aînés jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à maîtriser correctement ce qu'il ressentait. La mort de la mère de Ziva et Tali ayant été vu comme un 'entraînement'. Ziva avait toujours été la plus forte d'eux trois, celle qui réussissait le mieux aux yeux d'Eli. Son _agent_ parfait. Alors que lui n'était qu'un pion dans sa manche, son agent double, voire triple. Il agissait dans l'ombre, comme s'il était une honte aux yeux du Directeur du Mossad, alors que Ziva était sa fierté. Mais Ari ne lui en avait jamais été jaloux il était juste dégouté par le comportement de leur père, les traitant comme des objets. Seule Tali avait pu avoir une vie à peu près normale. Lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé la carte pour Ziva, afin qu'elle joigne un mot au sien, elle lui avait renvoyé une lettre, lui disant combien lui et Ziva lui manquait et comment l'entraînement d'Eli l'épuisait. Ari avait été soulagé, si l'entraînement ne faisait _que_ l'épuisée physiquement, ce n'était pas trop grave. Cela signifiait juste qu'Eli lui faisait suivre le programme pour jeune recrue.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas rendue en ville ce jour-là…

« Ziva, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il savait qu'il allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, causant une tristesse encore plus grande pour sa petite sœur. Mais il le devait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'Eli était responsable, même s'il l'était, mais pas de la façon qu'elle le croyait.

« Je sais juste… Une bombe. » lâcha-t-elle, la voix soudain plus aiguë.

Ari la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, chantonnant une berceuse qui avait toujours réussi à calmer Ziva. Elle pleura un moment puis renifla, avant de se redresser, les yeux brillants de larmes mais résolue à entendre l'histoire.

« Tali était sortie, elle devait faire les courses. En chemin, elle a rencontré des amis et ils ont un peu parlés. Elle était donc en retard et s'est dépêchée pour ne pas mettre Eli en colère. Elle a donc coupé par la place, pour gagner du temps. Seulement, un attentat était prévu… La bombe a explosée derrière Tali, elle n'a pas eu peur et est morte sur le coup… Elle… elle n'a pas souffert. »

Ziva ne put retenir le flot de larmes et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas détester son père, même si c'était de sa faute. Si Tali n'avait pas suivi l'entraînement du Mossad, elle aurait quand même pu être tuée par cette explosion. Si elle-même n'était pas partie en Amérique, Tali aurait sans aucun doute été tuée, Ziva n'aurait pas pu aller faire les courses, étant trop occupée par son entraînement ou ses cours. C'était la faute de personne. Tali avait été une victime innocente de la guerre. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un ?

« Combien de temps restes-tu ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

-Je pense rester dix jours, dit-il, la voix enrouée.

-Tu as un endroit où dormir ? »

Il baissa piteusement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôtel, Eli saurait que je suis ici et il mettrait tout en place pour que nous ne puissions plus nous voir. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Elle savait que Sarah et Kyle accepteraient de loger Ari, mais elle ne voulait pas. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup fait pour elle.

Un léger toc-toc coupa court à ses idées. Elle s'éclaircie la gorge et lança un vague 'entrez'. Gibbs apparut sur le pas de la porte, un gobelet de Starbuck à la main.

« Hey !

-Salut Ziva, Ari.

-Gibbs ! » lança ce dernier.

Il n'avait jamais oublié sa rencontre, très brève, avec Gibbs, un an auparavant. Il éprouvait une sorte de profond respect pour cet homme, il ne savait pourquoi. S'il veillait sur sa sœur, il pourrait partir tranquille.

« Gibbs, tu ne saurais pas où Ari pourrait séjourner pendant une semaine ? Quelque part ou, disons son identité ne lui sera pas demandé…

-Si, tu peux venir chez moi. Mon père part demain pour une sorte de stage et il sera absent. Il sait que je suis un grand garçon mais ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas tout seul, ajouta-t-il, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune homme, dont l'accent était vraiment à couper au couteau.

-Ouaip', tu peux venir ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. »

Ziva se retint de soupirer de soulagement, savoir son frère hébergé par Gibbs la rassurait.

« Tiens, Ziva, Abby m'envoyait te porter tes médicaments. Le lycée est au courant de ton absence, Abby s'occupe de tes cours.

-Merci. » lui dit-elle alors qu'il lui tendait un sachet de Doliprane et un verre d'eau.

Gibbs leur adressa un petit clin d'œil et quitta la chambre. Ari se redressa et tira la chaise roulante vers le lit de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'assit contre son oreiller et avala le médicament avec une légère grimace.

« Combien de temps dois-tu te reposer ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet lorsque Ziva toussa.

-Jusqu'à demain je ne dois pas quitter mon lit, grogna-t-elle, après je pourrais. Il faut attendre que mon corps ait lutté contre la fièvre…

-C'est vrai qu'il fait froid ici. » dit Ari en resserrant sa veste autour de ses épaules.

Le jeudi, Tony s'assit au fond de la salle en italien. Ziva n'était toujours pas revenue et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait chez les Sciuto. Ce n'était pas son genre de bouder. Peut-être était-elle à une cérémonie quelconque ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à le demander à Gibbs, l'air de rien.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu questionner son ami, le lundi, sur l'absence de Ziva, pensant qu'elle séchait peut-être les cours d'italien pour ne pas avoir à le voir. Mortino ayant été absente la semaine dernière, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés 'seuls' depuis leur dispute. Au début, cela avait fait sourire Tony ils en étaient à se cacher l'un de l'autre, vraiment pathétique. Cependant, la fatigue accumulée à cause de ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil le rendait acariâtre et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, ainsi, il n'avait toujours pas repensé à sa dispute avec Ziva et à ses remarques blessantes.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Tony commençait à se dire qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose… Mortino, qui avait paru étonnée de l'absence de la jeune fille le lundi, n'avait plus fait de commentaires, comme si elle en connaissait les raisons. Certains élèves avaient posé un regard interrogateur sur Tony, sachant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur les projets d'Italien, mais il les avait ignorés, feignant de recopier le cours. Il n'avait rien demandé à Gibbs qui n'avait pas abordé le sujet non plus. Le jeune garçon se trouvait donc dans l'ignorance la plus totale et cela commençait à l'agacer. Il prit un ait intéressé pendant que la prof' passait une cassette audio censée les préparer à l'examen oral de fin d'année. Son esprit vagabondait alors qu'il notait les réponses sur sa feuille, il se sentait assez mal, faisant des cauchemars dès qu'il trouvait le sommeil, se réveillant en sueur avec la peur de se rendormir. Presque toujours les mêmes images le tenaient réveillé Kate qui lui parlait alors que Jeanne l'attirait à l'opposé. Puis un camion qui arrivait à vive allure, Kate ne le voyait pas… Et il se réveillait peu avant que le véhicule ne la percute, tremblant, la respiration saccadé, le cœur battant comme un fou. Pourquoi ses cauchemars venaient le hanter ? Il avait réussi à les éviter pendant un an, pourquoi revenait-il alors qu'il croyait avoir tourné la page ?

La sonnerie coupa court à ses sombres pensées. Il sortit, donnant son contrôle à Mortino qui le retint.

« Anthony, vous devez être au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Ziva…

-Euh…

-Pauvre petite, coupa la vieille femme en secouant la tête, vraiment, c'est si… _Horrible_. Alors qu'elle est si loin de chez elle… Enfin… »

Tony hocha la tête, trop gêné à l'idée d'avouer à la professeur qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé à Ziva et qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se renseigner. Elle se retourna vers son bureau, toujours en marmonnant des plaintes au sujet de son élève. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle avait une pochette pleine dans les mains.

« Normalement elle sera absente jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Je ne sais pas si elle reviendra quand même après, elle a sans doute besoin de repos, oui… Pourrais-tu lui donner ça ? C'est le travail fait cette semaine. Dis-lui bien qu'elle n'est pas obligée de rattraper. Mais j'ai pensé que ça lui changerait peut-être les idées… Enfin, va Anthony, tu vas être en retard ! »

Elle le salua, complètement déboussolée, et il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il lâcha un juron et couru vers sa salle de physique il allait être en retard…

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la salle de TP, marmonnant une vague excuse, le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas et l'invita à aller s'assoir à sa place. Tony glissa la pochette dans son sac et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Gibbs ce soir, il lui demanderait les raisons de l'absence de Ziva.

* * *

Alors, votre verdict?

Que pensez-vous que Tony va faire? Ou ne pas faire?


	22. Le secret de Tony

Bonjour!

* * *

Eh oui, je suis en retard dans mes promesses de publication, je le sais. Et je n'ai tout bonnement aucune excuse j'avais le temps et le chapitre est déjà écrit. Mais, je dois dire que la motivation me manquait pour poster ce chapitre. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Cette fiction est beaucoup lue, par au moins 800 lecteurs différents, et elle a été consultée plus de 2000 fois ce mois-ci, mais pourtant je n'ai reçu que quelquescommentaires. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me gêne, je ne suis pas du genre à bouder parce que je n'atteins pas les nia-nia-nia-reviews-désirées mais tout de même ! Les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu venaient de lecteurs qui se manifestent depuis déjà un bon moment sur cette histoire, et la trace de leur passage m'a touché. Bien sur, écrire des fanfictions est un passe temps, je n'ai aucune obligation avec mes histoires. Mais vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que cela fait de recevoir l'un de vos commentaires ! Savoir que les heures que j'ai passé à essayer d'élaborer cette histoire n'ont pas servis à rien et que l'intrigue vous plait me contente.

Bref, libre à vous de prendre ceci en compte –ou pas-. J'essayerai d'être régulière dans la suite de la publication

* * *

Vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai entièrement remis à jour la version de StMartin. Je n'ai pas gardé beaucoup de mes messages d'en-tête, mais celui-là me tient à coeur parce qu'il est véridique.

Je continue à espérer que vous appréciez cette histoire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

_Le secret de Tony._

* * *

« Gibbs ! Attends, Gibbs !

-DiNozzo ? »

Jethro se retourna, un peu étonné que son ami lui court après en ce moment il était plutôt du genre à disparaitre dès que la cloche sonnait.

« Euh, commença Tony, n'ayant pas trop réfléchi quant à la façon d'aborder le sujet, est-ce que tu sais… Euh…

-Accouche DiNozzo, lança Gibbs, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pourquoi Ziva est absente, lâcha Tony très rapidement, de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le dire s'il attendait trop.

-Oui, répondit simplement Gibbs en se remettant en route, et tu le saurais sans doute aussi si tu avais pris de ses nouvelles !

-Mais… Quoi ? cria Tony en se lançant à la poursuite de Gibbs.

-Ca fait presque une semaine qu'elle est absente, et tu me le demande que maintenant parce que tu dois lui donner des papiers. » bougonna Gibbs.

Tony cilla son ami avait vu le dossier dans son sac alors qu'il cherchait sa blouse en Physique.

« Pas du tout, je…

-Ca suffit Tony ! s'énerva Gibbs, ça fait une semaine que vous vous évitez sans cesse !

-Elle t'en a parlé ? grogna Tony.

-Non, elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre et tu le sais très bien. Ecoute DiNozzo, ça fait presque un mois que tu grogne sur tout le monde, passant tes nerfs sur la moindre chose, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Si son ton était plutôt énervé au début, il se radoucit à la fin pour laisser place à une pointe d'inquiétude que Tony ne nota pas, sentant la colère s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Cette rage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis un an, depuis la mort de leur amie. Il avait cru surmonter sa peine, il avait cru qu'il avait oublié, mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, tout lui revenait en pleine figure.

« Je. Vais. Bien, dit-il lentement, en détachant bien ses mots. C'est vous qui vous montez la tête !

-Tu vois ! Tu n'aurais jamais réagis comme ça ! »

Ils avaient quittés St Martin, s'arrêtant dans le parc qu'ils devaient tous deux traverser pour rentrer chez eux. Les deux garçons étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, s'époumonant presque dessus.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas DiNozzo ! répéta Gibbs.

-Rien… »

Il attrapa son sac et s'éloigna, sentant sa colère battre à ses tempes. Gibbs n'y était pour rien, Gibbs n'y était pour rien… Il était le seul contre qui cette rage était destinée.

Alors qu'il se répétait ces mots en s'éloignant, une petite voix lui souffla que Ziva non plus n'y était pour rien.

L'italien accéléra l'allure, se retrouvant en à peine cinq minutes devant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et monte quatre à quatre les marches. Son père était absent et ne rentrait que le lendemain. La bonne, peut habituée à voir Tony dans cet état, l'appela, un peu angoissée.

« Mr Anthony, tout va bien ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. » lui dit Gibbs d'une voix apaisante alors qu'il montait les marches à son tour.

La pauvre femme hocha la tête et resta quelques minutes interdite dans l'entrée avant de secouer la tête et d'aller fermer la porte, retournant à ses tâches.

A l'étage, Tony s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, claquant la porte sachant très bien que cela n'arrêterait pas Gibbs. Il prit un oreiller et l'écrasa sur son visage, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu son ami ouvrir la porte.

« DiNozzo… » grogna Gibbs en approchant du lit, arrête ça.

Il lui arracha l'oreiller des mains, provoquant un grognement sourd de la part de l'italien. Ce dernier continua d'ignorer sa présence, regardant obstinément le plafond.

« Tony…

-Laisses moi, grogna le garçon en serrant les dents.

-Il en est hors de question ! Regarde toi tu ressembles à un mort-vivant, tu es désagréable avec tout le monde, tu as même réussi à te mettre Ziva à dos !

-Elle t'a dit ça ? demanda Tony, oubliant sa prétendue indifférence.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais elle a explosé un stylo alors qu'Abby parlait de t'inviter… »

Etrangement, cette image fit sourire l'italien ce genre de comportement ressemblait tellement à Ziva…

« Allez, Tony, tout le monde s'inquiète.

-Tu parles…

-Moi, je m'inquiète ! répliqua Gibbs.

-Je vais bien Gibbs, vraiment.

-Arrêtes, tu n'y crois même pas ! s'emporta le jeune homme, tu ressembles à un zombi, tu ne fais attention à personne, t'énerve pour un rien, reste à ressasser tes pensées pendant les cours, même les profs' n'osent pas te déranger ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? hurla Tony, se redressant tellement vivement que Gibbs manqua de sursauter, tu veux vraiment savoir Gibbs ?

-B-…

-Tu sais quel jour on est ? Hein, tu le sais ? s'emporta l'italien, les yeux exorbités de colère.

-Tony… grogna Gibbs, voyant où son ami voulait en venir.

-Tu vois ! Tu refuses de parler de ça ! Tu refuses de parler de _Kate !_

_-_Bien sûr que non ! lança Gibbs, soudain furieux, mais tu sais à quel point j'ai eu du mal, Tony, à quel point j'ai eu du mal pour réussir à surmonter… »

Sa voix se brisa et Tony se senti coupable, bien sûr qu'il savait combien son ami avait souffert… Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose que Gibbs ignorait…

« Gibbs… commença Tony, tout d'un coup plus calme, tu sais, l'année dernière, avant que… Avant qu'elle ne parte pour son entretient… »

Il dû s'arrêter, sentant sa gorge se nouer devant la scène qui se rejouait devant ses yeux, mélangée à celle de son cauchemar. Gibbs retint son souffle, conscient que Tony allait enfin évacuer toute sa peine et sa colère, qu'il gardait enfouies depuis le décès de Kate.

« Elle… Elle prenait sa voiture… Tu sais combien elle aimait conduire ! lança-t-il en émettant un petit rire jaune, eh bien, elle… Elle m'a demandé… Elle voulait que… »

Mais il se tu à nouveau, baissant la tête, incapable de continuer.

« J'ai cru, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai cru que… J'avais _tourné la page_, que j'étais fort, mais non… Tout me revient Gibbs, et c'est… C'est de _ma _ faute ! »

Il retomba sur son lit, les yeux humides, fuyant son ami du regard. Gibbs, abasourdi, resta un moment sans voix avant de lâcher, d'une voix un peu plus forte et tremblant que d'habitude.

« DiNozzo, Kate est morte dans un accident de voiture, parce qu'un chauffeur de camion s'est endormi au volant. Comment cela peut-il être de ta faute ?

-Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner ! explosa Tony, tremblant de tout son corps, elle voulait que je vienne avec elle jusqu'à Yale… Mais… Mais Jeanne voulait qu'on aille à la foire… J'ai dit… Que non, qu'elle devait le faire sans moi… Je… Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je la blessais, Gibbs ! Si j'y étais allé… Si j'avais écouté mon amie, et non ma…. Mon ex-copine, elle serait peut-être encore… _Là. »_

Il se tu, n'osant pas regarder Gibbs en face. Ce dernier avait l'air sonné par ces révélations. Il avait demandé à Kate s'il pouvait l'accompagner, il avait légèrement insisté puis avait consenti à la laisser partir seule. Il s'en était voulu, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité l'avait quitté, peu à peu, en même temps que les autres lors de sa thérapie à l'hôpital. Il avait fait son deuil à ce moment-là, alors que Tony avait toujours gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Il était temps que cela cesse.

« Tony, commença-t-il en détachant bien ses mots, tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de Kate…

-Tu m'as entendu ! le coupa Tony, j'aurais dû aller avec el-…

-Et moi j'aurais dû insister pour monter avec elle dans cette voiture ! J'aurais dû lui dire d'attendre le lendemain pour rentrer au téléphone, j'aurais dû truquer ses notes pour que son dossier ne soit jamais repéré par Yale ! »

Il se tu, reprenant sa respiration alors que Tony le fixait, complètement abasourdi par ses paroles, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« Tu comprends, DiNozzo, si tu commences à refaire le monde avec ce que tu aurais dû faire, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Kate est morte, tuée par cet accident de voiture sur la 101, dit-il presque machinalement comme s'il répétait une leçon, et rien, ni aucun remord, ni aucun regret ne pourra le changer. Si tu étais monté dans sa voiture, peut-être que tu serais mort, toi aussi. Pareil pour moi, pareil pour ses parents… Ou alors, peut-être que nous aurions dormi à l'hôtel, peut-être qu'on aurait pas pris la 101… Tu n'y peux _rien_, Tony. »

L'italien resta muet, ne se rendant pas compte que quelques larmes avaient coulées de ses yeux. Il pleurait la mort de Kate, survenu plus d'un an auparavant. Il pleurait la perte de son amie, de sa sœur avec un an de retard. Il avait enfin comprit.

« Gibbs… commença-t-il.

-Ne me remercie pas, ironisa ce dernier, son petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais je connais quelqu'un à qui tu dois des excuses, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

-Ziva…

-Oui.

-Je… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Tony fut surpris de voir le regard de Gibbs se voiler alors qu'il soupirait en baisser la tête.

« Sa sœur, Tali, a été tuée dans un attentat à la bombe, à Tel-Aviv… Son père a appelé pour le lui annoncer.

-Quoi ?

-Oui… Elle a mal réagis, elle était… Inconsolable. Elle est sortie courir et a attrapé un rhume, c'est pour ça qu'elle reste chez Abby, elle doit se reposer et laisser son organisme récupérer. »

Gibbs tressauta soudain, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Zut, dit-il en se levant, désolé DiNozzo mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ari, le frère de Ziva, dors chez moi et il n'a pas voulu prendre les clefs. Il va attendre dehors si je ne me dépêche pas !

-Mais… lança Tony, dépassé par toutes ces informations alors que Gibbs se levait, attrapant ses affaires à la hâte.

-Toi, file chez Abby. Elle est sortie avec Tim, laissant Ziva avec son frère. Mais on avait rendez-vous devant chez moi dans dix minutes… Abby ne doit pas être rentrée, la séance de cinéma vient à peine de commencer. »

Tony hocha la tête, trop abasourdi pour répondre. Gibbs lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de se précipiter dans la rue, saluant la femme de ménages, qui avait l'air un peu déboussolée par les cris des jeunes garçons qu'elle avait entendu.

En chemin, Gibbs décrocha son portable. Les révélations de Tony avait ré-ouvert sa blessure malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il savait que, jamais, il ne replongerait aussi bas que l'an passé, mais il savait aussi qu'il préférait avoir un ami vers qui se tourner.

_« Jethro c'est toi ?_

-Salut Ducky, désolé de te déranger mais… Si tu as du temps demain, j'aurais besoin de parler… »

Saisissant le sous-entendu de son ami, Mallard s'empêcha de répondre positivement avant de commencer à raconter une anecdote sur Mr Palmer, sachant que Gibbs en aurait besoin pour se vider momentanément l'esprit.

* * *

Alors, Tony va-t-il courir jusqu'à chez Abby...?


	23. Explications

Bonjour!

Merci, merci, merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de voir ma boîte mails remplie!

Voici la suite... Non, non, je ne dis rien... Vous verrez par vous-même...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

_Explications._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony avait rassemblé les affaires que lui avait données Mortino et rangé le tout dans son sac. Il inspira un grand coup et se mit en route, sans oublier de rassurer Maria à son sujet. L'air était frais mais le temps s'était amélioré depuis le Nouvel An, la neige ne tombant que la nuit, et encore tellement peu qu'elle avait souvent fondue le matin. Il ne cessait de repasser les dernières informations sur Ziva dans sa tête… Sa petite sœur avait été tuée par une bombe… Et lui qui pensait qu'elle séchait l'italien pour l'énerver ! Il se mit mentalement une gifle et accéléra le pas, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Sa conversation avec Gibbs l'avait vidé, comme si toute la rage et la tristesse qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui étaient parties pour de bon, le laissant épuisé mais en paix. Il faudrait qu'il passe au cimetière, et qu'il téléphone à Mr et Mme Todd. Il ne leur avait pas vraiment reparlé depuis l'année dernière, se sentant trop coupable vis-à-vis d'eux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déménagés, habitant désormais quelque part à Los Angeles. Ils avaient envoyés des lettres régulières à Tony, qu'il considérait presque comme leur enfant. Il leur avait toujours répondu, mais plutôt brièvement. Maintenant, il aurait eu envie de leur écrire une longue, très longue lettre pour leur relater l'année qu'il avait passé, racontant ses doutes, ses craintes et finalement, sa paix à propos de l'accident de Kate. Ils n'avaient plus peur d'en parler, au contraire, il aurait aimé continuer de cultiver le souvenir de son amie, elle ne méritait pas de tomber dans l'oubli.

Il arriva vite, trop vite à son goût, devant la maison des Sciuto. Il inspira un grand coup et monta quatre à quatre les marches du perron, se retrouvant devant la porte. La sonnette était équipée d'un système reliée à des lumières dans la demeure qui clignotaient lorsque quelqu'un sonnait, alertant Mr et Mme Sciuto. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, déglutit et sonna, sachant que le pire serait l'attente. Il entendit des pas lents dans les escaliers, dans le hall et…

« Ziva ! »

Elle resta quelques secondes interdite dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis, l'expression toujours aussi neutre, elle annonça

« Désolée, Abby est sortie, elle ne reviendra pas avant deux heures. »

Avant de fermer la porte. Cependant, Tony, plus rapide, et aillant sans doute prévu la réaction de l'Israélienne, avança son pied, empêchant la fermeture de la porte. Ziva, intriguée, le fixa, attendant des explications.

« C'est toi que je venais voir, en fait, lança-t-il un peu gêné.

-Ah. Eh bien, moi je ne veux pas te parler. »

Elle tenta de forcer sur la porte mais Tony tint bon, retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Mortino m'a donné tes cours, et… »

Elle abandonna et rouvrit la porte, fixant Tony dans les yeux. Elle semblait épuisée, sa peau était pâle et ses cernes violacés donnaient l'impression d'être deux yeux au beurre noir. Dire qu'elle semblait malade aurait été un euphémisme. Le jeune homme resta planté sur le perron, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre, si Ziva lui avait hurlé dessus, cela aurait été plus simple… Ou peut-être pas.

« Entre. » lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, s'effaçant de mauvaise grâce de l'encadrement de la porte.

Tony la remercia d'un signe de tête et entra. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et avala discrètement un cachet d'aspirine, se massant lentement les tempes. Tony fit mine de regarder ailleurs, un peu honteux de pénétrer l'espace privé de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se retourna et le fixa, cette même expression neutre sur le visage.

« Euh, tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la pochette, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire… »

Mais il n'osa pas terminer sa pensée. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet de l'absence de Ziva avec elle, de peur de l'énerver et l'attrister davantage.

« Bien. Merci. »

Elle prit la pochette et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux documents avant de poser le tout sur un coin de la table de la cuisine, déjà encombré de documents scolaires.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui… Enfin non ! »

Ziva releva la tête et Tony jura qu'elle avait perdu son masque neutre quelques secondes.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… Pour, enfin… Ce que j'ai dit, je… Je ne le pensais pas, enfin, si, je croyais le penser, mais pas vraiment… J'étais en colère, Ziva, tellement en colère… »

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Devant lui, Ziva n'avait pas bougé mais il aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle de colère briller dans ses yeux. Il n'en avait pas finis.

« Bien, répéta-elle, mais Tony la coupa

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas bien, je me suis comporté comme un con, même pire que ça ! Je ne me rendais pas compte des horreurs que je te disais, je n'étais même pas fâché contre toi, j'étais… En colère contre moi, en fait mais… Je sais que ça parait nul comme excuses, mais c'est vrai… Je… J'ai été nul, tellement nul, avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire tout ça, c'était méchant, gratuit, injustifié. »

La jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors que Tony s'emmêlait sans ses explications. Dès qu'il se tu, elle pris la parole, d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maitriser

« Tu as dit des choses… Pour toi, je suis un monstre, Tony.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Si ! Toutes ces horreurs que tu as dites sur le Mossad, tu le pensais, malgré tout. Mais tu m'appréciais alors tu passais au-dessus de ça, mais tu le pensais. A tes yeux, je suis un robot sans cœur qui tue au nom de son pays.

-Ziva, commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit en levant le bras, tremblante de colère.

-Tu _penses _tout ça, Tony, n'essaye même pas de le nier. Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. Pour toi, je suis un monstre. » répéta-t-elle.

Il s'approcha, inquiet, voyant que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur les tempes de Ziva. Elle recula, buttant contre une chaise restant un instant déséquilibrée.

« Je sais quand on me ment, et tu ne mentais pas. Tu penses vraiment que je _suis_ ce que tu as décrit.

-Non, Ziva…

-Tu n'en étais pas loin… Quelqu'un de… De _normal_ n'aurait pas réagis comme je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas normale, dit-elle, la voix tremblante et les yeux embués de larmes.

-Si, Ziva, s'il te plait… »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, ne semblant même plus remarquer sa présence, se mettant à mélanger l'anglais et une langue que Tony identifia comme étant de l'hébreu. Il était déboussolé, que devait-il faire ? Il se décida alors que Ziva, qui recula encore, trébucha contre le pied d'une chaise. Il la rattrapa, ignorant ses grognements, la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans ses bras, Ziva s'était mise à pleurer, baragouinant en hébreu des paroles que Tony ne comprenait pas.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il allongea Ziva sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front. Elle essaya de le repousser mais la fièvre la rendait trop faible. Tony jura et attrapa le verre d'eau et le sachet de doliprane laissés sur la table de chevet. Il mélangea le tout et donna le médicament à Ziva qui l'avala d'une traite. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux en serrant les dents. La colère avait du faire monter sa fièvre, la rendant pantelante… Tony s'en voulait il venait pour s'excuser et rendait Ziva encore plus malade. Elle se redressa maladroitement dans son lit, pâle comme un linge.

« Tony… grogna-t-elle, s'il te plait, va-t-en…

-Non. Je ne te laisserai pas seule dans cet état.

-Quel état ? ironisa-t-elle en ricanant.

-Tu es malade, et tu es en colère.

-…

-En colère contre moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, tout tourne autour de Mr Tony DiNozzo ! lança-t-elle avant de tousser.

-Tu as tes raisons, répliqua Tony, je me suis comporté comme un connard, je t'ai dit des choses horribles, que jamais, jamais je n'aurais dû te dire.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas très _gentleman _?

-Parce que c'est faux ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis… »

Tony donna un coup de poing dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la lampe de chevet de Ziva qui chancela, alors que cette dernière tressaillit.

« Ziva ! Comment pourrais-je croire que tu es un monstre ?

-Tu as dit, commença-t-elle.

-Ce que j'ai dit n'a aucune importance !

-Ca en a pour moi. »

Tony se tu, vaincu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une impasse. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ziva, il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Il fallait qu'il s'explique…

« Ziva… J'allais _mal_, vraiment, mal… Je pensais de travers, j'avais l'impression que tout allait contre moi pour… Pour me punir…

-Te punir de quoi ?

-J'ai… L'année dernière, ma meilleure-amie a eu un accident de voiture, expliqua-t-il, un conducteur de poids-lourd s'est endormi, renversant son camion. Kate se trouvait sur la route et a percuté son véhicule. Elle est morte sur le coup… Avant de partir, elle m'avait… Elle m'avait demandé de venir avec elle. J'ai refusé, préférant rester avec ma copine. Je me disais… Que si j'avais dit oui, si j'avais pris cette putain de voiture… Kate serait peut-être encore en vie. »

Il baissa les yeux. Même s'il avait accepté que l'accident de son amie n'était pas de sa faute, il n'arrivait pas à évoquer ce souvenir sans sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge. Evoquer Kate ne le rendait pas malheureux, mais penser à cette mort, qui l'avait hanté pendant un an, ne le laissait pas insensible. Ziva, qui avait écouté le récit de Tony, semblait assez étonnée par cette révélation. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'italien et lui dit, d'une voix étonnamment douce et enrouée

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Tony… Parfois, les gens qu'on aime meurent et on ne peut rien y faire, même avec toute notre bonne volonté et tout l'amour qu'on leur porte… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle essuya rapidement ses yeux. Tony releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la photo de Ziva, de sa sœur et de son frère, sans doute prise quelques années plus tôt.

« Ziva… Kate était ma meilleure-amie, je la considérais comme ma sœur… Je… Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais… »

Il ne put finir, mais Ziva avait compris ou il voulait en venir. Elle renifla et sentit sa vision se troubler alors que Tony l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à son ami et pleura tout son saoul alors que Tony lui parlait doucement en italien à l'oreille. Malgré son niveau nettement supérieur en anglais, le jeune garçon revenait toujours à sa langue maternelle lorsqu'il était en proie à une vive émotion. Ziva l'écouta et se calma peu à peu. Lorsque ses larmes cessèrent de couler, elle ne se dégagea pas pour autant de l'emprise de Tony. S'en rendant compte, ce dernier se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux, sans un mot.

« Tony… Est-ce que… tu pourras me parler de Kate ? osa-t-elle demander au bout de quelques minutes passées dans les bras de l'italien.

-Bien sûr ! Kate était une jeune fille formidable, elle ne mérite pas de tomber dans l'oubli… »

Sentant qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose, il se pencha, et chuchota à l'oreille de Ziva, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre les entendre.

« Toi aussi tu es une jeune fille formidable, Ziva. Ne laisse pas… Ne laisse pas ce que les autres pensent te faire douter de toi. »

* * *

Alors?

Ce passage a vraiment été dur a écrire. Il fallait que Ziva ai changé, mais qu'elle ne soit pas encore la Ziva que nous connaissons... Et que Tony soit mature, mais en même temps lui-même... En sachant qu'ils sont tous au lycée... ARGH!

Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	24. Un au revoir n'est pas un adieu

Bonjour!

Voilà une petite suite qui fait office de transition...

J'aime beaucoup lire vos idées concernant cette fiction, et vos interrogations aussi... Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura bel et bien du Tiva mais... Pas encore. J'ai bien envie de les torturer... Comment? Les prochains chapitres vous le diront...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

_Un au revoir n'est pas un adieu._

* * *

Le week-end se déroula sans encombre Tony le passa chez les Sciuto, aidant Ziva pour rattraper ses devoirs et avancer sur son projet. Abby sortait avec Tim, laissant son amie profiter de sa tranquillité et des derniers jours avec son frère. Ce dernier, qui habitait toujours chez Gibbs, eut droit à une visite rapide de Washington le dimanche après-midi avec une Ziva emmitouflée dans quatre ou cinq couches d'épaisseurs.

Le retour au lycée arriva presque trop vite pour l'Israélienne, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé le soutient de Tony et que son frère était là, elle arrivait à accepter le décès de Tali. Penser à sa petite sœur lui causait toujours cette douleur au niveau du ventre, comme si on la poignardait, mais elle parvenait à se rappeler des instants heureux qu'elles avaient passés toutes les deux, de son sourire et de son rire. Elle ressemblait tant à leur mère…

Ari devait repartir le mercredi soir, se rendant à Los Angeles avant de partir pour une région reculée de la France, où il pourrait à nouveau contacter le Mossad. Ni lui ni Ziva n'avait eu de nouvelles de leur père et s'était mieux ainsi cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas repéré le stratagème de son fils.

Le lundi soir, après avoir dit au revoir à Ziva et Abby, Ari se mettait en route pour rentrer chez Gibbs, en compagnie de ce dernier. Une sorte d'amitié s'était tissée entre les deux hommes, une amitié étrange mais sincère.

Sur le chemin, la conversation s'engagea naturellement

« Ziva a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Ari, les mains dans les poches, regardant le ciel gris.

-Oui… Grâce à toi. Elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie sans ta visite.

-Je ne sais pas… Ziva est une femme forte, bien plus forte que ce que notre père imagine. Mais elle s'attache… _Trop_ aux yeux d'Eli. C'est pour ça qu'il nous avait séparés. Ziva l'a mal vécu, mais je pense que sans cette séparation, elle n'aurait pas tenu face au décès de Tali… »

Il se tu et soupira, tapant dans un caillou qui jonchait le sol du parc.

« C'est ironique. Sans Eli elle ne s'en serait jamais sorti…

-Non. C'est sans _toi_ qu'elle n'aurait pas pu passer au-delà de tout ça. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle.

-La famille c'est ce qu'il y a… Ce qu'il y a toujours de plus important aux yeux des David. Je pense qu'Eli fonctionne comme ça aussi, mais il est aveuglé par ses responsabilités. Il pense qu'en obligeant ses enfants à suivre cet entrainement, il leur assure un avenir sans encombres. Mais, je sais aussi, que malgré tous les défauts que cet homme peut avoir, il rêve lui aussi de nos enfants, qui verront le jour dans un monde où ils ne s'occuperont pas des conflits. Où ils pourront suivre des études d'ingénieur, de journaliste… »

Gibbs hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en silence sur le chemin qui les séparait encore de la demeure des Gibbs.

Arrivés là-bas, ils préparèrent le repas, en parlant de choses et d'autres à propos de l'actualité. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de débarrasser la table, Ari lança, un peu gêné

« Gibbs… J'ai… J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu regardais Ziva… enfin, je ne veux pas dire…

-Je comprends. Continue, dit Gibbs.

-Je voudrais que tu veilles sur elle quand je serai parti. Elle est forte, mais… J'ai remarqué comment elle regardait Tony, et comment lui aussi la regardait. Je ne suis pas là pour juger ma sœur, ni Tony. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre davantage. Elle va devoir rentrer, revenir à sa vie au sein du Mossad, aux côtés d'Eli… Je dois partir, fin février, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps, je ne serai peut-être pas rentré quand elle sera de retour. »

Le jeune homme alluma la cafetière et commença la vaisselle alors que Gibbs sortait deux tasses. Il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour Ari, qui avait parcouru des kilomètres, fuyant son père et le Mossad pour venir réconforter sa sœur avant de repartir aux ordres d'Eli. Il n'avait que vingt ans mais son travail avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur son visage, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir bien plus vécu.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, allumant la télé et sirotant leur café parlant à nouveau de choses et d'autres, comme si leur précédente conversation n'avait pas existé.

Le mercredi arriva trop vite aux yeux de Ziva et d'Ari. La séparation se passa sans problèmes Ziva accompagna son frère jusqu'à l'aéroport en compagnie de Gibbs. Ce dernier aussi éprouvait une certaine tristesse face au départ d'Ari aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraitre, il avait trouvé en ce soldat du Mossad un ami qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Tous deux espéraient qu'ils pourraient cultiver cette amitié nouvelle et se revoir dans un futur proche.

Gibbs salua Ari devant l'aéroport, le laissant aller avec Ziva jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Il en profita pour chercher des yeux un endroit où acheter un café…

« Ziva, ma Ziva, prend bien soin de toi, dit Ari en serrant sa sœur, tu es la seule petite sœur qu'il me reste… »

Ziva redoubla d'ardeur dans son étreinte, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle savait qu'elle ne perdrait pas son frère. Pas cette fois. Les dix jours passés ici leur prouvaient qu'Eli avait des failles et qu'il ne savait pas tout. Ils se reverraient, lorsque Ziva retournerait à Tel-Aviv.

« Fais attention à toi, Ari ! » lança Ziva alors qu'il s'éloignait, une hôtesse appelant à l'embarcation.

Le jeune homme sourit et une boule se forma dans l'estomac de sa sœur il était tout ce qu'il lui restait, désormais.

L'Israélienne resta encore quelques instants, regardant son frère faire contrôler un de ses nombreux passeports. Quelle était son identité cette fois ? Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, elle baissa la tête et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ré ouvrit, elle se sentit ressourcée et apaisée. Elle chercha Gibbs des yeux et ne fut pas surprise de le trouver à côté du Starbucks de l'aéroport. Elle le rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ?

-Il est partit.

-Il nous manquera. Un chouette gars. »

Elle sourit, fière que son frère plaise à Gibbs.

« Allez, viens, dit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, rentrons, Abby doit être intenable. »

Ziva acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Le temps s'était amélioré avec l'arrivée du mois de février, la neige était toujours présente mais elle n'était pas sous forme de tourbillon glacial et le soleil perçait de temps en temps entre l'épaisse couche de nuages. Ziva avait finis par se faire au temps presque polaire de Washington, en effet depuis son rhume, elle supportait mieux le froid.

Le hall de St Martin était plutôt calme en ce moment. Les examens de fin de trimestre était fini et les professeurs se calmaient niveau note. Le voyage des Terminales approchait et l'excitation était palpable.

« _Ziva, tu as de la chance d'être venue en Terminale ! Le Voyage est ce que tout bon élève de St Martin attend depuis son entrée dans ce lycée ! »_

Avait dit Abby alors que l'Israélienne la questionnait à propos dudit voyage. Cette expédition avait été mise en place six ans auparavant et sa réussite était telle que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Au début, la destination changeait tous les ans, puis le lycée avait décidé de rester dans les chalets qu'ils avaient repérés, il y a quatre ans de ça. L'activité, en revanche, changeait tous les ans. Tantôt les élèves avaient droit à une semaine de ski, tantôt de randonnée en raquettes… Cette année, l'activité principale serait l'escalade avec une expédition d'une journée en chiens de traineaux. Les classes seraient regroupés et la bande croisait les doigts pour se retrouver tous ensemble. D'après Tim, qui était allé 'visiter' le site réservés au professeur, ils n'avaient pas encore décidés et, pour être franc, s'en fichaient. Ils avaient même l'intention de laisser les élèves choisir eux-mêmes leur répartition. Avoir des copains doués en informatique n'était pas si inutile finalement…

Le décompte pour la sortie avait commencé, d'après Abby, il restait soixante-douze heures avant le départ qui aurait lieu le lundi. Personne n'avait encore préparé ses valises et le temps commençait à se faire compter mais les récents évènements avaient complètement balayés des esprits le fameux Voyage.

Comme chaque année, un thème serait choisi et les personnes les mieux déguisés lors de la boum du vendredi soir gagnerait un diplôme signé par le corps enseignant, encore une idée farfelue inventée au fil des voyages. Abby était décidée à obtenir ce diplôme coûte que coûte et avait déjà commencé à motiver Ziva et Jen' qui partageraient forcément le même chalet. Tony, Gibbs et McGee, quant à eux, n'avaient pas vraiment commencés réfléchir, Gibbs et Tony se fiant aux idées de Tim en matière de déguisements depuis qu'ils avaient eu droit à la panoplie de Spoke pour Halloween.

Afin de préparer le voyage, la bande se retrouva le vendredi après les cours. Ziva devait les rejoindre en route car elle passait au gymnase pour son entrainement. Les autres se rendaient au centre commercial afin de dénicher les trucs totalement inutiles à première vue mais qui servaient toujours lors des sorties…

« McGugus, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? demanda DiNozzo alors que McGee achetait un tube de crème solaire.

-Tony, ce n'est pas parce que le soleil est caché derrière les nuages qu'il n'est pas là, répondit-il gravement, il faut protéger ta peau ou tu pourrais attraper un cancer…

-Ouais ! lança Tony qui s'éloignait déjà en haussant les épaules. »

Les explications scientifiques de son ami sur les rayons UV ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment pour dire vrai… Il préféra déambuler dans le magasin alors qu'Abby rejoignait Tim, glissant sa main dans la sienne. L'italien, qui avait été l'un des premiers à féliciter le couple, était toujours un peu attendri par ses deux amis. _Mon Dieu, _pensa-t-il en attrapant une bouteille thermos, la sienne étant cassée, _je deviens sentimental, pauvre moi !_

Gibbs trainait du côté des articles indispensables comme les chaussettes en laine, le baume à lèvres sachant très bien que ni Tony ni McGee n'y penserait, trop occupés à se chamailler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jen qui achetait une multiprise et un adaptateur pour téléphone. Elle aussi prévoyait les oublis qui risquaient d'arriver. Il fallait avouer que se retrouver sans batterie au sommet d'un glacier parce qu'on avait oublié son chargeur de téléphone n'était pas très glorieux… Jethro rejoignit son amie, glissant au passage un paquet de brosses à dents dans son panier. C'était tout à fait le genre de Tony d'oublier de quoi se laver les dents…

« Tu arrives à imaginer tout ce que les autres risquent d'oublier ? plaisanta Gibbs en voyant la rousse froncer ses sourcils.

-Je suis sûre d'avoir oublié quelque chose, dit-elle songeuse. Ce n'est pas très important, sinon je m'en rappellerais… Mais je deviens extrêmement frileuse lorsque l'on prend de l'altitude. Oublier ma polaire me serait fatal, termina-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que Gibbs souriait.

-Personnellement j'ai déjà acheté quatre thermos afin de pouvoir transporter mon café, expliqua-t-il, être à court me tuerais probablement aussi.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de DiNozzo et de McGee si jamais tu te retrouvais une semaine sans café, lança-t-elle en prenant une mine horrifiée, il y aurait une enquête…

-Ne m'en parle pas… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire avant de rejoindre les autres. Abby était partie retrouver Ziva et Tim et Tony se disputaient apparemment à propos… D'une paire de cache-oreilles rose fuchsia.

« Allez, McTrouille ! Ca protège mieux que ta crème truc-truc !

-Repose ce cache-oreilles !

-Alleeeez ! S'il te plait McFuchsia !

-DiNozzo, lança Gibbs en attrapant le cache-oreilles, c'est sympa, ça va très bien avec ton écharpe. »

Tony bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles, se mit une claque derrière la tête et reposa le cache oreilles en jetant un pseudo-regard mauvais à McGee.

« Même pas drôle… »

Les deux filles arrivèrent à ce moment, Ziva semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis le début de la semaine et paraissait plus détendue. Elle salua tout le monde et Gibbs ne put ignorer le regard qu'elle échangea avec Tony. Il eut un petit sourire et fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

* * *

Torturer Tony et Ziva... Oui... Mais comment...? Des idées?


	25. Arrivée inattendue

Bonjour!

Voilà la suite ; certains avaient vu juste... D'autres n'étaient pas loin! Le mystère reste encore entier... Ou à moitié, dira-t-on!

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

_Arrivée inattendue._

* * *

Le week-end se déroula à peu près comme le vendredi après-midi tout le monde fit et défit sa valise, rajoutant des choses oubliées et courant acheter ce qu'il leur manquait. Finalement, le jour du départ, tout le monde avait bouclé sa valise, croisant les doigts pour que tout rentre dedans et qu'il n'ai rien oublié. Ziva, qui avait l'habitude de faire son sac en un temps record, aida Abby qui n'arrivait pas à dresser une liste. Ensemble, la valise de la jeune fille fut bouclée en moins de deux. Kyle et Sarah donnèrent à Ziva et Abby leur sac à dos qui contenaient le pique-nique et les objets que les jeunes devraient avoir à porté de main comme leur médicament ou leur autorisation de sortie. Les parents d'Abby serrèrent les jeunes filles dans leur bras et leur souhaitèrent bon voyage en les laissant chez Gibbs. Le point de départ était la bibliothèque et la maison du jeune homme se trouvait la plus près.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Gibbs les salua leur indiquant que Tony avait dormi chez lui et qu'il était, rien de bien étonnant, en retard. L'italien confirma ses dires en leur passant sous le nez, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, deux chaussettes dépareillées aux pieds. Abby gloussa et Ziva ne put retenir son sourire devant ce spectacle. Personne ne cru bon de prévenir le garçon qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes chaussettes…

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose les filles ? demanda Jackson de la cuisine.

-Hey Monsieur Gibbs ! lança Abby en saluant le vieil homme qui buvait son café, le journal à la main.

-'Lu ma p'tite demoiselle. Ziva. »

Elle inclina la tête. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés quelque fois et l'homme avait tout de suite mis Ziva à l'aise avec de vieilles anecdotes sur Jethro. Il avait aussi croisé Ari en coup de vent juste avant qu'il n'aille prendre l'avion et il l'avait trouvé fort sympathique.

« Thé, café ? » demanda le père de Gibbs en sortant des tasses et un gobelet de Caf-Pow.

Il le donna à Abby en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Café s'il vous plait Jackson ! hurla Tony de l'étage supérieur.

-Pour L.J la question ne se pose pas… Et toi Ziva ?

-Un thé s'il vous plait.

-C'est partiii ! » lança Jackson en étalant les tasses sur le plan de travail.

Gibbs, parti aider Tony dans sa quête d'une chemise non-empaquetée, arriva au moment où la cafetière s'éteignait, Abby en profita pour parler avec Jackson des dons spirituels de son fils qui arrivait toujours au bon moment… Ce dernier commença le récit d'une aventure d'un Jethro âgé de six ans au grand malheur de Gibbs qui haussa un sourcil et disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ziva sourit et avala une gorgée de thé, essayant d'imaginer un Gibbs enfant…

Alors que Tony descendait, habillé cette fois, les mêmes chaussettes aux pieds, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Gibbs, réapparu au même moment que l'italien, alla ouvrir. Jenny et McGee, qui s'étaient rencontrés en chemin, pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, le bout du nez rosi par le froid matinal.

« Eh bien, c'est la première fois que cette cuisine contient autant de monde à six heures du matin ! » nota Jackson en regardant la pendule, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le départ étant prévu pour six heures trente, les jeunes avaient dû se lever tôt –trop tôt pour Tony- mais l'excitation les maintenait complètement alertes. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient à plus de neuf cent mètres d'altitude, dans des chalets rustiques autour d'un bon feu de cheminé, qu'est ce qui pourrait ternir leur joie ?

« Bon, serait p'tèt temps d'y aller ? » lança le père de Gibbs en avalant ce qui lui restait de café.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et rincèrent leur tasse, saluant au passage Jackson qui devait être à la base à sept heures. Il dit au revoir à Gibbs et fit un signe de la main aux autres alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, portant leur sac sur l'épaule. D'eux tous, Abby était celle qui avait le sac le plus volumineux.

« C'est parce que j'ai emporté des trucs pour le déguisement ! » expliqua-t-elle quand Tony l'interrogea sur la nature de ses bagages.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque avec dix minutes d'avance et en profitèrent pour ranger leur sac dans la soute du bus. Le chauffeur les salua et fut ravie de voir qu'ils avaient des sacs.

« L'an dernier, les filles avaient emportés au moins trois valises chacune… J'avais l'impression de conduire un deux cents tonnes ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en essuyant la neige accumulée sur le pare-brise du bus.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Oliver, le chauffeur, leur proposa de monter dans le véhicule pour attendre les autres. Ses cinq autres collègues arrivèrent alors que les jeunes se laissaient tomber dans les sièges moelleux du car. Oliver alla les saluer et Jen contempla les cinq bus qui se rangèrent à côté du leur.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait autant de classe, souffla-t-elle.

-Eh oui, six Terminales d'au moins trente-cinq élèves chacune… lança Tim en inclinant son siège, de manière à être couché.

-Ce qui signifie un bus par classe… ronchonna Abby, mécontente à l'idée d'être séparée de Gibbs et de Tony.

-On n'en sait rien, peut-être feront-ils l'appel dehors… » dit Tony avec espoir.

La gothique haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

A peine deux minutes après l'arrivée des bus, des groupes d'adolescents apparurent, un sac sur l'épaule ou tirant une valise. Oliver, qui était remonté discuter avec la bande, ressorti pour les aider à charger leurs affaires. Les jeunes montèrent dans le bus, saluant au passage les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, une véritable marrée humaine se trouvait devant la bibliothèque, faisant presque autant de bruits qu'en plein jour… Les six référents, qui accompagnaient le voyage, essayaient de faire régner l'ordre, appelant leur classe. Tim, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs et Jen sortirent du bus et se joignirent à leur groupe respectif. Après l'appel, les professeurs se consultèrent à propos de la façon dont les bus seraient remplis, sachant que chaque année cela causait des problèmes. Pendant ce temps, les élèves avaient ordre de ne pas se mélanger les uns aux autres. Quelques retardataires arrivèrent, essoufflés, avec des excuses plus ou moins valables. Une fois que le quatrième appel fut fait, les référents durent faire face à un nouveau problème l'une des roues du bus d'Oliver semblait crevée. Le pauvre chauffeur dut téléphoner au centre pour expliquer son problème pendant que les ado' vidaient la soute et vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés sur les sièges.

Un autre bus arriva, Oliver échangea quelques mots avec son conducteur, le remercia et alla expliquer la situation aux professeurs. D'après ce qu'en comprit Tony, qui était le plus près des référents, Oliver avait ordre de ne pas conduire son bus et il prendrait donc celui qui venait d'arriver, dont le chauffeur rentrant d'un autre voyage. Il fallait, en revanche, faire le plein et le vieil homme se dépêcha de se rendre à la station-service la plus proche pendant que l'autre conducteur, épuisé, allait dormir dans un coin du bus immobilisé. A sept heures, contenir les élèves fut de plus en plus difficile, surtout que les routes commençaient à s'animer. Abby, que l'attente rendait infatigable, ne cessait de courir ici et là alors que Jen, debout depuis quatre heures du matin, s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Ziva qui n'osait plus bouger. Tim essayait de repérer Tony et Gibbs dans la foule des T4 mais il n'y parvint pas, au plus grand damne d'Abby. Alors que le bus, conduit par Oliver revenait, le plein fait, l'un des référents s'avança.

« Ecoutez-moi ! » cria-t-il en secouant des bras pour se faire remarquer.

La foule se tu peu à peu, les yeux rivés sur le professeur.

« Bien, dit ce dernier, après ce… _Léger _contre temps, nous allons pouvoir monter dans les bus. Mes collègues et moi avons décidés qu'il serait plus simple pour tout le monde, après un nouvel appel, que vous montiez dans le bus où se trouvent vos valises, que ce soit votre référant ou non qui soit avec vous. »

Le bruit de foule reprit aussitôt mais le professeur leva à nouveau ses bras.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous un peu fatigué, son regard s'attarda sur Jen qui se frottait les yeux, mais s'il vous plait, restez calme au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans les bus… »

Il jeta un regard d'excuses aux chauffeurs qui levèrent le pouce en signe d'accord. L'appel commença donc et les élèves gagnèrent leur bus. Oliver, qui avait profité du discours du professeur pour recharger son nouveau bus en un temps record, réveilla son collègue et lui expliqua que la compagnie enverrait quelqu'un dans dix minutes pour le problème de roue.

Les jeunes montèrent dans le bus alors qu'ils étaient appelés. Ils retrouvèrent leur place et Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que le moteur ronronnait, annonçant leur départ. Jen, à peine assise sur le siège, s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre. Alors que le bus s'engagea à la suite des cinq autres, Oliver freina et descendit. Un concert de protestations s'éleva de la part des élèves et la référante descendit à la suite du chauffeur. Un bruit indiqua que l'on venait de charger au moins une valise dans la soute. La professeur remonta et lança

« Une arrivée de dernière minute ! »

Oliver reprit sa place alors qu'une jeune fille montait dans le bus. Certains élèves tordaient le cou pour voir qui était cette fille qui retardait _encore_ leur voyage. Certains semblèrent la reconnaitre et des chuchotements s'élevèrent. La jeune fille regarda les têtes des étudiants assis sur les sièges et sourit, se dirigeant vers quelqu'un.

Tony, en grande conversation avec Gibbs sur les blagues qu'il pourrait ou non faire pendant le voyage ne remarqua pas la fille arriver. Aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre son prénom.

« Tony… !

-… Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

Alors, une dernière supposition à faire avant la révélation?


	26. Changement d'air

Salut!

Bravo, bravo, vous êtes beaucoup à avoir trouvé l'identité de notre nouvel arrivant.

Encore merci pour vos reviews ; ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais d'autres rebondissements arriveront par la suite.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

_Changement d'air.

* * *

_

« Merci, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! railla la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans l'allée voisine de celle de Tony, se retrouvant en face du jeune garçon, Gibbs, dit-elle en inclinant la tête pour saluer Jethro qui s'était penché pour voir qui était là.

-Jeanne. » répondit-il, le ton vide d'expressions.

En entendant le prénom de la française, Abby se redressa de derrière la provenance de la voix pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Non, la fille qui venait de parler avec un accent français assez prononcé et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ex empoisonnante de Tony ne _pouvait pas_ être elle… Elle avait juste le même prénom, accent et physique, oui, c'était ça…

« Que fais-tu là ? répéta Tony, toujours sous le choc.

-J'ai envoyé mon dossier… Comme j'avais premièrement émis le souhait de rester deux ans ici, ma place était toujours libre et j'ai pu revenir… En cours de route. »

Fière de sa petite blague, elle détailla la fille assise derrière Tony qui suivait la conversation, elle ne la connaissait pas, celle-là… Et la rousse endormie contre le carreau non plus…

« Tu fais pas les présentations ? » demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Tony, trop abasourdi pour parler continua de la fixer. Gibbs prit donc l'initiative d'accéder à la requête de la française.

« Jeanne, je te présente Tim, tu connais déjà Abby. Elle, c'est Jen', et elle Ziva.

-Ziva, répéta Jeanne alors que la fille brune la regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage, c'est pas bien américain tout ça !

-_Tout comme Jeanne_. » lança Ziva dans un français parfait.

Jeanne, abasourdie, détailla mieux la jeune fille. Elle portait une Étoile de David et était plutôt bronzée. Israélienne ?

« Oui, dit Jeanne en feignant un sourire, je ne suis pas américaine, comme mon accent peut le prouver. Mais, toi tu es…

-Jeanne, grogna doucement Tony, tu te montres plutôt malpolie…

-Oh ! Je m'en excuse ! s'empressa-t-elle de lancer, l'air pas du tout désolé, disons que le changement d'heures me perturbe encore… »

Elle sourit et fixa intensément l'italien de ses yeux bleus. Tony, désemparé par la tournure des évènements, restait immobile, l'air hagard. Gibbs, sentant que la situation pouvait vite devenir venimeuse engagea la conversation le plus naturellement du monde.

« Alors, tu arrives de France ?

-Eh oui. J'ai envoyé mon dossier à St Martin il y a de ça… Deux ou trois semaines. Ils m'ont rappelé mercredi dernier, j'ai fait mes valises, prévenu mon lycée et je suis arrivée ici. Les professeurs m'ont averti que le voyage aurait lieu cette semaine, et j'ai tenu à y participer, mais apparemment, tous les référents n'étaient pas prévenus… Je suis donc restée à l'hôtel avec mon père, le temps de m'habituer au décalage horaire. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, souriant à Gibbs. Ce dernier inclina la tête, cherchant un moyen de faire gagner du temps à Tony mais Jeanne réattaqua.

« J'ai pensé que cela te ferait… Une sorte de surprise !

-Ah, bah c'est bien pensé. » grogna-t-il, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Jeanne fit mine de ne pas relever le sarcasme et se tourna à nouveau vers Ziva. Quelque chose chez cette fille l'intriguait.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps es-tu à St Martin ? Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant.

-Je suis arrivée cette année. »

Ziva retint un bâillement elle s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir allée courir avant de prendre le bus, et elle commençait à ressentir les effets de ce réveil matinal.

« Cette année ? répéta Jeanne, où étais-tu avant ?

-Pas ici. » répliqua Ziva.

Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était fatiguée, son accent israélien perça à travers sa voix, donnant à Jeanne la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux qui ne plut ni à Gibbs ni à Tony. Cette fille était revenue pour leur pourrir la vie.

« Je vois. Et où as-tu appris à parler français ?

-Sur la masse.

-Euh, tu veux dire sur le tas, Zee-Vah. » la corrigea Tony, ravi de trouver quelque chose qui le faisait sourire.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard noir spécial Tony en direction de l'italien alors que ce dernier s'esclaffait il adorait la reprendre sur ses fautes d'expressions. Jeanne, sentant que la conversation lui échappait, pinça les lèvres, prête à répliquer mais Gibbs la devança, feignant la neutralité

« Jeanne, nous nous sommes levés tôt et nous sommes fatigués, de plus, je n'aimerais pas que Jen' se réveille… Si nous pouvions arrêter ici cette conversation ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire crispé. Tony se tourna du côté de Gibbs, faisant mine de s'installer plus confortablement pour dormir. Ziva attrapa un livre qu'Ari lui avait conseillé et commença à le lire pendant qu'Abby et Tim, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange électrique, pouffaient derrière leur main. Tony soupira et remercia sans bruit Gibbs. Sans ses amis, il n'aurait pas pu tenir tête à cette garce…

Un bruit leur annonça que Jeanne se levait pour changer de place, se dirigeant vers le fond du car. La professeur fronça les sourcils, prête à rappeler les règles de sécurité, puis haussa des épaules alors que Jeanne s'asseyait à côté de Zachary, un des play-boys de la classe d'Abby qui avait été en cours avec elle l'an passé. Elle secoua ses cheveux, lui sourit et entama la conversation, jetant de temps en temps des regards à Tony de manière à être sûre que, s'il se retournait pour parler à cette _Ziva_, il la verrait aux côtés de Zach. Ce dernier adopta son allure qui faisant tant craquer les filles, discutant avec Jeanne.

De son côté, Tony était un peu gêné. D'accord, Ziva avait rembarré Jeanne mais la française avait tout de même tenté de l'humilier. Gibbs, qui sentait l'angoisse de l'italien, se tourna vers Ziva.

« Ziva… Je pourrais prendre ta place ? J'aimerais dormir mais je n'ai pas confiance en DiNozzo… »

Il jeta un regard accusateur à Tony qui prit son air de Saint effarouché à qui n'importe qui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confessions. Ziva hocha la tête et ils échangèrent rapidement de place pendant que la professeur roupillait. Tony s'assis contre la fenêtre, sachant que Ziva avait une préférence pour l'allée. Elle lui sourit et ferma son livre, sachant que son attitude pouvait être mal interprétée si elle se mettait à lire. Depuis leur réconciliation, une complicité bien plus forte s'était tissée entre eux, mais Ziva avait parfois peur de froisser Tony sans le faire exprès.

L'italien jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Jeanne pendant que Ziva rangeait son sac à ses pieds. Cette dernière le remarqua et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes, DiNozzo ?

-Eh oui, que veux-tu… C'est ça d'être adulée par autant de femmes…

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu accompagné cette année. » répliqua-t-elle.

L'image de Tony au bras de Carolyn Meyers s'imposa soudain à son esprit et elle pouffa, malgré la sensation passagère qui lui avait contracté l'estomac.

« Tu trouves cela drôle ? lança l'italien, feignant d'être vexé.

-Honnêtement ? Oui. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et éclatèrent de rire, essayant de se cacher avec leur main pour ne pas réveiller Jen'.

Une mèche de cheveux barra le visage de Ziva qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration en fixant Tony. Ce dernier avança sa main et dégagea le visage de son amie d'un geste si naturel qu'aucun d'eux deux ne le nota avant quelques minutes. Une fois cela fait, Ziva dévisagea Tony. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter sa conduite envers elle et ne savait pas comment se comporter en retour. Tony répondit à ses questions muettes en l'attirant contre lui, posant son menton sur sa tête, sa main dans le creux de son dos.

« Zee-Vah ? demanda-t-il les yeux fermés.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Gibbs dort… ? » chuchota-t-il en ouvrant un œil plein de malice

Elle pouffa de nouveau et serra la main libre de Tony dans la sienne.

Derrière eux, Jen s'était réveillée en sentant quelque chose remuer à côté d'elle. Elle entrouvrit un œil et constata que, soit Ziva avait beaucoup changée en quelques minutes, soit c'était Gibbs qui était désormais assis à côté d'elle. Il avait sorti l'un de ses thermos et buvait son café en lisant une revue apparemment consacrée aux bateaux. Il du sentir le regard de la rousse car il finit par tourner la tête vers elle.

« Hey !

-Hey… baragouina-t-elle en s'étirant, il est quelle heure ?

-A peine huit heures. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux et la teinte du ciel confirma les dires de son camarade. Elle grogna et se frotta les yeux. N'ayant pas suivi l'altercation avec Jeanne, elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Abby jetait des regards inquisiteurs vers le fond de l'autocar. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Gibbs qui lança alors qu'elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche :

« Une ex de Tony.

-Oh ! »

Ce 'Oh !' bien que prononcé normalement, fit sourire Jethro Jen' avait sa façon de dire les choses, comme si elle comprenait tout en quelques mots. La rousse lorgnait son sac, dans lequel devait bien traîner une pomme… Elle n'était pas une grosse mangeuse, mais la moindre minute de sommeil lui donnait l'impression, au réveil, de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Elle se résolut à attraper son sac et chercher de quoi se nourrir quand ses gargouillements d'estomac firent hausser un sourcil à Gibbs.

De leur côté, Tony et Ziva étaient toujours étroitement enlacés. L'Israélienne, totalement déboussolée par le tournant que prenait peu à peu leur relation, essayait de réfléchir convenablement mais c'était sans compter sur le souffle régulier qu'elle sentait sur sa nuque. Tony, qui réfléchissait aussi, mais au problème Jeanne, ne sentait pas le trouble de son amie. Il était bien, là, avec Ziva… Il aurait aimé que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, que le retour de Ziva ne se fasse pas de plus en plus imminent, qu'il arrive à mettre un mot clair sur ce qu'il ressentait. D'un côté, il sentait son estomac se tordre en pensant au départ de l'Israélienne, sa gorge s'asséchait, il se sentait paniqué à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le quitte, sans doute pour toujours – voir un long moment. Mais, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas, tout simplement, une violente attirance physique. Après tout, Ziva était magnifique, avait une forte personnalité mais était adorable. Comment ne pas se méprendre ? Beaucoup de garçons avaient lorgnés sur elle au cours des quelques mois passés à St Martin, mais elle les avait toujours, gentiment, renvoyés balader dès la première conversation. Il ne voulait pas précipiter leur amitié, perdre ce lien qui les réunissait, pour une futile attirance sexuelle… Toutefois, d'un autre côté, il aimerait tellement… Tellement _plus_ que la serrer dans ses bras…

* * *

Ah, le pauvre Tony... Je fais revenir son ex machiavélique... Je suis vraiment trop cruelle! Il est totalement perdu le pauvre...!

En revanche, je ne me fais plus de soucis pour Ziva ; elle sait se défendre!

Pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour les activités de nos ptits gars... En montagne, ya pleins de choses à faire!

J'attends vos impressions!


	27. Le récit d'Abby

Salut!

Oulà, ce chapitre... Je dois avouer l'avoir écris après avoir passé de longues heures à rouler dans la neige au lycée... Eh oui, il doit bien y avoir une vingtaine de centimètres ici!

Bon, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre les pieds devant la cheminée en buvant un bon chocolat chaud... Mmmh!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

_Le récit d'Abby._

* * *

Abby avait suivi la conversation entre Jeanne, Tony, Ziva et Gibbs. Tim, un peu dépassé par la tournure des évènements, s'était contenté de tendre l'oreille, quémandant des explications ensuite.

Dès que la française avait rejoint l'arrière du bus, Abby s'était lancée dans la narration de ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt entre Tony et Jeanne.

« Jeanne est arrivée avec le même programme que Ziva, chuchota-t-elle. Elle est venue à St Martin pour la rentrée de Première, avec l'intention de repartir fin Terminale, son diplôme américain en poche. Tony, qui comme tu dois t'en rappeler, était un véritable DonJuan, l'a vite séduite. Mais il a été… Je ne sais pas vraiment comme l'expliquer… Disons, fasciné par Jeanne et il en est tombé très, très amoureux. Ils sont restés ensemble longtemps, et ils paraissaient tous deux très amoureux. Puis… »

Elle s'interrompit et Tim passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sachant que l'année passée avait été difficile pour elle et qu'en parler, même avec du recul, lui rappelait les horribles moments qu'elle avait passé.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, Abs', je comprendrais…

-Non, le coupa Abby, souriant timidement, je veux _t_'en parler. »

McGee hocha la tête et lui caressa la main alors qu'elle reprenait le fil de son récit, à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendu du reste de leur camarade.

« Après, Kate a eu son accident… Gibbs l'a vraiment très, très, _très_, mal vécu. Il a quitté le lycée tellement il allait mal. Moi… Je l'ai pris comme je le pouvais. J'étais malheureuse, tu sais à quel point Kate comptait pour moi mais… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, d'une certaine façon j'avais l'impression que Kate était avec moi où que je sois, quoi que je fasse, et que je devais continuer, pour elle. »

Elle déglutit à nouveau, serrant la main de Tim en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant la nouvelle. Son estomac qui semblait avoir décidé de jouer au yoyo, ses tripes qui avait disparu, pour revenir, comme alourdie. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir senti sa tête tourner violemment alors que la nouvelle passait en boucle dans sa tête '_Kate a eu un accident. Elle est morte…'_ elle n'avait d'abord pas réussi à pleurer. Comme si son corps refusait d'agir normalement. Puis, d'un coup, les larmes avaient jaillit, la laissant tomber pantelante dans les bras de sa professeur de mathématiques qui était venue lui apprendre la nouvelle à la fin d'un autre cours.

Abby ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Tony pleurer une seule fois, même à l'enterrement. Il avait tout gardé pour lui, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que Ziva perce cette carapace qu'il avait tenté de se forger, bloquant ses sentiments les plus dévastateurs au fond de lui-même.

« Tony n'a pas réagis, il est resté froid. Il a tenté de se protéger à sa manière. Jeanne a essayé de l'ouvrir, le faire parler, mais il n'a pas vraiment aimé. Ils ont finis par se séparer, en mai je crois bien. Jeanne, qui était furieuse contre lui, l'a plaqué et a pris un avion pour la France le soir même, terminant son trimestre par correspondance, prétextant un problème familial urgent. »

Tim jeta un coup d'œil à la française qui parlait avec les garçons présents à l'arrière du bus, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser aux sièges occupés par Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Jen Abby et lui. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais cette fille ne lui inspirait rien, mais alors rien du tout. Il avait senti la tension lorsqu'elle avait abordé Tony et une petite voix lui disait que ce séjour en montagnes risquait de ne pas être des plus reposant pour leur petite bande…

Abby, que le récit avait beaucoup remuée, se pressa contre Tim qu'il l'enlaça tendrement. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné l'an passé, de l'avoir laissé seule pendant cette horrible année alors qu'il partait en Angleterre. Au début, il avait cru qu'il arriverait à passer au dessus de ce sentiment d'abandon, il avait cru qu'il réussirait à être un connard jusqu'au bout. Mais de toute évidence il avait échoué. Heureusement, sa relation avec Abby s'est améliorée, et avec l'âge, l'expérience, la maturité, ils arrivaient à gérer leur sentiment, pas comme deux ans auparavant.

McGee jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony et Ziva, qu'il ne voyait pas très bien d'ici. Il pouvait deviner leur proximité, entrevoyant la main de Tony qui reposait sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Tim espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à ses amis, que ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Abby. Le retour de Jeanne, qui les avait tous pris de court, risquait de causer de grosses vagues dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Tim avait peur que Tony fasse encore preuve de rudesse envers l'Israélienne, qui risquait de se fermer pour de bon face à lui désormais…

Le jeune garçon posa son menton sur la tête d'Abby qui fermait les yeux, se laissant aller au rythme du véhicule. Il leur restait encore pas mal d'heures de route, mais ils descendraient tous bientôt pour déjeuner sur une aire d'autoroute. Tous craignaient l'affrontement avec Jeanne, qui aurait forcément lieu, et les réactions de Tony et de Ziva. Bien que cette dernière soit restée calme lors de la conversation précédente, les derniers évènements qui lui étaient arrivés ne l'avaient pas laissée inchangée. La Ziva que tous avaient connus, qui réussissait encore à se contenir malgré ses sentiments, avait disparu, laissant place à une jeune fille presque froide qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait pour se défendre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se battre pour un homme, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser ridiculiser par la française pour autant.

Le ronflement des conversations des lycéens peuplait l'habitacle, faisant comme une bande-son autour de Tony et de Ziva. L'italien s'amusait à questionner son amie sur ses connaissances cinématographiques alors qu'ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés. Derrière eux, Jenny et Gibbs plaisantaient, leur rire leur parvenant aux oreilles, les faisant sourire. Rien ne laissait supposer que l'ex envahissante de Tony venait de revenir dans leur vie, au moment où tous auraient mérité un peu de repos et de stabilité. _Heureusement que cette fille n'est pas revenue un peu plus tôt_, songea Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil à Ziva. Si jamais la française était revenue au moment où Tony et l'Israélienne avaient été en froid, Gibbs n'aurait pas donné cher de leur amitié. Il savait à quel point Tony pouvait se montrer aveugle en matière de sentiments, même lorsque ces derniers étaient clairs et nets. Quant à Ziva… Elle restait l'adolescente que son père avait toujours entraînée comme un agent du Mossad pour en faire une super-espionne. Cette année aux Etats-Unis l'avait beaucoup changé, il n'y avait aucun doutes la Ziva qui était arrivée fin aout et celle qui repartirait chez elle n'était pas la même, elle n'avait pas réellement changé de personnalité, elle avait juste développé ce que son père avait toujours bloqué chez ses enfants.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva trop vite au goût de Ziva, et elle dû se résoudre à descendre du car, suivant Jenny et Gibbs qui cherchaient une table où déjeuner sur l'aire de repos pendant que Tim, Abby et Tony furetaient dans la station-service. Le groupe avait perdu Jeanne de vue lorsqu'elle avait elle aussi quitté le bus et ils espéraient tous de tout cœur ne pas la recroiser de sitôt. Apprendre que la jeune fille venait assister au voyage, et pire que tout, qu'elle revenait étudier à St Martin les avait tous fait réfléchir, y compris Jen, Ziva et Tim qui n'avaient jamais rencontré la française auparavant. Gibbs agita sa main ganté en direction de Jen et Ziva, qui trainaient des pieds dans la neige pour leur indiquer qu'il avait trouvé où manger. L'Israélienne, emmitouflée comme jamais dans de multiples vestes, écharpes, bonnet et pulls, regardait autour d'elle, souriant comme une gamine. La neige était quelque chose d'inexistant pour elle jusqu'à son arrivée à Washington. Bien sûr, elle en avait déjà vu, en voyage, à la télé, en photo… Mais se retrouver, plongée jusqu'au cou, dans cette poudreuse blanche lui maintenait un sourire enfantin sur le visage, son nez rosi par le froid.

Elle accéléra l'allure et fut rapidement rejointe par Jenny qui avait une mine de conspiratrice.

« Ziva… Je peux te demander un truc ? » chuchota-t-elle alors que Gibbs, de dos, regardait le ciel blanc, les mains sur les hanches.

Un hurlement coupa l'air glacé, bientôt rejoint par des rires. Ziva esquiva aisément une boule de neige lancée par Gibbs en représailles, et Jenny se mit à courir pour éviter le jeune homme qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite alors que la neige lui coulait encore dans le cou. Ziva riait tellement qu'elle dû se tenir les cotes, alors que Jethro plongeait tel un rugbyman sur la rousse, la plaquant au sol et lui écrasant délicatement une boule de neige sur la tête. Alors que Ziva allait se retourner pour rejoindre la table de déjeuner, une brusque sensation de froid l'envahit et elle se figea sur place. Elle pivota lentement, très lentement alors que la neige lui coulait dans le dos, hérissant son échine. Devant elle, Tony riait comme un gamin, de la neige sur son gant, preuve de son méfait.

« Anthony DiNozzo, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, tu vas me le payer ! »

Et la jeune fille se précipita sur un tas de poudreuse, formant rapidement une boule de neige qu'elle expédia dans le visage de Tony qui passa du rire à la grimace quand la neige glissa sous son écharpe.

Bientôt, toute l'aire d'autoroute raisonnait des rires des six amis, tous lancés dans cette grande bataille de boules de neige. Trop occupés à rire, à s'envoyer et à éviter les projectiles, aucun n'avait remarqué Jeanne, assise sur un banc, les fixant de son regard mauvais.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agace Jeanne... Je suis toujours en proie à un horrible dilemme... Torturer Tony & Ziva ou démolir Jeanne une bonne fois pour toute... Je dois avouer que son arrivée dans la série m'a marquée pendant vraiment longtemps... Brr! Alors, je me rattrape là, pour qu'elle finisse par se prendre une bonne claque, cette bonne peste...


	28. Boule de neige et chocolat chaud

Bonjour!

Voilà le début du séjour de nos compagnons en montagne!

La suite du voyage s'avèrent... Mouvementé. Quoi? Est-ce qu'une certaine française en serait responsable? Bien sûr que non...! Voyons...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Boules de neige et chocolat chaud.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. Jeanne n'était pas venue leur parler depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le voyage, et la petite bande l'avait presque oubliée. Bientôt, les chalets furent en vue et Abby ne put se retenir de battre des mains, ses couettes virevoltants autour de sa tête alors qu'elle plaquait son visage contre la vitre embuée du bus, essayant de distinguer plus clairement le paysage autour d'eux. Le référant qui était monté avec eux dans le bus tenta d'attirer l'attention de tous les élèves, mais les terminales avaient tous les yeux rivés sur les monts qui entouraient leur lieu de séjour. La vallée où se trouvaient les chalets qui allaient leur servir de demeure durant cette semaine était entourée de montagnes, les plongeant dans un profond silence que la neige, qui était présente partout dans la vallée, semblait renforcer, donnant une apparence presque mystérieuse au paysage.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts vains, la professeur attrapa le micro dont le bus était équipé, et parvint à capter l'attention de tous les adolescents.

« Bien, écoutez-moi tous. Dans quelques minutes nous allons descendre des bus. Pour ne pas créer de cohue, nous descendrons bus par bus, dans l'ordre d'arrivée. Nous allons donc avoir un peu de temps devant nous. »

En effet, au loin, tous pouvaient voir que les élèves du premier bus étaient en train de ramasser leur bagage, regardant tous autour d'eux.

« Bien, répéta la référente en jetant un coup d'œil au bus d'à côté, une fois descendus, vous récupérerez vos valises puis nous nous rendrons dans un des chalets situés de ce côté. Ces chalets ne sont pas des lieux d'habitations mais de restauration c'est là que vous viendrez prendre vos repas, mais pour éviter la surpopulation, il y aura un chalet repas pour dix chalets habitations. »

Certains élèves s'étaient lancés dans de rapides calculs. Sachant qu'ils étaient six classes de terminales, de trente-cinq élèves chacun… Plus de deux-cents élèves participaient au voyage, et le fait d'avoir dix chalets pour un chalet-repas signifiaient qu'ils déjeuneraient environ à cinquante. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent des repas des internes de St Martin, en fin de compte.

« Donc, continua la pauvre professeur, qui peinait à garder l'attention des élèves depuis que le bus à côté d'eux commençait à se vider, les règles sont simples pas de chalets mixtes et vous devez inscrire vos noms sur la feuille présente à l'entrée des cabanons. Pas plus de cinq personnes par chalets, et, si possible, évitez de n'être que deux. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème, tout a été minutieusement compté… »

Une légère pointe de crainte se fit quand même percevoir lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la liste des élèves que tous les professeurs référents avaient. Elle soupira et fini de donner les explications

« Le chalet des référents et celui qui se trouve au centre de la vallée, comme ça il est accessible pour vous tous de façon équitable. Lorsque vous aurez choisi un chalet, inscris vos noms et rangez vos affaires, vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à six heures trente, puis nous nous retrouverons dans ce chalet, elle désigna une énorme bâtisse et tout le monde compris qu'elle avait été choisi en raison de sa taille, afin de pouvoir contenir tous les élèves, et nous préparerons les groupes. Ces groupes seront définitifs à partir de demain mais si entre temps vous voulez échanger, vous pourrez le faire. A condition qu'ils ne soient pas déséquilibrés. Allez, vous pouvez descendre. »

Les élèves se ruèrent vers les sorties et bientôt furent tous dehors. La bande ne se sépara pas et ils retrouvèrent tous leurs bagages. Ils se hâtèrent, espérant pouvoir rester entre eux dans les chalets… En quelques minutes de marches, ils se retrouvèrent dans le 'quartier' est des chalets, où huit petits cabanons trônaient. Plus loin, vers le chalet des référents, se trouvaient deux autres cabanons. Sachant qu'il fallait bien séparer les chalets féminins et chalets masculins, Jen', Abby et Ziva rentrèrent donc dans le chalet le plus élevé, alors que Tony, Jethro et Tim se dirigeaient vers un chalet situé vers le cabanon des référents. Les filles se hâtèrent de noter leurs noms et de ranger leurs affaires. Le chalet était plutôt simple un chambre où se trouvaient deux lits superposés et un lit normal, une salle de bains avec deux douches et une sorte de kitchenette-salon ou trônait une petite cheminée et un sofa tout défoncé. Abby ne cessait de battre des mains, arpentant le cabanon de long en large, s'extasiant comme s'il s'était agit d'un palais. Jen' avait déjà repéré les prises et mis son ordinateur et son téléphone portable à charger, prévoyante. Elle avait aussi rangé ses vêtements chauds dans le meuble prévu pour ça et rempli les quelques meubles de la kitchenette de toutes sortes de provisions comme de la brioche, du chocolat, du thé… Ziva, qui avait aussi rangé ses affaires, s'était assise sur le canapé, regardant la neige tomber lentement par la fenêtre. Soudain, Abby déboula à côté d'elle et pris un violent flash illumina la pièce, aveuglant momentanément l'Israélienne.

« PHOTOOOOS ! » hurla la gothique en secouant son appareil et en courant dans tous les coins de la pièce qui le permettaient.

Jen', qui venait de se faire un thé, souriait de toutes ses dents devant l'enthousiasme de son amie et les trois filles passèrent la demi-heure suivante à faire des photos, toutes plus inutiles que les autres mais qui les amusèrent beaucoup. Se fut un léger 'toc-toc' qui les rappela à l'ordre, vers cinq heures. Elles remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues et allèrent ouvrir. Gibbs, Tony et McGee entrèrent donc, couverts de neige, preuve qu'ils s'étaient eux-aussi laisser aller depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les garçons rentrèrent dans le chalet, abandonnant leurs chaussures et vestes humides dans ce qui servait d'entrée. Jen' servit à chacun un mug de café chaud et les filles les questionnèrent un peu sur leur cabanon. Abby, surexcitée comme jamais, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, observant les flocons qui tombaient toujours, rehaussant la couche de poudreuse d'un blanc éclatant.

Voyant que sa petite-amie ne tenait plus en place, McGee se dévoua pour ranger le plus rapidement possible les tasses et il se retrouva en quelques secondes étalé dans la neige, bombardé par Abby qui se trouvait partout à la fois dans l'étendue blanche. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Jenny et Tony alors que Ziva et Gibbs les observaient de l'embrasure de la porte. Ziva, toujours un peu réservée malgré la grosse bataille de boules de neige sur l'aire d'autoroute, souriait devant ses amis.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » demanda Gibbs, remarquant son sourire et la petite lueur au fond du regard de son amie.

Ziva resta silencieuse un moment et ses yeux se perdirent au loin, prenant cet aspect qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une dizaine d'années de plus. Comprenant à qui pensait l'Israélienne, Jethro lui posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule, la serrant doucement. Il avait fait une promesse à Ari qu'il avait bien l'intention de tenir.

« Je… Tali… Tali a toujours voulu jouer dans la neige…. Faire… Un bonhomme, ce genre de choses… »

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux adolescents alors que les rires de leurs amis leur parvenaient, comme un fond sonore, à demi étouffé par la neige. Ziva pivota sur ses talons, se retrouva face à Gibbs. Une expression neutre trônait sur son visage, mais Gibbs voyait bien qu'elle était remuée par tout ce qui se passait, Jeanne y compris. Le jeune homme dévisagea un moment Ziva, hésitant quant à la conduite à adopter il ne voulait pas la braquer mais il ne voulait pas non plus fuir, Ziva était… Leur relation était indescriptible. C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, une relation étrange, complexe, qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire.

L'adolescent ancra ses yeux aciers dans ceux de Ziva, espérant trouver les paroles justes.

« Euh… Je… repris Ziva, un peu gênée par le tournant que prenait la conversation, désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ziva, il ne faut pas que tu oublies ses petites choses qui te font penser à Tali. Au contraire, cultives les, gardes les bien précieusement car un jour, un jour tu auras quelqu'un à qui les raconter, pour faire vivre Tali à travers toi. Ta sœur n'est plus parmi nous, mais elle continue d'exister, grâce à toi, grâce à Ari. Si jamais, tu veux que je sois l'une des personnes à qui tu veux transmettre un peu de ta sœur, je serai heureux de t'écouter. Non, non, l'interrompit-il en voyant qu'elle allait parler, ça viendra tout seul. Dans des moments comme celui-là, un souvenir. Quelque chose qui te rappellera Tali et que tu voudras partager. »

Un silence accompagna les paroles de Gibbs et Ziva sourit. Elle se sentait rassurée, réchauffée presque par les paroles de son ami. Il lui sourit et soutint son regard encore quelques secondes. Alors que Jethro se détournait, cherchant leurs amis du regard, il senti une brusque chose glacée lui heurter la tête et il se retourna, ahuri découvrant une Ziva hilare dont le nez et les joues étaient rosis par le froid et par le rire qui commençait à gagner Gibbs. Au loin, les autres continuaient de se rouler dans la neige, s'aspergeant de projectiles multiples. Après un petit coup d'œil, l'Israélienne et son ami se jetèrent dans la bagarre, riant et hurlant en bombardant leurs camarades.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps, Jen et Abby se relayant parfois pour prendre quelques clichés alors que leur amie faisait rouler Tony dans la neige avant que Gibbs ne l'attrape et ne s'écrase avec elle dans la poudreuse. Ziva semblait si joyeuse, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, ses longs cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige pendant que Tony peinait à se relever. Au loin, McGee s'était sagement dissimulé derrière un tronc d'arbre et préparait son attaque. Il malaxa plusieurs secondes sa boule de neige puis, d'un œil expert la lança. Elle atterrit exactement là où il l'avait prévu sur le crâne de DiNozzo. Ce dernier resta quelques instants médusé puis se retourna alors que la neige lui coulait dans le cou Ziva, environ deux mètres derrière Tony, tentait à grand peine de masquer son hilarité pendant que l'italien cherchait avec un regard de prédateur l'origine du projectile.

« McGee, susurra-t-il en repérant son camarade, à moitié accroupi derrière le tronc, tu attaques par derrière maintenant ? McLâche !

-C'est toi qui a baissé ta garde, DiNozzo, répliqua McGee en souriant, une boule de neige prête à l'emploi dissimulée dans sa main.

-Tu vas voir ! » rugit Tony, bondissant vers lui en trébuchant deux ou trois fois sur le sol inégal.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tim avait prévu le coup et visa avant d'envoyer la seconde boule glacée sur son camarade, qui se figea à nouveau, de la neige coulant à la fois dans son dos et sur son visage.

Derrière, Ziva ne se retenait plus et était rouge tant elle riait. Tony se retourna et lui fit face, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

« On se moque, David ?

-Non, bien sûr que non enfin, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Toi aussi, tu vas voir ! »

Et il bondit à nouveau, se jetant sur l'Israélienne paralysée par son rire. Tim accouru pour prêter main forte à Ziva mais Abby se jeta sur lui, lui écrasant de la poudreuse sur le visage.

« Timmy ! Attaquer par derrière, c'est pas cool ! »

S'en suivit un combat acharné dans la neige, Tony roulant avec Ziva pendant que McGee tentait d'éviter sa petite-amie qui visait aussi bien voir mieux que lui. Jen', assise sur les marches du perron du chalet, les regardait faire en riant, alors que Gibbs ne se gênait pas pour prendre Tony en photo lorsque l'Israélienne avait le dessus.

Au bout de plus de trente minutes, ils durent arrêter leur jeu et se mettre en route pour l'énorme chalet, passant aussi noter leurs noms au chalet restauration de leur quartier, où de nouvelles consignes leur seraient données. Abby ne cessait de remuer, ses couettes givrées fouettant l'air alors qu'elle sautillait dans la poudreuse elle allait _enfin_ connaître le thème de la soirée déguisement qu'elle comptait bien remporter !

Arrivés au chalet, ils remarquèrent que bon nombre de leurs camarades s'étaient aussi laissés aller dans la neige, comme le témoignaient les flocons dans leurs cheveux et vêtements. Les professeurs, qui avait apparemment profité du quartier libre pour se changer et se reposer, semblait un peu anxieux en voyant l'étendue des deux-cents élèves de terminales qui se dressaient devant eux. Ils avaient hâte de déterminer les groupes afin de n'avoir plus qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves à leur charge chacun.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves rentrèrent sagement, apparemment épuisés par leurs jeux dans la neige. S'ils l'avaient pu, les professeurs auraient remercier la météo qui avait permis de fatiguer ces dizaines d'adolescent, les rendant ainsi plus calme et plus apte à écouter les consignes.

Pendant quelques minutes, Mr Brings, le référant le plus respecté, répéta les consignes de sécurité, les heures de couvre-feu, et expliqua que des rondes auraient lieu la nuit, afin de vérifier que les élèves respectent bien la non-mixité des chalets. Ensuite, ils parlèrent des différentes activités qui auraient lieu cette semaine une excursion en chien de traineau, une randonnée en raquette, une après-midi de ski, de la varappe et une journée d'excursion libre. Tous les groupes effectueraient ses activités, mais pas dans le même ordre. Il y aurait un groupe par quartier, afin de rendre les rassemblements matinaux plus facile. Tous les élèves semblaient satisfaits puisqu'ils avaient choisi leur cabanon selon leurs affinités. La bande, trop heureuse de ne pas être séparée, n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications concernant les randonnées. La suite concerna l'heure des repas de sept heures et demi à huit heures le matin, sauf pour la journée excursion en chien de traineau où les élèves devraient avoir finis de déjeuner à sept heures. Déjeuner servi à midi jusqu'à une heure, sauf pour les journées de pique-nique, et le dîner était à sept heures et demi. Le couvre-feu était fixé à neuf heures, mais après quelques négociations ardues, passa à dix heures et quart précises. Les élèves laissèrent momentanément exploser leur joie et les référents durent attendre quelques minutes avant de continuer.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous rentrerons à StMartin samedi en milieu d'après-midi… Vendredi soir se tiendra donc la très célèbres soirée déguisée, emblème de ce voyage ! enchaîna Mr Auliar, un très jeune mais néanmoins compétant professeur d'histoire d'une joie mystérieuse, alors, cet année le thème sera… »

Abby ne pouvait lâcher son professeur des yeux. Elle allait enfin connaitre le thème de cette soirée tant attendue…

* * *

Allez, encore un chapitre et vous découvrirez le thème de la soirée. Bon, vous n'en êtes pas au point d'Abby, mais quand même, sait-on jamais...!

Des projets pour nos ptits agents? Et pour une certain française? A part qu'elle soit ensevelie sous une avalanche...

A la semaine prochaine!


	29. Ballade en montagne

Bonjour!

Premièrement, **JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS!** J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous vous êtes éclatés à déchirer les paquets cadeaux, à manger du chocolat et à regarder des trucs nazes à la télé!

J'espère juste que vous n'étiez pas bloqué par la neige quelque part...!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

_Ballade en montagne._

* * *

« Le thème de cette _super _soirée, donc, continua Auliar les yeux pétillants de malice, le thème sera…

-Alleeeeeeeeeez ! » s'impatienta Abby en gesticulant, donnant des coups de coudes à McGee et Jenny qui l'encadraient.

Ces derniers se jetèrent un regard désolé leur amie n'était définitivement pas sortable…

« Le thème sera donc… reprit Auliar en prenant un ton de conspirateur, ses yeux bleu sondant la foule, la… Police scientifique ! »

Tous se figèrent, se jetant des regards plus ahuris les uns que les autres. La police scientifique ? Comment allaient-ils trouver en une semaine les déguisements nécessaires pour la soirée ?

Jenny, assise en tailleurs à côté d'Abby, avait l'impression d'entendre le cerveau de son amie tourner à toute vitesse tant elle bouillonnait.

Jamais Abby n'avait passé autant de temps à réfléchir à quelque chose. Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'arrêtait pas de bougonner des idées, se passant et repassant ce qu'elle avait emporté dans son quatrième sac. Ziva et Jenny, désireuses de rester en vie, n'interrompirent pas leur amie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire de leur quartier. Les garçons étaient rentrés dans leur chalet afin d'enfiler une autre épaisseur, de peur d'avoir froid, et à raison.

Après avoir annoncé le thème, les six amis avaient appris qu'ils se trouvaient dans le groupe trois. Ils commenceraient donc la semaine par une excursion en montagnes d'une journée, puis une martinée quartier libre où Abby avait déjà prévu d'acheter et de réunir de nouveaux costumes, avant d'aller skier. Le mercredi, une sortie raquette durant toute la journée les occuperait, puis la sortie tant attendue en chien de traineau le jeudi. Et le vendredi, jour redouté de tous, la journée serait consacrée à la préparation de la soirée. La journée ne serait donc pas de tout repos et Jenny avait tremblé en voyant le stock de Caf-Pow que la gothique avait apporté. Si elles passaient la journée toutes ensembles vendredi, elles risquaient de bien dormir, très bien même…

Le repas se passa sans trop de soucis, la plupart des élèves étant exténués par le voyage. Les conversations allaient bon train, la plupart parlant de la soirée du vendredi, d'autres de l'arrivée, ou plutôt du retour, de la mystérieuse française qui dînait à quelques tables de la bande. Tous avaient décidé de l'ignorer mais son rire passait difficilement inaperçu.

Le lundi arriva rapidement et les six amis se réveillèrent vrais et dispos, prêts à attaquer leur journée d'excursion en montagnes. Ziva, qui avait l'habitude de longue marche sous la chaleur du soleil de Tel-Aviv, s'étaient préparés et avait glissé quelques épaisseurs supplémentaires dans le sac contenant déjà son pique-nique. Gibbs avait remplis le sien à craquer de thermos plein de café et McGee essayait doucement de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes dans la montagne pendant que Jen' pouffait. Abby, épuisée par toute l'attention qu'elle avait dirigé vers la soirée, n'avait toujours pas réellement émergé du sommeil alors que le bus démarrait, les emmenant vers le mont le plus proche.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, Abby s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Tim, qui lisait rapidement une application de premiers secours lorsque l'on se perdait en montagne sur son iPhone. Derrière, Gibbs et Tony semblaient faire une sorte de check-up et Ziva et Jen parlaient des différentes randonnées qu'elles avaient déjà effectués antérieurement.

Lorsque le bus arriva, Abby fut péniblement sortie de son sommeil par un Tim un peu effrayé par le caractère de sa petite amie au réveil… Bientôt, tous furent dans la neige et le professeur référent responsable de leur groupe, qui se trouvait être pour le bonheur de toutes les jeunes filles, Mr Auliar, le séduisant professeur d'Histoire, rappela à tous les règles de sécurité. Vu la clarté du ciel, il ne leur serait pas nécessaire de s'encorder, il leur suffirait de marcher les uns derrière les autres dans le sentier déjà creusé par les marcheurs de la veille. Auliar, qui discutait avec le guide, surveillait les cinquante adolescents du coin de l'œil, remarquant que certains regardaient les tas de poudreuse d'un air conspirateur.

Enfin, après quinze minutes, le groupe se mit en marche. Durant les premiers mètres, pas mal de garçons chahutèrent, plaisantant et riant à voix haute. Cependant, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, aucun bruit à part des soufflements et des grognements. En effet, marcher dans la neige n'était pas de tout repos et la côte ne les aidait pas trop. Seuls le guide, Gibbs, Ziva et quatre ou cinq autres jeunes réussissait à garder le même rythme tout en profitant pleinement du paysage. L'Israélienne, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des monts enneigés, faisait confiance à sa correspondante pour avoir de magnifiques clichés. En effet, outre du Caf-Pow, Abby avait apporté son appareil photos et le 'clic' caractéristique qui parvenait au groupe de tête de temps en temps indiquait à Ziva que son amie prenait de nombreux clichés. Plus bas, Abby et McGee marchaient sans trop se presser, se trouvant dans le groupe le plus remplis d'élèves de St Martin qui flânaient, soufflaient et s'extasiaient devant la beauté des lieux. Malgré tout, ils peinaient tous devant la montée ardue que leur imposait le guide et les gémissements de certaines filles raisonnaient dans la vallée déserte. Plus bas, Jenny et Tony trainaient aux côtés du jeune professeur. La rousse aurait très bien pu s'imposer dans le groupe de tête mais elle avait eu envie de discuter un peu plus avec Tony, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de connaître plus que ça. L'italien, enchanté que la jeune fille plutôt réservée s'ouvre peu à peu à lui, n'hésitait pas à sortir blagues sur blagues, quitte à finir essoufflé. Auliar, qui tendait l'oreille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant les pitreries de son élève. Ce professeur débutait avec les lycéens, et il devait avouer que si toutes ses classes se révélaient aussi sympathiques que celles de cette année dont une majeure partie des élèves se trouvaient dans ce groupe, il ne regrettait pas l'orientation qu'il avait choisie.

Bientôt, même Tony dû se résoudre à se taire la montée devenant en effet de plus en plus abrupt. Ziva, qui marchait toujours en tête, sentait ses mollets tirer alors qu'elle faisait de grandes enjambées, ses crampons s'enfonçant dans la neige. Elle avait intérêt à travailler en retournant en Israël, car une petite partie de ses muscles avaient fondus depuis son arrivée aux États-Unis, malgré l'entraînement quotidien en close-combat et le fait qu'elle sortait courir chaque matin minimum, environ une heure. Eli allait reprendre la vie de sa fille en main dès qu'elle poserait le pied en terre sainte. Jamais plus, elle ne passerait une soirée devant un feu de cheminée à boire du chocolat chaud en faisant des photos. Elle devrait rattraper son retard dans l'entraînement des jeunes recrues du Mossad, puis elle passerait l'examen qu'elle obtiendrait haut la main car elle suivait un programme strict depuis plusieurs années.

Gibbs, qui arrivait aussi à suivre le rythme de Frank, leur guide, en profitait pour jeter de petits regards à la dérobé à son amie. En effet, la lueur dans les yeux de l'Israélienne lui indiquait qu'elle était loin, très très loin. A quelques heures de décalage horaire et plusieurs degrés supplémentaires très exactement. Il savait aussi que s'enfermer dans le passé, et tenter de définir le futur pouvait être une spirale sans fin, et que dans ces moments, la seule chose qui en résultait, c'était que l'on oubliait de vivre le présent. Aussi, au bout de plusieurs minutes, et voyant que Ziva trébuchait de temps en temps sur des tas de poudreuse, Gibbs lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la faisant revenir avec eux. Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse et reporta son attention sur le paysage alentour, un sourire, franc cette fois, sur les lèvres.

La montée s'acheva au bout de presque deux heures de marches. Le groupe, exténué, se laissa tomber sur les rochers couverts de givre qui bondaient les alentours. Frank sourit en voyant le lycéens se masser les pieds en ronchonnant c'était rare qu'il atteigne le lieu du pique-nique sans avoir eu au moins une crise de nerf de la part d'un des ado'. Auliar fit rapidement l'appel, puis constatant que personne ne manquait à l'appel, ils commencèrent à manger. Le trajet en bus avait duré plus d'une heure et demi et la montée leur avait pris deux grosses heures. La marche et le lever à l'aurore n'était pas pour rien dans les grondements en provenance des estomacs qui se faisaient entendre.

Tim, qui n'avait pas eu tant de mal que ça, en suivant le rythme plus léger de la majeure partie des jeunes, était plutôt content de ne pas s'être trop fait remarquer en effet, il n'était pas du genre sportif et il avait un peu redouté cette sortie, craignant d'être le boulet qu'il allait falloir traîner. Au contraire, il était même arrivé à destination avant Tony, cependant il fallait bien avouer que l'italien avait volontairement pris du retard, bavardant avec Auliar et Jenny.

Gibbs, qui était parti se délester de son trop plein de boisson, revint rapidement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Venez, dit-il tout bas aux cinq autres, mais ne faite surtout pas de bruit… ! »

Les adolescents se levèrent, abandonnant leur pique-nique. Plus bas, Auliar avait suivi du coin de l'œil le départ de la bande mais, sachant Gibbs responsable et devant l'air presque paternel de Frank, il n'intervint pas.

La bande marcha quelques minutes à travers les branches dénudées des arbres, essayant de se faire tout légers dans la poudreuse blanche. Ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de petite falaise enneigée et Gibbs mit un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de montrer quelque chose en contrebas. Les cinq autres se penchèrent en fronçant les yeux mais se déridèrent rapidement, un immense sourire aux lèvres. A quelques mètres en dessous d'eux, cinq chamois dont deux petits broutaient à travers la neige, le museau parsemé de flocon blanc, l'épais pelage brun jurant avec le paysage alentours. Abby, qui se montra tellement discrète que personne ne le remarqua, prit quelques clichés des animaux avant de retourner dans la clairière où les attendaient le reste du groupe. Les autres jeunes n'avaient pas remarqué leur absence, et Auliar leur sourit en les voyant revenir. Les six amis retournèrent s'assoir dans leur coin, parlant de cette semaine avec un enthousiasme décuplé.

Après plus d'une heure de pause, Frank décida de leur montrer une clairière proche puisqu'ils étaient un groupe qui avançait plutôt bien. Ayant hâte de découvrir ce que leur réservait leur guide, les adolescents se mirent en marche, toutes fatigue et courbatures oubliées.

Prenant la direction opposée à celle que la bande avait suivi un peu plus tôt, le petit groupe avançait doucement, le bruissement de leur pas atténués par la poudreuse. Auliar, qui marchait toujours en queue de file afin de surveiller ses élèves, regardait partout autour de lui, l'air presque aussi gamin que les jeunes gens. Rapidement, Frank s'arrêta et s'effaça, laissant les adolescents profiter de la vue qu'ils découvraient. Des 'Wahou !' émerveillés s'échappèrent des quatre coins de la masse d'élève, et même Jenny qui avait vu pas mal de paysages magnifiques, ne put s'empêcher de rester sidérée devant la beauté des lieux devant eux, se dressait une vallée qu'ils surplombaient d'à peine deux mètres. Vers l'ouest s'étendait une forêt dont les branches arrivaient à la hauteur des pieds du groupe, et à l'est un petit lac gelé semblait briller de mille feux sous le soleil méridional.

Les ados' restèrent plusieurs instants immobiles puis après avoir longuement remercié Frank qui leur assurait qu'il s'agissait là de l'un des plus beaux paysages du coin, ils se remirent en marche.

La descente du mont fut bien plus rapide que la montée, malgré le fait qu'il fallait être doublement plus prudent car la neige avait un peu fondue sous les rayons du soleil et le verglas se faisait plus sentir. Heureusement que le brouillard n'était prévu que pour la fin de semaine, sinon il leur aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps et la promenade n'aurait pas été aussi appréciée.

Arrivés au pied du mont, Frank les raccompagna jusqu'au bus avant de remonter dans sa Jeep, saluant chaleureusement le groupe et Auliar, ravi d'avoir eu affaire à des jeunes aussi respectueux et bien élevés. Installés dans le bus, les dits jeunes s'endormirent presque tous, la fatigue revenant au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline retombait.

Lorsque le car se gara devant la vallée où se trouvaient les gîtes, les autres se préparaient au quartier libre prévu avant le dîner. Le groupe numéro trois s'extirpa du bus, remercia le chauffeur et tous se dirigèrent vers leur chalet, avec dans l'esprit un bon repas, une douche bien chaude et un lit douillet. Abby, qui semblait encore tomber de fatigue en sortant du bus, se montra bouillante d'énergie après avoir aspiré une gorgée de Caf-Pow. Elle se hâta de classer ses photos sur son ordinateur, remettant son appareil à charger et mettant le chauffe-eau en route. Ziva se changea rapidement avant le dîner et Jen' en profita pour téléphoner à son père qui restait seul à Washington.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre, malgré le fait que la soupe soit au menu. Comme il leur restait encore quelques heures avant le couvre-feu, la bande décida d'aller dans le chalet des garçons pour faire une partie de cartes. Ziva et Tim, qui ne connaissaient pas les règles, furent rapidement initié à la bataille corse toutefois la partie dégénéra rapidement dans les rires et la confusion générale. Tout le monde ramassa rapidement les morceaux de cartons illustrés et il leur resta tout juste le temps de boire un chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Même Gibbs se laissa tenter, jugeant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir s'il buvait un café à cette heure de la soirée.

« J'ai vraiment adoré cette journée ! papillonna Abby en tortillant ses cheveux entre ses doigts gantés.

-Moi aussi, avoua Tony, Auliar est vraiment trop sympa et j'ai découvert qu'il adorait Magnum…

-Je crois qu'elle parlait de la balade, Tony, l'interrompit Tim.

-Je sais, McRabat-Joie, répliqua DiNozzo en prenant un air goguenard.

-Mais… commença McGee en reposant sa tasse de chocolat.

-C'est bon Tony, lança Ziva en voyant que son camarade était d'humeur taquine, on sait bien que tu as passé tout le trajet derrière pour…

-Mater les fesses de Carol ! lancèrent Abby et l'Israélienne en cœur.

-Quoi ? Mais… Carol, pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout !_

_-_C'est pas grave Tony, ça arrive à tout le monde…

-Non, moi je suis plutôt intéressé par Morgane, vois-tu ? J'ai toujours aimé le style plus oriental… Elles sont bien plus entreprenantes ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et seuls Jen et Gibbs notèrent le début de la phrase de Tony. Après tout… Ne disait-on pas qu'il y avait toujours une part de vérité dans l'humour ?

* * *

Alors alors, le thème de cette soirée?

Le prochain chapitre sera l'occasion de faire apparaître un personnage très demandé! A votre avis de qui s'agit-il?


	30. Tous à ski !

Salut!

**BONNES ANNEE A TOUS!** Puissiez-vous vous éclater pendant ces trois-cents et quelques jours, assurez à vos partielles, si partielles il y a à la rentrée. Ou juste tenir debout lundi matin...!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXX**

_Tous à ski !_

* * *

Le lendemain, les six amis profitèrent de la matinée de quartier libre pour se reposer et traîner un peu au lit. Ils se retrouvèrent aux alentours de neuf heures et quart pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Là-bas, ils croisèrent Nina, Mikael, Kim et Gregory qui étaient les seuls dans la salle.

« Salut ! lancèrent les autres, alors que la bande s'asseyait à côté d'eux.

-Ca va ? demanda Tim, qui connaissait Greg de vue.

-Un peu fatigué dure la rando' d'hier ! Et vous ?

-Idem, répondit Abby en attrapant le pain.

-C'était super sympa ! babilla Nina, qui s'emballait toujours la première lorsque l'on évoquait quelque chose de plutôt beau à regarder.

-Ouais. » répondit Mikael en tartinant sa tranche de pain, les yeux penchés vers son assiette.

Le silence se réinstalla alors que tout le monde mangeait, les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes se joignirent aux autres jeunes.

« Salut Paula ! lança Tony en reconnaissant son ancienne camarade de math, qu'il avait un peu perdu de vue l'an dernier.

-Hey DiNozzo ! J'avais pas fait attention au groupe hier, je savais pas que tu étais avec nous !

-Il faut dire qu'il trainait des pieds… lança Gibbs après avoir salué la jeune femme.

-Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main à McGee et Jen, Paula Cassidy !

-Ma sauveuse de seconde, avoua Tony, il faut dire qu'elle écrit droit, lisiblement, et qu'elle incline sa copie… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ziva serra la main de la jeune blonde. Cette fille lui semblait vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable, toutefois, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pire, qu'elle la méprisait. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait rien fait et avait eu l'impression d'être correct avec elle. Avait-elle raté quelques chose… ?

Abby, qui avait senti le trouble de son amie, l'emmena chercher de quoi tartiner leur pain vers les cuisines, un gobelet de Caf-Pow à la main

« Ziva, ça va ? Tu sembles préoccupée…

-Tout va bien, Abs'. Je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude de marcher aussi longtemps… »

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, la gothique lui serra amicalement l'épaule et attrapa un pot de nutella. Elles retournèrent à la table où régnait une ambiance plus que cordiale, chacun plaisantant et rigolant entre deux tartines. Tony riait en discutant avec Greg et Paula, Jen' écoutant d'une oreille discrète les blagues des deux amis. Gibbs et McGee continuait de déjeuner, ce dernier ne remarquant pas l'ambiance étrange qu'il régnait depuis qu'ils avaient présenté Ziva. L'Israélienne continua son repas en parlant un peu avec Mikael, m'adolescent timide qui suivait lui aussi des cours de close-combat. Jethro couvrait son amie du regard, un peu inquiet il avait bien remarqué le regard de Cassidy et il savait que Ziva l'avait vu, elle aussi. Il fallait qu'il tire la situation au clair avec la blonde car il savait que, tout comme Ziva, elle possédait un sens de la répartie et un orgueil démesuré. Ne souhaitant pas que la journée ou même la semaine se finisse en bain de sang dans lequel il était bien possible qu'un ou deux membres de Jeanne soit visible, Gibbs décida qu'il devrait clarifier le problème au plus vite. Lorsque tous eurent fini de déjeuner et que leurs autres camarades arrivèrent, les adolescents sortirent avec dans l'intention de profiter au maximum de leur matinée de quartier libre avant d'aller skier. Abby se dépêcha d'aller se doucher et Ziva préféra partir courir une heure afin de réveiller ses muscles. Mikael l'accompagna et Tony lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la vallée, un nuage de vapeur se formant au fur et à mesure de leur respiration. Paula, qui avait surveillé la scène, foudroya elle aussi les deux sportifs du regard, mais visant plus particulièrement Ziva. Gibbs, qui avait suivi tous les échanges silencieux qui avaient eu lieu, décida qu'il allait vraiment devoir parler avec leur vieille amie mais aussi avec Tony, qui restait trop flou à propos de ses sentiments.

Tim, qui était parti bidouiller deux trois trucs sur son téléphone, revint accompagné d'Abby. Tous avaient pu remarquer qu'ils s'étaient longuement enlacés avant de les rejoindre. Paula eut un petit sourire en coin et lança

« Enfin ensemble ?

-Et ouais ! lança DiNozzo, sa bonne humeur et son côté gamin retrouvé alors que la lueur typique qui brillait dans ses yeux avant ses taquineries faisait son retour. D'ailleurs, McGee est le roi du bécot, HEIN, MCBAISER ! »

L'intéressé fit un geste grossier à l'italien qui éclata de rire, ravi que son ami se défende devant ses boutades. Abby, qui avait opté pour une coiffure qui passerait sous son casque de ski, arrivait avec son appareil photos en bandoulière.

« A quelle heure il faut être prêt ? demanda Greg, une main nonchalamment posé autour de la taille de Nina.

-Pour une heure moins le quart ! lança Abby, surexcitée, on sera sur les pistes vers quatorze heures !

-Ouais, enfin, la météo prévoit de la neige et demande de l'attention aux véhicules de plus de cinq tonnes roulant sur l'autoroute et...

-McMétéo, grogna Tony en lui écrasant une boule de neige sur la tête, tais-toi ! »

Les représailles furent sévères et Tony se retrouva enseveli sous au moins cinq bons centimètres de poudreuse, devant Tim et Jen' qui riaient aux éclats. Abby, qui avait profité du moment pour prendre quelques clichés en faveurs de son amoureux, s'empressa d'embrasser ce dernier, poussant au passage un tas de poudreuse sur le visage encore découvert de Tony. L'italien poussa un hurlement alors que la neige s'infiltrait dans son cou, le laissant pantelant.

« Allez, DiNozzo, cesse de faire l'andouille. » lança Gibbs en prenant un air supérieur alors que son ami s'extirpait difficilement de la masse glacée.

Alors que l'heure tournait, l'accrochage Ziva/Paula se fit presque oublier. Cependant, alors que l'Israélienne revenait, en sueur, accompagnée de Mikael, Jeanne fit son apparition. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait changé le cours du temps l'atmosphère changea immédiatement, la bonne humeur disparaissant pour laisser place à un silence de plomb, troublé par la respiration erratique de Ziva et de Mikael, essoufflés. Paula se figea instantanément, ses pupilles étrécies de colère alors que la française traversait la vallée, dans la ferme intention de passer au milieu du groupe.

Ziva, pas du tout d'humeur à se faire agresser par cette peste, sautilla sur place pour détendre et refroidir ses muscles, alors que Mikael s'étirait le nez pratiquement enfoui dans la neige tant il était gêné par la future-situation qui s'annonçait. Même Nina, qui ne cessait de planer, accrochée au cou de Greg, s'était tu et arborait un visage presque effrayé en fixant son amie. Gibbs, qui était le seul à avoir gardé un visage impassible, fixait de ses prunelles givrées la jeune fille qui arrivait en balançant ses cheveux au rythme de ses pas. Bientôt, elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres et ce qu'ils craignaient tous arriva.

« Salut Tony.

-Jeanne.

-Sal-… Oh ! Paula ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis notre arrivée… Toi aussi !

-Jeanne… commença la jeune fille, tremblante de colère, ses yeux foudroyant littéralement sur place la française qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer, cherchant Ziva du regard.

-_Salut, la basanée ! »_ lança-t-elle en français alors que ses yeux bleu croisaient eux presque noir de Ziva.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais le regard qu'elle lança à son interlocutrice aura fait reculer n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Sentant qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation, la française se retourna, faisant face à Paula qui ne cachait pas le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, et étrangement aussi pour Ziva. Heureusement, Jeanne ne sembla pas remarquer ce dernier point et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lancer un sourire charmeur à Tony. Elle quitta ensuite la petite bande et se dirigea vers ce qui devait être son bungalow.

Mikael se redressa et se dirigea vers son chalet afin de se doucher et Ziva en fit de même. Paula la foudroya à nouveau du regard, ce que seul Abby remarqua, cette fois-ci. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Gibbs qui haussa un sourcil, son masque d'impartialité toujours présent. Il se passait quelque chose dans le crâne de leur amie et ils commençaient à comprendre quoi.

Le trajet dans le bus fut calme. Etrangement, la présence de Jeanne avait rappelé à tous les hostilités grandissantes entre plusieurs des personnes présentes dans ce voyage et tous semblait réfléchir dans leur coin de la situation actuelle. Tony, assis à côté de Gibbs, écoutait de la musique, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Gibbs était plongé dans un magazine à propos de bateaux et faisait mine de ne pas remarquer l'état de son ami en effet, lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille. Affronter la mort de Kate, ou plutôt son fantôme, avait été très dur, et même s'il semblait avoir bel et bien tourné la page, ses tourments restaient toujours ancrés en lui, tout comme ses peurs et ses questionnements. Malheureusement, Jeanne ne revenait pas au bon moment, et Paula et son sale caractère non plus. La jeune fille avait été plutôt proche de Kate, l'ayant connu un peu avant le lycée. Elles s'étaient un peu perdues de vue en seconde mais Paula s'était très vite liée avec Tony. Ce dernier avait essayé de la charmer, mais Paula l'avait joliment renvoyé sur les roses, créant sans le savoir une amitié durable et sincère. Mais, la période 'Jeanne' est trop vite arrivée, l'année suivante, éloignant Paula de Tony. L'ado' n'avait pas du tout aimé la correspondante française et avait préféré s'éloigner, sachant qu'elle risquait de faire du mal à Tony car elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa petite amie.

Puis, Jeanne et Tony s'étaient quittés plutôt violement. L'italien avait gardé contact avec Paula mais il avait trouvé d'autres amis en Jen', Abby, Tim et Ziva et il avait eu envie d'essayer de tourner la page, sans délaisser sa vieille amie. La blonde l'avait très bien compris, elle aussi s'entendant très bien avec d'autres personnes, et ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue, se parlant de temps en temps par message. Le fait de se retrouver… Aussi 'proches' pendant ce voyage, alors que Jeanne était aussi présente, avait assez remué l'italien.

Gibbs avait plutôt bien compris le malaise de Tony, mais il avait mis plus de temps à cerner le problème de Paula. En effet, tout avait commencé quand elle avait été présentée à Ziva. Tout le lycée était plus ou moins au courant de l'arrivée d'élèves étrangers. Bien que l'Amérique soit connue pour être un véritable patchwork d'ethnies, l'origine étrangère de Ziva était plutôt claire. En effet, son accent qui ressortait un peu lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, sa peau bronzée et son prénom aux sonorités étranges attiraient parfois des regards surpris. Toutefois, les élèves s'étaient tellement habitués au fil des années qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention. Sauf Paula. Et Gibbs croyait avoir compris où était le problème, et il avait bien l'intention que ce malentendu ne gâche pas l'ambiance de cette semaine si bien entamée.

L'arrivée sur les pistes fut ponctuée de murmures d'excitation. Les monts enneigés entouraient le groupe d'élèves alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cabanon de location de ski. Auliar, qui dirigeait toujours le groupe, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien ! lança Carolyn, une monitrice de ski, dès que tout le monde aura ses chaussures et ses skis, vous vous diviserez en deux ou trois groupes, trois serait le mieux, selon votre niveau ! »

Rapidement, quelques groupes se formèrent. Ziva, qui n'avait jamais skié, resta en compagnie de Gibbs qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps et qui ne se débrouillait pas plus que ça. Abby, qui partait de temps en temps avec son frère sur les pistes, resta dans le groupe moyen alors que Jen' et Tony se dirigeait vers le meilleur groupe. Tim', qui avait mis du temps à trouver des skis, rejoignit Ziva et Gibbs.

Les groupes se mirent en route Auliar se retrouva avec Abby, Mikael et Nina, surveillant le groupe moyen pendant que Carolyn restait avec ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de skier. Jen', Tony et les autres avaient quartier libre sur les pistes balisées pendant que les autres revoyaient les bases.

Ziva compris rapidement la façon de se positionner et progressa rapidement, tout comme McGee qui retrouva très vite ses réflexes. Gibbs, qui s'entretenait en courant plusieurs fois par semaine, mis un peu plus de temps que l'Israélienne pour retrouver son ancien niveau mais il finit par devenir plutôt à l'aise.

Quand l'heure passer à suivre les cours de Carolyn fut terminée, elle félicita grandement Ziva, pour qui il était en effet impossible de deviner qu'elle n'était jamais monté sur des skis avant aujourd'hui.

L'Israélienne, Jethro et Tim rejoignirent donc Jen' et Tony, qui étaient redescendus les attendre devant les tire-fesses. L'italien fit mine de glisser et bouscula Ziva qui réussit à rester debout en s'agrippant à Gibbs. Tim les abandonna rapidement pour retrouver Abby et aller faire une piste avec elle alors que Jen', qui était sans aucun doute la plus à l'aise, donnait des conseils à son amie. Paula, qui se trouvait dans le groupe de Tony et Jen', lui proposa une descente et il accepta, laissant ses amis prendre seule le remonte-pistes.

« Allez, c'est parti ! » lança Jen' en attrapant sa perche.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous du personnage de Paula?

Pour Jeanne, je sais qu'elle est plutôt OOC et que son personnage diffère de celui de la série... Mais je l'imagine bien comme une petite fille à son papa étant adolescente.

Pour la rivalité Ziva/Paula, je pense retranscrire celle de la série, mais version adolescentes... J'espère y arriver!


	31. Times Up !

Bonjour bonjour!

Désolée du manque de mises à jour ; bac blanc oblige!

Voilà une petite suite concernant les aventures enneigées de nos héros

J'en profite pour préciser que rien ne m'appartient à part Mikaël, Anna, Auliar, Carolyn et les autres élèves de St Martin et les idées farfelues qui s'y rattachent!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

_Times up !_

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva et Jen' montèrent plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter, jetant un regard approbateur à la piste. Ziva, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, ressentait l'excitation habituelle qui courait dans ses veines lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant un défi quel qu'il soit. Après un regard à ses deux amis, ils s'élancèrent en slalomant entre les divers autres skieurs. Jen' fléchissait ses mollets, gardant le dos droit et conservant sa vitesse tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, donnant parfois des conseils à Gibbs ou Ziva.

Arrivés en bas, ils avaient tout trois les joues rosis et restaient grisés par la sensation de glisse qui les avait parcourus. La question ne se posa même pas et ils reprirent le téléphérique, remontant à nouveau un peu plus haut pour dévaler de nouvelles pistes.

« Super Ziva, la complimenta Jen' en voyant son amie prendre de plus en plus de bons réflexes en glissant.

-Ca aide de faire du sport à côté… répondit la brunette, toujours un peu gênée par les compliments.

-Euh, regarde Gibbs, il fait du sport et pourtant… »

Les deux filles se retournèrent et découvrirent leur ami, les skis empêtrés dans de la poudreuse et faisant mine que tout était normal… Il croisa le regard amusé des deux filles et ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Jen' se hâtait d'aller aider Jethro. Puis, une fois que le jeune homme se fut dépêtré de la neige, ils reprirent leur descente, profitant de l'habilité grandissante de Ziva pour se permettre quelques dérapages et passages sur des bosses.

Cela faisait presque une heure que les trois amis prenaient et reprenaient le tire-fesses, dévalant des pentes de plus en plus grandes, s'amusant de plus en plus, laissant les réflexes prendre le dessus. Gibbs avait le regard fixé sur Jen' qui prenait de la vitesse en riant pour lui échapper, il avait bien l'intention de la faire trébucher, elle qui s'était tant moqué de lui tout à l'heure… Cependant, alors qu'il allait enfin reprendre du terrain car son amie prenait un virage serré, une boule de neige s'écrasa dans son cou, lui faisant momentanément perdre Jenny de vue pour se concentrer sur sa trajectoire qui zigzaguait sec. Il pivota lentement pour découvrir une Ziva, hilare, qui avait encore de la neige sur le gant, preuve de son méfait. Il lui jeta un regard glacé en tentant de cacher son sourire alors que Ziva tentait de dévaler la piste le plus vite tout en rigolant. Toutefois, Gibbs déboucha devant elle et l'entraîna avec lui s'écraser dans la poudreuse. Ils riaient encore quand Jen' arriva, ayant été obligée de remonter la pente en crabe pour venir les délivrer de leurs skis sous le regard amusé des autres skieurs.

Ils redescendirent lentement, skiant côte à côte, le sourire aux lèvres. Ziva n'avait eu que trois grosses chutes à déplorer, et elle était plus contente d'avoir découvert cette activité. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer à l'avenir, à cause de la température monstre qu'il faisait à Tel-Aviv. Mais bon, rien ne l'empêcherait de refaire du ski, un jour…

« Allez, on s'en fait une dernière avec Tim' et Abby ? demanda Jen' en voyant leur deux amis revenir, skiant à côté et au même rythme.

-Ouais ! lança Ziva, qui se laissait emporter par l'enthousiasme pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps.

-Allez, go ! » s'écria Abby qui avait compris l'intention des trois autres.

Ils prirent donc le télésiège pour monter un peu plus haut que précédemment afin de s'offrir une dernière descente digne de ce nom. Tim', qui avait un peu douté de son niveau au début de la sortie, se révélait être un skieur plutôt compétant et il épata Gibbs, même si ce dernier ne dit rien. Au final, c'étaient lui et Ziva qui étaient les moins à l'aise sur des skis, même si l'Israélienne avait été celle qui avait le plus progresser aujourd'hui. De la fierté pouvait se lire sur son visage, alors qu'elle déchaussait ses skis, un air rêveur et lointain indiquant à ses amis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Où est DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs en cherchant l'italien parmi la masse d'élèves de leur groupe.

-Sais pas, répondit Tim en posant les planches sur son épaules, on l'a croisé tout à l'heure avec Abs', il était toujours avec Paula et les autres.

Jen' ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Ziva qui restait de marbre devant le nom de la blonde. Cette dernière ne l'aimait pas et elle l'avait bien sentie, elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Jeanne lui tapait déjà suffisamment sur le système, alors si une autre 'presque-ex' de Tony venait s'amuser à lui jeter des regards noirs, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau !

« Eh bien les jeunes ! lança Auliar qui semblait venir de quitter Carolyn, la jeune et séduisante monitrice de ski, cette sortie ?

-Géniale ! lança Nina, toujours soudée à Greg qui portait leurs paires de ski.

-Et vous monsieur, demanda Anna, une petite brune très séduisante, vous vous êtes amusé ? »

Contre toute attente, le professeur sembla rougir en hochant la tête, s'empêchant de regarder en direction de Carolyn. Nina et Greg n'avaient rien remarqués trop absorbés par leur étreinte, mais Anna et la bande avait cru comprendre ce qui tiraillait leur jeune enseignant et ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard complice alors qu'Auliar fixait les monts d'un air rêveur.

« Eh beh, quand on dit que l'ait alpin favorise les rapprochements… » marmonna Abby alors que Tim posait sa main sur ses hanches.

A ce moment-là, Tony réapparu en compagnie de Paula, riant aux éclats alors que la blonde arborait un sourire éclatant. Abby se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil désolé à McGee qui levait les yeux au ciel. Ziva, qui sentait que l'ambiance allait rapidement changer, profita de la présence d'Auliar pour lui poser des questions qui lui serviraient à éclaircir quelques points pour son dossier.

Paula, qui venait de remarquer qu'ils étaient les derniers, eut un petit sourire d'excuse au reste de la bande, ignorant volontairement la silhouette un peu plus lointaine de Ziva, en grande conversation avec le professeur d'Histoire. A nouveau, Gibbs remarqua cette attitude étrange de la part de leur camarade si ouverte à l'accoutumée, et il se jura de lui parler avant la fin du séjour.

« Alors, les pistes ? demanda l'italien en réenfilant ses chaussures avant de redonner les skis à la jeune vendeuse avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Super ! répondit Jen' en nouant ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon, Ziva nous a tous épatés, pas vrai ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête sans pour autant s'étendre sur le sujet, voyant que Paula levait les yeux au ciel. Remarquant que Ziva, qui sortait des rayonnages, avait surpris le geste de la blonde, le jeune homme ancra son regard givre dans celui de Paula, mettant cette dernière si mal à l'aise qu'elle rougit avant de rattraper Nina qui passait par là.

Mikael, étranger à tout ce qui semblait se passer salua doucement Jethro qui lui sourit ce gars, bien que super timide, restait l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et attentionnées que Gibbs connaisse. Et s'il avait été Tony, il lui aurait suggéré de faire un peu plus attention à son comportement envers Ziva lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Paula car l'Israélienne appréciait beaucoup la présence du jeune garçon qui le lui rendait bien.

Alors que Ziva revenait vers le groupe, bénéficiant des dernières explications d'Auliar, Abby pressa tout le monde pour une photo souvenir. Le pauvre professeur se vit entraîné dans la furie de sa jeune élève et il se retrouva coincé entre Carolyn qu'Anna était allée chercher, et Gibbs qui lui avait jeté un regard compatissant juste avant que le cliché ne soit pris. Le groupe remercia Abby et elle promit de faire passer les photos aux diverses élèves afin que tous ai un souvenir de cette expédition. Ziva, que Gibbs avait rejoint, se laissa gagner par l'ambiance joyeuse du retour et elle oublia momentanément Jeanne, Paula et les autres.

Se retrouvant les premiers dans le bus, Abby, Tim, Jen', Gibbs et Ziva se jetèrent sur la dernière rangée, se retrouvant tous les cinq à côté, attendant l'arrivée de Tony. Cependant, le garçon toujours en grande conversation avec Paula, se laissa tomber sur un siège, une rangée devant ses camarades, leur indiquant d'un geste qu'il ne voulait pas que son amie se retrouve toute seule. Les autres acquiescèrent et ils accueillirent Anna avec joie. La jeune fille n'était pas dans leur classe mais suivait les mêmes options que Jenny et elles étaient déjà restées ensemble lors des séminaires menés dans d'autres lycées. La jeune fille engagea rapidement la conversation et questionna Ziva sur Tel-Aviv, lui apprenant qu'une partie de sa famille était juive et qu'elle aurait toujours voulu en savoir un peu plus sur l'Israël et les diverses coutumes du judaïsme. Ziva fut ravie de parler de sa ville natale, mettant de côté le Mossad et son père, décrivant les paysages et l'ambiance très conviviale qui pouvait y régner.

La petite brune resta avec eux une fois arrivée aux chalets et Abby fut ravie de lui préparer un chocolat chaud pendant que les autres cherchaient un jeu de cartes afin d'occuper la soirée.

Ziva, qui connaissait la plupart des jeux pour y avoir joué chez Abby, se mit en équipe avec Anna et elles remportèrent pas mal de manches grâce à leur signe, clin d'œil et habilité respective. McGee, dont les expressions étaient si simples à déchiffrer qu'Abby lui interdit le moindre froncement de sourcil, essaya sans grand succès, de se passer mentalement la liste des lauréats de l'an passé sur les projets informatiques qu'il suivait. Gibbs, égal à lui-même, remporta haut la main la plupart des manches grâce à sa vision aiguisée par les séances de tirs du lycée. Jen', qui faisait équipe avec lui, le laissa gagner pour deux, se contentant d'être la plus vigilante et rapide possible. Au final, tous gagnèrent au moins une partie de chaque jeux, entrecoupant ces dernières de tournée de chocolat chaud et de tisane.

Ce fut aux alentours de neuf heures vingt, après de nombreuses parties de bataille, kams, et times'up qu'Anna et les garçons rejoignirent leur chalet respectif, l'absence de Tony se faisant légèrement ressentir bien que personne n'ai évoqué le sujet. Anna discuta un moment avec Tim et McGee, avant de rentrer dans son chalet encore éclairé, signe qu'Emy, Chris et Barbara, avec qui elle le partageait ne dormaient pas. Tim' entendit ces dernières saluer leur colocataire de la semaine, avant de l'inviter regarder la fin du film qu'elles étaient en train de visionner, saluant Jethro et Tim qu'elles aperçurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce voyage semblait être le meilleur moyen de nouer des relations avec les autres élèves de leur promotion… Peut-être qu'ils avaient tort de voir d'un mauvais œil le fait que Tony les délaissait pour Paula, après tout, ils avaient été très unis, presque sectaire, au cours de l'année, restant exclusivement entre eux. Cela ne les avait pas gêné, au contraire, l'amitié qui les unissait semblait si forte qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis septembre pour certain. Sans doute s'inquiétaient-ils pour rien. Tony avait toujours aimé être proche des gens, surtout de la gente féminine. Après tout, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de ses soirées, tout comme eux.

« Allez ! lança Abby alors que Jen' revenait de la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux roux noués en un chignon, demain on part faire des raquettes ! Ca va être trop cool !

-Tu diras pas ça après quatre heures de marche, je t'assure, la prévint Jenny en se glissant entre ses draps, lançant un sourire complice à Ziva, la marche en raquettes, c'est épuisant ! »

Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis un bruit de pet sonore indiqua à tout le monde qu'Abby s'était endormie, s'écroulant sur Bert qui s'était manifesté de son habituel bruit insolite.

« Bonne nuit Ziva, marmonna Jen' en fermant les yeux, retenant un bâillement.

-A demain ! »

* * *

Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais je promet d'essayer de m'attarder dans les prochains chapitres.

Que pensez-vous du personnage d'Anna? J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant d'intégrer des personnages OC à l'histoire, pour les réactions des autres...!


	32. La Légende d'O'Connor

Bonjour!

Eh oui, vous en rêvez pas... La suite de cette fiction est bel et bien postée! Non, je n'arrive presque pas à y croire, moi non plus...!

Je m'excuse pour cette longue, immense, interminable absence... Je n'ai comme excuse que mes cours et examens, qui m'ont pris beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps... Et je dois avouer avoir été tellement fatiguée le soir que je n'avais même pas le courage d'écrire la suite.

Je dois aussi dire, que certains projets d'écritures plus, disons 'originaux' m'ont aussi demandé beaucoup d'attention... Mais ce n'est pas une excuse!

Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà, avec le dernier chapitre en date de cette fiction ; régalez-vous!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

_La Légende d'O'Connor._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Abby fut la dernière à quitter son lit, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était endormie la première la veille. Ce fut un peu la course pour que les trois filles soient prêtes afin d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, et Ziva quitta le chalet les cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se passer un gros coup de brosse. Jen', dont les longues mèches rousses étaient à peine sèches, les frotta vigoureusement une fois arrivée dans le chalet-repas afin de les empêcher de geler. Abby, qui avait profité du trajet pour se faire des macarons à la vitesse de la lumière, fouilla plus de dix minutes dans son sac à la recherche de son rouge à lèvre couleur 'Araignée d'Hiver'…

Les garçons, attablés depuis plusieurs minutes aux côtés de Paula, Nina, Grégory et Mikael, les saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Au milieu de la cohue, Paula adressa un rapide salut à Ziva avant de retourner à ses cornes-flakes. Trop occupée à aplatir sa tignasse, l'Israélienne ne s'en rendit pas compte. En revanche, Jen' le nota et se promit d'en parler avec Tony, ou du moins Gibbs afin de comprendre la rivalité existante entre les deux femmes.

« Alors, pas trop crevées par le ski ? demanda l'italien alors qu'Abby s'asseyait à côté de McGee.

-Si, un peu, avoua Jenny en se servant un grand bol de céréales, je n'ai plus eu l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses depuis longtemps !

-Je ne comprends pas qu'il y ai des fanatiques de ce sport, ronchonna Gibbs en se massant le bas du dos et les cuisses, j'en ai encore des courbatures !

-Ah ah ! Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs aurait-il trouvé un sport qui lui résiste ? railla Tony.

-Je serai toi, DiNozzo, je me terrai, lui intima Gibbs, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'arrives pas à faire dix mètres sans ronchonner et que nous faisons une sortie en raquette ?

-La raquette, c'est pas comme la marche, argumenta Tony.

-Tu as raison, répliqua Ziva, c'est pire ! »

Les adolescents ricanèrent devant l'air déconfis de Tony, et Gibbs lui donna une bourrade, le faisant s'étrangler avec son chocolat chaud.

« Je serai toi je ne boirais pas autant de liquide, DiNozzo… Là où nous allons, il n'y aura pas de pauses pipi ! »

Tony grommela quelques mots inaudibles et vida le reste de son déjeuner dans une bouteille thermos, au cas où. Nina et Grégory se levèrent, main dans la main, imités par Paula qui avala en hâte son dernier morceau de pain. Tony posa sur elle un regard hésitant, ses yeux papillonnants aussi de côté où se trouvait Ziva. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi d'hier à skier avec Paula et ses amis, délaissant la bande et surtout Ziva. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en formalisait pas, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il l'abandonnait au profit de sa vieille camarade, surtout en ce moment, alors que Jeanne guettait la moindre occasion de créer des problèmes.

Paula resta quelques instants debout à côté de la table, faisant mine de rejoindre ses affaires, puis, comprenant que DiNozzo avait choisi de rester avec les autres, elle lui sourit, et rejoignit les deux autres, qui avaient retrouvés Kim en route.

« A quelle heure le bus doit passer nous prendre ? demanda Abby en baillant et en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il y a environ une heure et demie de route, commença McGee, et…

-Hé, McDétails, elle demande à quelle heure le bus arrive… Pas combien de temps dure le trajet.

-Nous avons encore un quart d'heure, répliqua Gibbs, coupant court à la petite blague de l'Italien, on a juste le temps de vérifier nos affaires. »

Ils quittèrent donc le chalet après avoir débarrassé leur table, se hâtant de retourner dans leur chalet respectif afin de récupérer leur sac et vérifier que tout était en ordre pour la dernière fois. Comme à son habitude, Abby emportait son appareil photo, qu'elle attachait autour de son cou. Tim vérifia la météo avec son iPhone afin d'être bien sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien et il aida sa copine à fermer son sac, rempli de choses inutiles.

« D'ailleurs, lança Abby alors que la petite bande marchaient vers l'aire d'appel, il faut que je commence à vous expliquer mon idée pour la soirée déguisée…

-Abs', écoute, on a encore le temps ! lança Tony en l'enlaçant gentiment, et puis, tu sais, le but de cette soirée c'est surtout de s'amuser…

-Tony, tu ne peux _pas_ comprendre ! pépia Abby, des étoiles plein les yeux, le diplôme de la soirée costumée c'est… Encore mieux que ton certificat de fin d'études !

-On voit tout de suite tes priorités, plaisanta Ziva en donnant une petite tape affectueuse à sa colocataire.

-Roh, Zee-Vah, elle n'a pas complètement tort… Après tout, les véritables priorités sont l'art et la comédie ! Regarde, _Le Parrain_, par exemple un chef-d'œuvre ! Et je ne te parle pas du _Silence des Agneaux_, où Anthony Hopkins est juste splendide ! On se rappelle de toutes ces personnes grâce à leur talent, alors que leur note au lycée nous importe peu…

-Mais comme tu n'es ni Hopkins, ni Al Pacino, tes notes du lycée comptent, DiNozzo, railla Gibbs, provocant l'hilarité générale.

-Okay, Gibbs, okay… bougonna l'italien, feignant d'être vexé, je suis sûr que tu faisais moins le malin, hier, sur les pistes ! »

Lorsque le bus les déposa au pied du mont qu'ils allaient explorer, les adolescents finissaient de se réveiller, mordus par la bise glaciale. Auliar, qui les accompagnait toujours, était déjà vif et alerte et passait son temps à s'extasier sur chaque parcelle de neige qu'il découvrait.

La petite bande se rapprocha de leur guide de la journée, un certain O'Connor, qui avait un accent irlandais terriblement prononcé et dont les phrases étaient parfois difficiles à saisir lorsque le vent leur sifflait aux oreilles.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour que tous les adolescents soient équipés de raquette à leur taille et prêts à partir. O'Connor, qui semblait nettement moins plaire à Auliar que Carolyn, se révéla être un guide très instructif et possédant un caractère nettement semblable à celui de Gibbs. Ils ouvraient d'ailleurs tous deux la marche, suivis de près par Cassidy, Ziva, Mikael, Jen et Freddy. Ce dernier, qui était dans la classe qu'avait rejoint Jeanne, se montra d'une extrême gentillesse avec les quatre autres malgré ce que la française lui avait dit sur eux. Il avoua par la suite être passablement énervé par la jeune fille, qu'il trouvait pourrie gâtée par son père. Ils changèrent cependant rapidement de sujet, pour aborder leurs impressions quant au paysage. Jen', qui se liait facilement, menait la conversation, au sein de laquelle Paula intervenait beaucoup, tout comme Freddy. Ziva se contentait d'acquiescer et de sourire, tout en discutant avec Mikael, qui avait du mal à s'intégrer dans une conversation à plusieurs. Le jeune garçon, bien qu'extrêmement timide, se révélait posséder une connaissance très détaillé des montagnes environnantes et il ne se priva pas pour donner un cours à Ziva sur tout ce qui les entourait.

Tony, qui était réellement à la traine, en profita pour faire le pitre sur les photos que prenait Abby. Ils s'amusèrent, avec Tim, à se jeter dans la poudreuse afin de permettre à leur amie de faire des clichés de plus en plus délirants, jusqu'à ce qu'Auliar leur rappelle gentiment qu'ils étaient les derniers du convoi et qu'ils commençaient à vraiment prendre du retard. Ils se mirent donc à accélérer le pas, chose plutôt difficile avec les raquettes qu'il fallait lever à chaque foulée… Heureusement, Tony était plutôt sportif et McGee s'était grandement amélioré en Angleterre. Quant à Abby, elle passait son temps à détailler le paysage alentour en poussant de grands 'Ooooh !', charmée par la beauté des lieues, lui faisant oublier sa fatigue de la veille.

La matinée fila à la vitesse de la lumière, et Auliar et les trois adolescents finirent par rattraper le reste de l'expédition, assis autour d'O'Connor afin de déjeuner. Le professeur d'histoire eut un petit sourire d'excuse que le guide balaya d'un signe de la main, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir à côté de lui.

« C'est vraiment beau ! souffla Kim en regardant les stalactites qui semblaient briller de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil.

-Eh oui, mes ptites m'amzelles ! lança O'Connor en souriant, c'est sûr qu'c'est pas comme Washington !

-C'est clair ! lança Freddy en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Vous avez toujours habité ici ? demanda Kim en lâchant le paysage des yeux.

-Oh que non ! Je suis né au nord de l'Irlande, dans un pti bled que même si j'vous disais le nom ça vous direz rien ! Pis j'ai grandi à Athlone, une chouette tite ville non loin d'Dublin ! Très beau, Dublin, une très belle ville parfaite pour des jeunes comme vous !

-Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous guide ?

-J'ai toujours aimé marcher dans la neige, lança O'Connor avec son accent typiquement irlandais, alors après avoir eu quinze ans chu aller quelques années en Europe pour visiter leurs régions. Pas mal, pas mal ! Les _Alpes_, les _Pyrénées_ ! ajouta-t-il avec un parfait accent français, pis je suis arrivé ici, et j'me suis attaché à vot'drôle de pays ! »

Il continua de répondre de bon cœur aux questions des étudiants, puis le repas se poursuivit dans un silence quasi-total. La plupart des lycéens avaient ôtés leur raquette et portait à présent leurs grosses chaussures de randonnée afin de reposer leurs pieds endoloris. Certains même se laissèrent aller à l'idée de tremper leur pied dans la neige afin d'apaiser ces derniers. Cependant, la plupart maudire leur idée, se retrouvant non seulement avec les pieds congelés mais aussi avec les chaussettes trempées.

Ils restèrent en tout près de deux heures assis sous le couvert des arbres, à manger et à plaisanter avec O'Connor, qui leur conta plusieurs légendes du coin, dont une à propos de skieurs étrangers qui fit froid dans le dos d'Abby.

« Il y a longtemps, dans ces mêmes montagnes, une bande de copains étrangers étaient venus skier avec leur chien… Cependant, ils furent pris de cours par les vents, et ils perdirent le sens de l'orientation, ce qui les poussa à errer pendant plusieurs heures au beau milieu de la neige… Au bout de plusieurs heures, les amis se rendirent compte qu'un de leur pote avait disparu… Ils n'étaient plus que deux… Ils continuèrent donc de marcher, espérant trouver de l'aide, mais en vain. Au bout d'un moment, les deux amis s'écroulèrent, épuisés, dans la neige, et ils finirent par mourir, transi de froid. Le chien, qui avait tenté de les réchauffer, hurlait à la mort dans la montagne.

Il resta plusieurs jours aux côtés de ses maîtres, et lorsque les secours arrivèrent, il était épuisé. Il fut soigné, mais il disparut le soir même de la clinique vétérinaire. Les gens du village remarquèrent alors la bête errer dans les montagnes, là où les jeunes gens avaient été retrouvés… Et ils finirent par découvrir le corps du troisième ami, tué par le chien. Ils n'apprirent que plus tard, que c'gars était un truand et qu'il avait volontairement abandonné ses amis afin de retrouver des contrebandiers venant de l'Etat voisin, puis de récupérer l'argent de l'assurance dont il était le bénéficiaire…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a préféré abandonner ses amis, les laisser mourir, juste pour de l'argent ? demanda Nina, très impressionnable.

-Exactement, ma p'tite ! renchérit O'Connor, on raconte depuis, que le chien existe toujours, et qu'il chasse dans les montagnes les gens égarés, les prenant pour le lâche assassin de ses maîtres… »

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux et ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux. L'irlandais en profita pour rassembler ses affaires et renfiler ses raquettes

« Allez, si vous ne voulez pas être dévoré par 'la bête', dépêchez-vous de me suivre ! »

La plupart des filles bondirent sur leurs pieds et se hâtèrent d'imiter leur guide, qui souriait devant leur air anxieux. Cette vieille légende, emprunte de vérité, faisait toujours autant d'effet.

La petite troupe passa le reste de la journée à marcher sous le soleil qui pontait le bout de son nez et rendait l'éclat de la neige presque douloureux. Jenny et Ziva, toujours en tête, discutaient avec Gibbs de tout et rien, pendant que Tony plaisantait avec Paula, Abby et Tim, plus loin derrière. Auliar, qui fermait toujours la marche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, afin d'être sûr qu'aucune bête, fictive ou non, ne lui tombe dessus. Anna, qui avait rattrapé Abby et McGee, s'intégra dans la conversation des quatre adolescents sans aucun problème.

L'après-midi fila à une vitesse incroyable et il fut bientôt temps pour tout le monde de prendre le chemin du retour afin de regagner le bus qui les ramènerait dans leur station de séjour. Les élèves, fourbus et épuisés, traînaient les pieds sur le sentier qui les séparait encore du parking, grommelant après les raquettes qui pesaient lourds, au bout de leurs jambes.

Lorsqu'enfin, le chalet qui faisait office de gîte et de rangement pour les raquettes fut visible, la troupe accéléra le pas et se précipita à l'intérieur, prenant tout juste la peine de déchausser leur raquette avant de les tendre à Martha, la femme d'O'Connor.

« Il vous a raconté la légende de la Bête ? demanda-t-elle à Gibbs alors qu'il lui tendait sa paire de raquettes.

-Oui madame.

-Il adore relater cette vieille histoire… Pauvres Pete et Lou, c'étaient des gars sympas, dommage que leur copain ai été un tel salop.

-Attendez… Vous voulez dire que cette histoire est vraie ? bégaya Tim, manquant d'échapper la raquette qu'il tenait.

-En partie. Pete, Lou et Franck étaient trois amis débarqués de LA. Ils voulaient voir ce que ça faisait, le grand froid. Mais apparemment, le ptit Franck avait bien prévu son coup et ses deux potes ont payés le prix cher de son ambition…

-Mais… Et le chien… ?

-A vrai dire, il est resté plusieurs jours chez des gens du village. La pauvre bête était transie de froid. Mais un jour, ils ne l'ont plus retrouvé, et le cadavre de Franck a été retrouvé dans la foulée. De là à dire qu'il s'agissait du chien… Il devait bien avoir une ou deux meutes de loups, dans le coin, à l'époque…

-Mais… tremblota McGee.

-Allez, mon garçon, ce ne sont que des légendes !

-Comment s'appelait le chien ? demanda Jen' afin de dériver discrètement le sujet.

-Laïssa, d'après certains habitants déjà là à l'époque, c'était une bête magnifique un chien-loup comme on n'en voit plus ! »

Martha attrapa la dernière paire de raquettes et salua les jeunes, qui s'éloignèrent, un peu ébranlés.

Auliar fit l'appel, puis, constatant que personne ne manquait, les adolescents grimpèrent dans le bus. Au moment du départ, ils se retournèrent pour saluer O'Connor et Martha, puis le bus tourna à l'angle de la route, faisant disparaître le couple aux yeux des adolescents.

« Un problème, Ziva ? demanda Gibbs en voyant son amie froncer les yeux en regardant par la vitre.

-Non, rien… » répondit cette dernière en se retournant.

Plus haut, bien plus haut, dans la montagne, trois louveteaux observaient le bus serpenter sur la route. Les trois animaux avaient la carrure d'un loup, cependant, la queue de l'un, le museau de l'autre et les pattes du troisième n'étaient pas sans rappeler les bergers allemands…

* * *

J'avoue, j'avoue... Le coup de la légende c'est du vu, vu et revu... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Personnellement, j'aime bien O'Connor, inventer son personnage m'a pas mal amusé!


	33. Ouaf!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bon, après deux mois d'absence, je pense que trois petites semaines ont du passer... Non?

Non, honnêtement, je m'excuse de ces absences répétées, mais lorsque je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire correctement, je préfère attendre afin que vous ayez une version satisfaisante du chapitre, plutôt que de poster quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas...!

En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction! Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes d'inattention ou de frappe, mais je n'ai -toujours- pas de bêta pour cette fiction!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

_Ouaf !_

* * *

La légende d'O'Connor avait alimenté nombre des conversations le mercredi à l'heure du dîner mais aussi le jeudi, lorsque tous les jeunes prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air hagard. Aujourd'hui, avant dernier jour passé dans les montagnes, la bande devait avoir droit à une longue sortie en chien de traîneau, l'évènement 'phare' de la sortie de Terminale de l'année. La majeure partie des élèves du groupe de Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony, Gibbs et Jen étaient heureux de pouvoir assister à cette sortie en dernier, pour clore le voyage. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, cette sortie était géniale et très bien organisée. Un autre groupe se rendait en montagne, pour la randonnée en raquette avec O'Connor. Certains des élèves avaient eu vent de la légende et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder plusieurs fois derrière leurs épaules, de peur de voir un chien sauvage les attaquer. Ce comportement avait beaucoup amusé Gibbs et Tony. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas put s'empêcher d'aller aboyer à l'oreille de McGee pour le réveiller, jeudi matin.

« Allez, McOuaf, ce ne sont que de petites bêtes… Extrêmement velues, avec de longues dents, féroces… Mais ce ne sont que de petites bêtes !

-Arrête Tony, répliqua Timothy en beurrant sa tartine, je n'ai _pas_ peur des chiens !

-Je n'ai _OUAF_, jamais, _OUAF_, dis ça ! _Grrr…_

_-_Les phobies sont compréhensibles, Timmy, commença Ziva, qui se prêtait de plus en plus volontiers au jeu de Tony concernant McGee, j'ai moi-même peur des clowns.

-C'est vrai ? demanda McGee, plein d'espoir.

-Non. Mais c'était pour que tu te sentes moins seul. »

Tony éclata de rire et McGee poussa un soupir en se replongeant dans son assiette. Abby arriva quelques secondes après que l'hilarité de l'italien ce soit calmée et elle salua ses camarades avant de s'assoir aux côtés de Tim, qui n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des regards menaçants à Tony et Ziva. Ces derniers, comprenant qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué sa peur avec Abby, comprirent qu'ils devaient cesser là leurs petites blagues mais l'italien ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit jeu de mot avant de quitter la table afin de rejoindre Gibbs qui était parti plusieurs minutes auparavant.

« Ecoutez, lança alors Abby, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve le temps pour que je vous explique mon idée concernant la soirée déguisée ! Ca va juste être mer-vei-lleux ! J'ai… _Posé_ quelques questions à Auliar, discrètement, bien sûr, et je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances !

-Promis, Abs', on t'écoutera tous ce soir, l'apaisa Ziva en voyant que son amie commençait à s'emporter dans ses idées farfelues dont elle seule avait le secret, mais, tu es sûre que nous pouvons nous inscrire tous ensemble ?

-Les équipes peuvent varier de un à trois bungalows ! Et de toutes façons, je vous ai déjà inscrit ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard effrayé devant l'air déterminé de leur amie… Un peu trop déterminé, pour être exact…

« Allez, s'exclama Jen qui arrivait, j'ai juste le temps de manger et on devra y aller ! Quelle idée de ne pas me réveiller ce matin… »

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs marchait dans la neige, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à apporter les bas que son père portait lorsqu'il était parti en mission en Russie… Sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de ses jambes, lui qui était si frileux…

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement lorsqu'un bruit de course lui parvint. Il avait beau être totalement détendu grâce à cette semaine de voyage, il n'en restait pas moins constamment sur ses gardes… Encore un vieux reflex tenu de son père…

« Gibbs ! Je me demandais jusqu'où tu marcherais comme ça…

-DiNozzo… Toujours aussi matinal, à ce que je vois !

-Eh, arrête ! Jen n'était toujours pas levée quand je suis partie… Et je ne te parle même pas de Paula que j'ai croisé en venant ici… Je crois qu'elle ne sait même plus ce que c'est qu'une brosse.. ! pouffa-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse.

-Justement, lança alors Gibbs, se rappelant de ses interrogations, je voulais te parler au sujet de Paula…

-De quoi ? Oh, Gibbs, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi… Juste une relation typique de vieux potes… Même si Paula est une fille… Enfin ça tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué… bégaya-t-il alors que Gibbs s'avançait vers lui, son habituel étrange regard dont il usait pour mettre Tony mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de _ça_ dont je voulais te parler, DiNozzo. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'inquiète plus des jupes que tu courses, plaisanta-t-il. Non, je voulais te parler au sujet de Paula et… Et de Ziva.

-Eh bien quoi Paula et Ziva ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment Paula se comporte avec Ziva ? s'étonna Gibbs.

-Bah non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'elles se soient déjà parlé…

-Justement ! Paula est si désagréable que Ziva l'évite comme la peste !

-Ziva, éviter quelqu'un ? Excuse-moi, on parle bien de la même Ziva ? Ziva David ? plaisanta l'italien.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, répliqua Jethro, un chouïa agacé, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Ziva a très bien compris que Paula ne la portait pas dans son cœur… Et qu'elle se comporte en conséquent.

-Mais, si ce que tu dis est vrai, Ziva n'aurait pas hésité à lui dire ses quatre vérités… !

-Elle ne le fera pas. Parce que tu aimes bien Paula.

-Qu-… Quoi ? Mais non… Je suis sûr que tu te trompes Gibbs… marmonna Tony, un peu perdu, c'est juste qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps de discuter autant que les autres, mais je suis sûr que tu te trompes !

-Je ne crois pas, non. Même avec Mickael, Ziva parvint à discuter plusieurs minutes. Il n'y a qu'avec Paula que ça coince… Je ne veux pas les juger, Tony, je pense qu'elles sont suffisamment grandes pour savoir ce qu'elles font. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais conscience de ce qui se passait.

-Gibbs, attends, lança Tony alors que Jethro reprenait le chemin des chalets, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Ce que tu penses juste. Je ne connais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, je n'peux donc pas te conseiller.

-Mais…

-Fais juste en sorte qu'aucune des deux ne soit malheureuse à cause de ça. »

Il donna une bourrade affectueuse à son ami et se remit en route, laissant DiNozzo derrière lui, abasourdi. Gibbs n'aurait pas pensé que son camarade n'aurait rien remarqué du manège de Paula.. Maintenant, il ne leur manquait plus que de comprendre pourquoi leur amie, si amicale à l'accoutumé, se comportait comme une vraie garce en présence de Ziva.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, le bus démarra, faisant vrombir son moteur et grogner les plus endormis des jeunes gens. Auliar, qui recomptait une dernière fois les élèves, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards par la vitre, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un. Lorsque le bus stoppa, à peine dix mètres plus loin, pour laisser monter Carolyn, la séduisante monitrice de ski, la raison de ses coups d'œil devint plus évidente à tous les occupants de l'habitacle.

« Tu crois qu'il restera ici ? demanda Jen à Ziva.

-J'sais pas. Et elle, tu crois qu'elle le suivrait ?

-Je pense, oui. Regarde comment ils parlent… Elle rigole à toutes ses blagues, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il manque parfois de tact…

-C'est ce que tu ferais, toi ? demanda alors Ziva.

-De quoi ? Rire aux blagues d'Auliar ? plaisanta Jen.

-Non. Abandonner ton travail pour un homme. »

Il y eut un petit silence entre les deux filles, troublé par les autres conversations qui avaient lieu dans le car. Jen' plongea son regard dans celui de Ziva qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, elle bafouilla :

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! On a pas vraiment de vision de ce genre de chose, à nos âges… Mais… Je pense, oui.

-Tu quitterais tout ce pourquoi tu as travaillé, juste pour un garçon ? s'étonna Ziva.

-Eh bien… »

La rousse hésita un moment. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Un travail au cours duquel elle ne s'ennuierait jamais. Où elle devrait traiter de choses importantes pour la nation. Où il serait question d'enjeux capitaux… Oui, Jennifer Sheppard espérait un travail où il y aurait de l'action. Mais aussi où elle pourrait user de ses talents de politicienne afin de clouer le bec aux nombreux hommes hauts-placés qui prenaient les femmes pour des moins que rien… Serait-elle prête à tout quitter, à devenir dépendante et inexistante seulement pour les beau yeux d'un homme ?

« Eh bien… reprit-elle, je ne sais pas… Après tout, le travail c'est une sorte de routine rassurante. Non pas que ce qu'on y fait soit monotone mais… Enfin, c'est un moyen de repère, d'existence… Mais, après tout, nous sommes aussi fait pour construire à notre tour une famille, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ma famille me soutiendrait toujours, mais elle s'est faite dévorer par le travail… marmonna Ziva.

-…

-Je pense qu'on ne peut pas mener les deux de front… Pas quand le travail demande des tripes. »

Jen eut du mal à soutenir le regard de son amie tant cette dernière semblait décidée. Elles n'avaient jamais abordé ce genre de sujets ensemble et Jen' n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se ferait dans ces conditions. Mine de rien, Ziva venait de lui confier son plus gros doute. Le travail, ou une famille ? La peur, le risque, ou l'amour et la sécurité ? Deux grands opposés qui semblaient ne jamais pouvoir être réunis chez les David.

Dans son coin, McGee essayait vainement de se répéter les conseils chuchotés par son père avant son départ concernant les chiens. Seulement, le pauvre homme avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec les canidés et que ces derniers ne s'arrêteraient pas aujourd'hui. Sa peur des chiens n'avait pas toujours été présente, en fait. Ce n'était pas réellement une phobie, comme Tony pour les cravates… Non, c'était plutôt quelque chose qui était apparu à force d'avoir été la cible de tous les chiens du quartier. Déjà que le pauvre Tim était allergique aux chats, être la proie de tous les chiens qu'il croisait était d'autant plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel comportement. Seulement, c'était ainsi. Les chiens ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Ils passaient leur temps à lui montrer les crocs, à le faire fuir ou à dévorer ses bas de pantalons… Le jeune garçon avait donc finit par se faire à cette haine viscérale qui semblait habiter chacun des canidés qu'il croisait et il faisait avec, essayant juste de sauver ses pantalons et son honneur à chaque fois…

« Ca ne va pas Timmy ? demanda alors Abby, vautrée à côté de lui.

-Si, si, très bien… mentit ce dernier en essayant de masquer son trouble.

-Arrête, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est les virages ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Abs', je t'ai dit que ça allait… Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec les virages…

-Quoi ? C'est moi alors… ? demanda la gothique en voyant l'air sombre de son compagnon.

-Qu-… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama McGee, bégayant presque, c'est juste que… Que…

-McGee, reprit sévèrement Abby, tu n'as pas eu ce ton avec moi depuis que Marina a grillé ta carte mère, en troisième… Accouche !

-Eh bien… C'est les chiens…

-Et… ?

-Eh bah… Ils ne m'aiment pas.

-Balivernes ! Les animaux t'adorent, Timmy ! Souviens-toi du chat de Mrs. Tchelsey !

-J'en étais allergique… Il m'a coursé dans toute la maison en ronronnant !

-Justement, c'était une preuve d'amour !

-Certains chats ronronnent lorsqu'ils sont en colère… Je suis sûr qu'il avait compris que j'étais allergique et qu'il voulait me tuer ! bougonna-t-il.

-Mais non… Et rappelle-toi, le chiot de Kate…

-Toni ? Elle m'avait dévoré les chaussures ! Sans compter qu'elle grognait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait entrer quelque part…

-Bon… D'accord, tu as _peut-être_ eu _quelques_ expériences malheureuses… Mais n'en fait pas une généralité, Timmy !

-Facile à dire… » grogna ce dernier alors que sa compagne lui donnait un coup de poing à l'épaule, le faisant grimacer.

Un peu plus loin, Tony était assis à côté de Gibbs qui lisait silencieusement une revue sur des moyens quelconques de bâtir un navire… Son pote avait parfois d'étranges idée… Heureusement que Tony s'y était fait…

A propos de ça, l'idée que Paula puisse en vouloir pour telle ou telle raison à Ziva semblait irréelle aux yeux de Tony. Paula et lui se connaissaient depuis le début de la seconde, peut-être même un peu avant, l'italien avait du mal à se rappeler tant il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Paula était l'équivalent d'un _pote_, au même titre que Gibbs ou Tim, à l'exception qu'elle était une fille et qu'il y avait un trou d'à peu près deux ans dans leur relation… Mais il la connaissait bien, et elle n'était pas du genre à haïr quelqu'un sans raison. La seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié dans les connaissances de Tony avait été Jeanne. Or, quand l'italien voyait ce que la française lui avait fait subir, il devait avouer qu'il aurait dû écouter son amie avec plus d'attention, au lieu de perdre presque deux ans à seulement se sourire dans les couloirs. Peut-être que le fait que Paula est toujours refusé de sortir avec lui à ses débuts avait créé une sorte de complicité, identique à celle qui l'entretenait avec ses amis masculin, mais avec la façon de voir le monde d'une femme. Ce qui était extrêmement utile. Surtout pour juger les autres femmes. Mais alors… Si Gibbs avait raison et que Paula n'aimait pas Ziva… Cela signifierait-il que l'Israélienne n'était pas ce qu'elle laissait paraître… ? Allait-elle le faire autant souffrir que Jeanne ? C'était impossible… Elle le lui avait prouvé, plusieurs fois. La seule personne qui avait blessé l'autre, parmi eux, eh bien… C'était lui. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, environ un mois et quelques plus tôt… Mais alors… Pourquoi Paula se comporterait-elle ainsi avec Ziva ?

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandaient où j'étais allée pêcher Athlone... Eh bien, j'y ai vécu pendant un petit mois cet été! Petite ville bien charmante qui m'a tellement marqué que c'était presque naturel qu'elle est une place dans cette fiction, dont bon nombre de chapitres sont nés là-bas, tout comme le plan final.

J'ai aussi remarqué le nombre de questions provenant de lecteurs non-enregistrés... Je pensais donc faire une catégorie 'questions' à la fin du chapitre, pour pouvoir vous répondre! Qu'en pensez vous? Sinon, vous pouvez toujours me contacter via mon adresse mail si vous voulez absolument une réponse ;P

Bref, j'arrête de blablater ici. A la semaine prochaine, et bonne vacance en avance à ceux qui le seront vendredi!


	34. Coup de traîneau

Chers amis, aloha!

Oulà, je vous entends d'ici, vous demander quel est mon nom déjà, pourquoi ma fiction a autant de chapitres alors que vous n'en avez même plus entendu parler... J'ai envie de vous dire ; normal, depuis le temps.

J'imagine que m'excuser un demi-milliards de fois n'y fera rien, vous me haïssez toujours autant de vous avoir laissé en plan aussi longtemps? Vous avez bien raison, à votre place je serai en train de me lancer des tomates... Non, non, ce n'était pas un appel à la flagellation, reposez ces légumes...!

Bref, trêve de plaisanteries. Je m'excuse pour ce retard, sincèrement, je sais qu'il y a eu un trou énorme entre le chapitre précédant et celui-ci... Mais sachez pour ma défense que je n'avais plus de quoi écrire ni publier, mon ordi ayant rendu l'âme momentanément... De plus, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui ont fait que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur d'autres choses que mes publications sur Internet, ce qui est un peu égoïste vis-à-vis de vous, mais tout de même compréhensible, j'imagine!

Enfin, je vais arrêter de me lamenter en excuses de toutes sortes, et je laisse place à ce chapitre tout frais tout beau!

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV**

_Coup de traîneau._

* * *

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure au groupe pour atteindre la piste où ils pourraient enfin voir les animaux qui leur serviraient de moteur pour la journée. Les élèves, le nez collé aux vitres du car, ne purent retenir un sifflement d'admiration en voyant un groupe de plusieurs adultes diriger deux traîneaux, tirés par une quatre chien-loup, seulement avec l'action discontinue de leurs jambes. Auliar, dont les yeux papillonnaient entre Carolyn, la liste des élèves, et les deux traîneaux qui virevoltaient entre les flocons, du réclamer plusieurs fois le silence avant de pouvoir dicter les consignes aux élèves.

Une fois que tous furent descendus du bus – McGee sorti le dernier en grommelant -, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva à leur rencontre, suivi de près par un imposant husky.

« Salut les jeunes ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Daniel et je serai l'un de vos accompagnateurs pour aujourd'hui. Alors, comment allez-vous ? »

Une série de 'Ca va !' et de 'Très bien !' couvrit le couinement apeuré de Tim alors que les yeux vairons du chien se posaient sur lui. Tony, qui remarqua la scène, ricana et se fut un coup de coude d'Abby qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Nous vous diviserons en six groupes de quatre chacun, plus un accompagnateur. Vous passerez la matinée à apprendre comment diriger un traîneau dans la carrière, puis nous partirons pour une petite excursion. Rassurez-vous, vous pourrez inverser les rôles au cours de la promenade ! Des questions ? Non ? Alors venez ! »

Il leur fit un signe de la main et la vingtaine de lycéens se mit en route, haletants d'excitation. Même McGee, qui redoutait plus que tout l'approche de la meute, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson plutôt agréable le parcourir alors qu'il s'imaginait, terré au fond du traîneau, le vent frais du mois de février lui fouettant le visage…

« Eh, Timmy, tu m'écoutes ? ronchonna Abby alors qu'elle répétait quelque chose pour la troisième fois.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, bégaya McGee, penaud.

-Je disais que ce serait sympa qu'on se mette avec Gibbs, vu qu'il a un bon feeling avec les animaux ça compensera ta poisse…

-Merci, Abs, je suis on ne peut plus rassuré… »

La gothique lui sourit et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres alors que McGee levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde, son petit bout de femme !

Une fois arrivée devant ce qui semblait être une sorte d'étable de bonne taille, ouverte sur une sorte de carrière couverte de neige qui devait faire plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres carré, Daniel siffla. Aussitôt, quatre têtes grises pointèrent leur museau en leur direction tout en poussant des aboiements joyeux. Daniel passa sa main à travers le grillage qui entourait le bâtiment et les chiens se pressèrent afin de lui donner de petits coups de langues affectueux.

« Voici quatre des chiens qui joueront le rôle de meneur lorsque nous seront à traîneaux. Ils peuvent sembler imposants vu ainsi, mais c'est grâce à tous ces muscles qu'ils parviendront à vous faire filer au travers de la forêt ! »

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée puis Daniel les invita à entrer dans l'enclos. Les chiens se poussèrent et l'énorme husky qui accompagnait Danny se précipita à leur rencontre. Si les quatre premiers animaux semblaient musclés, ce n'était rien comparé au cinquième husky. Ses muscles se faisaient deviner sous son pelage alors qu'il s'amusait avec les autres chiens.

Quand le groupe de jeunes s'avancèrent un peu plus dans le bâtiment, les adolescents purent voir que ce qui ressemblait à une étable était en fait un gigantesque chenil. En effet, de petites cavités étaient disposées dans certains coins, cavités dans lesquelles se trouvaient ce qui semblaient être des couvertures, roulées en boule. Daniel leur expliqua que le chenil pouvait accueillir plus d'une cinquantaine d'animaux, et qu'ils avaient en ce moment trente-trois chiens dressés pour le traîneau, et environ six chiots en apprentissage. Il les conduisit vers un long couloir qui débouchait sur une porte fermée. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au groupe, à Auliar et à Carolyn pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle, mais une fois que tout le monde y fut, Danny fit les présentations.

« Les gars je vous présente Steven, Laura, Alexandre, Jane et Greg !

-Salut ! lancèrent les quatre adultes qui étaient rassemblés autour d'un feu de cheminée, prêts pour une petite randonnée ? »

Ils devaient avoir tous les cinq le même âge que Daniel. Ils se hâtèrent de se lever et expliquèrent tour à tour le programme de la matinée de façon détaillée. Une fois que les jeunes se seraient divisés en six groupes de quatre, ils iraient chercher les cinq chiens qui constituaient leur attelage en compagnie d'un des moniteurs. Ensuite, ce dernier leur indiquerait les différentes façons de diriger les chiens dans de multiples situations puis, en début d'après-midi, les jeunes partiraient avec les moniteurs explorer la forêt.

Les groupes furent faits en quelques minutes. Gibbs rejoint Abby et Tim, et Jen vint se rajouter à leur groupe au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Un peu plus loin, Anna avait rejoint Ziva et Tony, le sourire aux lèvres. Ravis de retrouver leur nouvelle amie, ils s'étaient mis à discuter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tony sentit des picotements sur sa nuque. Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Paula, il se détendit et lui sourit. La jeune fille avait bien meilleure allure que lorsqu'il l'avait croisé le matin-même au self ! Il faut dire que découvrir la brosse l'avait peut-être aidé… Paula lui fit un petit signe de tête et il s'éloigna quelques instants de Ziva et Anna, occupée à caresser l'énorme chien qui suivait Daniel comme son ombre.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il après lui avoir donné une bourrade affectueuse.

-Ouais, et toi ? Pas trop angoissé à l'idée de t'aventurer dans une forêt ?

-Anthony DiNozzo ne craint rien, ni personne ! Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps ?

-J'ai toujours l'image du garçon chétif qui s'était mis à trembler lorsque Gibbs l'avait regardé d'un air menaçant tout en s'approchant lentement, le soir d'Halloween, en seconde…

-Attends, qui ne flipperait pas devant Gibbs, déguisé en Joker, qui s'approche lentement de toi dans un couloir sombre… ? Franchement ?

-Je croyais que le _grand_ Anthony DiNozzo ne craignait rien ni personne… ? crâna-t-elle.

-Oui, bon, rien ni personne _excepté _Leroy Jethro Gibbs… Mais ne lui répète pas, hein ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue à me frapper derrière la tête comme il en a pris l'habitude au collège… Entre potes, passe encore, mais imagine s'il me fait ça un jour, devant mes collègues…

-Quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas si choquant que ça, et qu'ils en auraient rapidement l'habitude…

-C'est ça, moque toi Cassidy… Sinon, tu es avec qui ?

-Je pensais aller avec Morgane et les autres, pourquoi ?

-Viens avec nous, on est trois ! Et puis, ça me ferait un joli petit harem, moi, au milieu de vous tro-… Aïe, Paula je plaisaaante ! »

La blonde éclata de rire et posa son regard sur le coin du salon que lui désignait Tony. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Anna et elle lui sourit avant de remarquer la présence de Ziva. La jeune fille se crispa mais tenta de garder le sourire aux lèvres, consciente que tout le monde l'a fixait.

« Non, je vais rester avec Morgane, elle doit me raconter un truc à propos de je-ne-sais plus qu'elle beau-gosse de T1… Désolée, une autre fois, promis !

-Et quelle autre fois aurons-nous pour vagabonder en chiens de traineau tous les deux, Paula ? demanda Tony en prenant un ton dramatique.

-A toi de me le dire, Monsieur Anthony DiNozzo ! » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tony eut un petit rire puis il se hâta de rejoindre les filles. Daniel, qui avait fini de faire le tour des groupes, arrivait lui-aussi vers elles.

« Bien, vous pouvez rester tous les trois si vous préférez, les groupes sont à peu près équilibrés. C'est parti les jeunes ! »

Il siffla et l'énorme husky se lança à sa suite, en profitant pour montrer les dents à McGee alors qu'il lui passait à côté, au grand damne de ce dernier. Anna, qui était en grande discussion avec Ziva, sourit à Tony alors qu'il les rejoignait.

« On est avec Jane, lui résuma Anna, elle nous attend dehors pour aller chercher les chiens !

-Ok, répondit Tony en enfonçant un bonnet sur sa tête alors qu'il quittait le chenil, j'ai hâte ! »

Après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à rassembler leur attelage, les lycéens avaient passé plus de deux heures à s'entraîner, sous le contrôle de Steven, Greg, Daniel, Alexandre ou encore Jane. La carrière d'entraînement avait raisonné de leurs éclats de rire pendant presque toute la durée de l'entraînement, tant certaines chutes étaient grotesques. Même les chiens semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'exercice, tout en se montrant très patients avec leurs jeunes maîtres.

Jane, qui avait commencé par montrer les gestes de bases à Tony, Anna et Ziva, leur avait fait faire un rapide tour à chacun afin qu'il s'habitue aux mouvements du traineau. Ensuite, elle s'était installée en tant que passagère alors que, tour à tour, les trois jeunes avaient pris le volant. Etrangement, Tony se montra très concentré durant les exercices, et il s'appliqua de son mieux afin de faire passer ses demandes aux chiens. Ziva, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre parler des chiens de traineau mais qui n'avait jamais, tout comme Anna, imaginé dirigé un jour un de ces attelages, avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre les gestes de base que leur enseignait Jane.

Quand l'heure fut venue de laisser les animaux se remettre de l'entraînement, mais aussi d'aller se ravitailler, les jeunes félicitèrent pendant de longues minutes les chiens avant de suivre leur moniteur vers le chenil. Tony, Ziva et Anna caressèrent à tour de rôle Kumquat, RunDay, Sonata, Nimbus et MoonLight, la chienne de Jane. MoonLight n'avait d'ailleurs rien à envier à Outsider, l'énorme husky de Daniel, car l'on devinait chez elle aussi les muscles rouler sous son épaisse fourrure argenté.

Jane flatta une dernière fois MoonLight puis elle rejoignit Daniel. Outsider, dont la langue pendait au rythme de sa respiration lui donna un coup de tête affectueux qui manqua de la faire trébucher.

« Aucune conscience de sa force ce nigaud, constata Danny en lançant un bâton que son chien attrapa en une seconde à peine, en plein vol, avant de le lui rapporter en courant comme un fou dans la neige, aucune conscience, vraiment ! »

Il repoussa gentiment Outsider alors qu'il rentrait pour manger et le chien finit par rejoindre ses congénères en gonflant le poitrail.

Le repas passa rapidement, et il fut bientôt l'heure de se préparer pour la randonnée. McGee, qui avait réussi l'exploit de se faire détester par tous les chiens, manqua une attaque cardiaque lorsque deux boules de poils lui foncèrent dessus alors qu'il revenait des toilettes.

« Ah, eh bien voilà la future génération de chiens de tête ! s'exclama Greg en caressant l'un des chiots qui montrait ses crocs à McGee, rien qu'à les regarder jouer, on voit qu'ils aiment mener et courir ces ptits ! »

Un autre chiot, d'une couleur évoquant plus le sable et au corps beaucoup moins musculeux que les deux autres, sauta sur le pauvre Tim en plantant ses minuscules quenottes dans son épais manteau. Le pauvre jeune homme jeta un regard implorant aux autres qui riaient devant son air affolé. Abby, prise de pitié la première, vint gentiment décroché le petit chiot.

« Ah, on dirait que Mortimer vous aime bien ! constata Laura alors que le petit chiot s'amusait à mordiller les nattes d'Abby, on les as pris ici, lui et ses frères, il y a de ça un mois. Les ptits ont été abandonné par leurs maîtres venus passer leurs vacances ici… Ce ne sont pas des huskys, mais on ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser mourir de froid pour autant ! On espère juste que le froid les aidera à développer leur poil, pour qu'il puisse aller dehors aves les autres… !

-Oh, Mortimer tu es trop chou ! constata Abby en gratouillant le minuscule animal, comment on peut abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ?

-C'est la question que l'on peut se poser, en effet ! lança Laura en riant et en attrapant un deuxième chiot couleur sable qui fonçait, toutes dents dehors vers McGee, on dirait un croisement, Morty évoque plus le labrador mais celui-là fait plutôt penser au berger allemand. Lui pourrait rejoindre un attelage, s'il aime courir en grandissant, ce dont je doute.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'enquit Abby.

-Nous ne lui avons pas encore trouvé de nom ! avoua Laura en caressant le chiot qui montrait les dents à McGee, à vrai dire, on le voit tellement peu que l'on arrive pas à trouver quelque chose qui lui irait.

-Ah… Le pauvre ! le plaignit Abby tout en continuant de caresser Mortimer, pourquoi reste-il à l'écart ?

-Bah, vous savez, le caractère des chiens est vraiment différent selon les individus et les espèces ! Prenez les huskys, à n'importe quel âge, tous ceux du chenil n'auront qu'une seule envie courir dehors dans la neige pendant des heures ! Alors que d'autres chiens préfèreront trottiner, une heure ou deux, et passer le reste de leur journée à se chamailler… Eh bien, lui, il préfère rester tout seul et intimider les autres en prenant un petit air supérieur.

-Mais, Gibbs, c'est tout toi ! plaisanta Tony riant, non, euh, je ne… Je ne voulais pas dire que tu aimes nous terroriser, enfin, euh… Aïeuh ! »

Tous ricanèrent en voyant Tony se masser le crâne en grimaçant alors que Gibbs grattait gentiment l'un des chiots huskys qui avait délaissé le pauvre McGee pour venir lui renifler le bas de pantalon. Le chiot donna un petit coup de langue à Gibbs qui sourit en continuant de lui gratter les oreilles.

« On l'aurait bien appelé Gibbs, lança Greg, mais ça ferait un peu trop fan de _Pirates de Caraïbes, _or, pour un chien des montagnes…

-Pourquoi pas Jehtro ! proposa Abby en battant des mains, Mortimer jappant pour manifester son approbation, allez, ce serait génial ! Ce chien développerait peut-être les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, Gibbs !

-Jethro… lança Jane qui venait d'arriver et qui se penchait vers le petit animal qui trottinait vers McGee en se mettant à montrer les crocs.

-Oh, là c'est parfaitement toi, en train de grogner sur McOuaf ! chantonna Tony.

-Personnellement je ne m'y oppose pas ! lança Alexandre en bouclant son sac-à-dos, il est grand temps que ce p'tit est un nom !

-Eh bien, va pour Jethro alors !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de traîneau ! lança Ziva en caressant l'un des chiots huskys qui lui lécha la main

-Théâtre, Zee-Vah, théâtre…»

Le vent soufflait dans les oreilles de Tony. Debout, à la place du « conducteur » il maniait des plus habilement dont il était capable, l'attelage des cinq chiens huskys qui filaient au travers les arbres. Devant lui, assises dans les couvertures du traîneau, Ziva et Anna s'exclamaient sur la beauté des lieux, tout en faisant de petits signes aux camarades qu'ils croisaient.

Devant eux, Jane se retournait parfois et Tony levait le pouce en souriant afin de lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Un peu plus à gauche, c'était le groupe d'Alexandre qui dirigeait leur traîneau, et plus loin derrière, celui de Greg.

Les moniteurs avaient profité de l'occasion pour faire la sortie avec de jeunes chiens qui devaient apprendre les bases de l'attelage. Ils devançaient donc leurs apprentis sur des traineaux individuels, encadrant à la fois les jeunes chiens et les lycéens en leur instaurant les bases du traîneau.

Si certains préféraient rester terrés au fond du traîneau pour profiter de la chaleur et du paysage, Tony adorait sentir les cinq chiens répondre à la moindre de ses pressions sur le traîneau ou sur les longes, se callant chacun sur le rythme de MoonLight qui galopait en tête. La poudreuse, soulevée par les pattes des animaux, semblaient s'évaporer avant même d'arriver au niveau des deux filles tant la chaleur que dégageait les chiens étaient importantes. L'italien profita d'un moment de répit ou les cinq chiens durent ralentir pour fermer les yeux et inspirer une grande bouffée d'air.

« Alors, Tony, pas trop fatiguée ? lui demanda Jane qui s'était penchée pour caresser les deux jeunes chiens qu'elle encadrait.

-Impec' !

-Tu as encore cinq bons kilomètres devant toi, après tu passeras dans le traîneau ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur la direction afin de laisser les chiens souffler.

« Les filles, qui y va après ? »

Le retour se passa aussi bien que l'allée. Anna, qui avait pris la direction après Tony, s'était amusée comme une folle, ce que ses amis avaient pu constater en entendant ses cris de joies à de nombreux moments. Tony, qui s'était retrouvé assis dans le traîneau, n'avait pas trouvé la position si horrible que ça du fait que Ziva s'appuyait sur lui à chaque virage et à chaque bosse. Ses joues rougies par le froid et son air rieur l'embellissaient plus que jamais. Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux depuis le décès de sa sœur…

Alors qu'il serrait l'Israélienne dans ses bras en hurlant de rire lorsque le traîneau passa sur de petites bosses, la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Gibbs revint en mémoire à Tony. Ziva avait-elle réellement ressenti l'aversion que Paula aurait pour elle… ? Et s'empêchait-elle vraiment de réagir sous prétexte qu'il tenait à la jeune fille ? Les questions tournaient dans la tête de Tony et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un nœud au ventre alors que la culpabilité se mettait à le ronger, petit à petit. Il avait déjà fait le mauvais choix, et perdu Kate. Or, même si la situation ne s'y apparentait, en apparence, pas du tout, il ne voulait pas faire à nouveau une erreur qui lui coûterait Ziva, cette fois-ci.

« Allez, on chance ! » lança Jane alors que les chiens s'arrêtaient, la langue pendante, les muscles frémissants en attendant l'ordre pour repartir.

Tony se retint de ne pas garder la main de l'Israélienne serrée dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps alors qu'elle quittait le traîneau pour aller prendre la place que lui laissait Anna. Tout à coup, la température, même au milieu des couvertures, sembla beaucoup plus froide à Tony. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître devant Anna qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que le traîneau repartait, Tony se fit une promesse. Il parlerait à Paula, et dès ce soir.

* * *

Ah ah... Mais que va donc faire Tony? Et comment va réagir Paula...?


	35. La discussion

Salut tout le monde!

Alors, ce Bac? Pour ma part, j'étais contente d'être tombée sur le roman... Eh oui, la poésie c'est pas encore pour cette année! Quant aux littéraires, le théâtre... Je crois que ça avait été suggéré, alors peut-être que c'était une moins grande surprise que le roman pour nous!

Merde à tous ceux qui ont encore des écrits, ou des oraux, et puis bonnes vacances aux veinards qui se prélassent devant leur PC en pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la fête de la musique, ou au soleil qui tape au carreau! (Du moins ici!).

Enfin, voici donc la suite des aventures de nos jeunes petits héros. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Précédemment dans StMartin's University, Washington ;_

Les élèves de terminales du lycée de Tony, Ziva, Jen', Tim et Gibbs participent au voyage organisé chaque année pour la plus vieille génération d'élèves. A peine partie, Jeanne, l'ex petite-amie de Tony, refait surface au plus grand déplaisir de la bande. Ces derniers s'amusent quand même au cours de la sortie, faisant de nouvelles rencontres ou reprenant contact avec de vieilles connaissances, comme Paula Cassidy, l'une des meilleures amies de Tony en seconde. Cependant, la jeune fille semble avoir une dent contre Ziva...

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXV**

_La discussion_

* * *

La sortie en chiens de traîneaux avait, et de loin, été l'activité favorite de la plupart des jeunes. Sentir le vent fouetter leur visage alors qu'ils dirigeaient, seulement avec le poids de leur corps, le traîneau avait été une expérience formidable et une majeure partie des lycéens du groupe d'Abby et des autres avaient pris des prospectus et promis de revenir. Abby, elle aussi, avait pris les coordonnées des moniteurs, mais pas pour la même raison. En effet, la jeune fille s'était proposée pour adopter l'un des chiots si jamais la vie en montagne ne leur convenait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre que ses parents acceptent, en raison de leur surdité et du poids des responsabilités qu'éduquer un jeune chien représentait, mais Laura lui avait expliqué que Mortimer et Jethro en avaient encore pour quelques mois à passer ici, car ils devaient rester en compagnie de leur mère adoptive, celle des petits huskys, un petit moment. La gothique avait donc longuement câliné les chiots avant de saluer les moniteurs et de grimper dans le bus, où McGee s'était réfugié le premier. En effet, Outsider avait trouvé amusant de le poursuivre en montrant les crocs et en jappant, provocant l'hilarité de Tony qui avait discrètement enregistré les aboiements de l'animal.

Au moment de partir, Ziva, Anna et Tony avait chaleureusement salué Laura qui avait assuré à Tony que, si jamais il ne trouvait pas sa voie en ville, elle serait ravie de le prendre sous son aile afin qu'il devienne moniteur. L'italien avait lancé en riant

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si personne ne veut de moi à D.C, pourquoi pas !

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, DiNozzo, c'est pas parce que tu fais fuir les filles que tu trouveras ton bonheur en montagne… Je parie que vous nous le renvoyiez au bout d'à peine une semaine ! avait répliqué Gibbs.

-Une semaine, tu es gentil ! Je parie que cinq jours suffiront ! renchérit Ziva, provocant l'hilarité générale.

-Oh, ne soyez pas si durs ! lança Laura en s'essuyant les yeux d'une main, caressant MoonLight de l'autre, je suis sûre que vous exagérez…

-A peine, c'est ça le pire ! » cria McGee, terré à côté du chauffeur.

Une fois que les jeunes eurent salués les moniteurs et donné une dernière tape affectueuse aux magnifiques chiens, Auliar fit l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous les élèves étaient à bord, le bus démarra et le jeune enseignant se hâta de retourner s'assoir aux côtés de Carolyn, les yeux pleins d'étoiles…

A l'arrière du bus, Jen s'était assise à côté d'Abby alors que Ziva, vautrée aux côtés de Tim, essayait de défendre ce dernier des assauts verbaux que lui lançaient Tony. Gibbs, qui avait un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que l'italien s'amusait à grogner à l'oreille de McGee.

Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance sereine, les jeunes étant à la fois épuisés et ravis de leur sortie. Chacun savait qu'ils avaient vécu là la dernière activité avant la soirée déguisée et ils essayaient d'ancrer le plus possible du paysage dans leur mémoire en regardant les arbres couverts de neige défiler derrière la vitre.

Une fois qu'embêter le pauvre Tim eut cessé d'amuser Tony, il se laissa mollement tomber dans le fauteuil rembourré du car, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs qui semblait absorbé par sa revue sur les bateaux…

« N'y pense même pas si tu tiens à ta vie, DiNozzo. » lança ce dernier en tournant nonchalamment une page de papier glacé.

Boudeur, l'italien reposa l'enregistrement des aboiements d'Outsider qu'il avait essayé d'approcher le plus doucement possible des oreilles de son ami. Parfois, il se surprenait à penser comme Abby, que Gibbs avait des pouvoirs surnaturels et qu'il n'était pas un simple commun des mortels…

Alors qu'il cherchait une autre victime, le regard de Tony se posa sur Paula, assise trois rangées plus loin, ses écouteurs d'iPod vissés aux oreilles alors qu'elle semblait assoupie. La promesse qu'il s'était faite lui revint en mémoire et il soupira. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie d'obscurcir la relation qu'il entretenait avec son amie, cette relation si spéciale qu'il n'avait eu avec personne d'autre. Sauf peut-être avec Kate… Toutefois, il ne voulait pas que Ziva souffre de son égoïsme… Ziva, que la vie avait déjà tant malmenée… Que lui-même n'avait pas épargné… Il ne pouvait pas infliger une nouvelle épreuve à son amie, elle qui avait toujours été présente pour eux depuis son arrivée. Non, décidément, il devait réagir avant que cette situation venimeuse n'empiète sur l'amitié qu'il portait aux deux filles. Elle méritait toutes deux d'être heureuses, et il n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer quoi que ce soit.

Aussi, ce fut avec l'esprit un peu plus serein qu'il se laissa emporter dans un demi-sommeil, le temps que le car effectue le trajet jusqu'à la plaine enneigée qui abritait leurs chalets.

Le soir venu, les jeunes qui rentraient de l'expédition en chiens de traîneau arrivèrent, grâce aux routes dégagés et à la dextérité du chauffeur, en avance et purent se joindre aux autres pour le repas. Jen, tirée de son sommeil plutôt brutalement par Abby, était d'humeur maussade et ne cessait de grommeler malgré les bourrades affectueuses que lui envoyaient ses amis. Ziva, qui avait compris depuis longtemps que l'humeur de la rousse au réveil était affreux, ce contentait de lui sourire et de lui passer tout ce qu'elle regardait d'un air avide et amorphe. Gibbs, amusé de voir à quel point Jen pouvait se métamorphoser si elle était réveillée trop brusquement, avait un sourire très 'gibbsien' aux lèvres, ce que Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer. Amusé, il donna un coup de coude à McGee qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Roh, c'est bon McChien, relax !

-Désolé, mais te concernant, j'ai tendance à me méfier…

-Non, je voulais juste de montrer… Tu penses pas que… Gibbs et Jenny… ? »

McGee recracha l'intégralité de son verre dans l'assiette, heureusement presque vide de Jenny. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta le fit encore plus balbutier que celui de Gibbs et il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'italien pour retrouver son souffle.

« Ah, brave McGee, des fois je me demande où tu vis… ! »

La soirée se déroula lentement, les jeunes passant leur temps à blaguer et à relater leurs souvenirs concernant la semaine. Les groupes constitués en fonction des chalets s'étaient soudés au fil des activités et Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée de voir à quel point les relations se faisaient et se défaisaient rapidement aux Etats-Unis… En Israël, elle ne se rapprochait pas plus que ça avec les jeunes gens qui faisaient les stages de jeunes recrues du Mossad, ou ceux qui suivaient les mêmes cours de langues… Encore un trait atypique qu'elle aurait du mal à oublier, une fois qu'elle devrait regagner son pays.

La jeune fille posa son menton sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras, attentive aux conversations qui fusaient autour d'elle. Jenny, qui avait peu à peu repris du poil de la bête, parlait avec l'une des filles que Ziva avait aperçue lors des différentes activités de la semaine. Elle savait que c'était une des amies de Paula, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler si son prénom était Kim ou Nina. Apparemment, les mythes concernant la fatigue provoquée par le grand air était en partie vrai… Elle qui avait l'habitude de faire des stages de sport en Israël se retrouvait à demi-endormie sur l'une des bergères du petit salon du chalet-repas... Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait perdu le rythme soutenu imposé par l'entraînement des jeunes recrues depuis son arrivée à Washington. Ces deux explications lui semblaient plausibles.

Gibbs se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, aux côtés de Ziva, après avoir tisonné le feu pendant quelques instants. Les flammes, comme ravivées, s'étaient élevées, léchant les parois de pierre de la cheminée. Le jeune homme posa son regard de givre sur Ziva et lui sourit. De ce sourire chaleureux, presque paternel, qu'il lui réservait.

« Ca va ?

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, admit-elle en souriant.

-Qui ne le serait pas. Passer une semaine à faire des activités en montagne, passe encore, mais supporter DiNozzo vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… »

L'Israélienne éclata de rire et Gibbs l'imita. C'était bon de l'entendre rire à nouveau. En effet, Jethro ne pouvait empêcher l'image de la Ziva, abattue par le mort de sa sœur, gémir dans ses bras alors qu'il la ramenait chez les Sciuto. Depuis, il savait que la jeune fille avait changé. Cette étrange lueur, celle de ceux qui avait connu la mort, qui savait qu'elle pouvait frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand, brillait sans cesse dans son regard. Elle se faisait plus froide aussi, plus distante malgré tous ses efforts pour la garder près d'eux. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, la Ziva qu'il avait connu, d'abord en Angleterre avec Abby, puis au début de l'année alors qu'il l'avait accompagné chercher ses affaires, percerait à nouveau. Qu'elle parviendrait à s'ouvrir pour ses amis, et qu'ils la redécouvriraient pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter, parlant de tout et de rien, quand un mouvement attira l'attention de Gibbs. A une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, Tony avait entraîné Paula dehors. Juste avant de fermer la porte coulissante, il jeta un regard tendu à Gibbs. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qui semblant redonner du courage à l'italien qui ferma la porte après avoir enfoncé son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Trop occupée à écouter les divagations d'Abby, qui s'était jointe à la conversation, concernant leur costume du lendemain, Ziva n'avait pas remarqué le manège de l'italien. _Tant mieux_, pensa Gibbs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Tony ? demanda Paula en riant, tu veux m'avouer une nouvelle de tes bagues de mauvais goût ?

-Non, répondit l'italien avec un petit rire, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, tu sais que je suis devenu un type réglo, Paula. Je ne fais plus de blagues douteuses à mes petits camarades…

-Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Tim. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru remarquer en te voyant le poursuivre avec cet enregistrement d'aboiements !

-Oh, pour McGee, ça ne compte pas ! plaida DiNozzo en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de neige.

-Bon, on arrête de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Tony.

-Je… Eh bien, en fait, je voulais te demander… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec Ziva. » lança-t-il dans un souffle, de peur de ne pas réussir à le dire s'il hésitait encore.

Paula s'arrêta net, son sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Tony atteignaient son cerveau. Elle fixa quelques secondes le sol avant de se retourner vers l'italien qui était, de loin, le plus gêné des deux.

« De quel comportement parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle, sans doute un peu plus abruptement que d'habitude.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Pau'… Tu te comportes avec elle comme si elle avait commis une énormité.

-Elle est venue se plaindre ? grogna Paula d'une voix rauque qui rappela étrangement à Tony cette de leur prof de maths de seconde lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler.

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il un peu trop brusquement, si tu connaissais Ziva, tu saurais que ce n'est pas son genre de régler ses problèmes par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Eh bien pourquoi est-ce toi qui viens m'en parler alors ? soupira Paula, comme si Tony s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Parce que Ziva ne te dira rien. Parce qu'elle sait que tu comptes pour moi, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause, sa voix ayant retrouvé une intonation normale.

-Ecoutes, Tony, lui dit alors Paula, abandonnant toute tentative d'esquive, je t'ai vu te faire avoir par cette française. Tu étais pris dans ses filets et tu as mis plus d'un an à t'en tirer. Maintenant encore, cette histoire te poursuit. Et puis, même si ça ne s'était pas aussi mal terminer, Jeanne aurait fini par repartir. Tu vis trop avec tes fantômes, Tony. Et Ziva n'en sera qu'un de plus.

-Alors, tu préfères l'éloigner de moi ? demanda Tony, étonné et blessé.

-Non. Seulement, elle me paraît arrogante. Je ne crois pas à la fille qui a tout vu, tout connu, et qui n'a peur de rien, Tony. Ce genre de fille n'existe pas. C'est seulement un mirage, un mirage qui va te faire du mal.

-Ziva n'est pas Jeanne, Paula. Ziva n'est pas Jeanne. Prends le temps de la connaître.

-Ecoutes, moi je te connais, DiNozzo. Je te connais très bien. Tu es toujours tombé sous le charme des filles inaccessibles. Ziva _est _inaccessible. Cette fille ne pourra jamais te rendre heureux, vous êtes trop différent. Tu as trop souffert Tony, tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui te comblera.

-Et si cette personne, c'est Ziva ?

-J'en doute. J'ai bien peur que tu t'accroches à une chimère, et que le retour à la réalité te fasse souffrir, Tony…

-J'ai toujours pris ton avis en considération, Paula, car il s'est toujours avéré que tu avais raison. Mais, imagine, juste une seconde, que tu aies tort…

-Tu veux dire, que Ziva soit faite pour toi ?

-Ce n'est même pas vraiment cette question-là. Mais, juste que Ziva soit le genre de fille qu'elle prétend être. Tu perdrais une occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de génial.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste à propos d'une fille que tu n'envisageais pas de draguer dans l'heure qui suit.

-Parce que Ziva le mérite, Paula.

-Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à cause d'une Jeanne, Tony… Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne veux pas te voir être à nouveau détruit à cause d'une fille qui prétend être ce qu'elle n'est pas.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de voir que deux des filles les plus têtues qu'il me soit donné de rencontrer refusent de se parler à cause d'un malentendu… En plus, tout le monde adore Ziva. Même Gibbs ! Et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas tromper le grand Jethro !

-C'est vrai ! lança Paula en riant. J'ai peut-être réagi excessivement, mais les ressemblances entre Jeanne et Ziva, en apparence je veux dire, sont trompeuses. Et, elles s'attachent toutes les deux à toi… J'ai cru revivre le début de la première quand j'ai appris pourquoi elle était là. J'ai préféré ne rien te dire lorsque tu côtoyais Jeanne, et je m'en suis voulu… Alors je me suis dit, injustement, que si j'arrivais à être sûre de moi, je pourrai t'ouvrir les yeux… Je voulais pouvoir agir cette fois. Et puis, je crois que j'étais un peu jalouse aussi. Ziva a l'air si sûre de ce dont elle est capable… Je crois que j'ai laissé l'image de Jeanne s'y superposer sans vraiment l'empêcher, masquant les qualités de Ziva avec les défauts de Jeanne…

-Je suis content qu'on est eu cette discussion, Pau'. Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison, tu n'es pas de celles qui aiment mettre les autres à l'écart !

-Non, la preuve, je suis ton amie.

-… Merci, quel coup bas…

-Allez, je plaisante ! Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'en avoir parlé. Je pense que je savais que j'avais tort, mais que je ne voulais pas le voir… On venait de se retrouver et je ne voulais pas que te reperdre à nouveau.

-Mais, on ne perd pas un DiNozzo comme ça tu sais ! »

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, la conversation a été très difficile à écrire. Tout d'abord, parce que 'ma' Ziva n'est pas en tous points semblable à celle de la série, ce qui était voulu car j'avais l'intention de faire évoluer son personnage au fur et à mesure que sa vie avancerait, avec la mort de Tali et ce genre de choses. J'ai donc éloigné la possibilité d'un affrontement Paula/Ziva... Ensuite, dans la série, Paula pousse Tony à avouer ses sentiments à Jeanne, et comme j'ai exagéré cette dernière au maximum (je l'imaginais comme ça au lycée, fille à papa qui a tout ce qu'elle veut...) je me suis dit que Paula aurait pu la mépriser avant Ziva. j'ai donc un peu transféré les affrontements Ziva/Paula de la série en Paula/Jeanne et Ziva/Jeanne. Bon, c'est un peu tordu et je m'éloigne de mon sujet principal, mais c'est surtout que j'avais du mal à expliquer la raison de Paula. Car, dans tous les cas (série ou cette fiction) j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était extrêmement protectrice envers Tony malgré tout. Donc je me suis dit que l'effet miroir Jeanne/Ziva pouvait être la raison.

Je sais que la discussion aurait pu être plus développée, mais je ne voyais pas Tony s'emporter contre Paula, qui est son amie depuis longtemps, et je ne voyais pas Paula lui soutenir pendant des heures que Ziva était une peste. Paula a la tête sur les épaules et elle sait reconnaître ses erreurs! :P

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine!


	36. Quartier Libre

Salut salut!

Voilà la suite! Postée avec retard car j'ai eu quelques soucis avec Internet et une connexion vraiment pourrie... Je m'en excuse!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXVI**

_Quartier Libre_

* * *

Lorsque Ziva se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle eut la brusque sensation d'avoir oublié une partie de la soirée de la veille… Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, et un bon bol d'air frais, pour lui remettre les idées en place. Décidément, elle ne digérait pas très bien les plats typiques des grands froids, tels que la fondue ou la raclette… Ces dernière lui provocant un sommeil lourd et peuplé de rêves étranges…

Quand, enfin, la jeune fille se fut rappelée des nombreuses parties de jeux de sociétés auxquelles elle avait participé contre Jen', que les spécialités du coin semblaient galvaniser, McGee, toujours sur ses gardes à cause de Tony, Gibbs et Kim, oui, son prénom lui était revenu et il s'agissait de Kim, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle avait passé une soirée à rire, s'amuser et profiter de l'instant présent. Chose que _jamais_ elle ne prenait le temps de faire en Israël, et qu'elle parvenait tout juste à réaliser à Washington, l'ambiance scolaire la ramenant toujours trop brusquement à la réalité. Enchaîner des parties de tel ou tel jeu de cartes, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'intérêt de cette activité lui permettait de se relaxer à un point quasi-improbable, la laissant zen et détendue.

S'assurant qu'elle ne réveillait pas Jen' et Abby, qui dormaient encore, affalées dans leur duvet, l'Israélienne quitta le chalet, vissant son bonnet sur sa tête et se mettant à trottiner, amusée par le nuage de vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche. Être en sortie ne signifiait pas pour autant perdre le rythme de ses entraînements, et si elle ne pouvait plus se rendre au gymnase pour les cours de close-combat ou d'art martial, elle pouvait néanmoins aller courir dans les environs, profitant à la fois de l'air frais de la montagne mais aussi du paysage enneigé, qu'elle ne reverrait pas de sitôt.

La brune passa une heure à trottiner autour de la vallée qui abritait les nombreux chalets, avant de retourner dans celui qu'elle partageait avec ses amies afin de prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle quitta la petite salle de bain, Jen' et Abby émergeait à peine de leur sommeil, lui souriant en se frottant les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Jenny en sortant du lit, agacée par les nœuds dans ses immenses cheveux roux.

-Comme un ours ! » répondit Ziva en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux afin d'en absorber la majeure partie d'humidité.

Abby et Jen' se regardèrent, n'osant pas reprendre l'Israélienne sur son erreur d'expression, sachant à quel point elle détestait ça. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Tony, ou plus rarement de Gibbs. Abby se rappelait encore la fois où le pauvre McGee s'était risqué à lui faire remarquer son erreur. Le jeune garçon avait fini terrorisé, enfoncé dans un fauteuil du salon des Sciuto, évitant le regard de braise de Ziva. Depuis, sa colocataire évitait de lui faire de remarques à propos de ses petites erreurs de langage, préférant rester en vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda la gothique après avoir fait ses habituelles couettes.

-Quartier libre ! lui répondit Jenny qui enfilait sa veste avec hâte, pressée d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Supeeeeeeeer ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant, son eye-liner dans une main, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer mon idée _géniale _pour la soirée déguisée !

-Tu sais, Abs', se risqua Ziva, un peu effrayée par les grands mouvements que faisait Abby avec son feutre de maquillage, ce n'est pas _si _important…

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est _génial_, répéta-t-elle, tu ne te rends pas compte, Ziva, gagner le diplôme du meilleur déguisement c'est… Mon rêve ultime !

-Ce n'était pas pirater la NASA ? demanda Jen' en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ou te déguiser en Marilyn Monroe ? la questionna à son tour son amie.

-Siiiiiiiiiii ! Mais il faut avoir de l'ambition, si l'on veut réussir. Allez, je vous rejoins, je vous expliquerai tout ça là-bas. »

Un peu apeurées, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent leur chalet afin de se rendre dans celui destiné aux repas. L'obsession de leur amie pour cette soirée commençait sincèrement à les effrayer, sachant quel goût Abby avait pour les déguisements… Ziva avait bien essayé d'interroger discrètement McGee, mais le pauvre lui avait assuré en bégayant qu'il ne savait rien des intentions de sa chère et tendre. Toute la bande avançait donc à tâtons, croisant les doigts pour que la lubie d'Abby ne soit pas _si _géniale que ça.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tony en remarquant l'air atterré de ses deux amies.

-Abby, répondirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

-La soirée, c'est ça ? lâcha Timmy, blanc comme un linge.

-Eh ben, McGirlfriend, pourquoi cette tête ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

-N-Non… marmonna le pauvre garçon.

-Si, je sais que tu sais ! répondit Tony, et je sais comment te faire craquer… »

L'éclair de folie qui passa au travers son regard eut pour effet de faire pâlir le pauvre Timothy encore plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ziva, semblant lui hurler de lui venir en aide. La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à le défendre face à Tony, quand Jen' prit la parole.

« Mais… C'est vrai que tu es sorti, hier soir avec Abby, après que je vous ai _encore_ battu au Kèms avec Kim… Elle ne t'aurait pas… Dit quelque chose ?

-N-n-non… balbutia à nouveau Tim, attrapant sa cuiller comme si cette dernière était le seul échappatoire possible.

-Parle, McGee, ta souffrance en sera moindre, lui assura DiNozzo en prenant un air contrit.

-Je… commença McGee en cherchant un quelconque appuie.

-Timmy ! s'exclama une voix que chacun reconnu, il _faut _que je te parle ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour le remercier, McGee quitta la table sous les ricanements de Tony, afin d'aller rejoindre Abby. Toute la petite attablée se concentra alors sur le couple, en grande conversation à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Malheureusement, aucun ne sut comment interpréter l'air de soulagement, teinté d'une brève lueur de panique dans le regard, que McGee arbora alors qu'il revenait s'assoir, prenant soin de s'éloigner au maximum de Tony. Ce dernier grommela et se retourna vers son bol de céréales. Gibbs, qui était resté silencieux au cours de chacun des échanges, se concentra à nouveau sur son mug de café, un petit sourire aux lèvres que seul Jen remarqua.

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour faire parler Abby, cette dernière ne dit rien, ayant finalement décidé de tout leur expliquer au moment où ils auraient à se déguiser. Elle les informa ensuite qu'elle se rendait en ville afin d'acheter ce qui lui manquait pour les costumes, les yeux si brillants d'excitation que même Tony déglutit péniblement. Leur amie pouvait avoir des idées si… Saugrenues lorsqu'elle si mettait…

Afin de passer le temps, et de leur changer les idées, l'italien proposa aux autres de monter en haut de la petite dune de neige afin d'y faire quelques glissades. L'idée fut accueillie chaleureusement et chacun se précipita dans son chalet, cherchant dans ses affaires un morceau de quelque-chose suffisamment grand et lisse pour constituer une bonne luge de substitution. Jen' revint donc avec un immense k-way usagé, qui avait appartenu à son père d'après ce qu'elle expliqua, alors que Ziva avait trouvé une pièce d'un tissu épais et apparemment inutilisé dans un des tiroirs du chalet. Les garçons les rejoignirent, quelques minutes après, équipés respectivement de ce qui avait dû être une couverture de survie, un morceau d'écorce d'arbre, stylisé et amélioré pour s'apparenter à une vraie luge, et… un matelas de bain gonflable.

« Tim, demanda Jen', étonnée que son ami ait eu cet objet dans ses bagages, pourquoi…

-Sarah avait dû oublier de l'enlever après être rentrée de Floride, s'expliqua-t-il un peu confus, tout le monde l'avait oublié.

-Eh bien, McBoom, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'explosera pas en pleine descente, plaisanta Tony alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la petite colline.

-Ne t'en fais pas, McGee, je suis sûre que c'est très solide. » le réconforta Ziva.

Revigorés par l'air frais et les légers rayons du Soleil qui perçaient au travers des nuages, la bande se retrouva en moins de deux en haut de la dune, disposant chacun leur « luge », prêt à dévaler la dune.

« Vous êtes prêts ? cria Tony après s'être confortablement assis sur son morceau de bois.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'exclama Jen', les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

L'italien donna le signe du départ et les cinq amis dévalèrent la descente, usant de leur mieux de leur poids et de leurs mains pour diriger leur bolide. Etrangement, se fut McGee qui s'en tira le mieux et qui arriva, sans la moindre encombre, au bas de la colline, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallut plusieurs descentes à chacun des adolescents pour comprendre à peu près comment se servir des points forts de leur moyen de locomotion. Ceux qui, comme Ziva, Jen' et Gibbs, utilisait un matériau textile, s'échangèrent leurs diverses techniques afin de tourner, d'amortir les bosses, ou au contraire, de s'en servir pour être propulsé à quelques centimètres de la neige avant d'y retomber mollement, en hurlant la plupart du temps.

Les lycéens passèrent plus d'une heure à dévaler la pente, en innovant en matière de cris, et en testant la réactivité de leur luge en s'amusant à se rentrer dedans. McGee semblait être le seul invaincu, toujours confortablement assis sur son matelas gonflable qui semblait être relié à sa pensée tant il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Même les attaques répétées de Tony, par la suite conjointes avec celles de Jen', n'eurent aucun effet sur la stabilité du jeune homme, qui en profita pour jeter un regard condescendant à l'italien, envoyé plusieurs fois dans le décor. Ziva, quant à elle, dû à son tour essuyer les tentatives de Tony pour la faire tomber de l'espèce de carré de tissu sur lequel elle dévalait la pente, après s'être ouvertement moquée de lui alors qu'il se redressait, couvert de poudreuse et d'épines de pins. La jeune fille s'était donc tassée sur elle-même afin d'arborer la forme la plus aérodynamique afin de parvenir à rester hors portée de Tony. Ce dernier décida alors de l'avoir autrement, et il se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle remontait la pente, la projetant dans la poudreuse à grands cris. L'Israélienne, à la fois surprise et empêtrée sous une bonne dizaine de poudreuse, dû se résoudre à subir les chatouilles de Tony, qui ne profita guère longtemps de sa position de forces car Gibbs lui envoya une énorme boule de neige qui le glaça quelques instants. Instants qui suffirent à Ziva pour se glisser d'entre ses griffes et regagner le haut de la colline en riant et en serrant son morceau de drap contre elle. Toutefois, Jenny, qui avait conclu un pacte tacite avec l'italien, s'attaqua ouvertement à Gibbs en essayant de le faucher alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Elle le manqua de peu mais cela suffit au jeune homme pour changer de proie et se jeter à sa suite, dévalant la pente sur ce qu'il restait de sa couverture de survie. McGee, qui était le plus enviable sur son matelas, proposa de l'aide à Ziva en la voyant peiner à glisser sur son drap. Il attrapa un morceau de couverture et s'élança sur la piste, entraînant la brune et son bolide avec lui, laissant Tony et ses boules de neige en haut à essayer de prendre de la vitesse afin de les rattraper.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que chacun arrivait en bas de la descente, rendue lisse à force de leurs multiples passages, la bande due se résoudre à abandonner leur activité. En effet, la planche de Tony s'était littéralement explosée alors que ce dernier arrivait, heureusement, en fin de descente. Jen' l'avait alors galamment accepté sur sa propre luge l'italien, couvert de neige, et ils avaient repris leurs assauts, essayant d'éviter Ziva, qui était elle-aussi grimpée sur le matelas de McGee après que son draps ai rendu l'âme, de Gibbs et de Tim, qui s'avérait avoir un avenir en tant que corsaire des neiges s'il décidait de continuer dans cette voie-là…

Les deux heures passées à dévaler dans la neige leur avait fait oublier Abby et ses étranges idées à propos de la soirée déguisée. Toutefois, alors qu'ils reprenaient la route de leur quartier de chalets, ils croisèrent la jeune gothique qui revenait de ses courses… Premièrement, savoir qu'elle avait passé plus de deux heures à faire les boutiques était mauvais signe, car Abby détestait aller seule faire ses achats, et ensuite, l'air réjoui et… Effrayant qu'elle arborait n'était pas du tout pour plaire aux autres, qui tentèrent cependant de garder constance.

En jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle, Ziva remarqua que McGee semblait de loin le plus effrayé par ce qu'Abby avait en tête… Il était clair, désormais, qu'elle lui avait révélé son idée, ou du moins une partie. Sinon _jamais _il n'aurait semblé si apeuré par ce que leur promettait la gothique.

« Abs ! commença Tony, d'un ton enjoué et l'œil brillant, que tu es…

-Ça ne marchera pas, DiNozzo, répliqua la jeune fille. Je suis incorruptible ! »

L'italien arbora une moue dépitée et Gibbs eut un petit toussotement très peu discret qui laissa entendre à tous le mot « Caf-Pow ». Abby rougit et cligna des yeux mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, gardant ses paquets serrés contre elle, défiant quiconque d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup à attendre ! leur dit-elle pour les consoler alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du chalet-repas, un peu en avance.

-Justement ! Dis-nous alors ! tenta Ziva qui n'aimait pas trop les surprises.

-Vous verrez tout à l'heure, répliqua la gothique en agitant ses deux couettes, imperturbable, vous verrez ça va être _génial _! »

L'entendre répéter ce mot pour la troisième fois de la matinée leur donna la chair de poule et ils se jetèrent tous un regard qui en disait long.

Une fois que les six amis se furent tous assis autour des grandes tables du chalet-repas, Kim, Nina, et Greg les rejoignirent. Les filles engagèrent la conversation et Greg et Tony s'échangèrent les résultats des derniers matchs qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir. Alors que les plats commençaient à arriver une autre personne se laissa tomber à leur table, entre Jen' et Greg. Elle salua tout le monde avec un petit sourire et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Bah alors, Paula, on fatigue ? lança Anna, qui les avait à son tour rejoint.

-Elle m'a _forcé_ à aller dans une clairière pour voir des biches ou je ne sais quoi ! s'exclama Paula en prenant un air effaré.

-Des _chamois, _précisa Anna en souriant et en saluant à son tour les autres jeunes assis à la table.

-Et, au final, vous en avez vu ? demanda Jen' en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, même pas ! répondit Paula.

-C'est parce que tu ne faisais que ronchonner ! répliqua sa camarade en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité autour de la table.

-C'est ça, moquez-vous, bouda la blonde en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, j'aurai aimé voir vos têtes, accroupis dans la neige… »

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les différentes activités des jeunes du groupe trois qui avaient, apparemment, tous profité de leur quartier libre différemment. Ziva, qui s'état un peu refermée suite à l'arrivée de Paula, se surpris à tendre l'oreille alors que l'amie de Tony décrivait son attente, glacée et courbatue, dans la poudreuse. L'Israélienne ne put s'empêcher de rire à plusieurs reprises, et Paula le remarqua. A un moment, leur regard se croisa, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Ziva ne rencontra pas d'animosité dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Juste de l'amusement, et de la joie d'être au milieu de ses amis.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, quel va être le déguisement imaginé par Abby...?


	37. CSI

Salut tout le monde!

Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Pressé de reprendre? ;P

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXVII**

_C.S.I_

* * *

La conversation s'enchaîna ensuite sur les activités de la bande lors de la matinée. Abby marmonna qu'elle était allée faire les courses pour la soirée déguisée, les yeux à nouveau brillants de cette étrange lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ses amis. Greg, Kim, Anna et Paula tendirent l'oreille, espérant glaner quelques informations sur leurs concurrents, toutefois, Abby resta de marbre et les autres n'ayant aucune idée de leur propre costume se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules. Les filles eurent une petite moue déçue et reportèrent leur attention sur leur repas tandis que Greg adressait une mine désolée à Tony. Le jeune homme avait eu vent de ce qu'Abby était capable de réaliser, il l'avait lui-même constaté lors de la fête d'Halloween, et il plaignait son ami. Abby n'hésitait pas à employer les grands moyens pour que tout soit grandiose…

Une fois leur dessert avalé, les jeunes quittèrent le chalet-repas, se dirigeant vers ce qui devait s'apparenter à un square lorsqu'il n'était pas recouvert par dix bons centimètres de neige. Greg et Tony s'amusèrent un instant à tenter d'actionner le tourniquet, gelé par le givre, hilares. Tim et Jethro les regardèrent s'épuiser et devenir aussi rouges que le bonnet d'Anna avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, à bout de souffle dans la neige. La situation fut trop tentante, aussi personne ne broncha quand le hurlement de l'italien se fit entendre en effet, Tim et Ziva avaient décidés de se venger des assauts répétés de Tony à leur encontre, lors des glissades de la matinée, et ils s'étaient littéralement jeté sur l'italien, le recouvrant de neige. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement qui fit ricaner Greg alors que Ziva lui enfonçait de la poudreuse dans le col de sa veste, lui glaçant la nuque. Toutefois, le repos de Greg fut de courte durée car Jen, qui n'avait pas oublié son alliance avec DiNozzo, se jeta sur Tim, éclaboussant l'autre garçon de neige au passage.

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant et en se secouant afin de faire tomber les flocons qui le recouvraient.

Il se redressa et forma rapidement une boule de neige qui alla s'écraser sur Jen' qui se retourna, surprise. Tim en profita et il envoya une gerbe de flocons sur la jeune rousse qui se retrouva prise entre deux feux. Anna et Kim, décidant que la solidarité féminine était plus importante que tout, se précipitèrent dans la bataille, aspergeant Tim et Greg de toutes parts. Tony, de son côté, avait un peu repris l'avantage sur Ziva, désormais seule contre lui, et ils roulaient dans la neige, évitant le tourniquet gelé, se retrouvant tout deux couverts des pieds à la tête de neige. Toutefois, alors que l'Israélienne tentait de reprendre l'avantage en se hissant sur ses pieds, Tony la déséquilibra et elle se retrouva à nouveau étalée sur le sol, dominée par son adversaire. Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui écraser une énorme quantité de neige sur le visage, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et il s'étala lamentablement, un mètre plus loin. Ziva en profita pour se redresser et éviter une des boules de neige lancées par Jen' et elle se retourna vers son sauveur. Sauveur qui se révéla être une sauveuse, et une que Ziva n'attendait pas du tout.

« Paula, tu vas me le payer ! s'exclama Tony en amassant rapidement de la neige et en jetant un regard meurtrier à son amie qui pouffait dans son coin.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, DiNozzo ! »

La bataille s'était poursuivie pendant encore une bonne heure avant que chaque groupe rejoigne son chalet. En effet, Abby avait rappelé ses amis à l'ordre afin qu'ils puissent « _s'imprégner de leur personnage »_ en prévision de la soirée-déguisée. Cette dernière ne commençant qu'à huit heures trente, il leur restait plus de cinq heures pour se préparer… Autant dire, une éternité. Néanmoins, Abby avait tenu à ce qu'ils commencent à se préparer et ils lui avaient obéis, saluant Anna, Kim, Greg et Paula.

C'étaient donc couverts de neige et terriblement refroidis qu'ils avaient rejoints leur chalet respectif. Ziva s'était changée et s'était préparé un chocolat chaud pendant que Jen et Abby optaient pour une douche bien chaude. L'adolescente avait eu le temps de ranger une bonne partie du chalet en attendant ses deux amies, ces dernières étant _très_ lentes pour se doucher. Ce fut donc aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi que tout le groupe se retrouva réuni dans le chalet des garçons, vautrés sur la banquette qui servait de lit à Tony. Abby avait apporté son ordinateur portable et un sac plastique dans lequel s'entrechoquaient deux choses au rythme de ses pas. Lorsque ses cinq amis furent suffisamment silencieux à son goût, la gothique se redressa, agita le touchpad de son ordinateur afin de le sortir de sa veille et elle se tourna vers ses amis, l'habituelle lueur effrayante brillant dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença Jen alors qu'Abby sortait deux coffrets DVD de son sac plastique.

-Tadaaam ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ceci va vous permettre de vous imprégner de vos rôles…

-Pa-Pardon ? » demanda Ziva qui ne comprenait pas.

Abby se rapprocha et agita les coffrets sous le nez des cinq autres. Tony fut le premier à comprendre et son visage s'illumina alors qu'il souriant.

« Abby, tu es géniale !

-Je sais, mais merci de me le rappeler, Tony.

-Les Experts Miami et… Manhattan ? déchiffra McGee.

-C'est bien, McQuiche, tu sais lire, railla l'italien, ravi d'avoir été le premier à comprendre l'idée de leur amie.

-Mais… continua Tim.

-Les Experts, Timmy ! s'exclama Abby, rappelle-nous le thème de la soirée… ?

-La police scientifique mais… Oh ! » lâcha-t-il alors que ses yeux s'agrandissait, signe qu'il avait à son tour compris.

Ziva, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs épisodes de cette série chez les Sciuto, eut un petit sourire. Finalement, Gibbs fut le seul qu'il fallut éclairer car il ne se rappelait pas bien le concept des séries. En environ quinze minutes, tout le monde avait à peu près compris où Abby voulait en venir et elle avait inséré un DVD dans le lecteur. Les premiers épisodes se suivirent dans le silence, Abby avait opté pour la série se passant à New York pour commencer.

Deux heures plus tard, la bande en avait vu assez pour comprendre l'idée de leur amie dans toute son ampleur. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé des déguisements pour chacun d'entre eux et qu'ils pourraient commencer à les mettre vers sept heures et quelques… Cela sous-entendait qu'il lui faudrait environ une heure pour ajuster chaque costume, ce qui fit frissonner McGee et Tony.

Les six amis regardèrent encore quelques épisodes, des Experts Miami cette fois-ci, levant les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Tony se mettait à chanter le générique des Who en rythme, mimant une guitare et se jetant par terre. Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner devant les manies d'Horatio Caine, le leader de l'équipe de Miami, sans remarquer le regard en biais que lui jetait Abby et qui en disait long…

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour la bande de commencer à se préparer, McGee poussa un profond soupir et se porta volontaire pour aller aider Abby à apporter les déguisements dans leur chalet. Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes, cinq minutes qui avaient suffi aux autres pour commencer leur théorie sur qui serait qui. Gibbs en avait profité pour se faire un café et restait dans l'espace kitchinette, détaillant DiNozzo qui tentait, en vain d'imiter le leader de l'équipe de New York.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera moi, j'ai l'étoffe d'un meneur d'homme.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à Mac Taylor, répliqua Ziva en croisant les bras, il est trop… Enfin, tu comprends.

-Bien sûr que si, Zee-Vah. Et toi je te vois bien dans le rôle de Stella Bonasera ! »

Leurs théories furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Abby et de Tim. Aussitôt, l'italien se mit à tourner autour des deux geeks, essayant de voir ce que contenaient les sacs. Abby, toujours très cérémonieuse, sorti une série de petites fiches cartonnées et elle en donna une à chacun d'entre eux, laissant la sienne sur un coin de la petite table.

« Eric Delko ? lâcha Tony, un peu déboussolé.

-Oui, lui aussi est italien, lança Abby en donnant sa carte à Jen.

-Il est d'origine cubaine et russe, rectifia Tony. _Delektorsky_, ça ne sonne pas du tout italien, Abs' !

-C'est bien possible, avoua cette dernière en attrapant sa propre fiche, mais je trouve que la réverbération des rayons du soleil sur la neige t'as donné un teint proche du sien.

-Elle entend par là que tu es bronzé Tony, pouffa Ziva.

-Merci de cette intervention, Zee-Vah. Et au lieu de te moquer, dis-moi qui tu es ?

-Calleigh Duquesne ! lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa fiche bristol, sur laquelle se résumait le nom du personnage à côté d'une photo imprimé par Abby et suivie de près par la liste de déguisements.

-Lindsay Monroe ? s'étonna Jen, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu as bien toujours dit que tu aimais le Montana ? lança Abs' en souriant, faisant allusion aux origines du personnage.

-C'est surtout parce qu'elle est rouquine ! lança Tony, enfin, euh Jen', je ne voulais pas insinuer que, enfin…

-Tais-toi, DiNozzo, lança Gibbs, toujours en train de siroter son café d'une main, tenant sa fiche de l'autre.

-Yep Gibbs.

-Et toi, Tim ? demanda Ziva en s'approchant du jeune homme qui farfouillait dans le sac de costume.

-Danny Messer, annonça-t-il, apparemment soulagé.

-Je t'aurai plutôt vu en Franck Tripp… ricana Tony, aïe ! »

Le bruit de la claque que lui assena Gibbs sur l'arrière du crâne raisonna dans tout le chalet et Ziva plissa les yeux, adressant une mimique moqueuse à l'italien qui se massait la tête.

« Et toi, Abs' ? demanda Jen' en jetant un coup d'œil sur la fiche que tenait son amie.

-Natalia Boa Vista ! J'ai toujours adoré son personnage.

-Avoues que la petite aventure qu'elle a eu avec Eric t'as poussé à la choisir, lança Tony d'une voix suave en s'approchant d'Abby.

-Si Eric a plutôt une aventure avec quelqu'un, c'est avec Calleigh, il l'a veillé alors qu'elle était dans le coma suite à un incendie ! répliqua Tim, ce qui eut pour effet de clouer le bec de Tony.

-Et toi, Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Comme personne ne répondait, tous se retournèrent vers Gibbs. Ce dernier avait enfilé une paire de lunettes, portant le sigle Ray-Ban, et il les baissa légèrement, dévoilant ses yeux bleus, tout en leur lançant un regard plus vrai que nature.

« Ah, ouais… lâcha Tony, et comment Abs' compte faire pour le petit côté rouquin ? »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les costumes étaient éparpillés, chacun entrant à tour de rôle dans la petite salle de bain afin d'enfiler ce qu'Abby leur avait prévu. Cette dernière avait profité de la matinée qu'avaient passée ses camarades dehors afin de prélever les vêtements dont elle aurait besoin dans leur valise. Tony ressorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, légèrement entr'ouverte. Compte-tenu du temps qui régnait à Miami, il était difficile d'imaginer Delko, Calleigh, Natalia ou Horatio chaudement vêtu, aussi Abby avait décidé de prendre les vêtements qui ressemblaient le plus à ceux portés par les personnages sur les coffrets des saisons et avaient formellement interdit à ses amis originaires des Experts Miami de garder ne serait-ce qu'une veste lors de la soirée. Ils lui avaient tous assurés, un peu effrayé par le ton d'Abby.

Ziva fut la suivante à sortir de la salle de bains. Elle avait dû se nouer les cheveux en une espèce de natte afin que ces derniers ne dépassent pas de la perruque blonde que lui avait trouvée Abby et qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de Tony et McGee pendant plus de cinq minutes. Après leur avoir promis à chacun une mort lente et douloureuse, l'Israélienne avait consenti à essayer la chose. Abby s'extasia devant le résultat et l'entraina dans un coin de la pièce afin de la maquiller. Ziva avait un instant craint que son amie ne la force à porter des lentilles, mais la gothique avait lâché, d'un air désolé que « de toute façon on ne le remarquerait pas dans le noir alors tant pis. ». Abby lui étala un fond de teint légèrement plus pâle que sa propre teinte de peau sur le visage puis lui frotta vigoureusement les joues tout en cherchant de quoi parfaire son maquillage dans sa trousse de toilette.

La suivante était Jen', qui avait simplement revêtu un des pantalons en toile de Ziva et une veste du même aspect par-dessus un chemisier beige avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le reste de ses déguisements. Abby leur avait trouvé à chacun un pistolet à billes (elle avait jugé que ceux à eau représentaient un risque compte-tenu de la mentalité de Tony) qu'elle avait glissé dans un étui afin que chacun puisse l'accrocher à sa ceinture, à côté de répliques de badge de police en plastique, acheté au magasin de jouet du village. Jen' accrocha donc les deux gadgets à sa ceinture puis jeta un coup d'œil sur sa fiche. Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux et soupira, avant de fouiller dans un autre des sacs rapportés par Abby et Tim. Elle enfila une sorte de pair de lunettes transparente et s'arma d'une petite lampe torche qui émettait une lumière bleue.

« Oh, Jenny, le kit pour relever le sang te va super bien ! » s'exclama Abby en levant le pouce à son intention, de l'autre côté du petit salon.

De son côté, McGee n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire il avait posé de fausses lunettes de vues sur son nez, accroché les fausses armes et plaque à sa ceinture après avoir enfilé un jean, une chemise et une veste. Abby avait prévu pour son personnage de porter un dossier sur lequel était écrit 'PREUVES' en grosses lettres faites au marqueur ainsi qu'un rouleau de scotch jaune sur lequel était écrit la fameuse phrase « Crime Scene, Do Not Cross ». Il posa les objets sur sa couchette et se tourna vers ses camarades.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec Ziva, Abby se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'aider Gibbs. Les autres en profitèrent pour se détailler et mimer quelques scènes aperçues au cours des épisodes visionnés un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient tous en train de rire quand la gothique s'extirpa de la salle de bains pour attraper un des sacs qui contenait encore des costumes.

Il était environ huit heures moins le quart quand Gibbs sorti de la salle de bains. Toujours occupés à s'amuser de leur nouvelle « identité », ses amis ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Ce fut McGee qui se retourna le premier et resta un instant muet devant ce qu'était devenu Gibbs. Remarquant que son rire ne se joignait plus aux leurs, les trois autres se retournèrent et restèrent eux aussi sans voix.

« Alors ? s'exclama Abby, plutôt réussi, non ?

-Ça, tu peux le dire ! » lança Tony, vigoureusement approuvé par Jen, Ziva et Tim.

Gibbs portait une chemise bleu clair, un pantalon et une veste noire et avait ses –fausses- Ray-Ban vissées sur le nez. Son badge et son arme en plastiques étaient accrochés à sa ceinture et il prenait volontairement une posture très digne de David Caruso. Ce fut Tony qui lança, exprimant à nouveau la pensée générale.

« Mec, tu es… Roux. »

* * *

Déjà, je tenais à m'expliquer pour le 'mec'. Ce qui aurait le mieux sonné aurait été 'boss', mais dans cette fic', Gibbs n'est pas le patron de Tony. Alors, j'ai cherché un équivalent, et 'mec' est le seul à m'être venu... Alors si vous avez d'autres suggestions...!

Quand aux déguisements, le but était surtout de faire rire, pas d'être super fidèle! Vous verrez la réaction de leurs camarades dans le prochain chapitre!

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne reprise, une bonne fin de vacances et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont déjà réattaqué!

Dernière petite question... A votre avis, comment seront déguisés les autres? ;)


	38. Won't Get Fooled Again !

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce –très- long retard. J'ai quelques excuses, qui vous paraitrons tout sans doute insignifiantes mais qui expliquent pas mal de choses pour moi. Déjà, il faut savoir que j'ai commencé cette fiction durant mon année de seconde, et que j'ai « à peu près » réussi à la maintenir à jour jusqu'à mes vacances d'été de première, avec des périodes d'inactivité. Comme tout auteur de fanfictions le sait, il y a des moments de pure inspiration sur une fic, on en fait la trame, on a des passages précis dans les moindres détails, on écrit dès qu'on a des moments de libre… Et des passages à vide. Me concernant, une grande partie de mon inspiration a été puisée par rapport à diverses évènements que je traversais à l'époque. Rien de grave, rien de passionnant et rien qui ne se retranscrivent tel quel dans mes écrits. Néanmoins, mon style a déjà évolué un peu au cours de ces deux ans et reprendre une fiction qui me paraît bourrée de petits défauts me fait bizarre en sachant que je ne suis plus trop sur cette mentalité. Je ne dis pas bien sûr que j'ai atteint un niveau phénoménal d'écriture, ce qui sera bien entendu mentir, mais juste que j'ai changé. Arrivons donc à la deuxième grosse, très grosse partie de ma raison pour laquelle j'ai cessé de publier est qu'au cours de ma dernière année de lycée, j'ai radicalement changé et des évènements ont vraiment changé ma vision de la vie. St Martin's University est une partie de moi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement changé que je ne me reconnais plus dans ces mots, ces phrases, ces personnages… Malgré tout, je sais que je dois aux –courageux- lecteurs qui ont suivi cette histoire la fin de l'histoire, même si je sais que ceux qui ont pu être intéressés en cours de route ont du abandonner, ce qui est entièrement ma faute.

Je ne veux pas non plus faire de promesses que je ne pourrai tenir, donc je ne dis pas qu'il y aura une publication par semaine ; j'ai tout le plan avec le déroulement de l'histoire, plus quelques extras, il me faut juste écrire. Or j'ai pas mal de boulot à la fac et je n'arrive plus à écrire aussi facilement qu'avant puisque je me « cherche ». De plus, mes « fandoms de prédilection » ont légèrement changé et j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain de NCIS. Néanmoins, je promets le fin mot de l'histoire, le dernier chapitre de St Martin. J'aimerais pouvoir assurer que ce sera chose faite en un rien de temps, mais je ne veux pas mentir. Se replonger dans cette histoire sera pour moi comme rouvrir une boîte remplie de photos, de souvenirs…

Je n'écris pas ces lignes pour vous apitoyer, mais pour que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas vraiment « sans raisons » que je n'ai pas continué la publication de St Martin. J'ai eu besoin de temps, autant pour moi que pour mon moi IVL, pour réussir à faire le tri dans ma vie et dans ma tête. J'espère que ceux qui attendent la fin de St Martin seront contents de retrouver les personnages, et j'espère pouvoir réussir à reprendre mon flambeau sans trop décevoir, disons sans _plus_ vous décevoir…

Encore désolée.

* * *

Résumé des derniers chapitres : Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Tim, Abby et Jen sont en voyage de neige. Ce dernier touche à sa fin, et ils se rendent au concours de déguisements. Tony a parlé à Paula de son comportement envers Ziva et les choses semblent s'arranger pour les six amis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXVIII**

_Won't Get Fooled Again !_

La surprise concernant le costume de Gibbs avait duré encore de longues minutes, tandis qu'Abby se préparait à son tour. Chacun l'observait, stupéfait de la superbe transformation qu'avait réussie leur amie. Elle avait habilement teint la tignasse châtain de Gibbs en un roux flamboyant, pas aussi naturelle que celui de Jen' mais qui faisait tout de même l'affaire, grâce à une de ses bombes de teinture partant à l'eau dont se servaient les parents pour maquiller leurs enfants. Elle avait apparemment dû utiliser plusieurs doses de produit afin d'obtenir un vrai roux des plus uniforme, puis avait arrosé le tout de laque afin d'éviter que la couleur ne déteigne sur les habits de Gibbs. En tout cas, le résultat en valait la chandelle et les autres avaient presque l'impression de se retrouver avec Horatio.

« Le coup du regard qui tue, vous l'avez en commun, plaisanta Tony en jetant un coup d'œil sur le coffret de DVD des Experts Miami.

-Sans parler des lunettes ! renchérit Ziva qui s'amusait avec les fausses Ray- Ban.

-Maintenant, il faut juste voir si tu parviendras à garder la tête légèrement inclinée toute la soirée sans attraper un torticolis… » lança Jen, provocant l'hilarité générale.

En effet, Gibbs s'était assez ouvertement moqué du jeu d'acteur dont usait David Caruso, inclinant sans cesse la tête, ainsi que de ses phrases philosophiques à chaque découverte de cadavres. Néanmoins, son personnage l'amusait, preuve qu'Abby avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

De son côté, Ziva pestait sans cesse contre l'épaisse chevelure blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, la surprenant à chaque fois. Elle s'était habituée pendant dix-sept ans à avoir les cheveux bruns, alors découvrir des mèches dorés qui venaient lui barrer les yeux la faisait sans cesse sursauter, au plus grand plaisir de Tony.

Afin de parfaire son personnage, Tony se baladait avec de petits bocaux de plastiques dans lequel trônait ce qui devait jouer le rôle de douilles et de balles. Il avait, lui aussi, eu droit au ruban jaune typique de la police, et à une espèce de gigantesque loupe. Ziva, quant à elle, avait eu droit à des sachets plastiques, fermés à l'aide d'un scotch rouge sur lequel était inscrit « PREUVE », qui contenaient d'autres armes en plastique –dont une réplique plutôt réaliste d'un Smith&Wesson-. Gibbs n'avait pas eu d'artifices, Abby décidant que sa tenue parlait d'elle-même.

En parlant d'elle, la jeune fille sortait justement de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une sorte de tailleur-pantalon, qu'elle avait emprunté à Jenny. Ses cheveux, sans doute éclaircis à l'aide du même type de bombe que celle utilisé pour Jethro, tiraient désormais plus sur le caramel et tombaient, libres, sur ses épaules. Elle avait elle-aussi bronzé au cours des diverses sorties dans la neige, et avait un peu accentué le tout à l'aide d'un fond de teint, plus foncé cette fois-ci, avant de se maquiller de manière bien plus sobre que d'habitude. Elle sorti une pile de faux dossiers qu'elle glissa sous son bras et adressa un clin d'œil aux autres.

« On y va ? »

La soirée semblait déjà avoir commencé lorsque les six amis pénétrèrent dans l'immense chalet, qui avait la superficie d'une salle des fêtes. D'après ce que leur avait expliqué Abby, les autres équipes étaient constituées de deux voire trois chalets. En effet, ils pouvaient un peu distinguer les différents groupes, déguisés de la même façon, occupés à se servir à manger au buffet, ou à danser sur la musique. Finalement, avec un groupe de six, ils allaient être l'une des plus petites équipes !

Auliar, qui accueillait les élèves, les salua rapidement, ne prêtant pas trop attention à leur costume, trop occupés à essayer de compter tous les élèves, vaguement aidé par les autres professeurs présents. Abby marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle devait encore régler un dernier détail et elle fila au milieu des danseurs, laissant le reste de la bande.

Tony fut le premier à se diriger vers le buffet, sans doute affamé d'avoir gigoté comme un beau diable toute l'après-midi, d'abord en se bataillant avec Ziva et les autres dans la neige, ensuite à cause de s'être sans cesse agité sur le générique des Experts, montrant ainsi qu'il était un inconditionnel fan des Who, grand bien lui en fasse.

Alors que l'italien ajoutait une troisième part de pizza à son assiette en carton, Abby se matérialisa de nouveau à leur côté, attrapant la bouteille d'un dérivé du Caf-Pow qu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir afin de s'en servir un grand verre. Gibbs, de son côté, chercha des yeux ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un café tandis que Jen, Tim et Ziva se servaient calmement au milieu de tout ce qui était étalé sur la table, saluant au passage d'autres connaissance.

Toutes les classes de terminales du lycée St Martin furent bientôt là, donnant l'impression à la piste de danse d'être le dancefloor d'une boîte de nuit lors d'une soirée à thème… Ce qui était, finalement, presque le cas. À quelques détails près tel que l'alcool ne coulait pas à flots, et que les professeurs référents supervisaient toute la soirée.

Les enceintes grésillaient, crachant les derniers tubes du moment au plus grand plaisir des adolescents qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, dansant tantôt seul, tantôt collés-serrés.

L'élection du meilleur costume par le corps enseignant devait avoir lieu aux environs de neuf heures, lorsque les professeurs seraient certains que tous les élèves étaient là. D'après ce qu'avait surpris Jen', quelques élèves de T1 auraient causés quelques problèmes en tentant de faire entrer de l'alcool et avaient été consignés dans leur chalet, l'un des responsables les surveillant. D'autres racontars laissaient entendre que plusieurs filles souffraient d'une intoxication alimentaire –Ziva avait douloureusement compati, sachant combien cela pouvait être difficile de digérer les spécialités du coin- et deux ou trois élèves avaient attrapés froid. Au total, il devait manquer une quinzaine de jeunes, ce qui ne réduisait pas tant que ça les rangs des élèves.

Alors que l'heure tant attendue du verdict arrivait, Abby ne cessait de piaffer, regardant sans cesse en direction de la sono. Ziva surprit même un échange de clin d'œil qu'elle eut avec Gibbs, et elle sut que quelque chose se tramait. Elle allait interroger Jenny, qui expliquait qu'elle était déguisée en un membre de l'équipe d'Experts de New-York, quand l'Israélienne remarqua que Gibbs s'était volatilisé. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Abby lui saisit le poignet, traînant McGee et Tony de son autre main, et attirant Jenny d'un signe de tête à leur suite. Intriguée, Ziva se laissa mener vers l'entrée de la piste. Soudain, alors que l'étreinte d'Abby se relâchait, la musique changea, et Ziva comprit d'elle-même.

La musique des Who raisonna dans la salle, faisant sourire certains élèves qui avaient compris d'où venait la mascarade. Abby avança, suivit par les autres, vers le centre de la piste, sous les acclamations de leur camarade. Soudain, alors que le rythme de la chanson devenait plus entraînant, le volume baissa, et un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Ziva se retourna juste à temps pour voir Gibbs pousser les battants de la porte, jetant un regard typique à l'assemblée, avant d'incliner la tête et de remettre ses Ray-Ban alors que la musique reprenait de plus belle, provocant l'hilarité de la foule.

« C'était une entrée très réussie ! s'exclama Auliar, alors que les applaudissements et la musique faiblissait, il est grand temps désormais pour notre équipe de nommer les gagnants de cette soirée à thème… »

Les élèves se rapprochèrent, gloussants, attendant les résultats du concours.

« Non avons ainsi pu observer une équipe de fouines, présenta le professeur en désignant des élèves de T5, vêtus de leur blouse de chimie et portant pour certains des lunettes de protections ainsi que deux autres groupes d'une dizaine d'élèves ayant eu la même idée, une équipe d'agents du FBI, continua-t-il en montrant environ quinze élèves abordant une réplique parfaite de la tenue du FBI, confectionnée à l'aide de chemises, cravates et casquettes, l'équipe, comme vous l'aurez compris, de Mr Caine, ainsi que de certains de ses collègues venant de la grosse pomme si je ne m'abuse ? »

Le prof ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, et Tony pouffa en disant qu'il ne l'imaginait pas suivant ce genre de séries. De son côté, Abby dansait littéralement sur place en attendant les résultats alors qu'Auliar continuait d'énumérer les différentes idées de costumes qu'eurent les élèves. Au final, le thème étant plutôt restreints, les élèves avaient décidés de se mettre à plus de dix parfois, évitant ainsi à plusieurs groupes d'avoir la même idée. Comme certains de la bande l'avait dit, leur groupe de six était l'un des plus petits de la soirée.

« Enfin, après de longues délibérations, reprit Auliar, nous, je veux dire, le corps enseignant, juges de la soirée, avons décidé que les gagnants de ce concours de déguisements sur le thème de la police scientifique seront… L'équipe d'Horatio Caine ! Et oui, je dois avouer que le coup des Who a fini de nous séduire, nous autres anciens, il faut dire qu'ils ont pratiquement bercés notre enfance… Bref, je m'égare ! »

Après qu'Abby soit allée chercher leur diplôme en sautillant, et que des photos eurent été prises afin d'illustrer le catalogue de l'école, la soirée commença réellement. Plusieurs élèves ôtèrent une partie de leur costume, comme ceux portant une blouse, et d'autres les gardèrent, s'amusant à danser avec sous l'hilarité générale. Même certains professeurs se joignirent à l'amusement des jeunes, et risquèrent quelques pas de danse sous les applaudissements.

« Alors, Zee-Vah, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être à St Martin depuis seulement un an et de remporter le très, très, _très_ élogieux concours de déguisements ? demanda Tony alors qu'il rejoignait Ziva vers les tables remplies de sodas.

-Je dois dire que je suis assez flattée, mais je pense que la plus heureuse reste Abby… »

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers leur amie, qui dansait avec encore plus de vivacité qu'à l'accoutumée, alors que le pauvre Tim essayait vainement de suivre le rythme endiablée que lui imposait sa petite-amie. Tony et Ziva pouffèrent, observant leurs amis quelques instants avant de reporter leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

« C'est sympa, comme principe, ce voyage… commença Ziva, brisant le silence.

-Oui, sauf quand certains se rajoutent en route… bougonna Tony alors que Jeanne faisant son apparition dans leur champ de vision.

-Lui accorder de l'attention ne fera que lui donner ce qu'elle demande, Tony, marmonna Ziva, sur un ton d'avertissement où pointait une touche de jalousie que Tony remarqua.

-Je sais. Elle fait partie de mon passé, Ziva, mais malheureusement, il y a certaines autres choses qui se rattachent à ce même passé que je ne suis pas prêt de laisser filer. Et c'est dur, de faire la part des choses.

-Je sais. »

L'italien haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille avait posé sa main sur la sienne, enserrant ses doigts et les pressant délicatement. Ce geste eut pour effet de détendre son camarade, qui senti la tension accumulée depuis le départ de Washington le quitter progressivement alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de la paume de Ziva sur sa main. C'est alors qu'une question le frappa de plein fouet comment ferait-il, une fois l'Israélienne rentrée en terre sainte ? Comment parviendrait-il à continuer d'aller errer chez les Sciuto, en sachant qu'elle y avait vécu ? Comment pourrait-il arpenter les rues de Washington en sachant qu'elle n'y était plus… ?

Une sorte de boule se forma dans la gorge de Tony alors que la réalité quant au départ de Ziva se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle n'appartenait pas à son monde, comme le lui avait implicitement souligné Paula. Elle ne faisait partie de sa vie que depuis quelques mois, et s'en retournerait aussitôt, le laissant seul, creux, vidé de ce qui lui avait maintenu la tête hors de l'eau. Car, oui, Ziva avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son ancre, son repère. Elle lui avait permis d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui assurait, en quelque sorte, ses arrières. Elle avait toujours été là, implicitement, derrière lui, l'épaulant sans même qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte. Elle lui avait permis d'affronter ses démons, ses fantômes, de se relever de la mort de Kate, un an plus tard. Elle lui avait permis de commencer une nouvelle vie, à presque dix-huit ans, après n'avoir été que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle lui avait montré que, quelque part à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, elle menait une existence bien différente de la sienne, une existence l'ayant forgée comme une adulte, alors qu'elle restait une enfant. Il l'avait vu se briser, devant lui, à cause de lui. Il savait que, sous son apparence froide et surentraînée, existait encore la Ziva jeune, insouciante, qui s'extasiait devant la neige, les contes et les légendes. Et il savait que jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire ressentir une telle myriade d'émotions que cette jeune femme, jamais. Aucune ne pourrait le faire passer de l'énervement à la joie, de la tristesse à l'euphorie, ou du doute à la quiétude, et vice-versa. Et si la vie avec Ziva se résumait à ces montagnes russes, bon sang Tony n'avait jamais autant aimé les parcs d'attractions.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il plaira. Je tenterai de maintenir un rythme de publication le plus régulier possible. Encore toutes mes excuses.


	39. Retour à la réalité

Salut à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Ça me touche de voir que vous avez répondu présents au retour de StMartin.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXIX**

_Retour à la réalité_

* * *

Le retour à St Martin avait été beaucoup moins chahuté que l'aller les élèves, fourbus par une semaine de sports d'hiver, s'étaient pratiquement tous endormis au moins quelques minutes, pour la plus grande joie des référents. Un carnet de voyage allait être fait, regroupant les clichés les plus réussis et démonstratifs du séjour, et Abby s'était aussitôt portée volontaire afin de fournir des photos. Elle avait donc passé une grande partie du voyage à sillonner les images prises à l'aide de son appareil, cherchant celles regroupant un maximum d'élèves, ou montrant les diverses activités auxquelles les terminales avaient eu droit.

Le lundi de la reprise des cours, bon nombre des plus vieux élèves du lycée se saluaient, parfois d'un simple signe de tête, d'autres d'un sourire chaleureux et d'une tape sur l'épaule, preuve que le voyage en avait rapproché plus d'un. C'était donc sans étonnement que Paula vint saluer la bande, à la fin de la pause du midi, adressant un sourire particulièrement aimable à Ziva, qui en fit de même, oubliant leur ancienne rivalité. Gibbs, qui avait suivi le manège des deux jeunes femmes depuis le voyage, était ravi, et surtout rassuré, de voir que leur relation était au beau fixe. Dieu savait ce que pouvait faire Ziva et Paula si elles se retrouvaient toutes deux lâchées face à l'autre, en totale compétition…

La rumeur quant au costume des six amis avait fait le tour du lycée, et bon nombre de surveillants ayant eu accès aux photos vint les féliciter, leur clamant que leur costume était le plus réussi de l'année, voire des cinq dernières. Ces commentaires élogieux faisaient presque se dresser les nattes d'Abby sur sa tête tant elle était ravie du succès de son idée. Seule Jen marmonnait dans son coin que, plus jamais, elle ne serait capable de regarder un épisode des Experts Miami tant la manie de Gibbs d'incliner la tête toutes les trois minutes depuis la soirée l'avait exaspérée. Mais au fond, tous savait qu'elle avait adoré se prêter au jeu.

Au plus grand bonheur de tous, Jeanne ne rejoignit ni la classe de Tony et Gibbs, ni celle de Jen, Abby, Tim et Ziva. Elle fut affectée à la classe de Gregory et Nina, au plus grand désespoir de Paula qui avait pas mal d'options en commun avec eux. Son retour au lycée ne fit pas grand bruit, les terminales et professeurs étant déjà au courant, et elle se fit discrète les premiers jours, reprenant ses marques. Toutefois, le calme avant la tempête ne durait jamais bien longtemps, aussi ne fut-il pas une surprise de la voir arriver, toute guillerette, à la table du réfectoire à laquelle Gibbs et Tony attendait les autres.

« Salut, je peux ? »

Gibbs leva ses yeux clairs insondables en direction de la française, qui, n'obtenant aucune réponse négative, tira une chaise et s'assit, son regard passant de Jethro à Tony.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment reparti avec de bonnes bases, tous ensemble, commença-t-elle en se tripotant une mèche de cheveux, mais je veux _vraiment_ que tout redevienne comme avant…

-Ça, c'est impossible, trancha Tony en lui jetant un regard froid.

-Je sais que ce sera dur, mais tout n'est pas terminé, nous étions proches…

-Mais, Jeanne, tu ne peux pas tout bonnement revenir, près d'un an plus tard, en demandant de reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté, comme si rien ne s'était passé, répliqua l'italien en haussant les sourcils.

-Je sais bien, je ne te demande pas d'effacer ce qui est arrivé, je veux juste que nous essayons de retisser des liens, pour le moment amicaux, afin de reprendre une relation…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, ce n'est pas possible, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Tu fais partie de mon passé, Jeanne, il est tant que tu le comprennes.

-Mais, nous deux c'était tellement fusionnel, tu m'as dit tant de choses, Tony, m'en as promis tant d'autres… Tu nous imaginais déjà, adultes, formant un foyer et… »

Gibbs commença à sentir qu'il était de trop, et il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible sur sa chaise, laissant de l'intimité aux deux autres. Jeanne lui semblait sincère, malgré tout. Et bien qu'il ne la porte pas dans son cœur, il savait qu'une conversation sérieuse avait besoin d'être menée entre ces deux-là.

« C'était avant, reprit DiNozzo, un peu perdu, avant Jeanne. Beaucoup, trop, de choses ont changées depuis. Je ne suis plus le même gars, je n'ai plus les mêmes attentes… Je ne veux plus de toi, tout simplement…

-Mais moi aussi j'ai changée, j'ai évoluée… ! Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance, d'abord en tant qu'amie, de regagner ta confiance ? Je suis sûre que notre histoire n'est pas terminée, on peut la reprendre où on en était Tony… ! »

Ce dernier quêta un soutien auprès de Gibbs, qui lui fit clairement comprendre en un regard que cela n'était pas de son ressort. L'italien senti ses épaules se contracter alors que Jeanne lui jetait des coups d'œil implorants. Il ne savait que faire… Il n'était pas du genre à faire souffrir les autres, or c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, un tant soit peu que Jeanne soit sincère avec lui…

« Jeanne, je… »

De son côté, Gibbs avait remarqué l'arrivée du reste de la bande, de l'autre côté du réfectoire. Il chercha le regard azur de Jen et lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient trouver une autre table pour manger. La rousse lui fit un signe de tête et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se retourner afin de transmettre le message aux autres. Gibbs eut juste le temps de voir le regard peiné que jeta Ziva, alors que Jeanne s'était rapprochée de Tony en tentant de lui prendre les mains, hésitante. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle allait en souffrir, que ce soit parce que Tony se remettrait avec Jeanne, ou pas. Ils souffriraient tous les deux, parce qu'ils vivaient dans deux mondes opposés, et séparés par un océan et des centaines de kilomètres. Il était rare que des personnes aussi semblables, et pourtant si différentes, ne se rencontrent, et il y avait peut-être une raison à cela… Tony et Ziva étaient si… _Destructeurs_, l'un pour l'autre. En une tirade, ils pouvaient envoyer l'autre au plus bas, le rendant presque malade. Mais ils étaient aussi capables de se redonner la joie de vivre, d'aimer leur existence. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient construire quelque chose tous les deux, c'était impossible. Du moins, pas tant que Ziva demeurerait comme futur-officier du Mossad au service de son père, et que Tony continuerait d'avoir des hauts et des bas dans son humeur. Ce dont ils avaient tous deux besoin était de stabilité, or, pour le moment, ils étaient incapables de se l'apporter, autant l'un que l'autre.

Ziva avait posé son plateau entre celui de Jen et de Tim, évitant ainsi d'avoir à écouter Abby parler en long en large et en travers à propos de Jeanne. Bien qu'elle adorait entendre l'ex de Tony se faire traiter de tous les noms par son amie, elle n'était pas d'humeur à participer à la conversation, et McGee suffisait à Abby avec ses hochements de tête positifs. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru… Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Elle avait cru qu'elle partageait quelque chose avec Tony, quelque chose de particulier, qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et inversement. Et pourtant… Elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment de proximité avait viré en éclats quand elle l'avait vu si proche de Jeanne. Que ce soit Jeanne n'y changeait rien, ça aurait très bien pu être Morgane, Clara, Cameron ou d'autres, c'était juste… Le voir _si _proche d'autres filles. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu un tempérament très jaloux, comprenant que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais là, elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Elle se sentait trahie, comme si on l'avait dupée. Et pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre l'italien et elle qui laisserait à prétendre qu'ils étaient autre chose que de bons, très bons amis, mais elle se sentait quand même bafouée.

Un mouvement maladroit de Tim reporta l'attention de Ziva sur la tablée, et elle leva la tête, un peu perdue, essayant de rattraper le fil de la conversation. Voyant que le sujet tournait toujours plus ou moins autour de Jeanne, elle décida de prendre congés. Personne ne s'en formalisa, sachant que Ziva avait prévu de se rendre plus tôt au gymnase pour combler le manque d'entraînement de la semaine passée à la montagne. Ses trois amis la saluèrent et lui dirent à plus tard alors que l'Israélienne rapportait son plateau à peine entamé, gardant juste la pomme, la barre de céréales et la bouteille d'eau pour plus tard dans la journée.

L'air était toujours un peu frais, et connaissant sa faible tolérance au froid, Ziva prit le temps de s'emmitoufler dans son écharpe et d'enfoncer son bonnet sur ses oreilles, se prévenant le mieux de la température. Elle s'engageait sur le chemin de la sortie de St Martin quand elle entendit le bruit d'une course derrière elle. La jeune fille se décala, afin de laisser de la place à l'individu pressé, mais lorsque ses bruits de pas lui indiquèrent qu'il avait ralenti à peu près à son niveau, elle releva le nez, intriguée.

« Tony ?

-Dis-donc, tu marches vite dis-moi ! À écouter Tim et Abs, tu es partie il y a même pas trois minutes et te voilà presque au portail !

-C'est surtout toi qui es lent, DiNozzo, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air faussement supérieur qu'elle lui destinait.

-Hé ! C'est faux, je suis très rapide ! C'est juste que ma digestion commence, voilà tout ! se rebiffa-t-il tout en se retenant à grand peine de s'esclaffer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, afin de ne pas paraître trop brusque envers lui.

-Je voulais te parler, ô ma douce ninja !

-Eh bien j'espère qu'il te reste assez de souffle pour parler en marchant !

-Serait-ce un défi ?!

-Seulement si tu le relèves ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment, tentant tous deux de masquer leur sourire avant de reprendre leur marche, sans briser le silence. Ce fut seulement après avoir quitté l'enceinte du lycée et prit la route du gymnase que Ziva se résout à entamer la conversation.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, alors ?

-De moi.

-Eh bien, moi qui te pensais narcissique, j'étais loin de me douter de combien tu l'étais réellement ! répondit Ziva en pouffant.

-Que veux-tu, je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel sur tous les points, on pourrait en dire des tas sur moi.

-On en dit _déjà_ des tas sur toi, Tony…

-Je sais, mais je suis là pour rétablir la vérité, face à ces racontars infondés !

-Je pense que la plupart des racontars à ton sujet sont justes, DiNozzo…

-Ziva, Ô douce Ziva…

-Dépêche-toi Tony, je suis presque arrêtée pour ne pas te semer…

-Très drôle. »

Ils se turent à nouveau, marchant silencieusement côte à côte. Tony ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation, ayant peur de froisser Ziva, ou de l'ennuyer… Après tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler, tout à coup. Il était là, à discuter avec Jeanne, en face d'un Gibbs qui se faisait tout petit pour ne pas gêner les deux jeunes, quand il avait brusquement eu envie de voir Ziva. Tout à coup, cela lui avait semblé vital de parler avec l'Israélienne, de se justifier, de lui quémander indirectement un pardon. Depuis que Jeanne était revenue dans sa vie, il avait l'impression de commettre faute sur faute avec Ziva. D'abord en ne voyant pas la rivalité qui naissait entre elle et Paula, puis en la laissant se faire empoissonner la vie par la française, puis en adoptant ce comportement ambigüe, à la fois si éloigné et si proche d'elle… Toutefois, maintenant, il avait besoin de lui parler. De lui parler de lui. De lui confier ce des pans de sa vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de filles… commença Tony.

-Je…

-Beaucoup de filles, mais je suis resté le plus longtemps avec Jeanne, reprit-il, ignorant la tentative de Ziva pour détourner la conversation. J'étais un vrai coureur, et tout ce qui était susceptible de porter une jupe m'attirait. J'en ai fait souffrir quelques-unes Mindy, en seconde, en la laissant tomber à trois jours de son anniversaire, Carla, en été, en la laissant croire que notre relation pourrait continuer une fois la rentrée passée. J'ai aussi été l'autre gars, avec Myriam, en la fréquentant alors qu'elle voyait quelqu'un… Ce… Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que le Tony, celui que j'étais, à cette époque, était vraiment incorrigible. Jusqu'à Jeanne. »

Ziva se crispa, mais tendit néanmoins l'oreille. Elle se sentait tiraillée d'un côté, elle avait besoin, oui, elle ressentait un besoin vital de savoir, de connaître ce qui s'était exactement passé entre Jeanne et Tony. Mais d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre raconter comment il en était venu à faire de Jeanne la fille qui l'avait fait changer, celle pour qu'il aurait tout donné…

« Elle me paraissait si forte, comme endurcie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a donné cette impression, je ne sais même pas si elle l'est vraiment, mais le fait de la voir là, en Amérique, alors qu'elle habitait normalement en France, la savoir loin de tout… Puis, elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si déterminée… Ça me faisait froid dans le dos, mais en même temps, elle m'attirait… Je crois que ce qui m'a définitivement rendu amoureux d'elle –oui, moi Anthony DiNozzo, j'étais amoureux… !- c'est qu'elle m'a d'abord repoussé. Pas bien longtemps, au final, mais ça m'a rendu encore plus accro que je ne l'étais déjà. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle à tout moment de la journée, de vouloir la voir, lui parler, la connaitre… Kate m'a beaucoup écouté à l'époque, même si je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas forcément Jeanne, elle a été là. Tu sais, la première fois que ça t'arrive, même si tu en as entendu parlé, et que quand tu t'en rends compte tu te dis que tu l'a toujours su, quand tu tombes amoureux c'est… Surprenant, enivrant, douloureux, tout ça à la fois… Kate et Gibbs, c'était tellement l'évidence que je savais qu'elle trouverait les mots pour m'aider, mais au final elle m'a surtout écouté et c'est moi qui ne faisait que parler, parler, parler… Quand on s'est mis ensemble avec Jeanne, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais, c'était comme bloqué dans ma gorge, pourtant je l'aimais vraiment… On s'est disputé une fois à cause de ça, et après je me suis promis de lui prouver ce que je ressentais pour elle tous les jours. J'étais aux petits soins, je faisais tout pour elle, quitte à en délaisser mes amis… J'ai perdu Gibbs et Kate des yeux, et j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie… Je ne dis pas que j'aurais pu empêcher Kate de mourir, mais je ne le saurai jamais, personne ne le saura et ça me rend toujours malade. Jeanne n'a jamais voulu comprendre qui j'étais vraiment, préférant avaler mon amour, en m'en donnant en retour, certes, mais ce n'était pas le genre de relation que je voulais, finalement. Perdre Kate m'a permis de comprendre mes priorités dans la vie, et Jeanne n'en était pas une. Je l'ai aimé, oui, mais pas du bon amour, pas de celui qui nous rend équitablement heureux. Je te dois la vérité Ziva parce que je ne… Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Kate, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Tu comptes tellement à mes yeux et… J'avais peur que tu ne le saches jamais et que je perde à nouveau quelqu'un de merveilleux… »

Un silence suivi la tirade du jeune homme qui se tenait, haletant, devant Ziva. Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêtés sur le trottoir, en face du gymnase, se tenant à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Quelques flocons recommençaient à tomber lentement, formant une fine couche de neige qui étouffait peu à peu les bruits de la ville. Ziva restait muette alors que les mots de l'italien résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle comptait pour Tony… Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus du tout froid, au contraire, c'était comme si une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans tout son corps alors qu'un sourire étirait timidement ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Tony, dit-elle dans un souffle, tu m'as permis de comprendre que la vie n'était pas un sentier tout tracé, bien au contraire. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur son bras tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Tony sourit alors à son tour et dans un élan de spontanéité étreignit l'Israélienne qui se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Le jeune homme huma discrètement l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de son amie. Cette odeur qu'il aimait tant…

« Ça te dit qu'on court ensemble ce soir ? lui proposa-t-il alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le gymnase, j'attendrai que tu aies fini tes cours en allant travailler à la bibliothèque.

-Toi, Anthony DiNozzo, travailler ? railla Ziva, ce n'est pas plutôt pour _maquer_ la nouvelle assistante que tu y vas ?

-Le terme exact c'est reluquer, Zee-Vah, et non, j'ai vraiment un devoir à finir d'ici vendredi et je préfère m'y prendre en avance vois-tu !

-C'est tout à ton honneur, lui répondit-elle en s'adossant à la porte de son vestiaire.

-À ce soir alors ?

-À ce soir DiNozzo ! »

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé alors ? D'aileurs, j'y pense mais j'avais écrit en parallèle à St Martin un OS, _Le Journal de Kate_ qui correspondrait au journal intime de Kate de son année de première (l'année de sa mort, donc), est-ce que ça vous intéresserez que je le poste ou j'attends d'être plus avancé dans St Martin ?


	40. Doutes

Salut salut !

Un petit chapitre de transition, avec notre italien préféré au cœur de l'intrigue...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXX**

Doutes

* * *

Lentement la fin du mois de février se laissait entrevoir, permettant aux élèves de rêver des vacances scolaires qui avaient lieu mi-mars. Les professeurs aussi semblaient avoir senti l'arrivée des vacances et tentaient de maintenir de l'ordre en cours tout en essayant d'avancer sur le programme.

Abby avait été occupée au retour du voyage par l'album que le lycée organisait chaque année, et elle s'était empressée de tirer toute la bande dans la vie scolaire afin qu'ils puissent contempler le résultat. McGee avait hoché la tête de toutes ses forces pour montrer son approbation, alors que Tony ricanait devant un cliché du copain d'Abby aux prises avec les chiens. Gibbs avait eu son habituel petit sourire à la Gibbs et Jen s'était émerveillée devant le résultat obtenu. Ziva n'avait pas été aussi surprise que les autres puisqu'elle avait aidé Abby à choisir les photos et en avait elle-même utilisé pour son compte-rendu.

La semaine passée en montagnes avait été dure à résumer tant Ziva avait découvert de choses. Elle avait alors laissé parler les photos pour elle, se contentant de les commenter de temps à autre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idées sur la façon dont elle pourrait occuper les prochaines pages : elle avait déjà parlé de la routine du lycée, des matières, de Washington… Peut-être pouvait elle commencer les pages traitant des examens ? Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de s'y consacrer quand elle aurait à réviser. Elle pourrait demander aux autres le déroulement exact des épreuves –bien que les professeurs en aient déjà parlé en cours-, et sinon la semaine d'examen blanc aurait lieu peu après les vacances de mars. Elle serait donc fixée.

Un mercredi midi, la bande se retrouva et décida d'aller manger en ville, profitant de la légère remontée de température.

« Non, Tony, tu ne décideras pas où aller cette fois, lança Gibbs alors que l'italien se figeait, la bouche ouverte, derrière lui.

-Comment tu fais ça ? bougonna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une motte de neige téméraire.

-C'est Gibbs, lui répondit Tim en haussant les épaules.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai faim et que j'aimerais bien manger, chouina Tony.

-C'est le cas de tout le monde ici, DiNozzo. »

Tony bougonna de plus belle, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches en regardant le sol. Jen et Ziva, qui suivaient les garçons de près, ne purent se retenir de pouffer devant la mimique enfantine de Tony. Abby, qui comme à son habitude, papillonnait sur place montra du doigt un petit restaurant à emporter en haut de la rue.

« Comme ça, on va tous manger à la maison après ?! proposa-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

-Je dois travailler, l'interrompit Jen, mais je peux le faire chez toi, reprit-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de la gothique.

-Super ! C'est partiiiiiii ! »

Abby monta la cote avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'à l'accoutumé, sous les yeux effarés de Tim et Tony, qui fixaient ses chaussures à plateformes. Même Jen, qui avait l'habitude de porter des talons en toute circonstance, ne pouvait que se montrer admirative devant l'habilité de son amie à se déplacer avec ces _choses…_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les six amis étaient attablés dans la cuisine des Sciuto. Ils étaient tous assez serrés et tentaient vainement de manger sans se mettre de coups de coudes. Abby avait accompagné son plat de nouilles chinoises avec un grand gobelet de Caf Pow, ce qui dégoûtait assez Tony bien qu'il en ait l'habitude. Gibbs ingurgitait ses rouleaux de printemps en faisant de telles bouchées que Jen se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer, et Tim était toujours livide depuis que Tony lui avait dit sur le chemin du retour qu'il y avait souvent des scandales à propos de viande de chiens errants dans la nourriture chinoise.

« Il plaisantait, Tim, le rassura Ziva en lui posant une main compatissante sur le bras.

-Laisse-le, Zee-Vah, ça en fera plus pour moi ! répliqua l'italien en tendant une main avide vers le cup de nouilles de Tim.

-Arrête Tony, il a besoin de manger ! lança Ziva en le repoussant, feintant la colère, c'est bon Tim, vas- ! » l'encouragea-t-elle alors que l'italien boudait.

Une fois que toutes les assiettes –y compris celle de McGee- furent terminées, Jen débarrassa rapidement la table afin de se mettre au travail, alors que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel. Il savait que leur amie avait de grandes ambitions dans le domaine politique, mais de là à se mettre à travailler autant… Ziva profita de la présence de Jen pour lui poser quelques questions en mathématiques et Tony s'affala à côté de Gibbs dans le canapé. Ce dernier buvait une tasse de café en profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce. McGee et Abby s'étaient installés dans un coin et parlaient à voix basse, tout deux penchés sur leur ordinateur portable. Une demi-heure passa et les deux garçons n'échangèrent aucune parole. Après le quatrième regard courroucé de Jenny, Gibbs eut un petit sourire et tira un cahier de son sac, se plongeant dans sa leçon, sa tasse à moitié vide toujours à la main. Tony soupira : il était bien obligé de s'y mettre maintenant…

Il se leva et alla chercher son sac qui traînait vers la table des deux filles. Il frôla le bras de Ziva en se redressant et cette dernière se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire avant de se replonger dans ses exercices. Tony s'installa sur un coin de table et ouvrit un cahier. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour constater qu'il lisait la même phrase sans rien y comprendre. Il se secoua et attrapa son sac afin d'en sortir des fiches bristol. Au moins, même s'il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il lisait, il ne perdrait pas son temps… Il y inscrivit le titre de sa leçon et commença à recopier les points clefs en abrégé.

De là où il se trouvait, l'odeur de Ziva lui parvenait. C'était marrant, parce que même lorsqu'elle sortait du vestiaire du gymnase après s'être douchée avec leur produit, elle sentait pareil. Ce n'était pas une question de parfum ou de produits de beauté, c'était bel et bien _son _odeur dont il raffolait. C'était assez dommage, d'un côté, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver une fois Ziva partie…

Il sentit son estomac se contracter alors que l'idée du départ de l'israélienne occupait son esprit. Il n'aimait pas songer à lorsqu'elle partirait, préférant profiter du moment présent le plus possible. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier que la majeure partie du temps passé par Ziva en Amérique était derrière eux, et que son départ était plus proche que jamais. Il était au courant qu'elle devait rester au moins une semaine après l'annonce des résultats des examens, mais il n'en savait guère plus. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Ziva –tout d'abord parce qu'il préférait ne pas plomber le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles-, ni avec Abby parce qu'il avait peur que la gothique ne lui pose des questions indiscrètes. Toutefois le départ de son amie le hantait de plus en plus, et il n'était pas rare qu'il reste étendu, des heures durant, dans son lit à regarder le plafond en imaginant ce qu'allait être sa vie une fois Ziva rentrée chez elle. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer passer chez les Sciuto et s'asseoir à la table du salon, à côté de Tim et Abby main dans la main alors que lui-même se sentirait plus seul que jamais. Pourtant, il savait aussi que sans ses amis, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il ne voulait pas se laisser sombrer comme après la mort de Kate, il ne voulait pas se laisser ronger par le manque ou la culpabilité… Attendez, pourquoi devrait-il être coupable ? Ziva serait en vie, chez elle, auprès de sa famille et de ses amis… Enfin, plutôt ses collègues du Mossad, mais passons. Elle retrouverait sa véritable vie, dans son foyer, ce n'était pas comme Kate qui avait bel et bien disparue… Néanmoins, lorsque Tony pensait au retour de son amie en Terre Sainte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité lui percer le cœur. Pourquoi ? _Je pense que tu connais la réponse…_ lui murmura une voix dans sa tête.

L'italien resta bouche bée, la pointe de son stylo suspendue dans le vide au-dessus de sa fiche bristol à moitié couverte d'écriture. Il ne pouvait pas… ?

Le jeune homme coula un regard en direction de Ziva, qui avait posé sa tête sur sa main, penchée sur le cahier de Jenny qui lui expliquait quelque chose à voix basse. Ses cheveux aux reflets dorés lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et elle fronçait les sourcils tout en faisant une moue que Tony trouvait affreusement sexy. Attendez… Sexy ?!

Le cœur de Tony fit à nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine alors que son estomac se contractait à la vue de l'israélienne. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt… ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança Gibbs en voyant que Tony rangeait ses affaires.

-J'ai oublié un livre à la vie scolaire, ronchonna Tony en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que Ziva le regardait, je dois le lire pour la littérature sinon c'est même pas la peine que je me pointe en classe demain… »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tim ricanait derrière sa manche. Tony ne s'en formalisa même pas, trop occupé à essayer de rester focalisé sur son mensonge pour ne pas laisser le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il sentait toujours le regard de Ziva sur sa nuque. Il rangeait ses affaires sans avoir l'air de trop se presser non plus, puis adressa un signe de main à Abby et Tim, avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de Gibbs. Puis, inévitablement, il se tourna vers Ziva et Jenny. Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil, tentant de rester le plus naturel possible, avant de quitter la demeure des Sciuto. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, et il se concentra tellement qu'il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait désormais à plus de deux pâtés de maison de chez Abby. Il poussa un long soupir et s'adossa au mur derrière lui, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir comme ça… ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Il était coincé maintenant, coincé avec _ça…_

« Décidément mon vieux, faut toujours que tu choisisses la mauvaise… »

Il eut un petit rire jaune. Il ne pouvait pas comparer Ziva et Jeanne, s'était impossible. Jeanne était égocentrique, gâtée, et beaucoup trop déterminée à arriver là où elle l'avait décidé. Ziva, quant à elle était… Elle était resplendissante, voilà tout.

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony alors qu'il revoyait la première fois où il avait croisé Ziva. Elle lui avait paru à la fois si sûre d'elle et pourtant si vulnérable… Il se rappelait la curiosité qui s'était emparée de lui quand il l'avait entendu parler italien sans une once d'hésitation. Son petit accent l'avait tout de suite charmé, et il avait aussitôt ressenti cette envie de la connaître, cette soif d'en savoir plus… Depuis, Ziva avait pratiquement été au centre de toutes ses journées. Il ne pouvait se lasser de la reprendre sur ses expressions, de l'aider avec le vocabulaire, de la taquiner, de lui faire découvrir l'Amérique… Il avait éprouvé comme un besoin de la protéger, alors qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute pu botter les fesses de n'importe quel homme sur cette planète. Sa petite ninja…

Son sourire se transforma en rictus. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois à passer en compagnie de Ziva, quelques petits mois et ce serait fini. Elle rentrerait en Israël, et lui pourrait vivre sa vie d'étudiant américain. Elle avait été comme sa bouée de sauvetage cette année, lui permettant de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, de s'ouvrir à ses amis… De revivre, tout simplement. Et il ne se voyait pas continuer à se lever chaque matin avec le sourire si ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de retrouver Ziva. Bon sang, seulement _quelques _mois… Pourtant le destin lui avait-il apporté ce bout de femme qui lui avait fait perdre la tête pour ensuite le lui arracher, comme il lui avait prit Kate ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de la _seule_ fille qu'il ne reverrait plus de sa vie ?

Cette révélation lui porta un nouveau coup au cœur. Il était amoureux de Ziva. Vraiment, amoureux. Il ne la trouvait pas juste belle, il n'avait pas juste envie de l'embrasser, non. Il l'_aimait_, tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer tant sa gorge se serrait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça depuis tant de temps ? Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à mettre une date précise concernant ses sentiments pour la brune. C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu, comme si elle avait effacé les dix-sept années d'existence qu'il avait alors mené sans elle en entrant dans sa vie. Elle avait tout chamboulé sur son passage, mais ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Tout compte fait, beaucoup de signes auraient permis de comprendre à Tony qu'il était tombé amoureux de Ziva. Tout d'abord, il n'avait dragué aucune fille de l'année –un record !-. Tout le monde, y compris lui, avait mis ça sur le compte de sa rupture avec Jeanne, la mort de Kate, mais ce n'était pas que ça. À quoi bon courtiser une fille qui n'était pas Ziva ? Ensuite, depuis quand il aidait quelqu'un dans du travail scolaire ? D'habitude, il aurait déserté la queue entre les jambes au lieu de se porter volontaire pour aider qui que ce soit à faire quelque chose en dehors des cours. Mais là, devoir passer du temps avec l'Israélienne pour concocter des exposés à leur camarades de classe d'italien, ou l'aider à réaliser son compte-rendu pour son retour en Israël n'avaient jamais semblés aussi captivant. C'était sans compter son soudain amour pour le jogging –tout le monde savait que Tony préférait de loin courir dans GTA pour échapper à la police que se dandiner dans un pantalon moulant sur les trottoirs de Washington-…

Le jeune homme s'était redressé et avait pris le chemin du lycée. Son livre se trouvait dans son sac, mais autant se rendre à la bibliothèque de St Martin pour le lire. Une fois chose faite, il enverrait un message à Gibbs pour le prévenir qu'il avait à peine terminé et qu'il allait au gymnase pour rattraper ses heures d'option sportive. Rien de tel que deux bonnes heures de sport avant de rentrer chez soi pour se remettre les idées en place. Et c'était aussi une bien meilleure perspective que de rester des heures assis par terre à penser à Ziva…

Après le départ en trombe de Tony, tout le monde s'était immédiatement remis au travail. Chacun voulait abattre la plus grosse charge de boulot avant l'arrivée des vacances, espérant ainsi ne pas les passer à réviser les examens blancs. Le fait que même Tony se sente investi était ressenti comme une bénédiction du ciel par les cinq amis au moins, il ne s'y prendrait pas au dernier moment comme il en avait l'habitude. Heureusement pour lui, Tony était plutôt brillant, même s'il le cachait sous des airs de rebelles, et cela avait en grande partie sauvé sa scolarité. Il parvenait toujours à se tirer avec des notes acceptables voire correctes alors qu'il passait son temps à draguer des filles ou à blaguer.

En tout cas, tout le monde mettait la main à la patte pour aider Ziva, qui n'avait pas les bases nécessaires dans certaines matières, ne les ayant jamais étudiés jusqu'à son arrivée à St Martin. Grâce à son entraînement de jeune recrue et son assiduité, Ziva restait une excellente élève et elle palliait son retard avec une grande quantité de travail, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un dossier irréprochable. Beaucoup de professeurs avaient déplorés son retour en Israël tant ses résultats étaient bons elle aurait facilement pu intégrer une université assez prestigieuse, surtout avec une telle maîtrise des langues !

De tous, Jenny restait quand même la meilleure. Elle était pratiquement tout le temps la première en classe, concentrée du début à la fin sur le cours, prenant sérieusement des notes qu'elle se hâtait de mettre en ordre et de ranger chez elle. Sa très bonne organisation avait déteint sur le reste de la bande, et ils avaient tous acquis une bonne méthode de travail grâce à Jen. Même Gibbs, qui avait parfois tendance à passer plus de temps à fureter autour des camps de recrutement pour Marines se sentait obligé de travailler en sa présence.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Tim observait, silencieux, les échanges de regard entre Jenny et Jethro. Ils étaient assis chacun à une extrémité de la table, et leur regard se croisait environ toutes les cinq minutes. Même ce qu'Abby lui racontait à propos de leur cours d'informatique ne pouvait le tirer de son espionnage. Il avait déjà remarqué la relation particulière qui unissait Jen et Gibbs ils étaient plus matures et bien plus proches que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Mais de là à voir Gibbs lui accorder un regard pétillant de malice et chaleureux, c'était quand même énorme…

« Timmy ! Tu m'écoutes ?! ronchonna Abby en lui donnant un violent coup de coude qui ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

-Oui, oui, pardon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder Gibbs comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, Tony ne t'a pas encore entraîné dans un coup…

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que… Tu ne trouves pas que Gibbs et Jenny… ?

-Quoi Gibbs et Jen ?

-Chuuuut ! Parle moins fort !

-Pardon… chuchota-t-elle, penaude.

-Eh bien… Tu ne trouves pas que… Qu'ils se draguent ? »

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai eu un peu de mal à imaginer Tony travailler, croyez-le bien, mais je vais pas le faire rater son année quand même, Timmy se moquerait trop de lui... ;)


	41. Merci Jenny

Salut !

Désolée du léger retard : partiels obligent !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce moment où dès que je mets des infos j'entends des trucs qui me dépriment... Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXI**

Merci Jenny

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Tony avait eu sa « grande révélation ». Il lui avait fallut un petit moment pour assimiler ce qu'il avait découvert, et avait fait de son mieux pour agir comme à l'accoutumée par la suite. Il avait peur d'éveiller les soupçons de Gibbs, ou pire, d'Abby. Il savait que son secret serait en sécurité avec son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant concernant la gothique. Non pas qu'Abby était une personne indigne de confiance, mais son caractère joyeux et sa tendance à penser que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible rendait quelque fois un peu vague sa vision de la réalité. Elle penserait donc sûrement bien faire en parlant des sentiments de l'italien à sa correspondante, et Tony serait voué à passer pour un imbécile et à se tenir éloigné de Ziva. Or, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Sachant que chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait inévitablement du départ de la jeune fille, Tony avait décidé de faire tout ce qui était possible pour lui laisser un souvenir mémorable des Etats-Unis. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare qu'ils sortent en fin de semaine pour se rendre dans un cinéma qui repassait des films cultes, ou bien qu'ils se rendent en compagnie de Jenny dans des musées. Ziva était fascinée par la culture américaine, et elle revenait toujours chez les Sciuto une étoile dans les yeux après ce genre de sortie. Une fois, Sarah avait signé, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

« _C'est les sorties ou la compagnie du beau Tony qui te rend si joyeuse ? »_

Ziva avait fortement rougi et ses mains s'étaient vainement agitées pour tenter de se défendre face à Sarah qui riait dans sa barbe.

L'autre personne qui remarquait l'entrain dont Tony faisait preuve pour faire plaisir à Ziva était Jen. Elle ne cessait de se demander si elle n'était pas de trop, alors que Tony entraînait Ziva vers une sculpture particulière au musée, ou quand il faisait le pitre devant le bureau ovale, la fois où ils avaient visités la Maison Blanche. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait exclue, bien au contraire, mais elle avait peur d'empiéter sur des moments d'intimité entre ses deux amis, et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Un jeudi après-midi, Jenny quittait la salle de mathématiques en saluant son professeur lorsqu'elle croisa Tony.

« Hey, t'as pas cours ? demanda le garçon.

-Non, Figgins emmène une classe en visite cet après-midi.

-Viens avec moi, j'étais parti pour passer à la bibliothèque chercher un livre pour Ziva. Elle veut faire une page sur la Maison Blanche dans son compte-rendu.

-Pas de problème ! » répondit Jenny en souriant et en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque accompagnée de Tony.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, trop occupés à se plaquer contre les murs pour éviter la cohue des élèves qui se rendaient en cours. Ils ne purent reprendre leur discussion qu'une fois sortis du bâtiment. Le soleil pointait timidement derrière une fine couche de nuages, et les températures commençaient à peine à s'adoucir.

« C'est sympa de faire visiter Ziva, commença Jen alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment opposé, elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

-J'essaye de lui en montrer le plus possible, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle ait des regrets au moment de partir en se disant qu'elle a manqué un truc.

-Et toi, tu en auras des regrets ? »

La question surprit tellement Tony qu'il manqua de trébucher. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jen. De tous ses amis, il aurait vraiment pensé que ce serait avec elle qu'il ne risquait rien. Et pourtant, la jeune fille restait très perspicace et franche. Il soupira. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité ? À quoi bon. Il était résolu à profiter de ses derniers mois avec Ziva puis de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin du haut de ses dix-sept ans presque dix-huit. Il aurait le temps de rencontrer d'autres personnes, et d'oublier Ziva… Mais à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'aucune des autres femmes qu'il rencontrerait ne lui provoquerait ce tourbillon de sentiments qui lui enserrait le ventre et le faisait sourire béatement rien qu'en évoquant son prénom. Ziva était… Ziva. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient toujours arrêtés et que Jen le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse, Tony se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise. D'un côté, Jenny était son amie qui s'apparentait le plus à une présence adulte. Elle était rassurante, méthodique, logique et de bons conseils. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui trouverait pas une solution miracle concernant son amour pour Ziva, mais elle pourrait tout de même lui prêter une oreille attentive et lui conseiller de se reconcentrer sur son examen final. Décidé à lui parler, l'italien ouvrit la bouche. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer :

« Je… Je… balbutia-t-il alors que son amie le fixait de ses yeux limpides, non, je n'aurai pas de regrets, je crois… Je profite du temps avec Ziva au maximum, et j'espère lui laisser un souvenir indélébile des Etats-Unis. J'aimerais qu'elle s'amuse au temps que possible cette année, avant de rentrer chez elle… Mais… Enfin, tant que Ziva est heureuse, quoiqu'il puisse arriver m'importe peu. Je veux juste qu'elle profite… »

Jenny ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, attentive. Tony s'était livré sans trop vraiment le faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarqué le manège de Tony et Ziva, dansant toujours sur un pied différent, semblant avancer et reculer simultanément l'un vers l'autre. Il était rare de rencontrer deux personnes qui étaient tellement différentes mais pourtant tellement complémentaires… Lorsque l'on voyait Tony et Ziva ensemble, c'était comme s'ils étaient légèrement à part des autres, dans un petit monde qui leur était propre et où seuls eux pouvaient accéder. Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'échanger un regard complice, de se toucher délicatement le bras… Ce n'était pas non plus évident dans le sens où on avait en aucun cas l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, non, c'était beaucoup plus subtil. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste que deux personnes pareilles vivent à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et pourtant, la vie leur avait permis de se rencontrer. Peut-être passerait-elle pour une enfant, mais elle croyait aux âmes-sœurs. Elle était sûre que, quelque part sur Terre, se trouvait quelqu'un dont la relation était semblable à celle qu'avait Ziva et Tony. Une personne dont on comprenait tout en un seul regard, un seul sourire… Elle était rationnelle, pourtant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en ça, de croire en l'amour. Le monde était déjà tellement amoché, c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher.

« Je ne dirai rien, Tony, dit-elle alors en serrant affectueusement l'épaule de son ami, pas avant que tu sois prêt.

-Prêt ? demanda l'italien sans comprendre.

-Prêt à faire fasse à ce que tu ressens, prêt vis-à-vis de Ziva.

-Je…

-Je comprendrai que tu choisisses de taire ce que tu ressens, mais tu risques de le regretter. Votre relation est tellement… Spéciale, c'est dingue de tomber sur quelqu'un comme ça dans une vie, et tu es encore plus chanceux de l'avoir trouvé si jeune ! Aujourd'hui, tu te dis que tout ce dont tu rêves est que cette distance n'existe pas, tout comme le départ de Ziva. Mais dis-toi que tu seras bientôt majeur, dans quelques années, que tu vas partir pour tes études… Ensuite, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pourrez vous retrouver.

-Jenny, le père de Ziva est le Directeur du Mossad, et Ziva suit un entraînement de jeune recrue… Nous vivons dans deux mondes opposés…

-Ils sont opposés seulement si vous le voulez. Rien n'est impossible Tony. Je sais que ça paraît simple, et que je ne suis pas à ta place, mais ne te laisse pas abattre par la distance. En venant ici, l'avenir de Ziva a changé. Elle n'est plus la même qu'avant, elle sait ce que peut être sa vie, elle sait ce qu'elle gagne et ce qu'elle perd.

-Mais c'est sa famille…

-Ziva n'a pas de famille, le coupa Jen d'un ton sérieux, Ari est la seule qu'il lui reste, et il fait tout pour empêcher Ziva de suivre la voie qu'il a emprunté. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais laisser sa sœur prendre le même chemin. Ziva le sait, elle ne veut juste pas encore l'admettre. Tu ne l'empêcheras jamais de rien, personne ne peut empêcher Ziva de quoique ce soit. Mais ne te rends pas malheureux à propos d'une situation dont tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas ce que tu éprouves qui l'empêchera de choisir le chemin qu'elle préfère suivre, tu sais. »

Tony resta un instant interloqué. Pas un instant, il ne s'était penché sur la famille de Ziva. Oh, bien sûr, il en savait quand même un peu plus que les autres, surtout concernant Tali, Ari ou encore la mère de Ziva. Mais elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, une fois rentrée en Israël, ou de ses éventuelles études. En fait, Ziva parvenait toujours à déjouer habilement la conversation, ou juste à répondre à côté tout en paraissant extrêmement naturelle. De ce fait, Tony n'avait jamais envisagé que son séjour aux Etats-Unis ait pu la faire réfléchir concernant son futur. Il avait cru comprendre par Gibbs qu'Eli David n'était pas un homme tendre, et que son héritage familial était important. La clairvoyance de Jen concernant la situation le laissa tout autant pantois. Elle venait encore une fois de lui prouver qu'ils étaient décidément tous des amis sur qui compter, y comprit dans ce genre de moments où l'on se sentait seul. Décidément, il n'avait pas perdu au change cette année.

« Merci, Jen, vraiment.

-C'est normal tu sais, répondit la rousse en lui serrant affectueusement le bras, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée mais je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être envie d'en parler…

-Tu as bien fait ! Je dois t'avouer que je me sens soulagé. Je sais pas vraiment où j'en suis…

-Personne ne peut t'en blâmer !

-Je veux dire, je sais pas quoi faire, avec Ziva, de mon côté… Je ne sais pas si je fais mieux de ne pas trop m'étaler pour que le départ soit moins dur, ou si je ferai mieux de profiter des derniers mois qu'il nous reste… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous, je ne veux pas la braquer ou qu'elle se sente obligée de… Je sais pas moi… »

Jenny écoutait attentivement son ami. Elle savait qu'une occasion pareille ne se représenterait sans doute pas de sitôt. Il était rare qu'elle passe du temps seule avec Tony, et puis même, elle ne se voyait pas ré-aborder le sujet comme s'ils discutaient météo. Elle se contentait d'écouter calmement ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

« Je ne sais pas ce que pense Ziva… C'est vrai, elle aime tout le monde, elle est souriante, enthousiaste…

-Tu partages quelque chose avec Ziva qu'elle ne réserve qu'à toi, commença prudemment Jenny, je ne sais pas comment le décrire, mais tous les deux vous êtes… _À part_, je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Il y a quelque chose entre vous qui se voit et qu'il est pourtant impossible d'expliquer. Ziva te fait confiance et tu lui rends la pareille, chacun protège les arrières de l'autre. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, parce qu'on a tout juste dix-sept ans, qu'on ne connaît rien de la vie, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change sur ce qu'on éprouve ? On a peut-être moins de bagages derrière nous, mais il n'empêche qu'on peut aussi être sérieux, et aussi ressentir des choses sans les tourner en dérision. Ne dénie pas ce que tu ressens en mettant ça sur le compte de la jeunesse ou de l'inexpérience. Il faut que tu saches ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi, que tu en sois sûr. Une fois que tu auras réussi à clarifier la situation de ton côté, tu sauras quoi faire.

-Mais, Ziva… Je ne peux pas lui imposer ce qu'elle ne veut pas…

-Crois-moi, Ziva sait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a pas été éduquée pour tergiverser sur quoi que ce soit. Fais-lui confiance.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucune autre, Jen, craqua alors Tony en la regardant dans les yeux, je me sens comme un abruti en face d'elle, tellement insignifiant… Ziva a vécu des choses que je ne peux imaginer, et la fois où elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, je l'avais abandonnée… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça une deuxième fois, et je préfère laisser passer ma chance que de la rendre malheureuse…

-Et si tu étais le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas l'être ? »

Tony resta silencieux. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête, et il commençait à avoir une migraine. Jenny lui tapota l'épaule et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait que si personne n'avait pris le taureau par les cornes avec lui, il aurait enterré tout ce qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui, cachant ses sentiments derrières encore et toujours plus de blagues. Et finalement, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il voulait avec Ziva. Leur relation avait toujours été basée sur la vérité, la confiance… Pourquoi en changer ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour l'abruti heureux qui courrait après tout ce qui portait une jupe aux yeux de Ziva. Il voulait qu'elle le voit comme celui qu'il était réellement, et pas comme un incapable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait impression quelqu'un, la rendre fière de lui. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, et il voulait avant tout s'en montrer digne.

« Tu sais que tu pourras toujours me parler, reprit Jen alors que Tony se redressait.

-Je sais, merci Jen, j'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! »

La jeune fille devint cramoisie ce qui fit rire Tony qui se permit de la taquiner alors qu'ils se rendaient à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'ils cherchaient le livre pour Ziva, Tony se dit que malgré tout ce que la bande partageait, il était loin de connaître Jenny ou encore Tim autant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça.

* * *

Et voilàààà, je voulais mettre Jenny un peu plus en avant, c'est fait ! C'est vrai qu'on l'oublie un peu, notre rouquine...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça vous apitoie si je vous dit que vos reviews me motivent à réviser ? *chien battu*


	42. Gibbs à la rescousse

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais après les partiels j'étais littéralemen e. Ensuite j'ai été un peu stressée par les résultats, et maintenant qu'ils sont tombés je me sens libérée et tranquille ! Du coup, voici le dernier chapitre.

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaité bon courage pour les examens, faut croire que vous m'avez porté chance ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre XXXXII**

_Gibbs à la rescousse_

* * *

Discuter avec Jen avait permis à Tony d'y voir plus clair dans ce qu'il ressentait, et surtout dans ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans les prochaines semaines. Le soir même après leur discussion, il était resté étendu sur son lit, réfléchissant à Ziva, au lycée, à Kate… Il en était arrivé à se dire que quoiqu'il pouvait bien se passer, Ziva avait été une rencontre merveilleuse, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment elle avait changé sa vie. Il se sentait revivre un peu plus chaque jour qu'il passait à ses côtés, sentait son cœur battre la chamade dès qu'elle éclatait de rire, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours sourire comme un idiot en pensant à elle. Même les regards en biais de Jeanne n'arrivaient pas à ternir son bonheur.

Trois jours plus tard, Tony franchissait les grilles du lycée en compagnie de Tim. Il avait croisé son ami sur la route et s'était empressé de le rattraper pour faire le chemin ensemble. Il adorait taquiner McGee et se dernier ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Tony tentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Alors que le jeune garçon grommelait en repoussant l'italien, Abby les rejoignit, apparemment ravie de retrouver son petit ami. Elle salua Tony puis McGee d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Ce dernier lui jeta regard pétillant et Tony senti une pointe d'envie le parcourir. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire ça, lui aussi tous les matins…

« Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Tony ! Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter un de tes cours de géographie. Je voulais les demander à Jen mais elle aide Ziva, et je ne veux pas trop la déranger.

-Pas de problèmes. Je te passe ça ce soir ?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, Gibbs passe réviser lui aussi. Ce sera toujours plus sympa que de faire ça chacun de son côté.

-Ça marche ! » répondit l'italien en souriant.

Il ne pouvait cacher qu'il espérait avant tout croiser Ziva et rester en sa compagnie chez les Sciuto, mais il était aussi content à l'idée de passer du temps avec la bande. Il s'était rendu compte en restant avec McGee ce matin qu'il ne s'était décidément pas tromper : il avait vraiment gagner des amis sur qu'il pourrait compter. Et, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait en avoir besoin une fois Ziva rentrée au bercail.

« Salut, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Gibbs au fond de leur salle de mathématiques.

-'Lut, répondit ce dernier en poussant son sac pour lui faire de la place.

-Paraît qu'on va bosser chez Abby ce soir ?

-Ouais, Jen va passer aussi. »

Gibbs avait dit ça d'un ton naturel, mais si on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait déceler un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Sourire que Tony ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à sortir ses affaires de son sac et à jeter un coup d'œil au tableau. Il n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais les mathématiques n'étaient pas sa matière préférée… Il laissait ce genre de trucs à Abby ou à Tim avec grand plaisir ! Dieu qu'il enviait Ziva et sa mémoire surprenante à quelques mois des examens finaux…

Il ne parla pas beaucoup avec Gibbs, trop occupé à essayer d'ingurgiter le cours qui pullulait au tableau en lâchant des petits jurons quand le prof effaçait trop vite. Son ami lui jetait des petits regards en biais, lui souriant ironiquement alors que Tony prenait le cours sur lui.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt lentement. L'italien terminait par une séance de sport, et il se rendait ensuite chez les Sciuto. C'était presque un rituel maintenant tant la maison d'Abby était devenu leur nouveau refuge.

En sortant des douches, Tony jeta un petit coup d'œil plein d'espoir vers les vestiaires. Même s'il savait que Ziva ne s'entraînait pas aujourd'hui, il se senti un peu déçu de ne pas la voir. Il aurait tellement aimé passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec elle… À cause des révisions, elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps à assimiler parfaitement ses cours, et l'autre partie à s'entraîner dur en combat. Il avait envie de lui proposer une sortie au musée, au parc, ou n'importe où ailleurs pour passer du temps seul en sa compagnie. Il aimait les heures passées avec Tim, Abby, Jen et Gibbs, mais ce midi il avait vraiment eu envie de s'isoler avec Ziva, d'être celui qui la faisait rire ou sourire… Il devenait un vrai midinet.

« On rêvasse DiNozzo ? »

Tony sursauta si violemment que son sac de sport lui glissa de l'épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Gibbs. Ce dernier souriait tout en le scrutant de son regard azur que Tony trouvait parfois trop « flippant ».

« Tu m'as fait peur, ronchonna-t-il après avoir ramassé son sac.

-Trop tentant, répondit Gibbs pour s'excuser.

-T'es pas encore chez Abby ? s'étonna l'italien.

-Je voulais aller tirer un peu. »

Ils prirent ensemble la route qui les menait chez Abby. L'air commençait doucement à se réchauffer, promettant un été doux et agréable. _Ce sera au moins ça_… pensa amèrement Tony.

« Tu devrais lui dire.

-Pardon ?!»

Tony manqua de s'étrangler. I peine quelques jours, Jen avait déjà fait le coup de la psy avec lui et maintenant c'était au tour de Gibbs ? Même s'il était extrêmement reconnaissant à son amie de lui avoir clarifié l'esprit, il se sentait gêné à l'idée d'évoquer ce sujet avec Jethro…

« À Tim, que tu ne comprends rien aux maths. »

Un silence s'installa et Tony se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Il sentait son cœur retrouver un rythme normal et il se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

« Et qu'il me le rappelle jusqu'à ce qu'on soit retraité ? Non merci ! Demander de l'aide à McGeek, sérieux… »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en regardant droit devant lui. Tony avait tenté de répondre d'une voix naturellement enjouée, mais il avait craint que son ami ne perçoive les vibrations de sa voix. C'était dingue comme tout son courage pouvait se dégonfler d'un coup lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ziva…

Jethro avait un peu ralenti l'allure et observait son ami, à un peu plus d'un mètre devant lui. Il avait son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Tony pensait-il réellement qu'il ne savait pas ? Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que l'italien n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Sans parler de Ziva, qu'il avait appris à connaître de plus en plus au cours de l'année. Et n'importe quelle personne étant proche de ces deux-là pouvait voir ce qu'il se tramait. C'était un regard tendre de Tony quand Ziva était penché sur un exercice de littérature, ou un petit sourire de l'israélienne alors que DiNozzo ronchonnait suite à une pic de Tim ou de lui-même. C'était à la fois léger et tellement palpable. Gibbs ne savait pas trop comment aborder le problème avec son ami, ayant peur de le brusquer et de le braquer, mais il sentait que Tony avait besoin de parler, et il avait envie d'être présent au moment venu.

Gibbs manqua de rentrer dans Tony qui s'était arrêté net au croisement avant la maison d'Abby. Le jeune homme regarda devant l'italien pour voir ce qui l'avait fait piler ainsi mais il ne trouva que son ami perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans le vague. Sachant que sa petite pic de tout à l'heure avait du remuer les pensées de Tony, Gibbs ouvrit la bouche. Toutefois il fut prit de vitesse par Tony qui baissa la tête et lâcha.

« Je sais pas quoi faire… »

Sachant qu'il ne parlait pas des maths, Gibbs attendit patiemment qu'il se livre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à gaffer sur ce coup là…

« C'est vrai, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je lui dise, à Ziva, que je ne perdais rien mais à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que les choses bougent de ce côté je me sens tétanisé… J'ai l'impression que dès que j'esquisse un pas, je suis obligé de faire marche arrière… Sérieux, j'ai dix-huit ans, je devrai bien être capable de prendre les choses en main, mais non, rien ne marche… Pourtant j'essaye, tu sais Gibbs, vraiment… Je l'invite au musée, je propose de l'aider sur son dossier, mais j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer tout seul… J'ai parlé avec Jenny, et je me suis senti rassurer, de me dire que j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour Ziva, mais finalement, je n'en sais rien… Et si je me plantais ? Et si Jenny se plantait ? J'ai la réputation d'un coureur de jupons, les trois quarts des filles de terminales me détestent parce que je suis sorti avec elles, avec leur cousine, ou que leurs mères me faisaient des clins d'œil… Ziva est tellement… Elle, comment peut-elle s'accaparer d'un type comme moi ? Je ne suis qu'un petit rigolo, et je le resterai… »

Il avait terminé sa tirade, haletant. Il avait vraiment cru à ce que lui avait dit Jen, _vraiment cru_, mais à cet instant précis, tout espoir semblait à nouveau l'avoir quitté. C'était comme si être soumis au regard acier de Gibbs lui avait fait perdre toute reconsidération de la chose. Ziva était quelqu'un d'inaccessible et il avait peur de se méprendre. C'était comme si son courage venait de s'évaporer, le laissant vide et terne. Il y avait tellement cru.

« Tony, commença Gibbs avec un air grave, est-ce que Jenny s'est déjà plantée ? »

L'italien releva la tête, indécis. Il croisa le regard de Gibbs. Ce dernier le fixait des plus sérieusement, mais en arborant son habituel demi-sourire presque paternel qu'il réservait à ses amis. Tony senti une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Était-il trop pessimiste ? Abandonnait-il trop facilement… ? C'était ce que Gibbs était en train de lui faire comprendre, pas vrai ? Il avait toutes les cartes en main, la bénédiction et le soutien de Jenny, qui était l'une des personnes les plus mûres et avisées qu'il connaisse, et maintenant il se rendait compte que Gibbs _savait_ –quoique connaissant Gibbs, au final ça ne devait pas être bien nouveau- et qu'en plus il pensait qu'il n'avait pas de raisons de s'en faire autant. C'était comme s'il avait avalé d'une traite un mug de chocolat fumant par une soirée d'hiver : une douce sensation de chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps, lui picotant les membres et lui réchauffant le ventre. Alors, il ne fonçait pas dans le mur en ce qui concernait Ziva ?

« Tu sais, reprit Gibbs en s'adossant à la clôture qui entourait la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, il y a des choses pour lesquelles il est dur de garder espoir… Et aussi courageux un homme puisse-t-il être, je ne le traiterai pas de lâche pour craquer en ce qui concerne les femmes… »

Pendant un instant, DiNozzo cru qu'il tenait là une conversation avec son père. C'était une impression courante avec Gibbs, mais il n'arrivait jamais à vraiment s'habituer. Il paraissait tellement à dix milles lieux d'avoir dix-neuf ans… Et pourtant ! Une autre image, plus amusante cette fois-ci, lui traversa alors l'esprit : celle d'un Gibbs se pliant en quatre pour répondre aux attentes de Kate. Il sourit : Kate avait un sacré caractère, elle était une des seules qui pouvait faire changer Gibbs d'avis.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des personnes extraordinaires, poursuivi Gibbs de la même intonation, et même si Ziva est entêtée, courageuse, déterminée et bien d'autres choses, elle ne fera pas le premier pas vers toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui l'attend à son retour à Tel-Aviv, tu sais ce qu'elle a perdu, ce qu'il lui reste… Tu as été là pour elle quand elle n'avait plus rien, tu as réussi à lui maintenir la tête en dehors de l'eau, ainsi qu'Abby et les autres. Ziva nous a ouvert son cœur, et encore plus à toi, et tu es le seul capable de décider quelle place tu veux y avoir.

-Mais… commença Tony, perdu, je ne veux pas que Ziva se sente obligée… Il ne lui reste que quelques mois… Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, si je rendais son départ encore pire qu'il ne le sera…

-Personne ne te blâmera pour ce que tu choisiras de faire, Tony. Tu es le seul à jouer dans cette cour là. »

Tony se laissa glisser contre la barrière et Gibbs lui serra amicalement l'épaule. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami soit perdu. Lui-même avait ressenti quelque chose de relativement fort pour Kate, malgré leur jeune âge. Il savait à l'époque que ce ne serait pas une simple amourette d'adolescent. Mais ce que Tony vivait avec Ziva… Ils étaient tous deux plus matures que lui et Kate ne l'avaient jamais été. Ziva avait grandit auprès d'un père qui accordait tout son temps à son travail et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'y intégrer ses enfants. Elle avait perdu sa mère, puis perdu sa sœur… Et Ari finirait bien par lui être arraché lui aussi. Tony n'avait eu que peu d'amour paternel lui aussi, se contentant de vivre dans une maison trop grande et trop vide pour un jeune garçon, élevé par les domestiques. Il avait perdu sa meilleur ami et s'était retrouvé seul pour évoluer avec la peine qui l'avait rongée suite au décès de Kate. Et là, c'était le choc. La rencontre de ses deux âmes meurtries par la vie. Il était évident que quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre les liaient, et c'était assez impressionnant à voir. Pas étonnant que Jenny l'ait remarqué et ait aidé Tony. Pas étonnant non plus qu'Abby et McGee n'en aient pas parlés. Ils étaient tout aussi attentifs, mais préféraient être l'oreille attentive, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Gibbs était sûr qu'aucun des deux geeks n'iraient secouer Tony ou Ziva. Leur relation était à la fois trop complexe et trop évidente. Et puis, ils profitaient encore de leur retrouvaille.

À cette pensée, Gibbs sourit. Il avait un peu craint que le retour de Tim n'agresse Abby, mais finalement ils s'étaient trouvés un équilibre avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela paraissait si naturel désormais de les voir arpenter les couloirs en se frôlant la main, ou de s'échanger des regards tendres par-dessus leur bouquin de révisions. Malgré ce que les adultes pouvaient dire, Gibbs savait que certains amours adolescents étaient de ceux qui duraient. Abby et Tim, Tony et Ziva… Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'eux n'ont plus n'aient pas droit aux petites marques de tendresse.

« Je me sens perdu, grommela Tony, pourtant, j'ai déjà affronté pire situation mon père et le relevé de notes, le directeur quand j'avais mis le feu à la salle informatique au collège…

-Je m'en rappelle, ricana Gibbs.

-C'était même pas volontaire ! se rebiffa Tony, j'ai pas fait _exprès_ de faire tomber quelque chose dans le radiateur, et ce n'est pas _non plus_ de ma faute si ça a fait fondre le câble qui passait à côté… »

Gibbs continuait de ricaner alors que l'italien continuait son plaidoyer. Il se souvenait de cette histoire comme si c'était hier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu rire avec Kate à cette époque… Le directeur du collège, furieux, avait assigné Tony au nettoyage des bâtiments jusqu'à la fin de l'année afin de le punir. Heureusement, son père avait pu dédomager le matériel abimé…

« Ah, reprit Tony en s'essuyant les yeux, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Gibbs. J'ai affronté _pire_ qu'une fille dans ma vie.

-Mais là, c'est Ziva.

-Comme tu dis, là c'est Ziva. Et pire que ma petite ninja déjantée… »

Ils se turent à nouveau, souriant. Étrangement, avoir la bénédiction de Gibbs avait soulagé Tony. Pas de la même façon qu'avec Jen, ceci dit. Jenny l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux, à rationnaliser. Gibbs lui avait mis le coup de pied aux fesses qui lui était nécessaire afin de prendre les devants avec Ziva. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son vieil ami l'aidait et le secouait devant une situation importante et sérieuse… Comme avec Kate, par exemple.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison des Sciuto, et alors qu'Abby venait leur ouvrir la porte en poussant une exclamation de joie, Gibbs adressa un petit sourire et un de ses regards profonds à Tony. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait compris le message, et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il espérait juste amasser suffisamment de courage afin de pouvoir prendre le taureau par les cornes avec l'israélienne.

À peine fut-il entré dans le salon que son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la cascade de cheveux bruns qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table. En les entendant arriver, Ziva n'avait pas bronché. Mais elle dut sentir son regard puisqu'elle redressa la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien. Tony sentit son ventre faire un saut périlleux, et ses lèvres s'étirer d'elle-même en un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à Ziva. Il alla la rejoindre et tira la chaise à côté d'elle avant de sortir le cours de géographie demandé par Abby. La proximité qu'il partagea avec la jeune femme sembla le détendre, et il se senti sourire de plus belle. Qu'il pouvait être niais…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Gibbs s'était assis à côté de Jenny, plongée dans une traduction de russe. Elle releva la tête afin de le saluer et remarqua son petit sourire en coin. Elle lui adressa un air interrogateur et il désigna le plus discrètement du monde leurs deux amis.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus gros que d'habitude, non ? Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'essaye de retranscrire du mieux que je peux la relation de Gibbs et Tony, mais avec l'âge c'est pas évident-évident. J'espère que ça passe quand même pas trop mal ! En tout cas, à vous de deviner... Quelle est la prochaine étape maintenant dans le Tiva ?! ;)


End file.
